


Parasol

by auspizien



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Deepthroating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Forced Prostitution, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Lawyer Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Pining Roronoa Zoro, Porn with Feelings, Prositute!Sanji, Prostitute Vinsmoke Sanji, Prostitution, Rentboy Vinsmoke Sanji, Rentboy!Sanji, Rentboys, Rimming, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 101,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auspizien/pseuds/auspizien
Summary: Zoro's in love, and Sanji's a rentboy---but it's a bit more complicated than that...~X~A/N: Sorry about this guys, but I'm gonna have to hiatus this for a week or two. Family emergency. I'll work on it if I am able, but right now I need to focus on RL stuff. Thanks for reading and supporting this story, and I'll be back to it soon. Much love <3A/N: (Feb. 6 update) indefinite hiatus
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 326
Kudos: 533





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A self-indulgent oneshot that turned into a multi-chapter fic haha
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

With muted grumbling the black truck was wheeled into a free parking spot and came to a stale idle, Zoro cut the engine and sat for a moment in silence as rain pinged off the windshield. Glancing up at his apartment wearily, he ran a hand through his already erratic hair with a tired sigh at the thought of getting dinner started so late.

Gaze drawn down the street, Zoro made a fast decision.

Looping his bag over a shoulder and snagging the umbrella from the backseat, Zoro stepped out into the downpour while carefully opening it. He crossed the street to the sidewalk in front of his apartment, and then took a sharp left and headed down the street.

Avoiding the building puddles along the sidewalk, Zoro made his way down the few blocks until he arrived in front of a warmly lit shop. Stopping in front of the modest whole-in-the-wall restaurant, Zoro barely spared a glance to the quaintly painted sign above -- Akaashi.

Upon pulling open the door and stepping inside, Zoro was greeted to a wave of warmth that carried with it the rich smell of steamed rice and fresh seafood. It was as crowded as it usually was in the evenings - bubbly talk filling the place with a welcoming hum - and some french jazz could be distantly heard playing throughout the shop. A waiter greeted him politely as he carefully closed his umbrella and shook out the excess water before going to select a table.

Taking a seat in his regular spot at the corner of the small restaurant, Zoro tucked his bag under his seat and nodded stiffly in gratitude to the waiter that came by to hand him a cup of tea and menu. Picking up the tea and taking a sip, he left the menu untouched while glancing cautiously over to the counter at the front of the shop. Several of the seats were occupied with other patrons, one of which was an elderly woman currently chatting with the cook on the other side.

A boisterous laugh cut through the lively restaurant, the particular cook responsible for it had an absolutely infectious smile on his face. It was enough to get the corner of Zoro’s mouth twitching even though he knew there was nothing for him to laugh about. However, Zoro had grown rather fond of that smile the past few months, and it was something he was becoming less inclined to hide.

It was completely by chance that Zoro had come here one day after work, and he had been coming regularly for months now. As far as modest eateries went, the place was stellar. There was a surplus of loyal regulars, and an ever constant flow of takeout. Zoro had never once eaten here when the place hadn't been a bustle of activity(it was also part of the reason he’d never just gone up and introduced himself); it needn’t be stated that the food was incredible. However, it wasn’t just the amazing food that had Zoro coming back every week.

Zoro had an embarrassingly huge crush on the cook.

Picking precisely what had done him in would be difficult to choose, but at some point Zoro had just accepted he was hopeless on the cook. There was always such an exuberant energy radiating off the guy, especially when he was cooking, and it had captivated Zoro. After that, it was only a matter of time that his weekly visits would cause him to become more infatuated.

Over the weeks, Zoro had come to notice the little things.

Like despite the dirty jokes Zoro could overhear the man make with the other cooks when the place was less crowded - and even the tendency to swear like a sailor - the guy always watched his language when kids were around. And when the after work crowd was there he always engaged them in conversation, and despite his penchant to get into heated arguments with a few people, he always fed them. And even when he thought he was being sneaky, it didn’t go unnoticed that he always snuck extra spring rolls for the elderly patrons.

Sometimes young women would come in and the man would turn into an utter moron. Twirling out from behind the counter like a love struck hurricane to take their orders himself and dote on them accordingly. Once or twice he had started to recite poetry and Zoro had been inclined to huck his soy sauce at him. But even then, the guy was always polite and cordial.

It was clear that he truly loved what he did; not just cooking, but feeding people. Under all that showmanship was someone kind. And Zoro hadn’t been able to stop himself from falling for the cook -- which was ridiculous because he still hadn’t caught the guy’s name...

Finishing his meal quietly and alone like always, Zoro took his time with his drink as he watched the animated cook with resigned fondness. Always imagining what it’d be like to be able to be at the counter for once with the man talking to him in that excited way, but just like always forced to embrace the harsh reality that it’d never work out. Zoro wasn’t the most tactful at the best of times, and ruining his favourite after work restaurant wasn’t worth it for a guy that so obviously only bent over backwards for women.

Downing his drink and choking back his embarrassing emotions, Zoro threw himself to his feet and slung his bag over his shoulder. He stopped by front pay and tossed a bill into the tip jar like he always did and then made his way out. No one ever acknowledged it, and Zoro never glanced up long enough to see if the cook had ever noticed either.

Readying his umbrella, Zoro stepped out and raised it high to protect himself from the still heavy downpour. Stopping just short of the window, Zoro cast a furtive glance back into the restaurant to catch sight of the blond pausing in his work to throw his head back and laugh uproariously at something the customer had said. Zoro could practically hear the laugh even though he was already outside.

With a jilted sigh and an admonishing shake of his head, Zoro continued on back to his apartment.

~X~

Days flitted by, and the weekend arrived with muted relief. Spending a decent portion of his day napping to make up for all the overtime he’d been pulling at the office, Zoro was finally feeling comfortable in the evening; sprawled on the couch with a beer in hand, Zoro absently scrolled through various movies and found nothing really sparking his interest.

Beginning to scroll through old kung fu movies, he debated picking one that’d be good to down a few beers to and then pass out to. Just when he’d narrowed down his options to two choices, his phone started ringing. He debated ignoring it, but saw Nami’s name lighting up the screen and sighed.

Snatching it up and answering, “What?”

“You weren’t answering your phone.”

“Maybe that’s because I don’t wanna be bothered.”

“Ha!” Nami cackled, “As if you’re doing anything important.”

Glancing down at himself and then to the beer in his hand, Zoro scowled; he hated when Nami was so astute. He paused, knowing he had already incriminated himself, before muttering, “You don’t know that.”

“Whatever.” With a huff Nami sighed out the word and Zoro could practically hear the woman rolling her eyes at him. She continued, “Just put some pants on and meet us at Sabaody, we’re celebrating.”

“What?” Zoro grunted, taking a sip of his beer.

“We’re celebrating.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Zoro dropped his head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling, hating when Nami played obtuse. Her ability to flip flop between clever and intentionally clueless was so infuriating, “I meant what for?”

“We finally closed the Arlong case.” There was a bit of impatience to her tone, and then a long pause before she said, “Didn’t Luffy tell you?”

“Must’ve slipped his mind.”

“Well, we’re headed there now.” Thankfully, she seemed much less annoyed by Zoro’s ignorance now, and was conversing much more politely, “We’re gonna try to find a booth. Look for us.”

Zoro didn’t say anything, but he didn’t want to go.

“You’re coming.” Nami informed.

Without a decent excuse, and definitely no energy to fight with the woman, Zoro sighed out a laborious, “Fine.” and pushed himself up while adding, “See you in thirty.” before hanging up the phone.

Grabbing his jeans from where he had dropped them previously, he stumbled into them irritably before finding a less ratty jacket and heading out. Getting to his truck and heading off towards the bar, all the while thinking about the booze in his fridge, and how he’d have to pay seven dollars for a stupid pint. Not that money was really an issue, but he was also certain that the beer in his apartment wasn’t being watered down.

After fifteen minutes Zoro began to realize that he was most likely lost. He should have been at Sabaody at least five minutes ago, and nothing along the boulevard looked at all familiar. Glancing out the window irritably as he tried to catch a street name that might get him headed back in the right direction. He was getting close to giving up and calling Nami for help when he laid eyes on a familiar lanky blond, smoking lazily under a street lamp in front of the lively bar.

Familiar was a generous statement.

This was the first time Zoro had ever seen the man when he wasn’t in his cooking apron with his hair messily tied back and bandana keeping the sweat from his eyes. He was remarkably clean-cut. Hair falling attractively about his handsome face, and dressed in a fine fitting blue button up that was tucked into black jeans. It was such a jarring juxtaposition from his work appearance that Zoro might’ve thought he had mistaken him for someone else, but that dorky curly eyebrow was unmistakable--

A sudden thud jarred his truck, and Zoro nearly drove up onto the curb with how long he glanced over his shoulder at the man. Over correcting, Zoro swerved back onto the road and nearly clipped a car in the other lane before straightening, letting out a tense breath. His thoughts returning to the blond cook once there was no more chance of him taking out a parking meter.

There had never been a good chance to ever say anything while he had been working, and Zoro had been putting it off for a while now because he didn't want to give up the amazing sushi if he made things weird between them. He always left a stupidly huge tip, but Zoro was certain it hadn't actually caused the guy to clue in. It wasn't like handing someone a massive amount of money was clear text for, 'Hey, I might be in love with you.'

But here they were; Zoro, lost and unexpecting, and there was the blond, like a beacon in the night.

Making the quick decision before he had the chance to chicken out, Zoro pulled an aggressive U-turn and sped back down the street. He didn't really have a plan - he never really did if he was being honest - but this was clearly a sign and he'd bumble through this conversation if he had to.

Pulling up next to where the blond was standing, Zoro rolled down the window and before Zoro even had a chance to honk, or yell out the window to get his attention, the blond was already strutting over with a charming smile on his face. Zoro sat perplexed as the man leaned down and purred, "Hey, the name's Sanji. What's yours?"

Bewildered, Zoro responded, "...Zoro."

Did the guy recognize him from the restaurant?

“Exotic.” Sanji mused with an approving tone, his flirtatious smile spreading as he added, "It’s two hundred up front, fifty for every hour."

That completely derailed everything Zoro had been about to say, utterly confused by what the hell the man was talking about. His face was stuck in a permanent frown, and all he managed was a befuddled, "What?"

Taking a long drag on his smoke, Sanji eventually plucked it from his mouth with a suave motion and blew out a long stream of smoke to the side. Brows furrowed and face adorably contorted before he murmured flatly, if somewhat sympathetic, "You've never done this before, have you?"

_Oh._

Feeling like it took far too long to set in, the realization that Sanji was offering sexual services finally clicked into place and Zoro found himself even further frozen in place. This had not been a scenario he had accounted for. And the whole time he tried to get his mouth to work and say something, he just couldn't seem to get past the fact that this - devilishly flirtatious rentboy - was the same guy as that - smiling chef who cheerfully sliced up sashimi.

"No… I just…" Stammering out a response, Zoro was still trying to process what had just happened while his mouth desperately fought to keep the conversation moving, his brain having long since jumped ship. Zoro could see confusion mounting on the blond face when he finally managed out, "You make good sushi, and I wanted to…"

Wanted to what; ask him out?

Zoro wanted to slap himself in the face out of sheer irritation at the stupid idea. Even without Sanji’s proclivities, it was a bold move on his part, and why he thought the guy would want to even hear that now was beyond him. Shaking his head, Zoro glared out the windshield and gritted through nervous teeth, "Forget it."

Foot fumbling to find the clutch, he struggled with the stick to get it into first for a moment. Only then realizing his hands were shaking; he hoped Sanji didn't notice.

"Wait, wait." Just as his truck began rolling forward a hand fell to the door and Sanji was ducking back down to properly look into the vehicle at Zoro. There was enough urgency to the man's tone that Zoro stopped the truck to glance over at him. The thickly layered facade from only moments ago had vanished, and there was a cautious elation that was so juxtaposed to their previous exchange. "Really?"

"Yeah…" Zoro breathed out softly, still completely mortified over what he had just discovered and how stupid he must seem - rolling up in the middle of the night for such an inane compliment. White knuckled grip on both the wheel and stick, Zoro growled, "This was stupid. Pretend this never happened."

Then he floored it away with a squeal of his tires as he rushed home. A little while later he got an impatient phone call from Nami, but he let it go to voicemail.

~X~

Slumped on the table with his chin resting on his hand, Zoro absently flicked the pen in front of him and watched as it rolled up the stack of stapled papers, before rolling back down. He flicked it again, and watched the same result. It had been weeks since running into Sanji and Zoro was still as put out as he had been when he had gotten home that night.

"And then I think we should go with the '57 argument. But that depends on if they even put it into evidence." Scrawling the number across the board, Ace turned back to the boardroom table and placed a hand on it heavily. "But they'd have to be stupid not to. What'd you think, Zoro?"

"Hm?" Glancing up from where he'd been lost in his thoughts, Zoro realized he hadn't caught a word. He quickly scanned the board and Ace’s notes, he’d completely zoned out around the point Ace had been categorizing the evidence from the Doflamingo bust. Deciding to just go along with it, Zoro shrugged, "Yeah, sounds good."

"You weren't listening to a word I said."

Opening his mouth, Zoro decided against lying and sighed. He nodded, "I wasn't."

"I need you here. You've been like this for weeks." With a heavy sigh, Ace shot a look over his shoulder, and then turned a hard look of concern onto Zoro before trying, "What's up? Anything I can do to help?"

Zoro felt a laugh threaten to bubble up.

That was a loaded - and laughable - question; Zoro wouldn't even know where to begin. It wasn't like everyday someone found out that the person they'd been pining after turned out to be a streetwalker. Maybe if he watched more daytime television he might have been prepared for this scenario; those talk shows always seemed to deal with the most bizarre crap.

"No." Managing through a sigh and forlorn shake of his head, Zoro ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He struggled to force the circling thoughts from his head despite the ever present cloud hanging over him, "It's my problem."

Ace's lips twisted, clearly unsatisfied with that answer, but knew better than to press. He closed one of the folders in front of him and straightened the papers sticking out before shoving it under a stack of evidentiary paperwork. Grabbing his laptop bag off a chair, he slung it over his shoulder and jerked his head towards the doors, "Let's break for lunch. Luffy wants to meet us at that mongolian grill place anyway."

“Alright.” Zoro grunted in agreement.

They made their way out of the office building, Ace leading the way and Zoro trundling behind with a cloud permanently stuck over his head. He tried everything from exercise, mediation, and alcohol, but nothing had been able to shake this funk. Sleep had eluded him, and it seemed no matter where he looked something always reminded him of that evening.

Not to mention it had been weeks since he’d had his favourite sushi.

He’d remained in such a funk he still didn’t know how to feel about the whole thing. Obviously it was shocking to know that was what Sanji apparently did in his evenings after work, but it wasn’t like Zoro was disgusted by it. However, he had spent months developing a pretty decent sized fondness for the guy, so it wasn’t exactly pleasant to imagine him galavanting about with people for money. Thanks to the denial, Zoro still hadn’t allowed himself to think about that too much.

Just outside the restaurant, they ran into Luffy and Zoro was forced to perk up. It was hard not to light up when the guy always looked at you like you were his favourite person and came sprinting down the sidewalk to force you into a bear hug.

Failing to keep up a scowl, Zoro affectionately ruffled Luffy’s hair until the man released him and stepped back with an ecstatic grin, “Hey, you guys.”

“Hey, Lu.” Zoro forced a grin.

“C’mon,” Luffy was already ushering them towards the door, “I waited five minutes already.”

That turned Zoro’s forced smile into a real one as he rolled his eyes at the ridiculous guy and proceeded to make his way inside with Ace following behind. It wasn’t long before they were seated, ordered, and they were all digging in. Ace kept the conversation going with Luffy as Zoro forlornly picked at his meal; his appetite had been hit and miss lately.

After a second bowl, Luffy seemed to finally sate his hunger enough to come back to the physical world and glanced over at Zoro as he started on his third bowl. He still talked while shoving noodles into his mouth, but he was actually eating at a normal pace now, "Why the long face, Zoro?"

Looking up from his food, Zoro found Luffy watching him with that innocent and vague wide-eyed expression that meant he cared, but was also still half focused on the food currently in his hands. It at least managed to get a smile on Zoro’s face. Luffy was a source of constant in his life.

On cue, he opened his mouth to tiredly explain when a thought occurred to him and he paused. Turning a suspicious look to Ace, Zoro found the lawyer suddenly enraptured with his own meal. Zoro stared the guy down and muttered, “You planned this.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“What happened?” Luffy piped up.

Gifting Ace with a final exhausted look, Zoro turned back to Luffy intending to tell both of them off only to find the guy having put his bowl down and watching him expectantly. Zoro refrained from dragging a hand down his face in frustration. Damn, but he couldn't say no to the kid.

"I just…” Trailing off, Zoro looked over to find Ace was watching him expectantly and he wondered if they’d get kicked out if he shoved the devious man out of his chair. Relishing in the fantasy, Zoro turned back to Luffy and forced out with a grimace, "I... like this guy.” It pained Zoro even to say it, sounded so horribly lame. He tried to recover it with an eye roll, “Doesn't look like it's gonna work out though."

"That doesn't sound like the Zoro we know." Ace grinned and glanced to Luffy, "You're starting to sound like a quitter."

"Yeah," Luffy piped up, "You always figure something out."

Pushing a piece of broccoli around his plate, Zoro would give anything to get out of this forced guidance counseling session. He picked up the fried vegetable and glared at it while muttering, "It's complicated."

"Since when is it not?" Ace chuckled, "What's the problem? He not into guys?"

Zoro's face froze comically.

"No." No, that was _not_ the issue; in fact he was certain Sanji was probably _into_ a concerning amount of guys. At that horrifying thought, Zoro had to take a moment to physically shake his head to remove that cursed image from his mind. He set down his chopsticks and grabbed his beer, "I just don't think it's going to work out."

"Have you actually asked him out?"

There was a moment where Zoro debated lying, but knew he was with the two people that could best tell when he was bullshitting. He cursed his luck, lifted the bottle to his lips, and quietly admitted, "...no." before taking a long swig to attempt to drown some of his feelings.

"Well?"

Making a dismissive face, Zoro turned back to his meal and actually made an effort to eat despite the conversation helpfully killing what little appetite he had. Just thinking about what the blond had likely been up to the last few weeks made him want to hurl from jealousy. Strangely, it wasn't Sanji's promiscuity that bothered Zoro; if he were a lesser man he'd just pay Sanji like the rest.

"I just don't think he'd like what I have to offer."

"Now that's a load of crap." Ace scoffed, "I know a bus load of girls from college that would firmly disagree.”

Zoro rolled his eyes and plucked up a mushroom, popping it into his mouth.

"Promise me you're going to at least try?" Leaning over and elbowing Zoro in the side, Ace laughed, "Our case might depend on it."

"Okay, okay." Zoro snapped, and this time he did lie, "I'll… try. Let’s just drop it."

“Great!” Ace chirped.

Gifting Ace with a hard scowl, Zoro turned back to his meal and forced himself to finish as he convinced himself it was only a matter of time before his funk would end and he’d be able to move on. It wasn’t like a crush would last for much longer anyway...

~X~

Zoro lounged on his couch with a beer and had given up on trying to get sleep weeks ago. Better to stay up watching mind-numbing television than to lie in bed and struggle to not think about what Sanji was likely getting up to. Which was much harder than it sounded because any time his mind drifted it always ended up at the blond and how he looked standing on that corner… waiting.

Angrily fisting his beer until there was a risk of the bottle shattering, Zoro raised it to his lips and took a long gulp to try and drown the stupid idea that had been perculating the past few days. An idea that had come to him while fairly inebriated that at the time had seemed like a brilliant way to finally get a decent night's sleep and to stop lamenting over the cursed cook.

Thankfully, he’d been too drunk to drive at the time, but right now Zoro had barely finished half his beer and the idea was looking mighty tempting. It wasn’t like he was hard up for cash, and it wouldn’t be like he’d actually be doing something immoral to the man. And Zoro might actually be able to go to work once and not lie to Ace about being underslept and completely morose--

No, it was stupid.

Shaking his head vehemently, Zoro turned back to the television, raising the volume and forcing himself to stop considering it. He got about halfway through a rerun episode of Deadliest Warrior before he was leaping off the couch and bolting out the door.

Speeding down the street in his truck, Zoro realized he didn’t really have much of a plan when it came to finding Sanji. It was far too late for Sanji’s restaurant to be open, so Zoro decided to head for the only other place he knew the blond might be. There was no guarantee Sanji would even be there, but it was his only shot and at this point he was willing to drive all over the city looking for the guy.

Finding the bar proved difficult considering he was lost last time he had stumbled across it, but he knew the general area. It took nearly half an hour of aimless driving before he found it, and when he did he pulled into a parking spot across the street and cut the engine. It was pouring rain and there were a few people hanging outside under the overhangs while smoking. Just as Zoro was about to step out to go searching in the bar, the door was thrown open and a familiar silhouette exited the bar.

A weird mixture of elation and dread washed over Zoro at the sight of the man currently stepping out into the horrible rain while pulling out a cigarette. Sanji stayed close to the building under the shelter of the overhang, while edging far enough from the door that he wouldn’t bother anyone.

After a moment of fiddling with his lighter, the flame illuminated the blond’s face and Zoro could see the indifferent expression on the man’s face. He pocketed the lighter while pulling the cigarette away and blew a stream of smoke out into the night. Glancing up and down the street once before returning to his cigarette and staring at his feet absently.

He was wearing a pin-striped orange shirt this time.

Drumming his hands nervously on the wheel, Zoro began to debate how to go about this; he knew he only had as much time as it took Sanji to finish his cigarette. He didn’t want to drive up again, it seemed too conspicuous given the other patrons, but walking up to the man was going to give him a heart attack.

This was absolutely insane, but he’d already come this far.

Throwing open the door and stepping out, Zoro opened his umbrella and stiffly made his way across the street, heart pounding so loud in his ears it drowned out the pouring rain around him. Stopping a few feet shy of the man, Zoro waited as Sanji noted his presence and glanced up, just like last time Zoro found himself stupidly frozen.

Luckily, Sanji once more was able to engage him. His brows jumped and he remarked with a pleasant gesture, "Oh hey, it's you!"

Embarrassment and mortification had Zoro’s gaze pinned to the man.

“Changed your mind, huh?”

Face flat, Zoro just blinked at the obvious.

If Zoro had been worried that his silence was threatening, he needn’t have, as Sanji simply broke out in a wide smirk and seemed to be enjoying Zoro’s discomfort. With a hand falling to his pocket, the other reached out to flick the ashes from the end of his cigarette before returning it to his lips. Mouthing the end with a toothy smile as he racked a slow gaze over Zoro from the top of his head all the way down to his chewed up boots.

It got Zoro’s blood racing faster than anything else ever had, and if he had been able to speak before this would have effectively done him in. Swallowing thickly, Zoro could hear it echo in his ears as he forced himself to ask quietly, “How much for the whole night?”

“Confident, huh?” There was a heat to Sanji’s words that got under Zoro's skin and had him shivering in anticipation for something he didn't even intend to do. Zoro chanced a glance and found the blond’s eyes lidded as he looked Zoro over appraisingly, “I like that.”

Zoro kept his face impassive.

When Sanji failed to get any type of response, he looked Zoro over critically before grinning, “For you; five.”

Zoro nodded in acceptance.

It wasn't lost on Zoro that he was making a shit second impression, but he was so nervous this was the best he could manage. He just hoped that his dumb first impression was enough to let Sanji know he wasn't dangerous, just a moron. Thankfully, Sanji seemed to find the whole thing funny.

With a pleasant smile, he lifted his hand and gestured to his smoke, “Can I finish?”

Another jerky nod was all Zoro could manage.

Really taking his time with his cigarette as he evaluated Zoro with an intense look that made Zoro’s hands clammy. He kept tonguing at the butt of the dart and looking at Zoro in a way that felt like he was imagining something horribly dirty. It was disconcerting, but for some reason felt like a challenge so Zoro held the look with a hardened glare that was partially to frighten away his own arousal.

After a minute or so, Sanji finished; flicking his cigarette aside, and stepped forward until he was under the umbrella with Zoro. There was still space between them, but Zoro could feel the heat radiating off the other man. Sanji leaned in close enough that all Zoro could smell was the cherry of his cigarette smoke, and felt like he was drowning when Sanji grinned, “Let’s go.”

They had never been this close before and Zoro noted with some surprise that the cook was just shy of his height and that he had startling blue eyes. He’d never been close enough before to notice. They were amazingly bright given the horrible evening, and the left was hidden behind his bangs. Zoro’s hand tightened imperceptibly on his umbrella as he refrained from reaching out and brushing the hair aside.

Jerking his head towards his truck, Zoro turned and led the blond back to his vehicle before he got the urge to do anything else insane. It was a short walk across the street, but to Zoro it felt like a mile. There was nothing to say, so instead, Zoro just watched the trek of his own feet, and occasionally spared a glance to Sanji’s beside him. Noting absently that the man had rather long legs.

They arrived at the truck, and Zoro paused at the passenger side door with the umbrella held over it as he waited for Sanji to get it. He’d never been this polite in his life, but suddenly it seemed he had decided to start now. Sanji looked at Zoro with a mixture of surprise and confusion, and Zoro refrained from telling Sanji that he was just as confused by his own behaviour, however, neither said anything, and Zoro mentally slapped himself as Sanji hopped in.

Shutting the door, Zoro walked quickly around to the other side all while panicked static played between his ears. He got in and started driving without another word, and Sanji remained unperturbed in the passenger seat. Zoro couldn't remember the last time he had been this tense. He could feel the muscles in his jaw starting to ache. However, there was nothing to be done, he had been on edge long before he had approached Sanji and he had given up on relaxing at this point.

“We’ve passed like six motels.” Sanji noted absently, staring out the window from where he was sprawled comfortably in his seat. It was disconcerting how unfazed the man was about what was going on. “They not good enough or something?”

Keeping his gaze firmly on the road, Zoro spoke and found his voice steadier than he had been expecting, "We're going to my place."

"Alright." Sanji shrugged, "It's your money."

That made Zoro's stomach queasy.

It was a painful reminder that this was just another fuck to the blond, another notch in his bedpost, but Zoro had known it wasn't exactly going to be easy. He was prepared for the inevitable conversations that would arise from this, but he was also just as determined to follow through on this.

They arrived at Zoro’s apartment complex, and after Zoro had handed the blond the money, nothing else was said the entire walk in and ride up the elevator. Sanji took in his surroundings with ease, and Zoro was pretty sure the concerned scowl on his face was going to be permanent by the end of this. Getting the door unlocked while Sanji stood behind him was probably one the most stressful moments of his life.

Stepping inside and letting Sanji follow after, Zoro kicked off his shoes and waited silently as the blond neatly toed off his shoes beside Zoro’s. Without making eye contact, Zoro turned and led him down the hall to the spare bedroom. Pausing in the doorway, Zoro now found himself at a loss for words as to how to explain what he wanted. He watched awkwardly as Sanji took a few steps inside and then turned back to Zoro with an expectant look.

Zoro opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

For all his bravado in asking for Sanji’s services, he had none now that Sanji stood in the dim lighting of the bedroom. Those eyes that watched him with a heat that skittered across his skin. With a thick swallow, Zoro shut his mouth and continued to stare hopelessly, and Sanji seemed to take pity on him.

Reaching down and crooking a finger in his tie, Sanji jerked it to the side to loosen it and tilted his head to the side with an inviting grin. Captivated by the motion, Zoro took a step forward and found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the long, defined line of the blond’s pale throat. His eyes eventually drifted back up, and met a lidded gaze that promised so much that for a moment Zoro debated just abandoning his plan. 

Stepping close and reaching for Zoro, Sanji’s hands touched his jaw and felt hot enough to brand him. Even as they slid higher to thread into his hair, Zoro could still feel the sensation on them ringing on his skin and had to shut his eyes to give himself some clarity. There was a tenderness to the touch that made Zoro want to melt, and the way they tangled in his hair had a needy breath shuddering out of him.

At the brush of sweet liquor-tinged breath on his lips, Zoro ducked his head and his hands were snapping up to grip Sanji’s wrists before his hands could travel any further. Prying the man’s hands away as gently as he could, Zoro couldn’t tell whether the sickness in his gut was because he’d already allowed it to carry this far, or because he didn’t want it to stop.

“Relax.” Sanji chuckled, “This isn’t that big of a deal.”

Glancing up, Zoro had to fight down a hard scowl at Sanji’s flippant words.

“First timers are always nervous.” Continuing playfully, Sanji didn’t seem at all deterred by the vice grip Zoro still had on his wrists. He leaned bodily into Zoro’s space and grinned, “What is it? Married? Coping with a loss? Struggling with your fragile heterosexuality?”

Still unsure as to what to say, Zoro slowly released Sanji’s hands and was grateful that the blond at least lowered them while keeping them to himself. They found his hips, and he braced them casually while looking Zoro over expectantly, yet patiently.

That resolve that had been so steadfast at the beginning of the night was waning fast, and Zoro knew he needed to leave before he doubted himself again. Turning to leave, Zoro made it to the door before Sanji piped up with obvious confusion, “Oi, where are you going?”

“To bed.” Finding his voice for the first time since they had entered the apartment, Zoro was surprised to find how calm he’d managed to sound. At Sanji’s incredulous look, Zoro pointed to the guest bed and clarified, “You sleep here.”

Befuddlement was still riddling Sanji’s face, but he finally held up his hands in defeat and sighed, "Alright, it's your fantasy, but we gotta discuss rules if you're gonna mess with me while I sleep."

That made Zoro nearly choke on his tongue and he balked, “Wha-- no!”

“Okay," Sanji was starting to sound a little irritated, "then what do you want?”

“I don’t want to sleep with you.” That was a lie and Zoro was certain they both knew it, but he pushed onward, “I just want you here.”

That seemed to throw Sanji for a loop.

“Oh... kay?” A glimmer of realization sparked across Sanji’s face, and while Zoro was certain the blond was probably thinking something other than what Zoro was offering, he wasn’t going to argue it. Finally Sanji gave a shrug and said, “Whatever, people have asked for weirder.”

Opening his mouth, Zoro tried to think of a way of explaining himself that didn’t sound absolutely insane, but Sanji was already making himself comfortable and undressing. Shutting the door quickly before he saw too much, Zoro made himself scarce all while his heart began jackhammering in his chest out of the sheer shock of what he had just done.

And that it had worked.

It had been an utterly insane idea, but somehow he had managed to do it. A weird wave of relief was washing over him that made him want to slump to the floor, but he was still so riled on adrenaline that he felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin. Certainly, there was no way he was going to be able to calm himself enough to actually get some sleep, but he supposed he had to at least try. Despite his misgivings, Zoro climbed into bed and then proceeded to pass out, having the most luxurious sleep he’d had in weeks.

~X~

When Zoro awoke, there was a blissful few seconds where he was completely ignorant to the memory of his decision last night, and when it all came flooding back, it had him bolting upright in a panic. Clutching the sheets as a tense sweat broke out, he glanced about frantically before placing a shaking hand to his head and let out a shaky sigh.

Holy crap… he had hired a rentboy.

Bracing his hand against his forehead, Zoro had to bite back a hysterical laugh at the insanity of it all. Sanji probably thought Zoro was an absolute lunatic, and he wouldn’t be surprised to find out the blond had escaped at some point during the night. After the initial surprise wore off, Zoro found it was too hard to be stressed when he’d had the best sleep he’d gotten in weeks.

Clamouring out of bed, Zoro took a few moments to make his bed and then root around in his closet for some fresh clothes. After getting dressed, Zoro made his way out of his room and quietly inspected his apartment. Nothing seemed disturbed, and when he passed by the entryway, Zoro found that Sanji’s shoes were still where they had been kicked off last night. He was a tad surprised.

Busying himself with breakfast, he made a strong pot of coffee and scrambled some eggs to take his mind off the eventual confrontation. He downed a cup before even starting to eat. By the time he heard the guest bedroom door open, Zoro was on his third cup and munching slowly on the eggs on his plate.

When Sanji rounded the corner, Zoro had to refrain from lighting up because somehow the man managed to look even better in the early morning. Hair a bit of a dishevelled mess despite the obvious attempt to style it, and the morning sunlight made his blond hair turn to spun gold.

"Morning." Sanji greeted before walking over to the coffee pot and helping himself to a cup. He seemed remarkably at ease. But Zoro supposed that Sanji was used to making himself comfortable in the presence of strangers; suddenly Zoro’s already minimal appetite vanished.

Pointing at the pan, Sanji silently requested with a raised brow and Zoro nodded. Pretending to be interested in his own meal while cautiously watching as Sanji served himself a small plate before coming to set it down along with his coffee at the kitchen island opposite where Zoro sat.

Taking a generous bite, Sanji chewed twice before freezing and his face morphed unpleasantly. It was clear Sanji was in distress, but he swallowed anyway and then glared at Zoro like he'd just committed the ultimate sin, "You seriously feeding me rubber?"

"I…" Zoro glanced down at his plate, then up, and said, "They're eggs."

"They're offensive." Sanji countered, and then looked about, "Do you have any more? You need to be educated."

Perplexed, Zoro managed, "You want to make me... eggs?"

"Yes." Sanji sighed like it was obvious, "I can't have you thinking this is acceptable."

Gesturing to the fridge, Zoro gave a permissive nod. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he wasn't about to deny the man his request. Not only because Zoro wasn’t certain he ever could deny the blond anything, and especially since it meant it was distracting him from the obvious elephant in the room. Opening the fridge, Sanji froze in place as he took in the empty sight that Zoro knew awaited him.

“You have like three things in here.” Sanji sounded scandalized, and when he turned a look onto Zoro, it was clear he was disgusted, “And two of them are condiments."

Zoro lifted a shoulder in a shrug.

With a judgmental sigh, Sanji reached in and grabbed the eggs before coming back to the counter. Repeating the process with asking where items were located, Sanji was soon standing before Zoro whisking eggs effortlessly into a bowl. Zoro found himself glued to the way Sanji's slender hands worked dexterously with whatever he was handling. One hand effortlessly whisking the bowl of eggs as the other reached out and snagged an egg, cracked it, and proceeded to plop the yolk into the bowl all without faltering.

It was hard to see the way the man's hands moved past the counter at the restaurant, but here Zoro had a front row seat and he was hypnotized. Every movement was practised, it seemed almost lazy. And Zoro was noticing for the first time how long Sanji's fingers were, how speckled they were with burns and scars.

He liked them.

When Sanji was happy with his yolks, he turned back to the stove and Zoro was only a little disappointed to watch him go, but he waited quietly as Sanji dumped them into the preheated pan and began slowly working them. Sanji took three times as long as Zoro normally would, but the aroma filling the kitchen was infinitely better. Just when it was looking like the eggs were done, Sanji quickly turned back to the island to grab the creamer container.

“That’s for coffee.” Zoro announced.

“Trust me.” Was all he received from Sanji, and then the blond was back at the pan while tending to the eggs with far more care than Zoro ever had paid while making his breakfast. He watched as Sanji added a generous helping of the coffee cream and then held the pan off the stove as he worked the eggs and cream around for another minute or so.

Once Sanji was satisfied, he set the spatula aside and turned back to the island, Sanji set the pan down on the corkpad with a flourish. Presenting the golden, fluffy eggs to Zoro with a cheeky smirk, "Those are eggs."

Zoro's brows jumped.

Grabbing the spatula, Sanji shoved it into the eggs and then picked up his coffee, “Educate yourself.”

Doing as he was told, Zoro picked up his plate and tilted it over the garburator on the island. He moved to knock his half eaten eggs into it when Sanji stopped him. Hand shooting out under Zoro’s plate, blocking him from scraping the plate into the sink "No, no. Don’t waste it.”

Zoro arched a brow.

“Here.” Sighing, Sanji took the plate from Zoro and glanced about the kitchen before looking over his shoulder at Zoro, “Do you have any tupperware?” Gesturing to the lower drawer, Zoro watched as Sanji stooped down to find a suitable container and then put the eggs into it. Throwing in the eggs from his own plate and the frying pan for good measure. He made his way over to the fridge while reasoning, “You can at least use these in a stir fry or something.”

Biting his tongue on a sarcastic comment about the likelihood of him making a stir fry, Zoro instead helped himself to a portion of the fresh eggs. He took one bite and had to suppress a moan. Just like everything the blond made at his restaurant, the eggs were exceptional; Zoro had to refrain from shovelling the rest in his mouth like an animal.

Zoro forced himself to eat slowly as Sanji grabbed his own plate and continued to stand on the far side of the island as he ate. A small bite here and there between long bouts of cradling his coffee. As Zoro nearly finished his own plate, he glanced up at Sanji, "What'd I do wrong?"

"High heat." Sanji murmured, politely taking another bite and swallowing before adding, "The key is low heat and patience."

"Huh."

"Yup."

After that the conversation completely dwindled and was broken only by the sound of one of them chewing or taking a sip of coffee. Eventually Zoro finished and set his plate aside. He had just finished taking a sip of his coffee when the calm morning was broken by Sanji suddenly slamming his cup down, and barking, “Okay, what the hell is going on?!”

Mouth full of coffee, Zoro arched a brow and hummed, "Hmh?"

"I have been wracking my brain all morning to try and figure out what this is all about, and the closest I can come up with is you're just a very weird sugar daddy. Do you have a caregiver kink, but just suck at the actual caregiver part?” Arms waving about to accompany Sanji's outburst, he finished with his fingers pressed to his temple and sighed, “Because I can handle that, but you need to give me a little warning.”

Zoro’s face morphed into horrified confusion.

“Alright, clearly not.” Looking away, Sanji huffed and muttered under his breath, “I’m out of ideas.”

There was another long silence as Zoro started down at his coffee with utter fascination, and failed to come up with a decent explanation, while Sanji returned to sipping his coffee. After a few minutes while Zoro debated between lying and going to Sanji’s sugar daddy excuse and telling the far more horrifying truth, Sanji seemed to lose his patience once more.

“I mean, not everybody wants sex.” Sanji drawled, “I get my share of people that just want a warm body to sleep with, but you made me sleep in a separate room so I’m assuming that’s not it.”

Zoro finally looked up to find Sanji watching him expectantly.

“Seriously, _why_ am I here?”

"I…" Looking down at his coffee, Zoro wondered if he could swallow the rest of it wrong and drown himself. “uh…”

" _Yes_?" Urging expectantly, Sanji leaned a bit further across the counter, gesturing with a hand for Zoro to hurry it along, "C'mon, spit it out."

Just say it. Just tell the guy you have a thing for him and get it over with; it’s not even that big of a deal.

Jaw set and resolution firm, Zoro looked up and met Sanji's expectant gaze unwaveringly. He declared simply, "I'm in love with you."

A beat passed between them.

Sanji was clearly confused, and Zoro was so profoundly horrified he wanted to punch himself in the face. That had not been what he had wanted to say; what the hell was he thinking? What was wrong with him? What on earth was his problem?!

And suddenly everything fell back into motion again.

"You're-- WHAT?!" Judging from Sanji's jaw dropping reaction, Zoro's declaration had definitely been the last thing he had been expecting. His mouth worked soundlessly for a bit, watching Zoro in shocked confusion. And Zoro was beginning to regret being so blunt as Sanji began laughing and cackled, "Hahaha! You don't even know me."

Ducking his head, Zoro looked at his hands, "I know."

"I don't know you." Now that he could speak, it seemed Sanji had been shocked into rambling. He barked an incredulous laugh. When Zoro glanced up he caught Sanji running a hand through his hair, “I mean," Sanji was clearly overcome with hysterical laughter at this point, and Zoro just counted himself lucky that the man's reaction was mockery rather than fury. Though, he figured it might be easier to handle a yelling and screaming Sanji than one that thought the whole thing was a joke. It might hurt less at least; a kick to the stomach had to be more pleasant certainly. "you… we…"

This was going about as well as Zoro had expected.

"How can you be in love with me?" With a harsh hand brandished in Zoro's face, anger started to come through the laughter, and surprisingly made Zoro feel a little relieved. He felt like he could handle this better. Sanji slammed the hand down on the counter as he continued, "Who _are_ you?!”

"I--" Zoro cut himself short, and he found himself choosing his words very slowly to make sure he didn't mess this up. He glanced up to meet Sanji's stormy expression, steeling himself and making sure to clear his throat before admitting, "I’m from the restaurant.

"What?!"

"Your work." Zoro explained, before correcting, "Your _other_ work."

Even with the confusion on his face, Zoro could tell the cogs in Sanji’s head were working fast as he seemed to be coming to terms with the situation. His hand tapped on the counter while watching Zoro critically before finally pushing himself up, leaning back with concern still pinching his features and asking, "Can I have a smoke?"

Zoro nodded.

There was a heavy silence as Sanji pulled a dart from his pocket and placed it between his lips. Going through the whole process of lighting it, replacing the lighter in his pocket, and enjoying the first few puffs before finally looking back at Zoro. He seemed much more at ease, like he did last night.

"You know, I've never had a stalker before." Pointing his smoke at Zoro, Sanji leaned back against the counter behind himself and made himself comfy as he mused, “A lot of regulars mind you, and a few infatuated old broads.”

"I'm not a stalker."

Sanji took a long, slow drag that spoke volumes of his disbelief and desire to call Zoro out on it, but instead just asked, "What would you call it then?"

Pausing, Zoro thought about it for a moment before supplying, "A crush."

"Aww." Sanji crooned, and Zoro would've been relieved that Sanji was starting to believe him if not for the mockery clear in his tone, "I remember when I used to get those when I was five."

Zoro’s face pinched into an unpleasant scowl.

"No, seriously." Sanji sneered, "Do you want a sody-pop to go with that bubblegum crap?"

Keeping his face impassive, Zoro let the blond laugh himself out.

“So let me get this straight,” Sanji puffed on his cigarette, “you liked me, and instead of coming and talking to me like a normal person you paid for a sleepover?”

"I was going to ask you eventually, but I never got up the nerve."

"And you thought outside a bar was the best place?"

"I was lost, and needed directions.”

They stared each other down again as Zoro remained steadfast in his responses and Sanji continued to be quickly critical. Sanji was watching Zoro now, more criticisms clearly on the tip of his tongue, but holding back as he evaluated Zoro. After several moments Sanji’s aggression seemed to give, and he was back to leaning casually against the counter.

"...alright. Say I believe this whole…” Sanji waved his hand about airily, “crush story. What made you change your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"You found out what I do; you panicked." Sanji surmised, "You waited weeks before coming back. What made you change your mind?"

“I tried to get over you,” Zoro admitted softly, “but I couldn’t.”

Sanji took another drag.

“I figured paying to have you here, was better than thinking about you with someone else.”

"We don't _know_ each other." Sanji waved a hand between them before biting out rather harshly, "You don't have a say in anything I do, least of all whom I sleep with."

Resigned, Zoro inclined his head politely, "I know."

Then came another long, uncomfortable silence.

“Well,” With a vicious finality, Sanji flicked his cigarette butt into his nearly finished cup of coffee. He clasped his hands disparagingly and looked at Zoro, “as interesting as this has been, I’m getting the fuck out of here. Thanks for… whatever the hell this was.”

And with that Sanji stepped away and began to walk out of the kitchen.

Staring down at his hands, an unsettling chill crawled over Zoro’s skin as he listened to Sanji’s retreating footsteps with mounting distress. Zoro still had no semblance of an actual plan, but all he knew was that letting Sanji walk out of here and back to that street corner was out of the question. He couldn't let Sanji sell his body to another person ever again; that thought alone made him physically ill.

Throwing himself out of his chair was a big enough commotion to get Sanji's to falter, and he glanced over his shoulder just as Zoro found his footing. He felt stiff and overbearing. Whereas Sanji looked so smooth and composed while watching Zoro with a wary eye.

When Zoro was at a loss for words, Sanji once more turned to storm out, and Zoro was stepping after him again like a man possessed. He had no clue what he was doing, but without another thought he blurted, “I’ll pay you.”

That managed to stop Sanji in his tracks, but he didn’t turn.

A shocked unease caused an uncomfortable rigidness to his shoulders, and Zoro watched with bated breath as the lines of Sanji’s back tensed and shifted as the man breathed slow and deep. There was obvious internal struggle before Sanji turned and with a charming smile that Zoro could tell was forced, crooned, “You that desperate, huh?”

“I don’t want that.” Zoro's voice was a hoarse, hushed whisper.

Sanji arched a brow.

"Whatever you'd make,” Catching that sharp gaze, Zoro held it with a hardened one of his own as he felt his confidence return with an almighty roar. Jaw and shoulders set. He took an imposing step forward and was pleased to see it was enough to get Sanji to drop the act and watch him with a small amount of confused uncertainty. “I'll double it."

An unexpected laugh burst from Sanji, "You don’t even know what’d I’d ask for.”

“I don’t care.”

"I could rip you off."

"That's fine." Zoro grunted, "As long as you don't have to do this anymore."

Judging from the way Sanji was scrutinizing Zoro, he was having some trouble wrapping his head around Zoro's reasoning, but it wasn't like Zoro was any less confused. Even he was unsure about what the hell he was doing, but it felt right. For the first time in weeks he was absolutely certain about something.

“Why?”

“You know why.”

“What’s the catch?”

“That is the catch.” Zoro took another step forward, “You stop selling yourself.”

Sanji’s eyes narrowed, and they darted about Zoro’s face as though checking for cracks to find that maybe Zoro was kidding. Eventually, he murmured, “Am I being punked?”

“No.”

“What do you get out of this?”

“Knowing you’re not out with other people.”

“Exclusivity, huh?” That smug grin had returned, and now he was raking a smouldering gaze up Zoro's figure. Zoro loathed that it worked. Could feel his insides ignite from a stare alone, and his knees tremble when Sanji purred, "That'll cost extra."

Zoro choked out, "Fine."

"You're not playing the game.” Sanji deflated, he pressed a hand to his forehead for a few moments before dropping it and shaking his head. He levelled Zoro with a tired look, “You’re supposed to barter."

“I don’t consider this a game.”

"Forget it." Sanji sighed, waving him off and turning to leave once more. He got to the foyer, Zoro following after him, and had begun to slip on his shoes as he muttered, "This whole thing is insane anyway.

“Why?”

“I watch Dateline, I know how this goes." Tapping the toe of his shoe on the ground so ensure it was comfortably on, Sanji turned back to Zoro and drawled, "You're a stalker that thinks he's in love with me, I drop my guard and next thing I know my skull is a decorative talking piece for your next dinner guest."

"Wha--"

"It's fine,” Placating Zoro with a flippant hand, Sanji sighed while muttering, “I've slept with weirder people."

Even though his comments were disparaging, Sanji had stopped trying to flee and was looking at Zoro as though trying to piece him out. There was a curiosity there that gave Zoro hope, so he waited quietly. Stubbornly. Letting Sanji think over the request that even Zoro agreed was a little insane.

"Despite my better judgement I'm actually considering this…" Drumming his fingers in his lower lip, Sanji stared at the nearby wall as he was clearly talking to himself. Waving a vague hand in Zoro's direction and adding, "It's just obvious you're insane."

Ignoring the jabs, Zoro just waited silently.

“Let me get this straight: you want to pay _me_ to live here?” Sanji reiterated, his tone scathing with just how ridiculous he found this. “Rent free?”

“Yeah.”

Sharp eyes darted back to Zoro and narrowed momentarily before Sanji bodily turned to face Zoro once more. He slid his hands into his pockets and cocked his hip confrontationally, and met Zoro's firm look with one of his own, "I can smoke in here?"

"Sure."

Another pause, Sanji’s gaze flickered to the kitchen and back to Zoro. This time it wasn’t a request, but a demand, "I get control of the fridge."

"It's yours." Zoro conceded without missing a beat.

"And I get to come and go as I please?"

"Do whatever you want."

Eyebrow jumping, a playful grin danced across Sanji's lips, and when he spoke he somehow managed to make the word sound filthy, "Whatever?"

"Except sleep with people for money."

"Well that's a given." Rolling his eyes, Sanji drawled scathingly. He paused for several moments as though genuinely thinking it over before glancing shrewdly at Zoro, "And you're not going to turn me into a lamp?"

With an exhausted sigh, Zoro pressed his fingers into his eyes and wondered what the blonds obsession with the serial killer joke was. Granted, this whole situation was odd, but the man literally climbed into strangers cars to have sex, and some how someone being _nice_ to him was the suspicous thing. Dropping his hands, Zoro blinked heavily at Sanji, "You have my word, I'm not going to kill you."

Without much more to argue over, Sanji pursed his lips and seemed to be genuinely struggling to come up with any more caveats to get himself to refuse the offer. After an entire minute where he mulled it over and occasionally glanced about, Sanji finally huffed, "Fine, you got yourself a deal."

Zoro refrained from breathing a sigh of relief.

“I’ll bring my stuff by tomorrow, shall I?” Pulling open the door, Sanji cast a glance back at Zoro expectantly. Zoro only nodded stupidly. At that Sanji smiled and stepped out into the hall, but not before gesturing lazily towards the kitchen and adding, “And stock your kitchen.”

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

A droll supermarket theme played loudly overhead, echoing down the deserted isle as Zoro stood staring at the wall of spices dumbly. He glanced to the left, and then to the right, wondering how there could possibly be this many options. Looking down at the list he had hastily researched before coming to the supermarket, he was quickly realizing that he was out of his depth.

He scanned the shelves as he once more tried to locate cumin, but for the life of him couldn’t find it. There were also so many options he was certain that the measly list he had made wasn’t nearly enough for what a kitchen was supposed to have. He was torn from his torment with a call of his name.

“Zo-rooo!” Glancing over, Zoro saw Luffy running down the aisle with a large bag of rice in his arms. The sound of flip flops smacking on the linoleum was strangely loud, “I found the rice!”

Skidding to a stop and throwing the rice into the lower basket of the cart, it wheeled away with the force of Luffy’s throw and nearly crashed into a row of canned foods. Zoro caught it at the last second and dragged it back, and Luffy was already at his side with an expectant grin.

“What next?!”

A smile was forced out of Zoro at the guy's eagerness.

“I need spices.” Checking over his list again, Zoro clarified, “Cumin. And… cardamom?”

“What?”

“Cardamom.” Zoro repeated, “Do you know what it looks like?”

Peering over Zoro’s shoulder, Luffy promptly inspected the list, and then held up his hands in a hopeless gesture, “Why’d you add stuff you don’t know?”

“It’s what came up when I searched.” Looking back up at the wall and the hundreds of spices, and then back at the measly few he had written down. He was pretty sure he was missing some important ones. With a frown he muttered aloud, “I don’t think I wrote down enough.”

“Why not get them all?”

“Huh?”

“Just get one of everything,” Luffy explained with a simple shrug as Zoro looked up at him. A sagely smile on his face, “then you’re set.”

Zoro paused for a beat, “You’re a genius, Luffy.”

“I know.” Luffy snickered.

They spent a minute grabbing one of every bottle and jamming them into the cart along with every other staple they had already collected, and then continued on in their mission. After getting through the canned and jarred food aisles Zoro was thinking he might need a second cart.

“So why are you buying so much food?” Luffy’s eyes lit up, “Are you having a party?!”

“No, sorry Lu." Hating the look of disappointment on the guy’s face, he shrugged and tried to come up with a decent excuse. He was still amazed he was actually going through with this whole thing, but it wasn’t like he had changed his mind. “I just... figured I should properly stock my kitchen for once.”

“Your place is super lame for snacking.” Luffy confirmed with a wise nod. “You never have anything to eat.”

Knocking his shoulder into Luffy’s, Zoro snorted, “You’re not supposed to visit for food.”

“I don’t, but it’s common courtesy.”

“I don’t wanna hear that from you.” Zoro chuckled.

Luffy snickered, and clasped his arms behind his head as he kept in step with Zoro. He was quiet for a while before saying, “You’re in a better mood.”

“Wasn’t I?” Zoro absently asked, checking over the list a final time before shoving it in his pocket. They had gotten nearly everything needed, and at this point Zoro wasn’t even sure if he was going to have a place for everything in his kitchen.

“Yeah,” Luffy nodded, “What happened with that guy?”

“Huh?” Zoro missed a step.

“That guy you liked.” Luffy pressed, “Did you ask him out?”

“Uh, no. Not yet.”

“What are you waiting for?”

Zoro scowled at the interrogation, “I don’t know.”

“Okay.” Luffy shrugged, and then dropped the subject as he was so apt to do. He gestured to the cart, "What next?"

"Dairy then we're all done."

Easier said than done considering Zoro had just written down ‘cheese’ and he hadn’t expected there to be a million options. They went with the spice solution a second time, and by the time they got to the register Luffy had to carry several things that didn’t fit in the cart. The lady at the register only looked mildly concerned at the mountain of food, but otherwise didn’t say much. After paying and getting everything loaded into his truck, Zoro thanked Luffy and promised to take him for lunch sometime before heading home. 

Back at the apartment, it took six trips from the truck to get everything upstairs and once that was done Zoro then spent a good hour putting things away. Finding proper locations for stuff he should have bought previously and setting up other areas that had never before existed. He even cleaned out an old tupperware drawer to make room for all the spices and he was pretty proud of how neat it looked after.

With the fridge properly stuffed full for the first time since he had moved in, and all the cupboards actually being used, his kitchen was beginning to actually feel like a kitchen. When everything was done, he snatched up a notepad and began scribbling out a note for Sanji;

_I tried searching ‘things chefs keep in their fridge’ but the lists were confusing and I’ve never even heard of star anise. So I just bought everything. Sorry._

Frowning at the wordy sentence, he scribbled it all out and tossed it in the garbage before trying once more;

_I tried, but I just ended up buying everything. Sorry._

Again, he stared at it long and hard, before scribbling it out as well and tossing it. He glared down at the notepad, tapping his pen against the wad paper with a repetitive dull, thwack as he struggled for something that wasn’t weird. Finally deciding to go with the simple and most obvious;

_I tried._

He stuck it on the fridge and then went to his office to try to get some work done before Sanji arrived.

~X~

Opening the door, Zoro found himself a little dumbstruck when - after Sanji had rung up and Zoro had buzzed the blond in - a knock was at his door minutes later and Sanji was actually behind it. Maybe it was because yesterday still felt like a dream, or perhaps he had assumed Sanji would come to his senses and not show; either way when Zoro opened the door he hadn’t been fully prepared to see him.

“Huh.” Sanji voiced aloud the shock Zoro was feeling, “You were serious.”

“Apparently.”

The admission slipped out of Zoro before he could stop it. He was just as surprised as the blond that over the past twenty-four hours he hadn’t reconsidered this insane idea; even a second night of uninterrupted sleep hadn’t managed to sway him. But his comment at least garnered a smile from the blond, and it was the final confirmation Zoro needed to know this was the right thing to do.

It was hard not to get caught up staring at the blond now that he was here though. Sanji wasn’t nearly as dressed up as he had been the other night, but wearing a dorky shirt that had the words ‘GentleCook’ on it underneath a well fitted blazer left the man looking comfortably handsome. He had a pack slung over one shoulder, and a slightly larger bag in his hand.

“Are we doing this?” Sanji’s brow jumped, “Or have you changed your mind?”

“N-- No.” Quickly shaking his head at the second question, Zoro stepped back while keeping a hand on the door to prop it open. He gestured jerkily inside and waited for Sanji to step in before letting the door fall shut. It closed with a soft click and Zoro took a step after the blond, looking at his bags and asking, “That’s all?”

“I travel light.” Sanji explained with a half-hearted shrug. He toed off his shoes and glanced at Zoro, “I don’t exactly have an apartment.”

Zoro knew he wasn’t going to like the answer, but he asked anyway, “Where d'you stay?”

“Spare room at the restaurant mostly.” Sanji divulged that detail far too casually, and then brushed passed it as he added, “And you can guess where I am the rest of the time.”

Nodding shortly, Zoro didn’t say anything. Instead, he dug in his pocket and pulled out the spare keys, holding them for Sanji to take with a pleasant nod before pocketing. Zoro crossed his arms so they wouldn’t feel weird hanging at his sides and then said, “Just let me know how much you want and I’ll leave it on the counter every week.”

“I’ll… uh… think on it.” With a nod, Sanji reassured him, but didn’t seem as readily to throw numbers around as he had been before. He was quiet for a bit, before he started chuckling and at a questioning look from Zoro divulged with an honest, if somewhat incredulous, shake of his head, “I still can’t believe you’re not joking.”

Zoro gave a hopeless motion---he was just as surprised.

At least Sanji seemed to find Zoro’s own confusion charming, because he smiled and then made his way further into the apartment. Sanji paused at the archway that separated the living room from the kitchen, and glanced back at Zoro, “Where do you want me?”

“Guest room.” Zoro managed, ignoring the implication to Sanji’s words, “It’s yours.”

“Alright.” Sanji sing-songed the word, and then again gifted Zoro with a dismissive shrug, before he turned away and headed down the hall. Zoro watched him go until he was stepping inside the room and the sound of his bags hitting the floor was audible.

Hearing the guest room door close, Zoro let out a nervous breath and then tried to make his way to his office as casually as he could. He’d been relatively calm at the idea of having Sanji living with him, but now that Sanji was here it felt like his mind was working overtime to process it. Getting to the den, Zoro shut the door and slumped against it, pressed his head to the wood as he let out a long breath.

~X~

Slumped lazily against his desk, Zoro reached out and smacked a button on his keyboard to get the next audio file to play as he kept his eyes closed. All this evidence, and nothing that actually was incriminating. They could put away dozens of Lin’s men, but building a case against her was hopeless. They’d been going through documents for weeks and it was all starting to blur together.

Listening to the recording of some lackey talking about an inane subject, Zoro was snapped out of it by a knock at the door. He pressed pause and sat up. Wrestling the headphones off and setting them down as he called out, “Yeah?”

A moment later the knob turned and Sanji was pushing the door open, he didn’t actually step inside, but remained in the doorway politely. He cast a casual look about the den, gaze stopping for a moment to take in Zoro’s massive collection of books before turning to look at Zoro. When Zoro didn’t say anything beyond stare expectantly, Sanji smiled and Zoro felt his breath catch.

“Not bad with the kitchen.”

Zoro nodded dumbly.

“Did you buy out the whole store?”

Finding his voice, Zoro lifted a shoulder and muttered, “I tried.”

“I noticed.” Sanji said with a soft laugh.

It would have cured a rainy day.

Zoro felt dazed. He was grateful he was seated so that his knees wouldn’t buckle and give out at something as simple and wholesome as a smile. It was embarrassing how starved for attention he apparently was, and he realized he likely wasn’t going to get any better.

“You even bought saffron.”

Zoro didn’t know what that meant.

Blinking a few times, Zoro asked, “Was I not supposed to?”

“No, it’s… fine.” Arms crossed and brows furrowed, Sanji was looking at Zoro like he was something cryptic. He analyzed Zoro for a long minute before saying with a fond shake of his head, “Just expensive.”

Awkwardly tapping his fingers on the desk, Zoro nodded and tried to think of something to say. A long silence stretched between them as Zoro didn’t have anything smart to say about the saffron and Sanji was still looking at him like he was an alien. Zoro was starting to feel like one...

Finally, Sanji asked, "What do you want for dinner?"

Zoro sat perplexed for several moments before saying, "What?"

"Di--nner." Enunciating the word slowly, Sanji rolled his eyes and his playfulness had returned. He was all smarmy smirks and sarcastic drawls, "Typically a meal you eat near the end of the day."

"Yeah, I got it.” Zoro's surprise instantly fell flat at Sanji's teasing, “I meant why?"

"Well, there’s a fully stocked kitchen now.” Sanji alluded, and then flashed a smirk, “Also, I’m worried if I leave you alone you’ll just have a can of tuna and a beer."

Disgruntled, but unable to deny the claim, Zoro just frowned.

"So?" Sanji prodded, and he was beginning to get that look he had whenever he cooked. His excitement palpable, "What do you like?"

"Uh, rice... And meat?" It was impossible to deny the cook when he was looking at Zoro like that, but he also had no clue what to request. At Sanji's mild look of disappointment, Zoro added with a hopeful smile, "Anything good with a beer."

Pushing himself off the door jam with a sigh, Sanji huffed, “That’s a start, I suppose.” And then stepped back with a gesture down the hall, "I’ll get started in a bit; I'm just going to shower first."

Zoro nodded, and Sanji left.

Once Sanji was out of sight, Zoro shut his laptop and pushed himself to his feet while dragging a hand slowly down his face. It was a poor attempt to smother the embarrassment currently trying to expose itself as a blush. Making his way out of the den and into the kitchen, he needed to get a beer if he was going to make it through the evening. Especially if Sanji was going to keep smiling at him like that...

Zoro opened the fridge and rooted around the back until he located a spare can of beer and pulled it out triumphantly. He made a mental note to buy more as he cracked it and took a satisfying gulp. All at once he felt a million times more relaxed, and then spent the next few minutes just standing in the kitchen sipping at it happily. At the sound of footsteps, he took a casual sip while turning to glance at the returning blond.

"Oi, do you have any--"

Anything else Sanji might have said was cut short as he rounded the corner and he was interrupted by Zoro glancing up, noting Sanji's entirely naked body, and then choking spectacularly on his beer. Half of it went out to spray over the counter, and the other half got inhaled to his lungs, coming back out through his nose.

Falling forward on the kitchen island, Zoro braced himself as he worked at coughing up the booze currently in his chest. Eyes watering and everything burning while his body heaved. He barely got the can safely on the counter and snatched up the nearby dishcloth to cover his mouth before he fell into a second coughing fit.

"Aw." Placing a hand on his bare hip, Sanji cocked it while watching Zoro still hack up the rest of his beer. "She's bashful."

Flipping Sanji off, Zoro remained braced over the counter as he tossed the rag aside and ducked his head, looking away in an effort to not accidently see the naked blond again. Once he'd gotten through the worst of his coughing, Zoro rasped, " _What_ do you want?"

"I realized there’s no towels."

"Just…" Closing his eyes, Zoro sighed in an effort to gain some patience before managing, "I'll leave you some by the door."

"Alright."

Glaring at the kitchen cupboards in his line of sight, Zoro listened to the sound of Sanji’s bare footsteps intently until he heard the sound of the bathroom door shut, and even then waited for the sound of running water. When the water was muffled by someone stepping under its spray, only then did Zoro push himself up and glance around at the mess of beer all over the kitchen counter with an unhappy frown.

Not only had he wasted good booze, but his nose was still stinging from the alcohol.

Taking a moment to wet a cloth and wipe up the mess, Zoro tossed the booze soaked rag into the sink and then went off to locate some more towels for Sanji. Grabbing a stack from his own bathroom to ensure Sanji had a few extra, Zoro left them in front of the bathroom door and then returned to the kitchen to finish what was left of his beer.

Back in the kitchen, Zoro snatched up his - now half empty - beer and took a seat on one of the stools by the island. He sipped idly at it while staring at the kitchen cupboards. It hadn’t occurred to him that having the man walking around comfortably naked was something he was going to have to put up with; he was going to need to stock more booze if he was going to keep his sanity.

At the sound of footsteps in the hall, Zoro set down his beer and made sure to swallow before looking over as the blond returned to the kitchen. Somehow, he still wasn’t ready. With only a towel around his hips, the man stepped into the kitchen completely unabashed. Water was still evident on his body, and despite not getting a good look last time, it was unavoidable now.

Clothes made the man appear broader than he actually was, but despite his narrow figure his body was incredibly lean. All firm lines and tight angles. His pale skin was unmarked except for the occasional beauty spot. There was a generous amount of hair on Sanji’s legs, forearms, and trailing down his stomach to dip under the towel - which left very little to the imagination.

Zoro nearly swallowed his tongue.

“So, I was thinking maybe garlic butter steak with--” Sanji arched a brow at Zoro’s choked sound, “What?”

This was going to be very trying.

Head tilted to the side while working his hair lazily with a smaller towel, Sanji watched Zoro with a playful grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Sanji lowered his hands and shook out his still damp hair. It had a natural wave to it, and it curled to frame the man's face attractively; water was still dripping onto Sanji’s muscular shoulders and trailing down to his collarbone in a dangerous path that was already hypnotizing Zoro.

"Naked people make you nervous or something?"

Fighting down a blush, it just caused Zoro to scowl unpleasantly. He met Sanji’s mirthful stare and muttered, "Not typically."

"Aw." Sanji pouted playfully, looping the towel around his shoulders and gripping each end as he sauntered over to where Zoro currently sat. Unconsciously, Zoro leaned away in his seat to try and keep as far from the still wet man as possible. "I suppose I should take that as a compliment."

Tilting his beer back, Zoro muttered against the can, "Take it any way you like."

"I usually do." Sanji purred.

Leaning back with a proud smile, Sanji winked and then headed back to his room while chuckling to himself. Zoro sat and blushed. He struggled to swallow his drink and loathed himself for giving himself away. It took a few minutes for Zoro to get the image of a naked, wet Sanji out of his head, and by then Sanji was strutting back into the room still as pleased as before. At least this time he was fully dressed in a pair of black jeans and a soft blue hoodie.

He set to work in the kitchen like nothing was amiss; washing his hands, pulling out a cutting board and knife, and then opening the fridge dramatically. With a happy sigh, Sanji gazed into the fridge before casting a glance over his shoulder at Zoro. “Isn’t it just the most beautiful thing you ever saw?”

At Sanji’s ecstatic face, Zoro had to bite his tongue from saying something foolish.

Without wasting any time, Sanji set to work pulling out all the ingredients he needed and began prepping everything on the island. He began selecting a bunch of potatoes first, filling up a colander and then setting it in the sink on the island and turning on the water.

“So.” Word stated rather sternly, Sanji picked up a potato and scrubbed it clean before dropping it back into the colander and selecting another. Repeating the process. His tone was clearly accusatory when he spoke, "What's your deal?"

Zoro stared, "Huh?"

"This." Waving a judgemental hand about, Sanji gestured to Zoro before returning to washing the potatoes. He had an adorable frown creasing his brow, and a confused tilt to his head that only leaned itself to the suspicious way he narrowed his eyes. Continuing the task, but keeping his gaze on Zoro, "What's with you?"

Zoro arched a brow.

"You know..." Sanji reiterated with a heavy sigh. He finished rinsing the potatoes and shut off the water, letting the colander sit in the sink as he grabbed the cutting board and the knife from earlier, which he then pointed harshly at Zoro. "You're willing to pay me an absolutely ridiculous amount of money, but you live in a mediocre apartment and you dress like you found your clothes in a dumpster. Are you one of those weird hipster billionaires I don't know about or something?"

"No?" Zoro finally spoke, incredulous.

That didn’t satisfy Sanji at all.

Picking up a potato, he began meticulously cutting it into cubes and then scooped them up to toss into a separate bowl. He seemed to be really settling in for an interrogation as he selected another potato and needled, "Then what's up with this place?"

"I like things simple, so I keep a small apartment." There was a quick and practised way Sanji selected each potato and diced it, and just like yesterday with the eggs Zoro found himself enraptured by the way Sanji’s hands worked. He looked up to make sure Sanji hadn’t noticed him staring. With a shrug he added, "And I like comfy clothes so that's what I wear."

"You own five pairs of the same pants and shirt." Sanji accused, and even sounded a little insulted by that fact. "And that's it."

"You went through my stuff?" Instead of being indignant, Zoro just found the whole thing a bit hilarious as a chuckle shook his shoulders and a grin spread across his face. It wasn’t like he had anything to hide, but he wondered what on earth Sanji could possibly have been looking for; he didn’t seem like the type to steal and pawn stuff.

A careless shrug and a flippant hand was all Sanji gave as he simpered, "I was checking for dead bodies."

"Right." Zoro drawled, unable to stop his sharp grin, "Cause I'm a serial killer."

"Your words, not mine." Sanji muttered under his breath. Finishing with the potatoes, he took a moment to clean his knife before levelling on Zoro once more, "Seriously though, what gives?"

"It's not that crazy." Zoro gave a modest shrug. "My father has a lot of money."

"Ah, spoiled, lazy heir." Setting the knife aside, Sanji held up his hands and used his forefingers and thumbs to frame Zoro's face, Sanji closed an eye while sizing Zoro up. Zoro stared back through Sanji’s poised hands with a flat look, unable to stop himself from noticing how much Sanji was starting to resemble his cheerful, relaxed self while at work. "Now, the picture becomes clearer."

"Not quite." Zoro drawled. He batted Sanji's hands away with a chuckle. "It meant I was able to get into a decent school, and graduate with no debt and a killer internship."

That answer seemed to be enough for Sanji, but as he started adding various spices and oils to the bowl of potatoes he spared Zoro a shrewd look, "You actually work?"

"What do you think I do during the day?"

Shrugging and rolling his eyes, Sanji picked up the bowl and began swirling the potatoes about and working the oils over them with practised flicks of his wrists. He kept flicking the bowl so the potatoes popped out before falling back in. "Do rich people things?

"Like what?"

"Exploiting the working class… Starting Ponzi schemes." Musing playfully, Sanji set the bowl down and thought about it for a moment before adding, "Going to those Eyes Wide Shut parties."

That earned a barking laugh from Zoro, and once he'd managed to reign it into a chuckle, he snickered, "Is that what they do?"

"Among other things." Pulling out a cast iron pan, Sanji shrugged, but was now grinning just as much as Zoro, "Rich people are all sociopaths."

"Which is why I kill people?" Zoro teased.

Flicking a finger gun at Zoro, Sanji winked and clicked his tongue, "Now you're catching on."

"Ah. Well." With a heavy sigh, Zoro really hammed up his disappointment and made sure to sound utterly put upon as he mused, "I'll make sure to keep that outside the apartment to not bother you."

"Much appreciated." Sanji grinned, and then turned back to the stove. Setting the cast iron down and cranking the heat, oiling it before tossing the potatoes in and then returning to the island. He grabbed a cloth and slowly cleaned his hands, before flipping it over his shoulder and looking at Zoro once more, “Can I ask something else?”

Raising a brow, Zoro took a sip of his beer, “Like you’ve pulled your punches until now?”

Shrugging, Sanji grabbed the steaks that he had set aside earlier and began unwrapping them. He seemed to actually be waiting for confirmation from Zoro to continue pestering him.

“Shoot.” Zoro set his beer down.

It wasn’t like he had much left to be embarrassed about at this point.

“This whole love thing.” Sanji mused carefully, keeping his gaze thoughtfully pinned to the task at hand, “Why d’you like me?”

Apparently, Zoro could still be proven wrong.

“Uh…” Gaze drifting to the beer in his hand, Zoro felt like there was static between his ears. He’d never really had to put it into words before and now that he was on the spot it was near impossible. Picking up his beer and looking back up at Sanji, he took a swig and then shrugged with an unhelpful noise.

Setting the open package down, Sanji picked up the first steak and plopped it down on the counter. He began seasoning as he gifted Zoro with a shrewdly raised brow and scoffed, “Try again.”

Setting the nearly empty can down with a hollow thunk on the counter, Zoro swallowed his beer as he thought about what had stood out to him first when he had wandered into Sanji’s restaurant. After a minute of watching Sanji prep the first steak, Zoro finally got up the courage to say, "Your smile?"

"My smile?" Sanji sounded skeptical.

“Yeah.” Scratching his cheek awkwardly and grunting. Zoro floundered for a bit before managing, “It’s nice.”

How genuinely Sanji would grin whenever someone would walk into the restaurant. And the way he lit up while cooking. Even that stupid look he got when a pretty girl walked into the place. It was the kindest smile Zoro had ever seen, and it had a way of brightening a room and lifting your spirits.

Why was this so much easier to say in his head?

“You’re a regular poet, you know that?” Sanji muttered flatly. Finishing up with the first steak, Sanji tossed it aside on a plate and pulled out a second cut.

“Hey, you asked.” Zoro scowled.

“Well,” Slapping down the new steak, Sanji began working a bunch of salt and pepper into the meat as he countered, “you’re the one supposedly in love with me.”

Mouth shutting with a click, Zoro just glared.

“Okay,” Sanji rolled his eyes, still keeping his attention on the steak, “Smile. Check. What else?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“You’re kidding right?” Sanji scoffed, and gestured vaguely around them. He seemed to be referencing their whole scenario rather than the apartment. When Zoro still didn’t respond, Sanji huffed and pretended to flick his hair back with a hand - but made sure not to actually touch it with his blood and salt covered hand - he simpered playfully, “Or is it just because I’m pretty?”

It was said casually enough, but it gave Zoro pause. He supposed that for Sanji that was all he was used to. No one hired him because of who he was, it was only because of what he looked like; and to him Zoro probably looked no different from the rest. Suddenly the questioning made a lot more sense.

Embarrassing though it may be, Zoro suddenly felt the need to be honest.

“How…” Zoro had never been this blunt about his feelings in his life, “you are when you’re cooking.”

Sanji froze.

“You just…” Pausing, Zoro was grateful he wasn’t blushing, but that still didn’t mean he didn’t want to die at the embarrassing admission. He started poking at his beer can and tilting it precariously to distract himself while murmuring, “you always look really happy.”

Straightening, Sanji didn’t say a word, but he no longer looked like he was joking. His hands that had been frozen in place - one palm still forced down into the red meat where it had been working in the seasoning - lifted slowly, and he flipped the cut over almost robotically before finally looking up at Zoro. He looked caught off guard, which wasn’t something Zoro had seen before.

After a quiet staring match, Sanji looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. His confusion was palpable, but there was something more there that was creasing his brow. A genuine curiosity of sorts. He looked back down at the steak and returned to seasoning and working it as he acknowledged, “Alright. What else?”

“Well…” Zoro floundered, “With people, you know…”

Sanji didn’t say anything, and Zoro felt like he had tripped and fallen on his face.

“You’re always kind to the regulars.” Emboldened, Zoro kept going, “You actually know them.”

“It’s called customer service.” Sanji joked, but this time his sarcasm really wasn’t in it. Zoro didn’t agree with the blond, but he wasn’t about to get in a fight. Instead, he picked up his beer and took a sip. Sanji finished the steak and tossed it on the plate with the other one before glancing at Zoro, "Anything else?"

Zoro made a helpless gesture.

There was more, but he didn’t know what to say.

Standing in front of the empty cutting board, Sanji inspected Zoro for a long time and Zoro didn’t like it but he bit his tongue on telling the man to cut it out. He sat and waited as Sanji finished with a huff and pointed out, “Not much for conversation, are you?”

“Not much for interrogation.” Zoro countered.

“Alright.” Holding up his hands in surrender, Sanji shook his head with a laugh, “Forget it then; I was just curious. Not everyday you get a stalker.”

Zoro frowned.

“Ah, apologies.” Chuckling, Sanji amended, “Secret admirer.”

Zoro still wasn’t pleased, but he muttered, “I’ll take it.”

“Good.” That charismatic smile was back, and Sanji seemed to be moving on from his line of questioning as he scooped up the plate of steaks proudly, “Now time to finish these.”

Turning back to the stove, Sanji started setting up a second pan beside the still roasting potatoes. Getting everything prepped before throwing the first one on the smoking pan, and immediately throwing in some butter. Working diligently between flipping the steak and checking on the potatoes while Zoro sipped his beer and partook in one of his fondest hobbies; watching Sanji cook.

~X~

Waking up to the third night in a row of perfect, uninterrupted sleep had Zoro practically jumping out of bed in his relief at feeling like a human being again. Despite his early reservations, he was starting to wonder why he hadn’t gone ahead with this plan before now. As unconventional as it was, the results spoke for themselves and Zoro couldn’t really see any major downsides to it yet besides the obvious pining on his part.

Going about his morning routine, he showered and got dressed before heading to the kitchen. Stepping out of the hall, he paused in the archway at the captivating sight of Sanji already there, standing in front of the stove cooking breakfast so casually. He already looked so at home.

An intense urge to step up behind the man and wrap his arms around his waist had Zoro stepping into the kitchen, before his wits returned and quickly shook himself of that utterly insane fantasy.

Sanji glanced up and smiled, “Mornin’.”

Nodding stiffly, Zoro walked over and fell onto a stool at the island. Watching as Sanji put the finishing touches on whatever he was making; this was like some sort of weird homey infomercial.

Everything felt a weird alternate reality.

“Here.”

Placing the readied plate of fluffy eggs on toast in front of Zoro, Sanji turned back to the stove to prepare his own as Zoro stared down at the simple meal that Sanji had somehow managed to prepare to look like something he’d be served at a classy brunch. Even the way Sanji had sprinkled the pepper on it looked fancy - Zoro wasn’t certain how he was supposed to start eating it.

“You-- uh…” Zoro floundered, and scratched his ear awkwardly, “You don’t have to do this.”

“Thought you liked my cooking?” Sanji teased.

Finishing up with his own plate, Sanji returned to the island with his own toast and coffee. Zoro was at least relieved to see that apparently making his meals look artsy was just an unconscious habit at this point. Sanji picked up one of his pieces of toast and took a healthy bite of the golden eggs, and Zoro finally felt like he was allowed to eat his breakfast as well. However, it still didn’t change the fact that he didn’t want Sanji to feel obligated to cook for him at every meal.

“Yeah, but…” Fingering the handle of his coffee mug, Zoro fought for the right words, “You don’t have to feel like you have to…”

Shrugging, Sanji finished another bite before saying, “It’s the least I can do.”

“I’m not paying you to cook for me.”

“You’re right, you’re not.” Setting his toast down, Sanji picked up his coffee mug with a playful grin and tilted it towards Zoro in agreement, “Should we do what you’re actually paying me for?”

Zoro’s face twisted comically.

“Kidding.” Sanji sang with a smile. Taking a sip of coffee and setting it down, he then waved his hand admonishingly at Zoro, “You should stop making that face, otherwise I’m going to start thinking I’m ugly.”

“You’re not--”

Cutting himself off before he embarrassed himself further, Zoro ducked his head and instead focused on eating his breakfast. Getting rid of his blush was impossible, but it was easier to hide when cramming his mouth full of egg and bread; which he did for the next few minutes while pretending Sanji couldn’t see the red that was obviously tingeing his ears.

Once he’d gotten through his breakfast, Zoro picked up his coffee and chanced a glance at Sanji again. Thankfully, the blond was absorbed in his own meal, flipping through his phone absently - ignoring Zoro and the crisis he was currently having.

Swallowing a large gulp of coffee, Zoro spoke up, “Have you decided on how much you want?”

“Hm?” Head shooting up, Sanji hummed in acknowledgement. He blinked a few times before registering the question and turned to grab a folded sticky note off the fridge, Sanji proffered it to Zoro between two fingers.

Taking it, Zoro unfolded it and prepared for some absolutely ridiculous amount before frowning at the oddly low number. He glanced up at Sanji who was watching him lazily. Holding up the note, Zoro asked cautiously, “That’s it?”

“‘That’s it?’ he says.” Sanji drawled. He snorted and looked away like he was performing for an imaginary audience, and Zoro was beginning to realize that his dramatism at the restaurant wasn’t just an act. Looking back at Zoro, he almost seemed exhausted, “It’s all I need. Besides it’s not like we’re actually doing anything, so I’m not going to make you pay me for work I’m not doing.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure.” Sanji blinked once, it was clear he was judging Zoro, “Stop making me want to scam you.”

Retracting his hand and tucking the note away, Zoro nodded at that, “Okay.”

Downing the last of his coffee, Zoro pushed himself up and took the hint to not push the issue any further - if that was what would keep Sanji off the street then that’s what Zoro would settle on. After dealing with his dishes, Zoro grabbed his travel mug out of the dish washer and began pouring himself a second cup of coffee to take with him on the road. Focused on his task, he didn’t even pay Sanji any attention when the blond stepped up next to him before it was too late.

“Unless…” Slinking up to Zoro’s side, Sanji crooned the word far too sensuously and Zoro’s hands halted mid-pour as his brain decided to completely derail. Zoro watched as Sanji practically flipped a switch and was suddenly that same flirtatious man from the bar; reaching up a hand to drag a finger down Zoro’s chest while murmuring, “...there _is_ something you want?”

At the caress of the finger, Zoro’s hands jerked involuntarily and a surprising amount of coffee sloshed out of the travel mug and went all over his front. It was hot, but Zoro was too distracted by the advancing blond to really register what he had just done. He just stood frozen, covered in coffee while his brain kept trying to reboot itself.

Zoro wasn’t certain how the morning had gone from easy to stressful in the blink of an eye.

“Aw,” Still clearly teasing, Sanji made a face at Zoro’s white shirt that was now sporting a large brown coffee stain. It clung to his front indecently. Sanji stepped closer, reaching out a hand that was making for the hem of Zoro’s shirt, and purred, “Want a hand?”

“No! Uh… no.” Stumbling backwards, Zoro nearly took the frying pan off the stove in his effort to get away from the flirtatious blond. His back slammed into the wall, and he leaned against it while trying again with a less panicked tone, “No, I’m fine.”

“If you’re sure?”

Sanji was clearly revelling in this.

“I’m sure.”

Without another word Zoro made to bolt out of the kitchen before he realized he was still holding the french press and his travel mug. He doubled back to set them down on the counter - ignoring the way Sanji was obviously sniggering at him - and then sprinted back down the hall to his room. When the door was safely shut, Zoro stood for a moment panting alone in his room at the realization that maybe he’d been a little foolish thinking this was going to be easy. He was beginning to realize there were a few negatives to this situation, especially if Sanji was specifically going to tease him like this.

Stripping off his shirt, he tossed it aside and then looked down to inspect himself as the pain of splashing hot coffee on himself was starting to set in. The skin was a little red, but it didn’t feel like he’d actually burned himself. Taking a quick moment to clean himself in the bathroom, he was soon pulling on a fresh shirt - only scowling for a moment as he realized Sanji was right about him owning identical white shirts.

That damned perverted cook...

Zoro made his way out cautiously, knowing Sanji was going to have a field day with this. He walked back into the kitchen only to find Sanji waiting for him expectantly, and Zoro stumbled to an ungraceful halt that did not go unnoticed by the already smug blond.

A pleased smile jumped onto Sanji’s face, delighted that Zoro's immediate reaction was a pinched scowl that poorly hid a blush. Taking a sip from his coffee, Sanji lowered it and kept grinning, “Welcome back.”

Finally swallowing and arresting his wits, Zoro managed a growled, “You’re the worst.”

Sanji grinned.

Storming over to the counter, Zoro finished filling up his mug while keeping a keen lookout for the blond this time, however it seemed Sanji was satisfied with his teasing. He just watched while going about lighting a cigarette. Pocketing his lighter at the same time Zoro popped the lid on his mug and turned to leave for work - Zoro needed some time to collect himself to figure out how he was going to manage living with the bastard.

“Have a good day at work.”

Zoro shivered.

Raising his hand to take a drag on the dart, Sanji’s hand returned to bracing on the counter behind him as he continued to lean and watch Zoro intently. Sanji’s mouth said one thing, but it felt like his eyes were saying something completely different. His tone alone reminded Zoro of how the blond talked that first night, and it felt like he was being toyed with. However, none of these realizations did anything to stop his body from readily reacting to Sanji’s voice like it had those few days ago.

“I will.” Zoro choked.

“Good.” Sanji replied quickly, taking another rewarding sip of his coffee, and not once did he stop looking at Zoro. He then gestured slowly towards the fridge, “You sure you don’t want me to make you a lunch?”

“No! I mean…” Zoro fumbled, and realized with frustration that he’d just lost whatever stupid game this was. Fighting down a blush, he grumbled, “I’m good.”

“Alright.” Sanji chuckled, “If you’re sure.”

Sanji was openly sniggering now, but it mostly just caused his shoulders to shake and his lips to press tightly together. His mirth was obvious in his eyes though, and Zoro knew the man was thoroughly enjoying how easy it was for him to get under Zoro’s skin. It felt like Zoro had handed Sanji the key to messing with him.

“I’m sure.”

Managing the words with a quick nod, Zoro turned to leave even as he heard the blond break out into a proper laugh. Practically running out the door, Zoro nearly dropped his coffee twice and didn’t even get one of his boots properly on before limping out the door. He shuffled to his truck and only fixed his shoe once in the safety of his vehicle. After that, he drove to the office and threw himself into his work in an attempt to distract himself.

~X~

Taking off his glasses and setting them down on his desk, Zoro pressed a thumb and finger against his closed eyes as he tried to rub the fatigue out of them. Letters and numbers were starting to blur, but he had at least wanted to get through the last folder of documents before calling it a night. It seemed like he wasn’t going to make it. Zoro lowered his hand and wearily glanced at his phone.

"Damn." He cursed softly, noting it was already passed eleven. He’d probably thrown himself into his work with a bit too much gusto, but after getting a decent night’s sleep over the weekend it felt like he could finally catch up on all the work he’d been slacking on. However, if he didn’t leave now, he might end up falling asleep at his desk (not for the first time).

Zoro hastily shoved everything back into its proper folders and tucked his laptop away into his bag. Leaving the office and locking up behind himself, he found the rest of the building completely deserted, and made his way down to his truck in the dark silence. By the time he was out on the road, it was almost midnight.

Stomach growling angrily, Zoro regretted working through dinner and considered stopping to get something to eat - though not many places would be open at this time of night. Even Sanji's place would be closing about now...

Glancing at the clock in the dash, Zoro realized he'd probably just be catching Sanji as he'd be finishing up and debated swinging by to offer the guy a ride home. It was only a short walk home for Sanji, but it felt like the right thing to do, especially given the rain. Making the decision, Zoro just hoped Sanji wouldn't think him odd for doing it. Though he was pretty sure Sanji already thought he was weird.

After the debacle that morning, Zoro had spent most of the day pointedly not thinking about the man and his proclivity to try to get a rise out of Zoro - Sanji was… a lot to handle. There was clearly a game he was playing that Zoro obviously hadn’t clued into yet, but Zoro was nothing if not obstinate.

If Sanji wanted to tease… well then, two could play at that game.

A few minutes later Zoro arrived and parked across the street from the still illuminated sushi joint, the closed sign was propped up but the lights were still on. Zoro grabbed his bag and then made his way over to the door. Giving a tentative knock, and peering through the glass just in time to see Sanji poke his head out of the kitchen in the back.

Zoro felt his heart jump at the moment Sanji's face morphed from curious to recognition. Sanji made his way over looking mildly concerned, and after getting the door unlocked and opening it, asked Zoro, "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing." Zoro frowned. Rain continued to pour heavily behind him and he gestured vaguely out into the night, "I was heading home and I figured I'd see if you wanted a ride."

"Oh…" Surprise was tangible between them, but quickly Sanji's face softened and Zoro realized he wanted to make the man make that face more often. With a sincere smile, Sanji chuckled, "Well thanks, Mosshead."

Zoro's revelation was interrupted, and he reared back, "Mosshead?"

"Yeah." Gesturing to his own hair as a way of explanation, Sanji just grinned wider at Zoro's afronted reaction. "Has no one told you you're a walking Chia Pet advertisement?"

Game on.

Zoro scowled, "What's your excuse, Curly?"

Hilarity cut short, Zoro could practically hear the comical shattering as Sanji's cheeky grin broke and was replaced with an irritated scowl. As much as Zoro regretted being the reason Sanji stopped smiling, he found the satisfaction of bantering with the guy worth it - and it didn’t look like Sanji was in any mood to try anything perverted.

"You know…" Eyes still narrowed, there was a devilish gleam that Zoro didn't like as Sanji drawled, "it's a good thing you never did actually try to ask me out because you suck at flirting."

"Who said I'm flirting?" Zoro scoffed, "I'm just harassing you."

"No shit." Muttering with a sardonic roll of his eyes, Sanji propped the door fully open with his foot and moved aside invitingly. Zoro stepped inside, and Sanji closed the door and relocked it. Stepping around him and making his way back to the serving counter at the back, "I'm just finishing cleaning; if you're okay waiting a few minutes?"

Zoro nodded and followed.

"I have some leftovers if you're hungry?" With a polite smile, Sanji offered and Zoro nodded again. Zoro refrained from admitting just how ecstatic he was and stopped by the serving counter as Sanji stepped behind and began pulling out some spare salmon. Grabbing a knife and beginning to expertly prep it while asking, "What kept you so late anyway?"

"Took longer to dispose of the body than normal." Hanging his bag across the back of his chair, Zoro kept his tone nonchalant despite the obvious joke. He then took a seat and rested his hands comfortably on the bar as he glanced up at Sanji; he handled the knife with ease. It was a beautiful thing to see. Even though the blond was looking down at where he was working, Zoro caught the glimpse of a smile.

After a while, Sanji finally spared a glance up and crooned, “And here I thought you might be avoiding me~”

That playfulness in Sanji’s voice still caused his heart to flip, but it was a lot easier to fight back a blush while hurling smarmy remarks.

Zoro scoffed, “You wish, pervy cook.”

“Excuse you?”

“You heard me.”

Sanji glared at him for a long minute before breaking out into uproarious laughter.

“What?” Zoro barked.

“Nothing.” Sanji kept snickering while shaking his head. He attempted and failed to smother his laughter with the back of his hand before giving up entirely. And Zoro realized with muted surprise that now he was the one sitting at the counter making the blond laugh so sincerely. Returning to his work with a bright smile, Sanji added, “It’s just fun seeing a piece of fungus get all stingy.”

“Fungus?!”

“Mhm.” Sanji hummed proudly, and Zoro felt his eyes twitch.

Damn, the cook was good at being irritating.

With the salmon properly cut, Sanji began prepping some of the leftover rice into small rolls to be served as nigiri. He worked quickly and quietly as Zoro sat at the counter and tried to refrain from pouting. The hair nicknames were annoying, but Zoro supposed it was better than the cook being a massive pervert...

“So,” Setting the rice aside, Sanji began setting everything up on a tray, “what actually kept you so late?”

"Working on this case." Zoro divulged. Watching eagerly as Sanji laid out a generous helping of sashimi, along with nigiri that was topped with spare salmon and tuna. Absently, Zoro murmured, "Got on a bit of a roll, and before I knew it it was almost midnight."

"Case?" Hands halting in their task, Sanji suddenly sounded wary and Zoro glanced up to see Sanji watching him with a tense expression, "You a cop or something?"

"No,” Zoro said quickly to assuage Sanji of his concerns. He hadn’t considered that the idea of Zoro being a cop would be understandably nerve wracking to the blond. Given the… nature of their relationship. Then elaborated, “Lawyer."

Sanji looked at Zoro with an incredulous expression, " _Really_?"

"Yeah, that so hard to believe?" Scoffing out the question with a bit of a grin, Zoro was much more interested by Sanji scooping up the excellently prepared sushi and reaching over the bar and setting down a tray for him. Snagging a pair of chopsticks, he muttered a, "Thanks."

Grabbing a cloth off the counter, Sanji wiped his hands slowly while watching Zoro critically, "You really aren't aware of the vibe you give off, do you?"

Zoro arched a brow.

"I'll take that as a no." Muttering to himself, Sanji finished with his hands and then used the rag to clean up his cutting board. Tossing the rag into a nearby sink, Sanji rounded back on Zoro and tilted his head while crossing his arms, "How do I explain this?"

Engrossed in his food, Zoro didn't say anything, but glanced up with a mouth full of salmon and listened intently.

"Let's just say,” Sanji huffed, and then freed a hand to wave it about, “it'd be easier for me to believe you were a… a bounty hunter, or a goddamn pirate, than someone that dresses up in suits and debates for a living."

"I was a pirate for Halloween once." Zoro divulged between bites of sashimi. He paused with the next piece raised to his lips at the realization of how ridiculous that sounded. Quickly shoving the fish into his mouth and adding with a mumble, "My friend made me."

Sanji snorted, and poorly hid a smile.

"Now that's something I'd love to see."

"There's pictures." Zoro admitted, and realized with some horror that Sanji’s smile made him terribly honest. "I'm surprised you didn't find them when you went digging through my stuff."

"I didn't actually snoop that much.” Sanji had the grace to look a smidge guilty as he finished wiping down the counter. He set the cloth aside and glanced at Zoro shyly, “I was just curious how big the place was."

"Doesn't bother me,” Zoro shrugged offhandedly, popping a slice of sashimi in his mouth. “I got nothing to hide."

That caused a thoughtful look to quirk Sanji's face, but he didn't press any further. Rubbing at the back of his neck absently, he watched Zoro eat for a moment longer before gesturing vaguely towards the kitchen, “So… I’m just going to finish up in the back…”

Zoro waved him off politely.

With a short nod, Sanji turned to likely go back to whatever work he had been doing before Zoro interrupted him. Both of them existed comfortably in the silence of the quaint restaurant together; Zoro sitting happily at the counter while eating, and Sanji puttering around making sure everything was properly put away.

After feeding Zoro a few more plates of leftover rolls to keep him occupied, Sanji eventually finished up in the kitchen, and cleaned up the serving area. With the tables all wiped down and the dining area reset, Sanji ducked into the back to grab his things and then reappeared shortly after with his things.

“Ready?” Sanji asked, and when Zoro nodded, Sanji killed the lights before they made their way to the door. They stepped outside, and Sanji locked the door before pulling the sliding grate next and locking it as well. While finishing up, he muttered, "You've ruined the illusion by the way."

"Hm?"

"I just keep picturing you in a stupid pirate outfit." Pocketing his keys, Sanji shook his head while turning to Zoro with a snicker. Those intense eyes raked over Zoro, but not quite in the same way that he had that night at the bar, instead it felt like he was actually taking Zoro in seriously this time. He stopped when he met Zoro’s gaze and grinned, "So nonthreatening now."

"I was pretty cool." Zoro defended.

Sanji made a harsh noise of disbelief.

"Big red naval jacket." Stepping out into the rain, Zoro elaborated as they began making their way towards his truck, Sanji falling in step with him. "Bandana, eye scar."

Despite the obvious humouring, Sanji had a genuine smile that belied the teasing, "No eyepatch?"

"Scar's cooler."

"Ah." Sighing in understanding, Sanji pulled out a cigarette and carefully lit it despite the rain as they continued to make their way across the street to Zoro's truck. His words were muffled as he talked around the dart, snapping his lighter shut and pocketing it with a drawl, "Of course."

"And three swords."

Snorting and plucking his cigarette away, Sanji side eyed Zoro and blew out a cloud of smoke, "How's that work?"

"Hold the third sword with your mouth." Smirking, Zoro jeered, "Obviously."

"Obviously." Sanji echoed with a laugh.

Reaching the truck, Zoro got in as Sanji walked around, still chuckling to himself at the image Zoro had supplied. Starting the truck, Zoro waited as Sanji hopped in and did up his belt, cracking his window a moment later to continue smoking. Zoro's hand fell to the stick shift, but he paused when Sanji spoke up.

“Hey, Mosshead.”

“Yes, Curly?”

Rolling his eyes at the reciprocated nickname, Sanji puffed a cloud of smoke out his window on a scoff before finally gifting Zoro with an intent look. He seemed uncertain, which wasn’t something Zoro hadn’t seen before on the man. Then Sanji gave Zoro a tight smile and said, “Thanks for the ride.”

“Uh, yeah.” Completely thrown by the sudden sincerity, Zoro just nodded stupidly, “Sure.”

Sanji’s awkward smile relaxed into something a bit more honest, and then he was turning away to puff quietly on his smoke while staring out the window. Zoro began to drive them home.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She's bashful." is my all time favourite insult from Letterkenny, and I use it all the time, so I just had to include it.


	3. Chapter 3

“Guess who just became your favourite person?”

Lowering the document he’d been going over, Zoro looked up just as Ace shouldered his way into the briefing room with several boxes in hand and an ecstatic grin on his face. He watched as Ace set the pile down and proceeded to rest an elbow atop the boxes while looking to Zoro expectantly.

Zoro arched brow.

“Me.” Ace huffed and pointed a finger to himself, “It’s me.”

Without further ado, Ace straightened and grabbed the first box. Hefting it off the pile and setting it down on the boardroom table next to Zoro with a loud thud, “I finally got ahold of all the evidence from the Doflamingo drug bust.”

Zoro sat up straighter, “What?”

“I know.” Ace watched with a smile as Zoro pushed himself to his feet, dragging the box over and noting the evidentiary info scrawled across the lid. Ace buffed his fingernails on his shirt and then inspected them proudly, “I’m awesome.”

Pulling off the lid, Zoro began rifling through the box.

Ace watched quietly for a bit before asking, “How you doing by the way?”

“Hm?” Zoro grunted while flipping through several folders and accessing the dates on each. Already planning which months would be ideal to go through first. There were a few months and suspects that had links to Lin, and if he got anything on them it might make it easier to get them to testify for them. His response was robotic, “What you mean?”

“You seem to be in a better mood is all.” Ace noted with a knowing look, “That guy say yes?”

Pausing in his reading as he actually registered Ace’s words, Zoro glanced up to see Ace watching him with an expectant smile. Thinking on his reply carefully, Zoro eventually shrugged and turned back to the folders in his hands, “No, but I’ve made my peace with it.”

“Huh.”

“Mhm.” Zoro hummed, placing a folder down and beginning to read through some of the paperwork. Really, he was just hoping his indifference would make Ace drop the whole subject. He hadn’t thought having Sanji around the past few days had so noticeably improved his mood...

“Well,” Ace sounded a little put out, but was obviously trying to remain pleasant. He grabbed his own box and headed back to his seat while adding absently, “I suppose as long as you’re okay with it.”

Nodding and returning to his seat, Zoro began quickly reading through all the time stamped data and evidence listed in hopes of finding anything of substance. He already had jotted down several names - even though these people were likely to be unhelpful as the last. But unfortunately, Ace had properly derailed him.

A few days had passed since Sanji had moved in and daily life for Zoro hadn't changed all that much. He rarely saw the blond since between both of them working, they only really crossed paths when Zoro came home and Sanji was headed out for the dinner shift, and even then it was rare.

Zoro actually enjoyed having a roommate again. It reminded him a bit of college. Except for third year when he'd gotten saddled with Luffy and his dorm had known no peace. Regardless, Zoro was comfortable with the come and go of another person in his space, and he found it was remarkably easier to focus on his work again without Sanji's activities eating at the back of his mind.

However, he hadn’t thought his mood had improved so much that Ace would notice so quickly. He only hoped Ace would let it go and Zoro would be able to keep up the charade; though that thought did bring to light that Zoro hadn’t yet considered how long he might have to keep this going while also keeping his friends in the dark. It wasn’t something he was keen to think about at the moment, so he turned back to his work and forced it from his mind.

They worked quietly for a bit before Ace spoke again.

“So, the fight tomorrow.” Ace grinned, “Who’s hosting? Or should we pack into a bar somewhere?”

“My place,” Zoro mumbled, still absently finishing some notes, “I already pre-paid.”

“Awesome.” Kicking his feet up and crossing them on the edge of the table, Ace propped open a folder in his lap and began flipping through the documents. He grabbed a sticky note off the table and marked a page of interest before continuing to peruse, “Luffy’s really looking forward to it.”

Glancing up, Zoro arched a brow, “Huge Traf fan, right?”

“Huge.”

“Think he has a shot?”

“Absolutely.” It didn’t even sound like it was a question to Ace, but he looked at Zoro dubiously, “Why, you think Eustass is gonna win?"

Zoro lifted a shoulder passively, "Longer reach."

“Don’t let Luffy hear you saying that.” Finishing up with the folder he was working on, Ace shoved it back into the box and then pulled out the next one. He rifled through it in the same fashion, quickly marking areas of interest as he laughed, “He’ll take it as a personal affront.”

“Traf does have better stamina.” Zoro conceded, “If they get to a fourth round Kidd won’t last.”

“Sounds like you wanna make a bet.”

“Not even.”

Once Ace had finished laughing, he asked, “Around seven work?”

“Yeah.”

They worked for several more hours before calling it a night, packing their things and heading out. Parting ways in the lobby, it was only when he was walking to his truck that Zoro realized - with muted horror - that he had just invited Ace and Luffy over to his place… where Sanji was currently living.

~X~

Trudging slowly down the hallway to his apartment, Zoro felt nearly as nervous as when he was first getting up the gall to talk to Sanji. Which was ridiculous because nothing could go as poorly as their first meeting. However, instead of trying to figure out how to introduce himself, he was now trying to figure out how to politely get them out of this potentially fraught situation.

Running a hand through his hair, Zoro agitated it with a few more stressful tugs before growling to himself as he came to a stop outside his apartment. It wasn’t a big deal he told himself. Unlocking the door, he kicked off his shoes and strode inside. Stumbling to a halt when he found Sanji lounging on the large chair in the living room with a book in hand.

The greeting was startled out of Zoro, "Hey."

Taking a moment to finish what he was reading, Sanji plucked a scrap of paper from the back of the book and placed it on the page before closing it. He looked up at Zoro with a pleasant, if somewhat playful, "Hey~”

With the book closed, Zoro got a proper look at the cover and his thought process was effectively derailed. Before he had even realized what he was looking at, the snickered question was already falling out of him, “Are you reading a dirty novel?”

Casually holding up the book so Sanji could properly inspect the cover - a detailed painting of a woman in the arms of man with long hair and a poofy white shirt - he then turned an unfazed expression back up at Zoro, “It’s a Harlequin Romance; and yes, I am.”

“Those are dirty books.” Zoro said stupidly.

“Romance with light erotica.” Sanji corrected with a slight huff. He then cast Zoro a pointed look, “I need to get my jollies somehow.”

Zoro snorted, “You know that porn exists, right?”

“Some people prefer a bit of subtlety.”

Being told that by a prostitute, Zoro didn’t have a decent response.

Satisfied by Zoro’s silence, Sanji reopened the book and slid his bookmark to the back. It seemed he had gotten fed up with Zoro’s teasing, and Zoro knew he shouldn’t like it, but it was kind of cute seeing the guy getting irritated at him. Wandering further into the living room and leaning his hands on the back of the couch, Zoro watched Sanji fondly. Sanji was pointedly ignoring him.

Zoro waited until it was obvious that Sanji was immersed in his reading once more before he interrupted, “So what’s it about?”

“A woman,” Sanji muttered, obviously ticked, but continuing to read. “and a pirate.”

Zoro’s grin was a mile wide now, “What happens?”

Eyes falling shut, Zoro could see Sanji praying for patience before opening them and he turned to Zoro with a deadpan expression. He kept a finger between the pages to mark his spot, but otherwise offered the book to Zoro and sighed, “Do you wanna read it?”

“I’m good.” Zoro smirked, “Thanks.”

Eyes instantly narrowing, Sanji snatched the book back and opened it before snapping, “Then stop asking me questions.”

“How many of them do you own?”

Flipping a page, Sanji kept trying to read, “A few.”

“How long have you been reading them?”

“A while.”

“Which one’s your favourite?”

Putting the book down once more, Sanji rounded on Zoro, “Do you actually want to know, or just annoy me?”

Zoro shrugged.

Sanji scowled.

After a short staring match, Sanji once again returned to his book and Zoro finally decided to let the blond be. Turning to leave, Zoro couldn’t help but smile to himself at such an odd revelation. His laughter died quickly as he stumbled to a halt in the hallway and realized he’d completely forgotten to tell Sanji about Ace and Luffy tomorrow.

Grimacing, he ducked back into the living room.

Before he could even say a word, Sanji was dropping the book to his lap and his head was falling back as a tortured groan fell out of him. His head lolled to the side and he glared daggers at Zoro, “I’m literally at one of the juiciest parts of the book so far; what? _What_ do you want?”

"I… uh…" As if on cue Zoro found himself forgetting everything he had meticulously rehearsed, and was choking on his tongue. Forcing out a cough, and starting over, Zoro managed, "I have some buddies coming over to watch the fight."

With an actual reason for his interruption, Sanji lifted his head in surprise while asking, "Fight?"

"Trafalgar and Kidd." Zoro elborated, before realizing Sanji might not keep up with that sort of thing. He added, "UFC."

"No, I got that." Sanji was frowning, and Zoro would have been pleased to know they at least had that interest in common if not for the way Sanji looked like he was trying to decipher something. A moment later Sanji's face was lighting up, and he made a sound of understanding, "Ahh, I see. Your friends don't know you're housing a gigolo.”

Zoro choked a little.

“Consider me gone."

"No!" Zoro blurted, far louder than he had intended. He reigned himself in as Sanji's eyebrows raised until they were lost in his bangs. He was clearly baffled and Zoro no doubt mirrored Sanji’s expression---he came with the intention to make sure Ace and Luffy didn’t find out about Sanji, but apparently his mouth hadn’t gotten the memo as he kept blabbing, "No, uh, I mean, I was hoping you'd stay."

At Sanji's confused expression Zoro added, "If you want."

"Sounds like fun, Mosshead."

“Great, uh…” Zoro stalled, realizing a whole new issue with having Sanji meet his friends. He tried to find words, but it really didn’t help that when Sanji turned those intense blue eyes on him he tended to forget himself. “They… um…”

Sanji's brow crested in question.

"They don't know about you, but they do know I liked this guy, so they'll probably assume you're him…" Zoro blurted out, loathing that Sanji always managed to drag this flustered and blathering side of him out. He'd never ramble like this in any other situation. By the time he had realized what he was doing a scowl had formed and he muttered, "And I didn't want to force you to pretend to be in a relationship with me."

"You're telling a _hooker_ you'd feel bad if they played a role?" Sanji guffawed.

That comment cemented Zoro's unhappy expression.

Sanji had the grace to look mildly apologetic.

Deciding to simply ignore that uncomfortable line of conversation, Zoro pressed forward, "I could just say you're a friend from the gym."

"Instead of your boyfriend?" Arching a brow, Sanji sounded incredibly skeptical. Zoro thought it was a pretty decent idea, but Sanji clearly thought otherwise as he chuckled, "You do realize that 'friend from the gym' sounds way more gay, right?"

Zoro's lips pressed together in annoyance.

"Fine, fine." Sanji held up a hand and conceded with a shake of his head, "Whatever."

"They're coming over tomorrow around seven."

"I can make something." Sanji offered.

"You don't have to.” Zoro shook his head. He already felt bad that Sanji had taken to making meals for him. “We can just order in."

"No, I like the excuse." Tossing the book aside on the reading table, Sanji pushed himself up with that smile that Zoro knew he couldn’t argue with. He just watched helplessly as Sanji made his way around the couch while asking pleasantly, "Who am I cooking for?"

"Well, Ace'll eat anything, he's overly polite...” Zoro explained, only to trail off as he bodily turned to watch Sanji make his way out of the living room and walked directly past Zoro. Absently finishing the rest of his thought as Sanji began heading for the door, "...and Luffy prefers meat. Where are you going?”

Pausing with his jacket in hand, Sanji gave Zoro an incredulous look, “Grocery store; I need a few things.”

“I can drive.” Zoro offered.

Continuing to pull on his coat, Sanji chuckled, “I’m sure your parents are very proud.”

“No, I--” Retort cut short by Sanji’s teasing, Zoro scowled and regretted the offer he was now making, “I meant I can drive you there.”

Tugging at the lapels of his jacket, Sanji shrugged it on and then began patting the pockets to check for his wallet and other effects. At the audible jangle of keys in his pocket he finally looked over at Zoro again and made a face, “I wouldn’t want to put you out.”

“It’s fine.”

Sanji stood in the foyer without making a move to leave. He was doing that thing again where he was just staring at Zoro like he was deciding something. And everytime Zoro felt like he was being put through some sort of test. Apparently he passed it, because Sanji eventually chuckled and nodded, “Alright.”

~X~

Pushing the cart along after Sanji, Zoro watched as the man hurried about grabbing produce with infinitely more confidence than Zoro had when he’d come here alone. Sanji had a method of testing each vegetable or fruit he picked up before throwing it in the cart---some he weighed in his hand, some he squeezed, and some he held up to his ear and flicked.

Zoro was more of the grab and hope it worked out type.

Methodology aside, it was sort of pleasant just letting Sanji do his thing while trailing after him. There was a quaint domesticity to it that Zoro probably shouldn’t have been enjoying, but as he casually pushed the cart along after the blond, Zoro decided that what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt anybody.

Looking over the cart and all the items Sanji was grabbing, Zoro tried to figure out how all of this could possibly be used for whatever the cook had planned. There were a bunch of brussel sprouts, and Zoro was willing to point out that neither Luffy, nor Ace would be interested; Ace may eat them just to be polite, but that would be a stretch. When Sanji returned and placed a bag of apples in the cart, Zoro finally spoke up, “Do you really need all this?”

“No.” Snatching up a paper bag, Sanji mused as he started filling it with mushrooms. Once satisfied, he rolled it up and tossed it into the cart before addressing Zoro with a shrug, “But might as well do the grocery trip while we’re here.”

“I thought I bought out the store?”

“Yes, but then we ate.” Sanji’s tone was that of someone speaking to a child, “And now we need more.”

Zoro stared deadpan at the teasing blond.

Sanji only grinned proudly.

They made their way further down the area, Zoro leaning lazily on the cart now as he found it was much easier to walk slowly and let Sanji bring him what he wanted than trying to keep up with the blond. He yawned lazily and thought about how he was pretty certain he’d spent more time in a grocery store this past week than he had his whole life...

“Oi, Mosshead.” At the call of his nickname, Zoro glanced over to see Sanji grinning at him while holding up a spiky green monstrosity that looked straight out of some weird sci-fi movie. Closing an eye and raising it up, Sanji lined it up until it was presumably where his hair normally was from Sanji’s perspective, and teased, "I found your distant cousin."

“Ha.” Rolling his eyes, Zoro waited until Sanji lowered the vegetable before grunting, “What even is that?”

"It's romanesco." Chuckling while walking over, Sanji put it in the cart and Zoro looked at the green deformed cauliflower. Sanji chuckled, "I'll cook it and you can be a cannibal for an evening."

Grumbling to himself, Zoro continued after the annoying blond.

Down the next row of vegetables, Sanji grabbed an artichoke, and spun around to hold it up proudly to Zoro, "A remarkable likeness."

Still leaning heavily on the handlebar of the cart, Zoro watched Sanji flatly, "Are you going to do this with every green thing in here?"

"Just now catching on, are you?" Sanji grinned while putting the artichoke back.

Reaching into the cart, Zoro grabbed the bushel of bananas Sanji had selected earlier and placed it on his head, he made sure they covered an eye before glancing at Sanji and lazily flipping him off. A elder lady walking by gave them a concerned look, and Sanji just smiled pleasantly and waved at her until she had passed them by. Before turning to watch Zoro remove the fruit and then place it back in their cart.

He chuckled, "Not bad, Mosshead."

Zoro gave a smug smile.

“C’mon.” With a fond shake of his head and a poorly hidden eye roll, Sanji jerked his head towards the back of the store, “Meat next.”

Weaving through the final few aisles of produce with Sanji stopping and teasing Zoro a few more times, they were soon in the deli section. Sanji led them past all the freshly packaged meats, and over to the butcher counter that Zoro hand honestly thought was just for show. Looking over the selection of meats behind the display, Sanji asked absently, “What kind of meat does Luffy like?”

Zoro made an unsure noise.

“Red, white?” Sanji glanced at Zoro, “Pork, lamb, beef?”

This time Zoro just shook his head hopelessly.

“Oh my god…” Placing a hand over his eyes, Sanji made a pained noise and sniffled in an overly dramatic way before muttering, “It’s like you don’t even _like_ food.”

“Food’s food.” Zoro shrugged, and then yawned as he started to picture his living room couch and sitting down on it. Shopping after a work day sucked, and he was already starting to fantasize about the six pack waiting in the fridge for him. “Personally, I’d prefer a beer.”

“You’re one of those ‘food is sustenance’ people,” Lowering his hand so it was no longer dramatically covering his face, Sanji had crossed his arms while eyeing Zoro suspiciously. The distaste in his tone was evident, “aren’t you?”

“What gave it away?”

“Besides the fact that you only had eggs and tuna in your kitchen?” Sanji responded with the rhetoric question, pointed and sarcastic. At Zoro’s flat expression, he continued with a shrewd look, “Do you even _know_ what a vegetable tastes like?”

“Do you know I don’t care?”

“Oh, that’s well established.” Sanji scoffed.

Zoro made a face.

Sanji mimicked it.

An exhausted voice interrupted their argument, “Can I help you?”

Both men glanced over sharply at the grizzled butcher behind the counter watching them with a tired expression. Zoro was still leaning on the cart with a rude expression on his face, but Sanji recovered flawlessly and straightened while holding up a polite hand, “We’re still deciding, just a moment.”

With a muted huff, the guy walked away.

They both watched the butcher leave, and once he was out of ear shot Sanji rounded on Zoro with a haughty expression, “You’re _so_ immature.”

“Me?” Zoro balked, “You’re the one that keeps calling me a vegetable.”

“I was comparing your dye job to vegetables.” Sanji waved him down, “Calling you a vegetable is an insult to produce. You're more of a fungus.”

Straightening, Zoro grabbed the handle bar in both hands, “I’ll ram this cart into your ankles.”

“Try it.”

Shoving the cart forward, it clipped Sanji’s leg just before the blond managed to grab the lower basket and attempt to shove it back. They wrestled with it for several moments before Sanji got beat red and leaned forward with a hissed, “Alright, alright, stop it! People are staring!”

“Embarrassed?”

“Yes!” Stopping in his efforts to drive the cart into Sanji’s legs, Zoro straightened with a very pointed look and Sanji froze where he was braced against to stare up at Zoro. He looked at Zoro, cogs working quietly. Then a light bulb seemed to go off and Sanji’s eyes narrowed, “This is for the coffee last week?”

Zoro’s brows lifted pointedly.

“Fine.” Releasing the cart and stepping away, Sanji conceded with a polite bow of his head. “Point made.”

Zoro was smug.

It looked like Sanji had swallowed something sour, but didn’t rise to the bait. He gestured towards the display, “C’mon, help me out here. You go out for lunch with this Luffy guy, what would he order? Burger? Chicken wings? Give me something to work with here.”

“Probably everything.” Zoro sniggered.

“You keep joking and I’ll just get everything.” Sanji countered flatly, “It’s not my money.”

Zoro decided he’d gotten even enough.

“Probably chicken wings.” Zoro nodded after a bit of thought, “Meat on bone.”

“Alright.” Sanji sounded relieved and turned back to the counter. He waved down the older man who looked irritated at having just walked back to his work bench only to be called back to assist them, “That I can do.”

“You’re gonna want a lot.” Zoro spoke up, and at Sanji’s expectant look explained, “He’ll eat a whole package just to himself.”

“See?” Sanji grinned, “Now you’re helping, was that so hard?”

Zoro flipped him off.

Glancing between the two of them, the butcher sighed, “What?”

“Ten pounds of chicken wings.”

Nodding, the butcher stepped away to prep the order.

Turning to lean comfortably against the counter, Sanji crossed his arms while warning Zoro, “Your friends better have big appetites. I don’t want this to go to waste.”

That surprised a laugh out of Zoro, “Don’t worry; they’re monsters.”

Sanji arched a brow.

“They’ll eat themselves out of house and home if they’re not careful.”

“These friends of yours…” Sanji alluded casually, “Brothers?”

“Kinda.”

Sanji didn’t say anything, but he cast an expectant look at Zoro that clearly requested him to elaborate.

“Neither of their parents were really in the picture so they got taken in by this guy Shanks.” Zoro couldn’t help but smile thinking about the man, “Great guy, but he had to work a lot. They were raised by the maids.”

Something flashed across Sanji’s face, and then he was saying softly, “That sounds lonely.”

“It wasn’t too bad.” Waving a hand, Zoro brushed off Sanji’s comment, “They were pretty awesome. Makino was great with kids, and Dadan was an ex-con; she taught them some pretty decent swears.” Remembering how Luffy and Ace would talk about her, Zoro added with a shrug, “Closest thing either of them had to a mom.”

Sanji nodded thoughtfully for a moment, before arching a brow, “Ex-con, eh?”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Lips working, Sanji seemed to be fighting a smile and he shook his head, “Just interesting.”

Zoro didn’t say anything, but he felt like he was missing something.

“So how do you fit into all this?”

“Shanks and my father were close friends. Guilty by association.”

“You’ve known them for a while then?”

“Since we were kids.”

“Sounds nice.”

“What about you?” Zoro asked, and at Sanji’s confused look added, “What about your family?”

“It was just me and my old man.” Looking away, Sanji withdrew and his arms noticeably tightened. It seemed Zoro had brought up something touchy. Sanji muttered with a shrug, “Not much of a family.”

“You still had him.” Zoro paused before adding, “It’s better than nothing.”

Judging from the way the muscle in Sanji’s jaw was working, it seemed like the blond didn’t entirely agree with Zoro’s words. He didn’t argue though. Picking his words slowly, Sanji eventually spoke, “He was a decent father.”

It was clear they had wandered down a line of conversation Sanji wasn’t particularly eager to continue, and despite their heckling of each other Zoro decided to bite his tongue. He wasn’t certain what sequence of events had caused Sanji to wind up selling his body for money, but whatever was going on with his family probably had something to do with it.

“Here you go.”

That gruff voice was a welcome break in the tension, and Sanji was snapping upright with a look of relief on his face as he turned to take the packaged meat from the man. “Thank you, sir!” Tossing it into the cart, Sanji didn’t even wait for Zoro this time as he started walking off. Zoro followed without saying a word, knowing that he’d effectively ruined the lighthearted teasing.

They passed several aisles, but Sanji didn’t grab anything else, and when they reached the spice aisle Zoro gestured down it while looking expectantly at Sanji. That brought a genuine smile back to Sanji’s face, "You bought enough spices to last us through the apocalypse."

"I don't cook." Was Zoro’s only defense.

"Clearly." Snorting and rolling his eyes, Sanji walked away and led them down a jarred aisle. Zoro watched him select some truly weird pickled items, but kept his comments to himself. They made it about halfway through the section, when Sanji paused and turned sharply back to Zoro with a grin. Zoro stumbled and stopped the cart just shy of Sanji’s ankles. He met Sanji’s excited expression warily as the cook asked, “Do you want me to teach you?”

Zoro made an uninterested, unenthusiastic noise.

"No, no. Look.” Setting aside the jars he was holding in the cart, Sanji stopped next to Zoro with an earnest expression. He had that exhausted tone, but his smile was fond, “I'll show you something easy you can make for when I'm at work. Okay?"

It was a tricky decision. Zoro was torn between his desire to be around Sanji, but also his complete disinterest in learning to cook. He supposed it couldn’t hurt, and if he never cooked anything while alone it wasn’t like Sanji would ever find out. Also, it was nice seeing Sanji smiling again.

“Fine.” Zoro conceded.

“Great.” At Sanji’s smile Zoro suddenly felt like he’d made the right decision, but Sanji was already walking away, “C’mon, that’s everything. Let’s go.”

~X~

Helping Sanji prepare everything for their guests had been kind of fun. Although, ‘helping’ was a bit of a strong word, because most of Zoro’s help had consisted of sitting at the island and handing things to Sanji when he asked. Either way, there was an intimacy to it that Zoro enjoyed, but would never admit to the blond.

Around seven, an obnoxious trill filled the kitchen and Zoro snatched up his phone to press the code to let Ace and Luffy into the building, setting it aside and glancing at Sanji, "That'll be them, remember--"

"Yeah, yeah." Placating Zoro, Sanji didn’t even look up from where he was finishing off whipping some spices into what had to be the fifth dip he had made from scratch. Zoro had given up on telling the man he was going overboard an hour ago and now just went with it. Setting aside the finished dip, Sanji gifted Zoro with a flippant wave, "Friend from gym, don't mention I'm living here, got it."

“You seem way too relaxed.”

“And you look way too tense.” Sanji countered, pulling on a set of oven mitts and grabbing a tray of wings from the oven. He began to throw them onto a platter. Only gifting Zoro with the barest of glances as he jeered, “When was the last time you got laid?”

"You--" A snarl and growled curse from Zoro were effectively cut short by a knock at the door, and Zoro remained frozen with his mouth open for a moment before dropping the subject and leaving to go let the other two in. He unlocked the door and pulled it open when a grin, "Hey--”

Everything else he was going to say was spectacularly interrupted.

"Hey. I’m Sanji." Darting in front of Zoro, Sanji cut him off while extending an enthusiastic hand to the two men. The other slid around Zoro's waist and caused him to nearly jump out of his skin. With a charming smile the blond introduced himself, "I'm the boyfriend."

For a solid second Zoro was certain he felt his soul leave his body before slamming back in place painfully. He watched in a daze as Luffy jumped forward and eagerly shook Sanji’s hand, and they exchanged some back and forth which was completely muted thanks to the ringing in Zoro’s ears. Zoro was just beginning to regain his senses when Luffy peered over Sanji’s shoulder with glee and asked, "What's that smell?"

"I cooked.” Gesturing towards the kitchen, Sanji grinned, “Zoro said you guys like to eat."

Releasing Sanji's hand, that was all Luffy had left to contribute to the conversation as he was darting into the apartment and barely had the grace to kick off his flip-flops in the direction of the door before he was down the hall and out of sight. A second later there was an audible hollar of excitement followed by silence which meant the guy was probably already stuffing his face.

"Excuse him." Ace nodded after his brother, reaching instead to take up Sanji's hand in firm shake and gave a polite bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Huh." Sanji returned the gesture and then shoved his hands into his pockets. The removal of the blond’s hand from his waist allowed Zoro to regain the rest of his limited brain function, and watch horrified as Ace and Sanji talked. Sanji smirked and jerked his head towards Zoro, "You're polite; how on earth are you friends with this mannerless thug?"

“Our fathers got on.” Ace explained and then leaned in towards Zoro, but spoke loud enough for Sanji to hear, "I like him."

Zoro grimaced, and without even looking he could tell Sanji had a shit eating grin plastered on his face. He was - thankfully - saved from any more torture momentarily as the blond moved to return to the kitchen. Following him, Zoro had a horrible suspicion that Sanji wasn’t finished giving him heart attacks this evening. After Ace removed his shoes and set them aside neatly, he followed Zoro and Sanji back to the kitchen.

"Woah," Ace nearly stopped in his tracks at the sight of the spread laid out on the kitchen island. Eyes wide in delight before glancing to Sanji, "You a chef or something?"

"I'm in the kitchen from time to time." Sanji chuckled and gave a modest shrug.

Zoro finally found his voice long enough to say, “He works at a restaurant.”

“Clearly.” Ace breathed out in awe, gaze eventually settling on Luffy who was hunkered down over a plate of chicken wings that was already half demolished. Ace and Zoro both looked at the man with mixed fondness and exasperation, Ace chiming in first, “Sorry about him.”

“Huh?” Luffy glanced up, and glared indignantly at Ace.

“Don’t worry about it.” Sanji smiled and Zoro felt his knees go a little weak. Patting Luffy on the shoulder, Sanji chuckled, “Best compliment you can give a chef.”

Luffy gave a barbecue sauce covered thumbs up.

“Anyway, fight’s about to start.” Picking up a platter of dips, and a fresh bowl of wings that Luffy hadn’t managed to get ahold of, Sanji gestured to the living room, “Should probably move over there.”

“Allow me!” Darting forward, Ace gathered up what he could carry from Sanji and then made for the living room with Luffy in tow. Whether or not Luffy was going to share what he was carrying was highly up for debate, but at least he was carrying his share.

Watching the two men meandering towards the living room with snacks in hand, Zoro waited until Ace was out of ear shot before rounding on Sanji who had a brilliant smile in place. It only got wider at Zoro's incredulous glare, and he chuckled, "They seem nice."

"What the hell was that?"

"Relax. It's easier this way." Rolling his eyes, Sanji handed Zoro a bowl of homemade chips despite the indignant scowl on his face. He grabbed the remaining tray of snacks and made his way out around the island while muttering, "Besides, they never would've bought the whole 'gym' lie. It would've made the whole night even more complicated."

"Yeah, but now they're gonna--"

"What?" Sanji drawled, "Demand we make out to prove we're dating? Calm down, you indignant shrub."

" _Shru_ \--"

"Here." Plucking a spicy chicken tott off the plate, he forced it into Zoro's outraged open mouth, and then licked his thumb to get the remaining sauce. Zoro was still recovering from Sanji's insult, he didn't have time to register the blond had just crammed food into his mouth to shut him up, he just glared as Sanji smirked, "Have a snack and chill out."

Anything Zoro could say would've been undermined by the food in his mouth, so he just chewed angrily as he followed after the conniving blond. Making it halfway into the living room before doubling back to grab his beer that he'd completely forgotten thanks to Sanji's teasing. By the time he got to the living room, everyone had already taken their seats and the television was blaring.

Much to his chagrin, Zoro found the only spot left was on the couch between Sanji and Ace. The latter engrossed in his food, and the former innocently sipping on his beer like he hadn't just made the whole evening a spectacle. Sighing, Zoro readied himself for an exhausting few hours and reluctantly took his place between the two. There was still a bunch of pre-fight hype happening on the television so Zoro half-muted it. Which was immediately a mistake because Ace turned to Sanji and took this as his opportunity to test Zoro’s patience.

"So, Sanji." At Ace's voice, Zoro stilled because he recognized that needling tone a mile off. He stared at his beer in horror as Sanji glanced over and Ace grinned while slapping Zoro playfully on the shoulder, "how'd the hopeless sack finally ask you out?"

Taking a calming gulp of beer, Zoro leaned back against the couch and cursed himself for thinking that having them all in the same room was a smart idea. Apparently, Zoro really hadn’t thought this all through, and all he could do now was stare ahead of himself in horror and ready himself for one hell of a conversation.

For his part, Sanji perked up at the implication and responded, "You knew?"

"Oh, yeah. He was a mess for weeks," Ace laughed, casting a glance to Luffy who was still engrossed in his personal platter of chicken wings before back to the two men sitting on the other side of the couch, "We finally told him to get his shit together and just ask."

Despite his best efforts, Zoro could tell his cheeks had gotten a little red, and he scowled even harder in hopes of scaring the blush away. Sanji's grin spoke volumes of his enjoyment over Zoro's embarrassment, however his tone was genuinely soft when he asked, "Was he?"

"Yup. Completely useless at work." Ace snickered, before catching himself and turning a hurt expression to Zoro, “Well, until a little while ago. But you said it didn’t work out---liar.”

“I…” Zoro was struggling to find a plausible excuse for the lie Sanji had roped him into, staring at the television intently as he took a sip of his beer. After buying some time, he shrugged and muttered, “wanted it to be a surprise.”

“How fun and unlike you.” Ace mused, and for a moment Zoro was worried he’d get called out, but then Ace was turning back to Sanji excitedly, "Now c'mon. How'd it go?"

"Well, he waited outside my work like a total creep and then angrily complimented my cooking." Divulging that little tidbit of honest information had Zoro’s heart skip into his throat out of sheer panic, because while it was true, he wasn’t certain how honest Sanji intended to be. Zoro turned a slow and horrified look onto the blond that neither Ace, nor Luffy could see. Sanji just grinned and turned an absolutely evil look to Zoro before adding, "Then ran off before I could say anything."

Ace was howling with laughter at this point, and Luffy managed through snickering, "That sounds exactly like Zoro."

"A little while later he came back and asked me out." Keeping his gaze locked on Zoro when he said the words, Sanji altered the story flawlessly while clearly enjoying the obvious panic attack he was subjecting Zoro to. After a bit, Sanji glanced up to Ace andi considered his words for a moment before adding, “A tad aggressively.”

"And you said yes?" Ace cackled, "Did you have a death wish?"

"I could tell he was harmless. I recognized him from all the times he came by the restaurant and knew the scowl was nothing personal." Glancing at Zoro, Sanji's gaze was terribly fond, and Zoro felt his heart jump back into his throat. Sanji was clearly mixing reality with falsehood to make a plausible story, but Zoro couldn't help but buy into the lie. He wanted to believe Sanji was telling the truth. "It was probably just a birth defect."

Luffy cackled.

"You have no idea." Ace grinned, "He's had that scowl since we were kids."

“Has he?” Sanji sounded overtly amused, “Wish I could’ve seen that.”

“I’ll bring photos next time.”

“Ace.” Zoro growled.

“Like that!” Perking up excitedly, Sanji pointed at Zoro while grinning, “That’s the face he had!”

“And you said yes?” Grabbing Zoro by the jaw and mushing his cheeks, Ace forced Zoro’s face around for Sanji to see as he pressed, “Despite this obviously being the face of a murderer?”

"Sure. Besides," Sanji smirked fondly, "even if he was a psycho I'd have beaten the shit out of him before he could take me to his murder dungeon."

“Aww.” Letting go just as Zoro had gotten fed up, Zoro batted Ace’s hands away as the freckled man fell back on the couch with his hands clasped over his chest. “That’s so romantic.”

"I need another beer." Zoro announced to no one in particular and leapt off the couch.

“We’ve embarrassed him.” Ace noted.

“Pretty easy, isn’t it?” Sanji laughed.

"You should see him when we run into--"

In the kitchen where their voices were muted, Zoro paused at the island and closed his eyes in a lame attempt to compose himself. Zoro knew better than to get convinced by a lie, but there was something so genuine about Sanji's words that he couldn't help but fall. Maybe it was because he was so desperately in love with the guy. Either way, the facade Sanji put up for Ace and Luffy seemed too good to be true.

There was no guarantee that there was any validity to Sanji’s words, for all he knew Sanji had just said those things because Zoro had told him, but that didn’t stop him from desperately wishing it was true. Wishing that Sanji _had_ noticed all those times he had come to the restaurant. Sanji was great with his chatty regulars, and he likely remembered all the people that had ever stepped foot into his restaurant; that was just the kind of guy he was.

Was it too much to hope he’d actually noticed Zoro too?

Even if it was all an act, it didn’t make a lick of difference, and in all likelihood Sanji was utterly indifferent to him. And thanks to his… other job, Zoro knew the man was a fantastic actor. This was all just a fun game to Sanji, and Zoro _needed_ \- for his sanity’s sake - to remember that none of this was real. If he didn’t then it was only going to make things worse for himself.

Shaking himself and opening his eyes, Zoro glared away the feelings encroaching on him and made his way over to the fridge. Digging around for another drink when Sanji’s voice caused him to glance over as the blond came walking back into the kitchen. Thankfully, Zoro had enough control to not jump at the man’s surprising arrival.

"Grab another for me, and Ace too.”

Ducking back to grab two more beers, he closed the fridge and placed Sanji’s on the island. He began making his way back to the living room with his and Ace’s in hand before halting in the archway out of the kitchen. A stupid, destructive impulse grabbing a hold of him as he needed answers before the fight, otherwise there was no way he was going to be able to enjoy himself. He needed affirmation that this was all in his head.

Turning to find Sanji at the sink, Zoro asked, "Did you really mean all that?"

"About beating the shit out of you?" Finishing rinsing out his bottle, Sanji placed it in the sink and then turned to snatch up his fresh one. He chuckled as he glanced at Zoro up and down and jeered, "Without a doubt."

"No, about--" Zoro scowled and gave the blond an incredulous look, "Wait, no, you couldn't."

Sanji just smirked.

Mouth opening indignantly, Zoro was fully ready to get into a whole new argument with Sanji before remembering himself. Shaking his head, Zoro focused on what he had stopped to bother the blond about in the first place, "We'll come back to that, but I meant--"

Zoro found himself faltering, not sure if he was ready for the answer… ready to have the obvious lie unravelled in front of him.

"I meant about…" Again Zoro trailed off, and he looked down. He already confessed once and Sanji had been pretty clear how he felt, this was such a stupid idea. Scowling and deciding to just go for it, he looked up and gestured vaguely to himself, "me."

A soft laugh bubbled out of Sanji, and for a horrifying moment Zoro regretted ever asking the question---not wanting the answer. He wanted to run, but the soft look in Sanji’s eyes had him pinned to the spot, and he felt horrifyingly helpless as Sanji made his way over and smiled gently, "That scowl isn't nearly as threatening as you think it is." 

Sanji accompanied the words with a playful poke to Zoro’s chest, and as gentle as it was it still knocked the wind out of him.

"Also,” Pausing astride Zoro, Sanji leaned in as Zoro kept his gaze pinned straight ahead. “you _are_ pretty easy on the eyes."

Sanji left and Zoro stood in a daze.

It took a while before everything Sanji had said had filtered in properly, and even though it wasn’t as clear an answer as he had been hoping, he knew it meant something. His heart wouldn’t stop dancing on the back of his tongue in his excitement at the weird compliment he’d been paid. Coming back to watch the fight, Zoro sat down between Ace and Sanji once more and tried to just focus on the fight.

~X~

There were only thirty seconds left in the fourth round and both fighters looked rough. One of Trafalgar’s eyes was permanently shut from swelling, and despite the cornerman’s best efforts to glue his wounds shut, blood easily covered half his face. Kidd was fairing much better, but he was panting far heavier at this point, and his strikes were significantly slower.

They circled each other for a few seconds. It seemed like Kidd was trying to run out the clock for the round, but stepped in for a few final jabs to avoid a penalty for inactivity. Law was being careful with his movements, dodging each strike and continuing wearing down Kidd’s stamina like he had been all fight. Kidd stepped in a little too deep for the next jab and then everything was over in the next three seconds.

Right as Kidd’s leg landed, Law ducked under the larger man’s arm and planted his foot firmly on Kidd’s thigh. Pushing himself up and bringing his other leg around to cleanly connect it with the side of his head. Law landed back on the mats and sprinted away, turning to face his opponent as Kidd wobbled for a moment on his feet before falling cold to his back.

Crowd on the television erupting, Law held up a tired fist in victory---Trafalgar had won.

A beat passed between the four watching the fight, and then all at once they started cheering at the unbelievable knockout. Sanji had thrown his arms in the air at the same time Ace had leapt to his feet, gaping in amazement. And Luffy, restraining himself as best he could, nearly took out a lamp running a lap around the living room in celebration.

“Damn.” Falling back onto the couch, Ace let out a laugh, “That was awesome.”

With a soft whistle, Sanji added, “That was clean too.”

Before anyone else could say another word, Luffy finished his victory lap and came skidding to halt in front of the television, arms raised as he let out a holler, “WOOHOOOOO!” He eventually slumped as the energy drained from him, but he was still damned near to tears as he grinned, “That was so cool.”

“I need to watch more shit with you.” Pointing a finger at Luffy, Sanji chuckled, “You’re fun.”

Luffy’s eyes lit up, “Would you make snacks?”

That pulled a bark of laughter from Sanji, “Sure, why not.”

“Yes!” Luffy pumped his fist, paused, and then perked up once more, “Is there any more food left?”

“There’s some wings left in the oven.”

“Awesome!”

They all watched Luffy take off running for the kitchen, silent until the obvious sound of the oven being opened could be heard. Ace took a sip of his beer before turning a pitying look back to the blond. He shook his head slowly as though in mourning, “You have no idea what you just signed up for.”

“No.” Zoro held up a hand, “Let him learn the hard way.”

Sanji rolled his eyes.

“I need a smoke.” Announcing it with a look that said he wasn’t scared by either of their threats, Sanji vaulted off the couch with a long stretch. He then motioned to them politely, “Need another beer?”

“No, thank you.” Holding up the nearly finished drink he had, Ace waved him down with a polite hand. He followed Sanji’s example, getting to his feet and then pointing to the pack of cigarettes Sanji had just pulled from his dress shirt pocket, “I need to drive, so this is my limit. But I would love to bum a smoke.”

Popping a cigarette between his lips, Sanji began fishing out a second while gesturing politely after himself. Ace hopped over Zoro’s legs and chased after the blond as they made their way out of the living room. Leaving Zoro on the couch a little baffled over how easily the blond had managed to win over both his friends---Sanji’s charisma was fearsome to behold.

Setting aside his empty beer, Zoro took the opportunity to duck into the bathroom and relieve himself, before returning to the kitchen to find Luffy helping finish off the leftovers. It must have been good because he had spent more time cramming his face than he had talking.

Grabbing a fresh beer out of the fridge, Zoro popped the cap off and asked, “How you doing, Luffy?”

Luffy made a sound that was somewhere between a pained huff and a happy sigh---the guy had zero self-restraint.

Sipping his beer, Zoro made his way over to the balcony that bordered the kitchen where Ace and Sanji now stood. He slowed his pace as he watched the two interact uninterrupted; Sanji was smiling, and making genuine conversation. Talking to Ace like he was an old friend. It was hard to remember that this was all an act for Sanji---that he didn’t need to be getting along with Zoro’s friends.

Zoro wondered what Sanji had to gain from this.

Before Zoro had a chance to mull over the more insidious explanations, Ace was glancing up and waving him over enthusiastically. He decided to forget it for now, and stepped out onto the balcony into the pleasant summer evening. Sanji leaned against the balcony railing, sucking on his dart while watching Zoro with an oddly fond expression.

“Zoro~” Ace singsonged with a proudly raised glass, he gave it an impatient waggle until Zoro reached out to mutedly clank his bottle against it. Taking a sip while Ace grinned, “Nice call on the fourth round by the way; I should’ve placed a bet.”

“Kidd always goes down in the fourth round.” Zoro gave a modest shrug, “If he lasts that long.”

Sanji chuckled, “He does, doesn’t he?”

They chatted for a bit about the fight. It was probably the easiest and most relaxed conversation Zoro could remember having with Sanji to date, and he hated to find himself feeling more infatuated with the pervert cook the more they were together. It shouldn’t have been this easy with him...

“Alright.” Finishing up his own cigarette, Ace ground it out in the ashtray Sanji had provided and then gave a large yawn, “I’m gonna call it.”

Zoro inclined his head politely.

“Thank you for having us,” Ace spoke to Zoro first, and then offered a gracious hand to Sanji, “and for cooking; usually it's take-out for us.”

“Glad I could be of service.” Sanji stubbed out his cigarette as well, following Ace as he led them back into the apartment. Surprisingly, Luffy had given up on his meal, but at least looked utterly content. Sanji jerked a thumb towards Zoro, “Like I told the Mosshead: I like the excuse.”

“Mosshead?” Ace mused with a smile in Zoro’s direction, “Cute.”

Zoro coughed a tad loudly and jerked his head at the door, “I’ll let you out.”

“Fine, fine. No more embarrassing you.” Ace rolled his eyes and then playfully shoved Luffy off the barstool. “C’mon, you.”

Luffy and Ace scuffled shortly before Luffy caved with a groan---still far too full. And then allowed Ace to usher him to the door with a weak, “Bye, Sanji!” called back to them.

With a polite nod in Sanji’s direction, Ace added, “Look forward to seeing you again.”

They both waved goodbye, and Sanji returned it with a short one of his own and one of those grins that Zoro knew from experience was heartfelt and genuine. It was the same smile he used when serving the regulars that he really liked. After an evening of pretending to be in a relationship, Sanji actually liking his friends was a relief---Zoro couldn’t help but feel happy about it.

Standing at the door, Zoro watched as Luffy and Ace put on their shoes, and he began to realize he’d backed himself into a rather volatile corner. Zoro had no clue how this was going to work when their friendships were built on a facade. There was no guarantee Sanji would keep their arrangement a secret, and certainly not if it eventually ended. And at that, Zoro hadn’t given it much thought to how long they’d keep this charade up…

“Hold up!” At Sanji’s call, all three turned to watch him catch up with them at the door. Zoro a bit more dazed than the other two. He watched as Sanji shoved a stack of tupperware full of leftovers into Luffy’s already eagerly outstretched arms. He gave a final warm nod, “Great meeting you guys.”

“Thank you!” Luffy belt out happily.

With another cheerful wave Sanji left, Zoro felt helpless all over again. He was so _damned_ stupid. They watched Sanji return to the kitchen, and then Ace was turning to Zoro with a warm smile, “He’s a keeper.”

“Yeah…” Zoro tried to sound excited, but the crushing reality of what he’d allowed to happen was hard to ignore.

“Sorry.” Pulling open the door, Ace and Luffy stepped out into the hall and Ace held up his hands, “We’ll stop embarrassing you.”

Holding up the mountain of tupperware that Sanji had gifted Luffy, the younger man continued to grin ecstatically. “Tell Sanji he’s awesome.”

“Not that his ego needs it, but sure.” Zoro drawled, unable to stop a smirk at Luffy’s behaviour. He gave a brief wave as they began making their way down the hall, and bid a quick, “Goodbye.” before shutting and locking the door. Pausing for a brief moment of solitude to pray that the two of them finding out about the cook wasn’t going to cause any further complications.

Shaking off his misgivings, Zoro made his way back to the kitchen where Sanji was just finishing bringing in the last of the dishes from the living room. He piled them on the counter by the sink and began rinsing the filthier ones. Working diligently as Zoro slowed to watch the man’s casual motions with muted appreciation.

"They're fun." Sanji commented. He grabbed a stack of plates and began piling them into the dishwasher, "I can see why you bring them around."

Sanji’s innocent act was so obvious.

“Yeah,” Zoro said shortly, “I like them.”

Beginning to whistle as he worked now, Sanji seemed completely at ease and Zoro’s disgruntled feelings returned full force. He still had no clue why Sanji had done what he had for any other reason than to simply mess with him. Watching Sanji continue filling the dishwasher like nothing was amiss, Zoro finally found his restraint snapping.

"I still don't know why you told them." Setting his beer down, Zoro gathered the remaining empties littering the counter and brought them over to the sink while muttering, "Now they're gonna expect me to bring you around all the time… and for you to be here a while."

"Am I not?"

"Well, no,” Zoro frowned, still confused about the whole thing. He grabbed the remaining dishes from the sink and politely handed them to the blond in an odd act of domesticity that was making the whole situation even weirder. Watching as Sanji loaded the rest into the dishwasher and grunting, “but…"

Zoro wasn’t sure what to say.

Loading up the soap tray, Sanji gave a last look around the kitchen to make sure he had gotten everything before shutting the door to the dishwasher and turning it on. Sanji grabbed the cloth from off his shoulder, wiping his hands and neatly tucking it on the oven handle before he made to leave the kitchen with a flippant shrug, "Then I don't see the problem."

"We're not dating."

Turning on his heel, Sanji arched a brow at Zoro, "But you want us to?"

Zoro scowled, not stating the obvious.

"You know…" Crossing his arms and leaning against the archway out of the kitchen, Sanji watched Zoro with an intense look as he pointed out, "you never did try asking me out."

Again Zoro’s heart did that weird thing where it tried to climb out of his throat, but he wrestled it down with a thick swallow and steadying inhale. It was difficult to ignore the hopeful insinuations Sanji had been making all evening. They gave him false hope that anything could happen between them.

"If I did," Knowing the answer before he spoke, Zoro muttered, "would you stop selling yourself?"

Sanji seemed impatient, "What do you think?"

Letting out a breath, Zoro knew he shouldn't have been shocked by the answer. For whatever reason, it was clear that Sanji wasn't doing this by choice. However, feelings or no, none of that mattered now that they had this arrangement. It couldn’t. Because, "I won't do anything as long as I'm paying you."

"That's the exact opposite reason people pay me." Sanji drawled and lifted his shoulders with an exhausted eye roll, "Why not just enjoy the perks?"

Zoro’s face soured.

"Alright, touchy subject. My bad." Sighing heavily, Sanji grimaced to himself. “I am curious though, do you intend to just not do anything? I thought for sure after the first week you'd at least want something.”

Confused, Zoro let slip, "What?"

"Y'know~" Raising a hand to his mouth, Sanji made a vulgar motion that involved his tongue and a jerking of his hand before dropping his arm back to fold across his chest. He was grinning wickedly at Zoro's reaction however, and waggled his eyebrows, "Something."

Zoro's face twisted unhappily.

Needing to escape this conversation, Zoro grabbed his half finished beer off the counter and made to leave. He needed some alone time after everything, even if he was only pretending to work while in the den. As he passed by Sanji, the blond spoke up and Zoro found his footsteps faltering.

"So, just to clarify,” Turning as Sanji chuckled, Zoro regretted it immediately because he was met with a devilish smirk that sent a chill down his spine. Unable to look away from Sanji’s heated eyes when he drawled, “you _don't_ want to have sex with me?"

Glaring, Zoro gave a partial truth, "That’s right."

"Okay..." Sanji hummed before pointing at Zoro, "That's a lie - by the way - but I'm more interested in knowing why you won't?"

“I already told you--”

“Yeah, no, I know.” Waving down Zoro’s attempts with a quick hand, Sanji drawled, “‘Not while you’re paying me’. Whatever. I mean, why does the money matter to you?”

"I'm not paying for you to pretend to be what I can't have."

Scoffing, Sanji sneered, "Sure are virtuous, aren't you?"

Zoro’s glare hardened, "I know what I want."

"Look,” Teasing facade falling away, Sanji turned to face Zoro with a much more sincere demeanor as he waved a hand about, “what exactly is your plan? To keep paying me forever? And just be celibate the rest of your life?"

Sanji was voicing every horrible thought currently hounding Zoro.

"I haven't thought that far ahead.”

Under his breath Sanji scoffed, “Clearly.”

"But if money is the issue then you're not going to need to do this forever."

"You don't know that.” Sanji’s response was quick, but there was a hurriedness to his voice that belied something more. Zoro wouldn’t have called it a quiver, but _something_ caught in Sanji’s voice, and it only confirmed to Zoro there was more to Sanji’s situation than he was always letting on. After a long silence, Sanji got impatient and scoffed, “You're not going to ask?"

Turning away, Zoro murmured, "It's not my business." before forcing his legs to move. Each step felt stiff and awkward, but he kept up the stride until he was nearly down the hall and to his den. To safety. When it was interrupted by Sanji.

"What if I _am_ scamming you?" Sanji called out suddenly, and despite his better judgement Zoro halted and glanced back to where Sanji was pushing away from the archway and following after Zoro. He had a playful grin in place, but it felt like Zoro was the brunt of the joke, "Maybe I don't need the money, but I whore myself out because I like it and I'm robbing you for kicks."

It wasn’t hard to see Sanji was putting up a front, but Zoro wondered if the blond knew how obvious his charade was---if he knew his mask was slipping. This attack felt like Sanji was grasping for straws. Like he was trying to trip Zoro up for reasons Zoro could only guess at.

"You're not." Speaking through the blond’s words, Zoro shrugged, "you're not that type of person."

Humour vanishing, Sanji’s face was cold, "You don't know me."

"I know you better than most."

" _Don’t._ " Sanji’s scowl was something extraordinary to behold, and it felt like he was trying to set Zoro on fire with his glare alone. When he spoke again it was grating, "You don't know shit."

"Maybe." Conceding that, Zoro tilted his head and gave an innocent shrug. Sanji’s anger was reigned in a little by the comment, but was clearly taken aback when Zoro raised his hand and pointed at Sanji around the beer he was still holding, "But I do know you're the type of guy that spends all day with someone's friends getting to know them when you had an easy out."

All at once Sanji’s carefully constructed facade cracked to expose surprise, and he recovered quickly, but not before Zoro caught a glimpse and smiled. He took a sip from his beer as Sanji mouthed wordlessly for a response. Arching a brow, Zoro waited as Sanji grunted out a fractured, “That’s--”

“‘That’s different’?” Zoro cut Sanji off, challenging the blond with an expectant look. Sanji struggled with his words which was rare, but it also looked like he was debating between saying something and simply decking Zoro in the face. Softening at the fiery behaviour, Zoro couldn't help but smile fondly and say, "You're kinder than you want people to know."

For some reason Sanji looked like Zoro had just smacked him.

"I don't know why you don't want people to know that," Zoro continued with a shrug, "but that doesn't matter. I know the important bit."

By the time Zoro had finished talking Sanji looked absolutely distraught. He was staring at Zoro wide-eyed and slack-jawed, but a scowl soon replaced it, and without another word Sanji’s jaw was snapping shut. Storming past Zoro - making sure to knock his shoulder into Zoro's purposefully and hard - he disappeared into his room with an aggressively slammed door.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the slightly late update orz I wasn't able to get home until very late(irl stuff, whoops). In my defense it's still Monday here hahaha (I'm on the west coast lol).  
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> (This chapter isn't betad so I hope I didn't miss anything :D)

Next morning Zoro awoke to the smell of cooked bacon wafting into his room and the gorgeous aroma of a freshly brewed batch of coffee. He pushed himself up and took a quick moment to pull on a pair of sweatpants and a tank before ducking out to see what was going on. When Zoro entered the kitchen, Sanji glanced up and gave a smile, “Hey, Moss.”

“Curly.” Zoro acknowledged warily.

Making his way over to his preferred seat on the island while keeping a watchful gaze on the puttering cook who continued to pleasantly tend to the multiple pans on the stove. Zoro wasn’t sure what was going on, but after their argument last night the last thing he had been expecting was for such a lavish breakfast.

Zoro took up the coffee Sanji had just finished pouring for him and added a splash of cream while still staying ready for the possibility of a spatula, or a pan, to be thrown in his direction. A few moments later Sanji finished piling a plate with a few flapjacks, bacon, an egg, and some hash browns before setting it down - maybe a little aggressively - in front of Zoro along with a bottle of syrup.

Slowly sipping at his coffee while inspecting the mountain of food, Zoro couldn’t help but hear the words Last Meal echo tauntingly in his head. Putting his coffee down, Zoro looked up at Sanji, “What’s this?”

“An apology…” Refusing to meet Zoro’s perplexed expression, Sanji took a sip of coffee and then muttered, “of sorts.”

Zoro frowned.

There were a few things that Sanji could maybe feel bad about, but Zoro decided to play stupid. Snatching up a fork and stabbing at a piece of bacon, Zoro stuffed it in his mouth before asking, “For?”

“I…” Trailing off and letting his head fall back, Sanji stared up at the ceiling as he worked through several frustrated emotions. Eventually - after what appeared to be a massive internal struggle - Sanji looked back down and admitted through gritted teeth and a horrifyingly forced smile, “was a jerk.”

Taking his time finishing his bite of bacon, Zoro swallowed and then skewered another piece and met Sanji’s pained expression with a smug one, “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“I’ll put that fork up your nose.”

Zoro grinned and ate his next bite proudly.

“I was out of line yesterday… with Ace and Luffy.” Sanji huffed and he looked down at the mug before admitting, “And what you said was... accurate. Which I suppose is what irritates me."

“That I’m right?”

Taking a sip of his coffee, Sanji seemed to be taking a moment to calm himself before addressing Zoro. Part of Zoro wanted to see how far he could go before the man would throw his coffee at him, but just as much he was intrigued at how open Sanji was being for the first time.

Closing his eyes, Sanji had the aura of someone praying for strength, and when he opened them seemed to be thin of patience, “...yes.”

Zoro grinned.

“Was that so hard?”

Sanji’s face soured, “I take it back.”

“Nope, too late.” Zoro jeered, “Apology already accepted.”

“I liked you better when you weren’t talking.”

At that, Zoro actually laughed.

It was a surprised, bark of a thing, and wonderfully, it broke whatever lingering hostility was unspoken between them. A reconciliation of sorts. He had forgiven Sanji for his games, and Sanji was letting go of his irritation at being called out. Eventually his laugh petered out, and they were left in a loaded silence.

“It just… It drives me up the wall that you got me figured.” With an explosive sigh, Sanji pressed his fingers against his forehead as if to stave off an impending headache, and when he looked at Zoro he seemed more confused than irritated. He looked conflicted. Finally Sanji admitted, in a much more reserved breath, “It’s not something I’m used to."

Zoro’s gaze flitted capriciously over Sanji’s tense figure, before he gave a short nod.

An awkwardness hung between them, and Sanji suddenly became fascinated with the consistency of his coffee---swilling it around in his mug with rapt attention. Zoro dug into his hashbrowns. They existed quietly in each other's company, listening to the distant sounds of traffic outside and the dull barking of a dog in the apartment adjacent.

Eventually, Sanji gave a pointed cough and asked, “What do you want to do about Ace and Luffy?”

Pausing in his meal, Zoro leaned back in his seat and grabbed his coffee. He sipped at it while properly thinking about the two last night and Sanji’s lie. It had been irritating at the time, but he supposed in the long run Sanji had a point---it would make things a lot easier to explain away to any more friends or family that might run into the cook.

“Just roll with it.” Zoro shrugged, “Can’t really do anything else.”

Sanji nodded thoughtfully, “Yeah, alright.”

“You know...” Zoro muttered, and when Sanji glanced at Zoro expectantly he found his words failing him. He waved his fork about awkwardly before skewering it in a hashbrown to get a hold of himself, “You can have friends over too, I don’t mind.”

“Right…” A derisive snort shook Sanji, and he drowned it by taking a sip of coffee. “I’ll call up my co-workers, shall I?”

Already Zoro was rethinking this conversation as it had the same tense energy of when they discussed Sanji’s family. Zoro wasn’t entirely sure which co-workers Sanji was referring to, but didn’t speak to either. Instead, he muttered, “You must know someone.”

“When I’m not working at the restaurant, I’m working elsewhere.” Keeping his explanation polite, Sanji shrugged, “Not exactly time to _broaden_ my social circle.”

“What about the guys at the restaurant?” Zoro paused and then added, “Those guys you’re always yelling at.”

“Patty and Carne?” Sanji clarified before snorting, “They’re a couple of cunts; good workers though. Wouldn’t spend my spare time with them.”

“Maybe you’re being picky.”

“Maybe you should mind your business, moss for brains.”

“Maybe you should make me.”

That got Sanji to pause.

“Is that an invitation,” Tilting his head with a surprised huff, Sanji’s eyes narrowed, “or a threat?”

"Take your pick.” That ease of banter had returned full throttle to their conversation and Zoro would be a liar if he said he didn’t enjoy it. Relationship or not, he couldn’t help but take pleasure in the competitive heat that always rolled off the blond when he pushed the right buttons. It was impossible for him to hold back his grin when he goaded, “I owe you for that 'kicking my ass' comment anyway."

"Name the time and place, shithead." There was almost a singsing quality to Sanji’s voice, and when he jeered his next words, the smile was sharp as a blade. "I'll kick the green off your head."

“Luffy trains at Rayleigh's every Saturday.” Zoro was mostly joking as he offered, “We can go there any time.”

“Great,” Sanji barked a cackle, “I want to have an audience when I make you cry.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Zoro was bodily laughing at this point. Realizing a tad late that Sanji was one hundred percent serious about this. “You think your scrawny ass has any chance in an actual fight?”

“Scrawny?!” Sanji sounded a little insulted.

“Yeah, I got at least twenty-- Thirty pounds on you.”

“Oh ho ho…” Sighing out a long and incredulous laugh, Sanji tongued at his teeth - as though searching for the cigarette that would normally be there - and narrowed his eyes. His chuckles shook his shoulders and when he spoke there was an air of pleasure to his threat, “I am going to enjoy knocking your teeth in.”

Holding up his coffee in a mock toast, Zoro smirked, “I look forward to it.”

Sanji made a disdainful face.

Zoro returned it with a taunting eyebrow waggle.

Sanji finally broke and smile---his real one. And Zoro felt like he won.

“You know… when I first moved in you were all weird and stiff.” Sanji chuckled, “It’s nice seeing you relax.”

“I’m always relaxed.” Arguing back stiffly, Zoro shoved a large bite of pancakes into his mouth; his cheeks chipmunking out from all the food. Basking in the distasteful look from Sanji at his poor table manners, Zoro kept chewing while he spoke, “You’re the one that thinks I’m tense.”

“Oh, I still think you need to get laid.” Sanji barked a laugh, “You’re definitely wound too tight in that department.”

Swallowing his food, Zoro pointed his fork at Sanji in warning, “Back off, Curly.”

“No seriously, when was the last time?” Leaning conspiratorially against the counter, Sanji continued cajoling with a politely raised coffee cup and a charming smile. He spoke as if he was doing Zoro a favour, “You’d probably scowl less after getting some of that pent up energy out.”

Blushing, Zoro growled, “None of your business.”

“I’m gonna bet a year.” Musing with a sip of his coffee, Sanji set the mug aside as he assessed Zoro with a far too critical stare. It was an intense look. Blue eyes dancing with a playful mirth, “At least.”

"Fuck you."

“Hey, I’m right here.” Lifting his hands in an inviting gesture, Sanji’s voice gained that heavier timbre to it that he liked to add when seriously flirting. Raw and gravelly. It did things to Zoro. With a final coaxing look, Sanji winked, “Whenever you’re ready?”

Zoro scowled.

Act falling away, Sanji picked up his coffee and snickered, "Definitely over a year."

Zoro hucked his fork.

~X~

“You doing anything important?”

Sitting at his desk, Zoro glanced up to find Sanji lounging against the doorframe with a quizzical look. With a quick look back at his laptop and the gruesome crime scene photos he had been going over, Zoro looked back up and grunted, “Not really.”

“Great.” Sanji smirked, “‘Cause it’s time you learn how to cook something.”

Zoro made a face.

“Good start; love your energy.” With a charming smile and heavy drawl, Sanji began to head back towards the kitchen with a cocky beckon, “Now c’mon, Mosshead.”

Biting back a groan, Zoro got to his feet. He had hoped Sanji had forgotten about their half-assed bargain, but figured the irritating cook wouldn’t dare pass up an opportunity to tease him. Shuffling down the hall, Zoro prepared himself for at least an hour of Sanji’s antics.

Stepping into the kitchen, Sanji had taken up residence in Zoro’s usual spot and was comfortably knocking back a glass of white wine. Zoro frowned and walked over to where the cutting board was already set up. Glancing about at all the vegetables, spices, and oils spread out on the counter as he couldn’t understand why he was being forced to make such a complicated meal.

Looking up expectantly, Zoro arched a brow at the blond.

Topping off another glass of wine, Sanji spared Zoro a look, “Wash your hands, big boy.”

Doing nothing to hide his frown, Zoro turned away to follow the order. He then returned to the counter and waited for Sanji’s next command. It was immediately clear Sanji was enjoying bossing him around far too much.

“Let’s start with a couple cloves of garlic,” Sanji smirked, “and half an onion.”

Sighing, Zoro picked up the garlic and began fiddling to get the skin off. He refused to look up to see what possible look of judgement the cook was giving him. By the time Zoro had managed to finally get all the frustrating little cloves peeled he was ready to call it for an evening---this amount of labour for a small vegetable he wouldn’t even taste was pointless.

Setting them aside, Zoro then picked up an onion and the knife Sanji had already selected. He rarely cut onions, but he had a knack for knives and he was certain he couldn’t possibly mess this up. After splitting it and peeling the excess skin, Zoro went about dicing the stupid vegetable---thankfully his scowling seemed to keep his eyes from tearing up.

“Huh.”

Stopping what he was doing, Zoro glared at the cook, “What? What am I doing wrong?”

“Nothing. Surprisingly.” Sanji took a sip of his wine, “I’m just impressed you can use a knife.”

Zoro froze, his cheeks warming.

With a scowl Zoro ducked his head and focused on cutting the onions. Once he was done, along with the garlic, he followed Sanji’s instructions to add them along with some oil to the pan to begin cooking. With that started, Sanji had him start cutting up everything else - mushrooms, celery, peppers - and unwrap the package of ground pork. Up until this point, it was all fairly easy.

“Alright.” Sanji said, “Now throw it all in.”

“All of it?”

Sanji nodded.

With a shrug, Zoro decided not to fight it and just follow the cook’s orders. Nabbing the bowl of all the pre-cut vegetables and dumping it into the pan---a glorious sizzle starting up the moment they hit the hot oil. He then did the same with the ground pork. And finally the spices; a pinch of each per Sanji’s instructions.

“Now just work it around the pan until the pork is brown.”

Picking up a spatula, Zoro began stirring, “That’s it?”

“Yup.” Sanji nodded, “Like I said: easy. A child could do it.”

“I feel like that’s meant to be an insult.” Zoro muttered.

“Take it as you will.” A moment later Sanji popped up at Zoro’s side and peered over his shoulder, “Looking good though.”

Hands jerking, Zoro nearly sent the pan sailing off the stove before catching and righting it. He fought down a flustered expression while Sanji snickered. Zoro went back to stirring irritably as Sanji stepped away to lean against the counter beside the stove. Swilling his wine and watching Zoro work.

“Seriously,” Sanji mused, “you need to relax or you’re gonna knock something over.”

Focusing on his task, Zoro muttered, “It’s hard to relax with you breathing over my shoulder.”

“I find that’s usually the best time to relax.”

Zoro looked up and glared flatly, “Do you ever stop thinking about sex?”

“Not really.” Sanji shrugged and took a rewarding sip of wine.

Biting his own tongue, Zoro turned back to his work and found most of the pork had lost its pinkish colour, and the steam curling up from the pan smelled spectacular. He would be loath to admit it to the smug cook, but this was remarkably easy, and definitely the most delicious smelling meal he’d ever managed to cook by himself. Hopefully the heat of the oven hid his blush…

“Here.” Glancing up, Zoro stared confused as Sanji offered him his wine glass, but decided that this must have been Sanji’s weird way of trying to be nice. He snatched it up and knocked the rest of it back even as Sanji started shouting. “No, don’t--”

Finishing gulping it down, Zoro proffered the wine glass in Sanji’s direction while burping, “What?”

“Add a splash to the pan!” Snatching the glass back, Sanji scoffed, “What are you, a heathen?”

“How am I supposed to know that?” Zoro snapped, “I’m not a mind reader! You handed me booze; booze is for drinking.” 

“First, why would I be giving you _my_ drink?” Huffing as he made his way back to the kitchen island, Sanji refilled his glass and then made his way back to Zoro’s side with a pointed look. Once again holding the glass out to Zoro while berating, “And second, this is a pinot grigio.”

“Booze is booze.”

“My…” With a sarcastic drawl, Sanji scoffed, “aren’t you verbose.”

“Eat a dick.”

“Let me at least eat my dinner first.” Admonishing Zoro, Sanji didn’t miss a beat. Laughing while Zoro ignored Sanji’s comment and took the offered wine glass. Still chuckling as Sanji waved a hand towards the pan, “Pour it in and keep stirring.”

Pausing and taking another gulp of the wine anyway just to spite the cook, Zoro then began pouring slowly pouring the wine into the pan. Leaning back as a hot billow of steam rose up and the liquid sizzled intensely, “Why am I adding it to the pan?”

“It de-glazes it.”

Zoro arched a brow.

“See all that brown stuff stuck to the bottom of the pan? That’s gonna burn.” Sanji explained while taking back his wine glass, “A bit of water or liquor helps to lift that out and get it back into the dish, rather than burning and ruining the taste.”

“Huh.” Glancing at Sanji, Zoro found a smile easily coming to his face, “That’s pretty neat, Cook.”

“I prefer chef.”

“And I prefer not cooking.”

That used to be the truth, but for some reason felt like a lie...

“Well, consider your torture finished.” Glancing over the pan, Sanji nodded approvingly, “Looks done.”

Pulling the pan off the element, Zoro turned off the stove and then looked down at the still simmering dish he’d managed to throw together. It didn’t look fancy, but it looked a right sight better than anything else Zoro had ever attempted to make for himself, and it smelled even better---which was actually a bit of an accomplishment for him. And he had Sanji to thank...

Zoro could feel his embarrassment coming back as he glanced over at Sanji.

Already bustling about grabbing plates, cutlery, and another glass of wine, Sanji set everything up at the small dining table nestled in the corner of the kitchen that Zoro rarely used. He didn’t say anything and just let Sanji work. Soon Sanji had served a portion to each plate and Zoro was practically dragged by his ear over to the table.

Once seated, Zoro tried not to think of how coupley it was to be sitting down at the table together about to have a meal---eating at the island was just more casual. Not that he didn’t enjoy this, but it felt like an echo of the real thing. He kept feeling like it was wrong for him to keep enjoying these small moments of domesticity with Sanji that weren’t actually real.

“To Mosshead.” Holding up his wine glass, Sanji waited with a pointed look until Zoro begrudgingly picked up his own glass and clinked it against Sanji’s. Feeling ridiculous, but basking in the smile it earned from the cook. Inclining his head, Sanji boasted, “And his first officially cooked meal.”

Taking a sip and feeling weird about the cook’s praise, Zoro fiddled with the stem of his glass and muttered, “You told me what to do.”

“Still…” Sanji shrugged, swilling his wine, “you’re the one that made it. Pretty easy, right?”

“I guess.”

After setting his glass down, Sanji watched Zoro balefully, “You’re just going to keep eating food out of a can when I’m not around, aren’t you?”

“Probably.”

All Sanji did was sigh, but it was strangely fond.

Digging into his meal to distract himself, Zoro momentarily forgot himself because despite how much the food looked like slop, it actually tasted amazing. It wasn’t Sanji quality meals, but it was better than anything he’d ever made for himself. He hated to prove Sanji right and have him gloat, but Zoro knew he’d probably make it again in the evenings Sanji was at work.

Pausing when he’d finished half his plate, he knew he had to bite the bullet.

“Hey, Cook.” When Sanji looked up, Zoro should have been ready for the irritated fondness thrown his way, but instead it took the wind out of his sails. He sat awkwardly as Sanji waited. It was like trying to admit his feelings all over again---he hated it.

“Cat got your tongue?”

“Just…” Brows twitching at the jeering tease, Zoro glared at his meal and forced out, “thanks for teaching me.”

Readying himself for laughter, or teasing, or anything. Zoro sat tense - damn, the shit cook was right, he was tense around him - waiting for whatever ridicule Sanji wanted to dish out. But it never came.

There was a moment of silence, and when Sanji spoke his voice was painfully warm, “You’re welcome.”

Zoro felt his shoulders relax.

For the rest of the meal they ate in comfortable silence, occasionally one of them commenting on something inane before the conversation would halt as they ate. It was easy. And soon they were sitting in front of empty - nearly, Zoro was still working on his - plates just chatting. Eventually the conversation trailed off entirely, and Zoro was just starting to debate getting up to refill his wine glass when Sanji spoke.

“Hey, Moss.”

“Hm?”

For a moment, Sanji’s gaze drifted beyond Zoro’s shoulder to the patio doors and outside. He twisted the stem of his wine glass absently. When he turned back to Zoro, he was remarkably calm when he asked, "Wanna have sex?"

Zoro froze.

It was a few moments before the reality of Sanji’s words sunk in, and when they did Zoro could feel his body reacting to them all too readily. He’d be a liar if he said it hadn’t been something that was on his mind. Swallowing thickly, he attempted to force down his immediate arousal at the words and readied himself to deal with whatever had spawned this sudden need from the blond.

This was going to be one hell of a conversation.

Blinking slowly while staring down at the last bits of pork on his plate, Zoro then cautiously glanced up to see Sanji watching him with a bored expression. Keeping his expression flat and voice steady, Zoro calmly asked, "What?"

"You." A slender finger pointed at Zoro, and then was lowering so Sanji could jerk his thumb towards himself, "Me." With a grin and a waggle of his eyebrows, Sanji purred, “Sex."

Sanji had been joking about it for days now, but that’s exactly what it had been---jest.

Even though Zoro had asked Sanji to reiterate himself, it still seemed surreal enough that Zoro had to sit and actually process the crazy situation. On one hand his body had reacted embarrassingly readily at the proposition, on the other hand he had made it quite clear to Sanji already how he felt about this; Zoro was mostly trying to figure out Sanji’s angle.

"Listen, I know what you said the other night, but--"

Zoro grunted, "No."

"C'mon~”

"Well, in that case…" Rolling his eyes and pushing himself up, Zoro looked down at where the blond was seated and pouting. He relished in the minute look of hope on Sanji’s face before crushing it with a curt, "No."

Then Zoro walked away.

"Ugh. I don't think you understand." Shoving himself from his chair and scrambling after Zoro, Sanji sighed, "I'm used to--"

A dark look from Zoro had Sanji cutting that tangent short.

"I mean--” Back tracking, Sanji continued to make his way after Zoro as he tried to reword his point without irritating Zoro. It was going to be hard to do since Zoro already knew what the man meant, and now it was going to be the only thing in his head. “Just…”

Setting aside his empty wine glass, Zoro made a beeline for the fridge instead. Opening it and pulling out a beer, Zoro cracked it and took a long gulp - downing nearly half the bottle - and then set it down on the counter. He turned to Sanji and raised a brow expectantly.

It seemed Sanji had very little self-preservation and threw caution to the wind and announced, “I'm horny and have no outlet."

Picking up his beer and making to leave, Zoro scowled, "Go jack off like a normal dude."

"A normal dude goes out and gets laid," Crossing his arms dramatically to accompany his lament, Sanji watched Zoro walk around him and head back to the dining table while grumbling, “And I’m not allowed to do that.”

Every fibre of Zoro's body ached with regret as he turned and said, "You can do whatever you want, I won't stop you."

"No, I can't do that.” Glancing petulantly to the side, Sanji hummed, “It wouldn't be fair to you."

Zoro refrained from snapping something heinous at that comment and instead took a large gulp of beer to silence himself. Holding it in his mouth as he returned to his seat and pointedly focused on finishing his meal. He wanted to be happy that the blond wasn't jumping at the first opportunity to run out and get laid, but Sanji's reasoning made the whole situation sour---because it was still just about the money.

He was brought back to the moment by Sanji slinking up to him.

"Listen," Draping an arm around Zoro's shoulders, Sanji leaned salaciously against Zoro while clearly readying himself to make his argument. His train of thought interrupted by Zoro going still and glaring at the blond. Sighing, Sanji lifted his arms and stepped away, "Alright, letting go."

Continuing to glare, Zoro took a sip of his beer.

"Money or not." Back to making his case, Zoro marvelled at how easily Sanji was able to bulldoze ahead and keep trying despite already being turned down. Sanji argued with a gracious hand in Zoro’s direction, "I need to get laid and you're not ugly."

"Thanks." Zoro said with a deadpan frown.

"So let's do this."

"No."

"Ughhhh." Head rolling in exasperation to accompany his outburst, Sanji threw himself back into his seat with a bitten curse. Zoro was beginning to realize that Sanji’s dramatism at work wasn’t an act and the guy really did throw himself about like a lunatic all the time. Pouting mouth covered by the hand he was resting in, Sanji’s words were muffled, but Zoro could hear Sanji’s muttering, “You’re the worst.”

Scooping up a forkful of pork, Zoro shoved it in his mouth, “Whatever.”

They once more sat in silence for a bit, with Zoro occasionally pausing in his eating to take a sip of his beer. Sanji continued to pout, while scowling in Zoro’s direction. It was easily ignored, but Zoro couldn’t help but feel like Sanji was doing that thing again where he was trying to figure something out. After cleaning his plate, Zoro sat back a bit in his chair to enjoy the rest of his beer, only to find Sanji glaring at him.

Their gaze met, Sanji’s irritable and Zoro’s flat. Zoro tipped the bottle back and drained a large portion of the booze while neither wavered. When he set his beer back down, Sanji finally pushed himself out of his slump and braced his arms on the table and authoritatively threaded his hands.

“Who hires a rentboy to hang out in their apartment and not have sex with?”

Without blinking, Zoro sighed, “Me, apparently.”

Another glaring match, only this time Sanji busied himself by retracting his hands and pulling a cigarette free from the pack in his breast pocket. He placed it between his lips with a sinful peek of his tongue. It hung there as Sanji dug a hand into his jean pockets to retrieve his lighter while addressing Zoro.

"What’s wrong with you?" Sanji shrewdly asked, "Is that dye-job leaching chemicals into your brain?"

Zoro scowled.

Sanji grinned.

Pulling his lighter free, Sanji flicked the lid off and struck the flint in the same motion. A flame bursting into life from practised motion. Holding it to the end of his cigarette, Sanji’s eyes left Zoro for only a moment to make sure it was lit correctly and then they were back on Zoro---unwavering. He pocketed the lighter and then plucked the cigarette from his lips with an elegant hand.

"This," With a lax gesture, a trail of smoke curled between them, and Sanji smiled, "is insane. You're insane. You know that right?”

"These are my choices.” Zoro defended, “The only one with the right to call me an idiot is me."

"What a load of--" Letting out a long sigh, Sanji rolled his eyes and slumped with an arm thrown over the back of his chair. He continued to puff intermittently on his cigarette. Eventually he chuckled and gifted Zoro with a fond look, "Though I suppose I can't tease you for that; we’re all stubborn about something or other."

Zoro just accepted the concession with a flat look.

“Well…” With an abrupt sigh, Sanji vaulted out of his seat. He took a moment to finish and grind out his smoke on his plate, then ferry it to the sink along with his empty wine glass. Zoro watched as Sanji then made to leave, before turning to Zoro and announcing, "I'm gonna go fuck myself in the shower."

Continuing to sip at his beer, Zoro grunted, "Good for you."

"Door will be unlocked if you decide to get your head out of your ass."

"Have fun."

“I will.”

It was spoken like a threat.

Sitting in the kitchen, Zoro was met with a jilted silence as he nursed his beer. Taking the occasional sip. He listened to Sanji moving about in the apartment, and then the sharp spray of the shower started. A calming din that was soon replaced by erotic moaning that was _obviously_ a little too loud to be real, but nonetheless effective.

Zoro would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed Sanji had ruined the nice evening they had going...

Rising to his feet, Zoro made for his den to distract himself with his work only to find that with the bathroom directly across the hall from his office that Sanji’s exaggerated moaning was unavoidably loud. He doubled back, but didn’t miss the sound of Sanji’s pleasurable gasp echoing off the tiles. Ears burning red. Returning to the kitchen with a haunting echo of Sanji moaning his name ringing in his head.

Dropping onto the couch, Zoro fumbled with the remote a few times before managing to turn the television on. He then went to the sports channel and cranked the volume in an attempt to drown out the sounds of Sanji pleasuring himself in the next room.

~X~

What followed was probably the most stressful week of Zoro's life, and that included studying for the bar. True to his word, Sanji was an annoyingly horny bastard and he made sure to make it Zoro’s problem every second of every waking moment. He had thought it was hard enough to deal with his feelings before, but Zoro wanted to apologize for his ignorance.

Around every corner was Sanji with some conniving plan or sultry begging that was designed to specifically trip Zoro up. And when that failed, then he shifted to more intelligent tactics; like sending Zoro inappropriate texts while at work, and attempting to climb into Zoro’s lap whenever he was seated somewhere vulnerable in the house. It was becoming an intense test of wills.

So when Zoro returned home from work, he entered his apartment half expecting to find Sanji waiting on the other side waiting to pounce. Instead, Zoro froze when the sound of pleasant conversation and an aroma of spices drifted down the hall.

Kicking off his shoes and making his way into the kitchen, Zoro halted in his tracks at the sight of Ace and Luffy sitting at the island while chatting with Sanji. He felt his heart miss a few beats until all three turned at his arrival.

“Zoro!” Luffy cheered happily.

Ace waved in greeting and Sanji grinned---it was innocent enough, but Zoro couldn’t help but feel the cook was up to something. Before Zoro had a chance to ask what was happening, Sanji grabbed a photo out of the pile that was littering the counter and held it up while cooing, “Look at lil ol’ you.”

There was a beat where Zoro recognized it as a photo of him as a kid.

“Are you kidding me, Ace?!” Rounding on the man at fault, Zoro growled through a blush, “What the hell?”

“Man…” Flipping the photo back around, Sanji looked it over with a smarmy grin, “You really were just a grumpy child.”

“Give me that.” Discarding his umbrella and bag, Zoro stormed over and snatched the photo out of Sanji’s hand; the blond gave it up without a fuss and watched mildly entertained as Zoro shoved the photo back into Ace’s collection. He hurriedly tried to arrange them into a neat pile before shoving them at Ace with a quickly ordered, “Put these away.”

“Too late~” Holding up his phone proudly, Sanji showed off a snapshot of the picture and then began sliding his thumb across the screen to show all the other photos he’d also taken. “I already got them all.”

Zoro sent Sanji a glare that promised pain.

Sanji just grinned, and with a wink turned to the stove.

Turning an accusatory look between the two men currently seated in his kitchen, Zoro demanded, “What are you guys doing here anyway?”

“Sanji invited us!” Luffy helpfully supplied.

Ace pointed to Luffy, “What he said.”

After glaring at both of the men in turn, Zoro rounded on Sanji for an explanation.

“I wanted to try out a few new recipes.” Pulling a fresh tray of some sort of biscuit roll out the oven, Sanji placed it carefully atop the stove and then removed the mitts. He rounded on Zoro with a friendly wave in Ace and Luffy’s direction, “They offered their services.”

“I’m sure it was a hard decision.” Zoro said the words to Sanji, but glared in Ace and Luffy’s direction. Luffy was far too preoccupied with whatever food Sanji had just presented, but Ace at least had the grace to give a guilty shrug though his apology was far from sincere.

_Traitors._

“Oi, cook.”

“Yes, lawyer?”

Zoro motioned after himself, and then headed down the hall.

“Give us a moment.” Sanji politely excused himself with a wave to the stove, “Give those a minute to cool before trying them. I’m talking to you, Luffy!”

Leading Sanji all the way to his bedroom, Zoro shut the door behind him to make sure Ace and Luffy wouldn’t accidentally overhear their conversation. Zoro rounded on Sanji with a stern look, but Sanji wasn’t affected, if anything it seemed like he was enjoying Zoro’s irritation.

“Well, jeez, Mosshead.” Sanji shook his head fondly, “I mean, I know I said I wanted you to take me to bed, but now is hardly the time. We have company.”

Ignoring Sanji’s teasing, Zoro took a step towards the blond and kept his voice low. He was in no mood for the cook’s games, especially with Ace and Luffy so close by---it felt like Sanji wanted to get caught or something. Zoro growled, “What are you doing?”

Zoro could see the wheels turning in Sanji’s head; it was clear he was deciding on whether or not to continue messing with Zoro. Finally, Sanji shrugged, “You said I could have people over.”

“I…” Zoro trailed off as he remembered their conversation, and had to backtrack for a moment before managing, “I meant your friends.”

“So... what?” Sanji feigned a pout, “Your friends are off limits?”

“No, but--” Zoro cut himself short with a soft huff. He should be grateful Sanji already liked his friends so much, and given what he had learned about Sanji’s limited social circle he couldn’t help but be sympathetic, but this whole situation was already tenuous enough as it was. Inviting them over too often might let them wise up to what was really going on. Sighing, Zoro looked back to Sanji and warned, “You’re playing a dangerous game.”

“Relax.” Sanji drawled, “It’s not like we sit there talking about all the sex we’re _not_ having.”

Zoro scowled.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Scoffing and crossing his arms, Sanji looked Zoro over judgingly, “That’s on you.”

“I don’t _want_ to.”

“Sure.” Sanji deadpanned, “And I’m Batman.”

Zoro bit down a frustrated noise, and brandished a finger, “Behave.”

Sanji looked down at Zoro’s finger indignantly, but didn’t say anything.

With a final pointed look, Zoro walked back over to the door.

“You have to admit though, I’d probably make a pretty decent superhero?” Sanji joked as he followed after Zoro to the door, “I always wanted to be able to turn invisible.”

“You’d probably use it to be a pervert.” Zoro accused.

“Awh.” Placing a hand to his chest, Sanji feigned hurt while Zoro jerked open the door to the bedroom. His pout was immediately replaced by a conniving, evil grin, and then Sanji raised his voice with an obviously fake drawl, “Oh my god, Zoro~ We have company, let me go~”

Zoro felt his soul vacate his body.

Blowing a kiss, Sanji strode past him as Zoro remained frozen in place, doorknob still in his numb hand and he was pretty certain his heart had stopped. Sanji was going to be the death of him. It was hard enough dealing with the perverted man at the best of times, but in front of his friends was a whole new level of torture.

Stumbling into motion, Zoro made his way down the hall only to find Sanji waiting for him with an expectant, smug expression. When Zoro neared, he raised his hands in a threatening motion and shook them instead of tangling them around Sanji’s neck and shaking the daft blond like he wanted to. He whispered, “I’m going to strangle you!”

“Now, now.” They continued down the hall together. Sanji waved Zoro down with a playful finger, and managed through his laughter, “Do you really wanna be on the news for having dead a hooker in your apartment?”

“They’re not going to find the body!” Zoro hissed.

A moment later they were rounding the corner and Zoro was forced to plaster a fake smile on his face. Even though it probably looked maniacal. Luffy was too preoccupied with the pastries he was shoving in his mouth, but Ace at least glanced up curiously upon their return.

“Sorry boys,” Sanji boasted happily as they reentered the kitchen. “Mossy needed some sugar.”

Zoro felt his ears burn red.

“It’s okay.” Ace chuckled, “It’s nice to know he’s finally getting some; Zoro hasn’t dated anyone since university.”

“I knew it!” Jumping up and pointing at Zoro triumphantly, Sanji crowed in victory only for everyone in the kitchen to pause and look at him. He stood frozen for a moment still with his brandished finger in Zoro’s face, and Zoro glaring impressively at the man. Ace poorly smothered a laugh, and Sanji straightened with a nervous cough, “We… uh… we had a bet.”

All Zoro managed through a groan was, “I need a drink.”

~X~

With the door shut, Zoro waited approximately three seconds until he was certain both men were far enough down the hall and then Zoro was walking back to the kitchen. Finding Sanji finishing up putting away some of the food in the fridge, when Sanji glanced at Zoro, Zoro growled, “You’re the worst.”

“And apparently you love me.” Sanji admonished with a shake of his head. “Moron.”

“I’m rethinking it.”

“Aw.” Sanji pouted and placed a hand on his chest, “You wound me.”

Even though the visit with Ace and Luffy had been as copacetic as the last one, Sanji had clearly been having a bit more fun this time around. Milking any and all embarrassment he could out of Zoro. However, it was hard to be irritated at the man when he’d so graciously fed his friends---and it was so obvious he’d gotten a soft spot for Luffy. At first Zoro had assumed Sanji had invited them over just to pester Zoro, but now he wasn’t too sure.

With a teasing shake of his head, Zoro sighed playfully, “I think I hate you.”

“Sure you do.” Chuckling, Sanji pulled a bottle of liquor out of the cabinet and brandished it to Zoro, “Want a drink?”

“Hating… less.” Zoro corrected and made his way over.

Sliding into his favourite seat, Sanj remained standing on the opposite side of the island as he set down the bottle of liquor along with a couple shot glasses. At Zoro’s questioning look, Sanji grinned, “Let’s play a game; take a shot, answer a question.”

Zoro scoffed, “You played with me all evening.”

“And it was fun.”

Zoro scowled.

Sanji grinned.

“Okay…” Zoro was a tad less excited that he had to work for his booze, but he was willing to play along. All the teasing in front of Ace and Luffy didn’t touch on how embarrassed Zoro was to admit to himself how starved he was for Sanji’s presence, “Who goes first?”

Setting down a shot glass, Sanji motioned to it, “If I get a quarter in then I get to ask first, if I miss, you go.”

Zoro shrugged in compliance.

Snagging a quarter from his pocket and tossing it a few times, Sanji pinged it casually off the counter where it flipped before landing perfectly in the spare shot glass with a clatter. He smirked and grabbed the bottle. Holding it up with a teasing shake, Sanji looked at Zoro expectantly.

“Fine, whatever.” Waving a hand, Zoro decided he didn’t care. He was already being deprived of enough liquor as it was “Just give me a shot already.”

Unscrewing the lid and pouring their first shot of the evening, Sanji set the bottle back down and slid the liquor over to Zoro. Snatching up the shot, Zoro knocked it back with a satisfied sigh. He set the glass back down and then glanced at Sanji. With a polite nod, he figured there wasn’t much he had to lose playing this silly game---there wasn’t anything else he kept close to his chest.

“Let’s start with something easy…” Mulling it over for a moment, Sanji then pointed a finger, “First kiss?”

“High school.” Zoro admitted, “Girl named Kuina.”

“Aww.”

Ignoring Sanji’s attempts to tease, Zoro poured the next shot and shoved it towards Sanji. “You?”

“Middle school.” Knocking it back, Sanji divulged without missing a beat, “Her name was Conis.”

Another shot poured, another shot handed to Zoro. And so the game went for several minutes with them asking each other rather stupid, and harmless, questions. Most of the ones Sanji asked seemed fairly innocuous, but it didn’t take Zoro long to realize this was Sanji’s way of trying to figure out Zoro---it was sort of sweet.

“What about your university fling?”

Rolling his eyes, Zoro did the shot. He was starting to feel a decent buzz flowing through him; it was nice and helped to loosen his tongue. “Her name was Tash - well, Tashigi - and we had some criminology classes together.” Zoro shrugged, “We kinda just grew apart; she went on to be a cop.”

“Huh.” Sanji fingered his shot glass for a bit before tilting his head, “So, when have you actually dated a dude?”

Zoro didn’t answer the question, but it seemed his silence provided the answer.

Nearly knocking his glass off the table when he slammed his hands down on the counter, Sanji fumbled to catch it before rounding on Zoro incredulously, “Excuse me; WHAT?!”

Lips pressing together, Zoro frowned, “What?”

“You’ve never been with a guy?”

“Isn’t it my turn to ask the question?”

“No, fuck that.” Sanji batted his hand to the side as though shoving the question away as well. He leaned over the counter and pointed to Zoro, “Game on hold; we’re discussing this.”

“That’s not how the game works.”

“I don’t give a shit,” Sanji barked a laugh, “This is way more important. You’re telling me that you’ve never even been with a guy and you’re suddenly in love with me? This is insane.”

“I’ve been with men.”

“But never dated?”

“I don’t like people easily.”

“Now _that_ I believe.” Sanji tilted his head, “How many men have you actually been with?”

“Do I get to ask any more questions?”

“What’s the point?” Sanji chuckled. His laughter was bubbling up more easily now, and it was clear with a bit of liquor that the man was no longer able to fight off his own infectious smile. “We already found out the most insane thing we could have.”

Zoro just watched the blond laugh himself out.

Pouring the shot anyway, Zoro shoved it across the table to Sanji. He took it and downed it. Shaking himself and breathing out harshly, Sanji took a moment to recover from the shot before huffing. He waved his hands towards himself invitingly, “Alright. Alright. Give me something serious.”

Thumbing the rim of his glass, Zoro thought about Sanji and about what he knew about the man. As far as who he was, Zoro had a fairly good idea, but his past was something else entirely. A fog of mystery. However, it was clearly not something the blond wanted to discuss, and not really the downer Zoro wanted to inflict on them. He was also curious about why Sanji invited Ace and Luffy over, but he already had a pretty good idea for the reason---which left really only one subject left.

“What are your clients like?”

A little thrown by the question, Sanji blinked, “What do you mean?”

“Who hires you?”

Again, Sanji blinked. And then shrugged.

“Well, a third of them are old broads that want someone to parade around yacht parties and galas.” Picking up the bottle, Sanji carefully poured out his shot and splashed a bit of excess onto the counter. He set the bottle down and swiped the liquid up with his thumb and licked it. Looking back to Zoro he added, “Fifty-fifty they want sex after. Either drier than a sack of sand, or wet enough to drown a small dog.”

Zoro made a face.

“Either way they’re freaky as shit.” Sanji was clearly gleeful over Zoro’s discomfort, “Probably because their husbands haven’t touched them in a few decades.”

“And the rest?” Zoro regretted asking this line of questioning.

“A few dudes looking to get fucked.” Sanji shrugged, “And the rest are guys looking to fuck. Most of them have girlfriends, but are in denial.”

Zoro just made a noise in acknowledgement.

“Alright, my turn.” Picking up the shot he had poured earlier, Sanji set it down sharply and then slid it even closer with an intense look that made Zoro nervous. He had a devilish aura about him. His grin was fire and voice smooth as smoke, “Bottoms up.”

Grabbing the shot, Zoro felt like he was walking into a trap. He knocked it back, and then he slammed it down. Thankfully the burning rush of liquor was helpful in keeping him grounded when Sanji leaned salaciously on the counter and watched Zoro with burning eyes.

“Do you wanna fuck me?”

_Predictable._

“What kind of question is that?”

“The kind you keep avoiding.”

Scoffing, Zoro refrained from rolling his eyes. He should have known Sanji would go back to his normal antics. “Thought you already knew the answer.”

“Oh, I do.” Laughing playfully, there was a sexual energy radiating off the man. And when he spoke again, his words were laced with an eager heat, “I just wanna hear you say it.”

A cute blush had started to flush Sanji’s cheeks an adorable pink. Even the tips of his ears were a little red. That normally perfectly coiffed blond hair was a bit messy - from all the times Sanji had absently run his hands through it - delightfully tousled and falling even more into his eyes than usual. And those eyes…

They were such a bright blue.

Maybe it was because Zoro was a bit more drunk than he was apt to get, but he found that the carefully constructed wall that he had built shortly into Sanji moving in to suppress his feelings was beginning to crack. He could tell his smile was dopey. And seeing Sanji laughing so heartily, with such an earnest and honest expression had Zoro willingly taking his own walls down brick by brick.

“Yeah,” Hushed and heavy, Zoro wanted the word to come out stronger than it did. It was the whispered truth. There was only so much he could lie to the both of them, “I wanna.”

_He wanted Sanji..._

“Wanna what?”

_...but not like this._

Already Zoro could feel himself sobering at the reality of where this conversation was heading them. Sanji may have been tipsy, but he was terribly clever. All week Sanji had played this game; this was no different. There was an endgame Sanji was playing to win, and Zoro wasn’t about to let that happen---no matter how badly it tempted him.

“You’re drunk and horny, cook.” Zoro sighed, dismissing the conversation, “This isn’t about me.”

Snatching up the bottle, Zoro began pouring himself another shot only for his gaze to be drawn up at the strange amount of silence coming from the cook. He found Sanji watching him with a determined scowl. He was all set shoulders and flaming eyes.

“Fine, shithead.” Huffing, Sanji began to undo the cuffs of his shirt, “I’ll make this easy for you.”

Zoro frowned, he didn’t get it, “...what?”

"Enough is enough." Jerking the final cuff undone, Sanji shook out the sleeves and began undoing the buttons along his collar. He got about half of them undone while meeting Zoro's confused stare with one of intense arousal, "We're fucking. I can't take it anymore."

Zoro’s brows jumped into his hairline.

Finally getting the last few buttons undone, Sanji jerked the shirt off his shoulders in a seductive motion that made Zoro almost slip off his stool. He knew he should get up and leave while he had the chance, but Sanji had a hypnotic way that he undressed, and when he tossed his shirt aside Zoro couldn’t help but admire the view as Sanji undid his belt next.

"I've been hard for weeks." With a jangle of his buckle, Sanji tugged his pants and briefs down with an aggressive jerk. Exposing his hard length to Zoro who would have choked on his tongue if not for the shock managing to keep him completely frozen to the spot. Unable to look away, Zoro watched as Sanji kicked off the last of his clothes, and then stood fully exposed before Zoro while explaining heatedly, "I'm at the point where I'm willing to let you do things I don't even let people pay for."

Staring up at Sanji, Zoro didn’t say a word. His stunned silence got a rewarding smirk out of the blond; Sanji moved to circle around the island, and Zoro felt his faculties return.

Tripping a little ungracefully off the stool, Zoro recovered with a quick stumble as he darted away from the advancing blond. Snatching up the umbrella from where he had leaned it earlier that day, Zoro spun on his heel and raised it readily as one would a fencing sword to keep Sanji at bay by the tip. He gave Sanji a warning look, and the blond just looked down at the umbrella with humorous snort.

“Oh, no, an umbrella.” Sanji feigned helplessness and then a moment later his hand was lashing out to grab the umbrella and hold on. “Ha.”

Flicking his hand in a quick motion, Zoro effectively jerked the umbrella out of Sanji’s grip and managed to get it once more expertly poised between them. Despite how distracting it was that Sanji was naked, it was easier to ignore when he was focusing instead on properly warding him off.

“Phft.” Sanji scoffed, “Who are you pretending to be? Peter Pan?”’

Going to step around it, Zoro took a quick sidestep to keep Sanji at the end, and snapped the tip against Sanji’s extended arm for good measure.

“Ow!” Retracting his arm quickly, Sanji gifted Zoro with a scandalized look, “What the shit?”

“I warned you.”

Sanji made a face.

A ring cut through the silence, and Zoro had never considered there to be a god, but if there was ever there to be an instance that would make him question that it would be this. Nearly tripping over his own feet, Zoro threw himself away from the blond and stumbled over to the kitchen island where his phone was currently trying to vibrate itself off the counter. He snatched it up, and without looking at the name answered the call with a desperate, “Yes, what?!”

“Oh my god, you’re so rude.”

A mixture of relief and horror washed over him at the sound of his sister’s voice, and seriously debated if hanging up and being at the mercy of Sanji might be better. He turned quickly to find Sanji making his way over---still proudly naked. Reluctantly keeping an eye on the blond, Zoro backed up and around the island until it was between them.

Perona was still nattering away into his ear, but Zoro wasn’t catching a word.

Watching as Sanji walked up to the other side of the island and Zoro sent him a warning glare. Sanji just smirked and braced his arms comfortably against the countertop while watching Zoro. Taking a few more steps to make sure they were opposite each other, Zoro kept a cautious gaze on the conniving blond and directed to Perona, “What do you want?”

“A little birdie told me you’re _actually_ dating somebody.” Perona giggled shrilly, “Just wanted to find out what poor person you tricked.”

Looking over at the horny guy he was currently parading around as his fake boyfriend, Zoro was sorely tempted to announce they had decided to break up. Might be enough of a shock to get the man to actually put some clothes on. However, knowing it was pointless to lie, Zoro sighed, "Who told you?"

"Ace mentioned it to Shanks."

"Damn it."

Cussing to himself, Zoro should’ve expected this. Ace had obviously gushed to Shanks whenever he had visited his old man, and Shanks was a notorious blabbermouth. He had probably phoned Mihawk the second Ace had left. This was Zoro’s fault for not covering his tracks.

"That's right.” Perona jeered, “No use hiding him away anymore."

"I can try."

"Is he there right now?"

Peeking over at the audacious man, Sanji gave a teasing wave.

"...no."

"Hand him the phone." She demanded, and when Zoro didn't incline, she added, "Or I'll come there myself."

For a moment Zoro actually debated making her go out of her way to come see him, but then he’d have to deal with having her in his home, and not only did he hate her knack for snooping, but it’d be a lot harder to explain away why he and Sanji had separate rooms. Also, there was the small matter of Sanji currently naked in his kitchen.

Pressing the speaker, Zoro tossed his phone on the island and walked over to the fridge to grab himself a beer; he was going to need it. Sanji glanced down at the phone with an interested look, and Zoro raised his voice so Perona would hear him, "You're on speaker, I'm not letting you talk to him unsupervised."

"Wow, controlling much?"

"No, I just don't trust you." Zoro snarked back, pulling out a beer and twisting off the cap. He tossed it into the sink and took a long swig before looking to Sanji and gestured to the phone, “My sister.”

"Hello?"

"Hello darling,” Sanji purred in his most charming voice. He rested his arms on the table and leaned forward so he was closer to the phone. Being completely naked while talking up the woman didn’t seem to faze him in the slightest, “what can I do for you?"

"Oh wow.” Perona sounded genuinely surprised, “You're polite."

"There's no other way to address a lady."

"You sound cute."

"Well,” Placing a hand to his naked chest, Sanji crooned, “if I can be modest--"

"He's not." Zoro grunted into his beer.

Fluttering and gushing cut short, Sanji turned a flat, murderous look to Zoro, and Zoro returned it with a humourless smile. After what the stunt Sanji had just pulled, Zoro was in no mood for being forgiving.

“What was that?”

Looking away, Zoro spoke into the bottle at his lips, “I forget.”

“Are you free tomorrow night?” Perona piped up, “Because you're invited over to our father's for dinner. We want to meet you."

“That’s a lovely gesture.” Sanji smiled, “I’d be delighted.”

“You sound cute, I like you.”

“You sound cuter,” Sanji simpered, “I think I like you more.”

Zoro made a gagging sound.

This time Sanji ignored him, except for a lazy middle finger thrown in his direction. Zoro debated putting Sanji’s clothes in the sink as revenge, but he didn’t need a naked, _and_ angry Sanji chasing him around the apartment. Instead, Zoro just decided to keep nursing his beer.

“So, sweetheart,” Picking up the phone, Sanji held it in front of himself and continued chatting casually, “What time should we be there?”

“Seven o’clock.”

“It’s a date.”

“Can’t wait to meet you.”

Zoro felt a chill crawl up his spine at the malcontent clear beneath her honeyed words.

“I’ll be counting the seconds.”

“I’m leaving.” Zoro grunted, and started to make his way cautiously out of the kitchen, doing his best not to walk close to the naked blond. He kept his gaze pointedly at eye level so there was no way for him to accidentally see anything that he shouldn’t.

“Oh, and get Zoro to take you to daddy’s tailor on 8th!”

Pausing in the archway, Zoro cast a very careful glance over his shoulder where Sanji stood holding the phone out. 

“Get yourself something nice; I know my brother has nothing to lend you."

Head whipping around to Zoro, Sanji’s face lit up like a fireworks display and his gasp of excitement was completely unearned considering he was still a naked pervert. Zoro just scowled and grimaced unhappily at the notion of having to get stuffed into a stupid suit.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun writing horny!Sanji, I'll be honest. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still Tuesday where I am lol
> 
> (also unbetaed so lets hope i didnt miss anything ;))

“You know, it's a nice gesture,” Speaking up above the hubbub of the quaint cafe, Sanji kept his gaze on the serving counter as he directed his comment towards Zoro, “but I think it's a little much…”

It was still early in the morning, and the warm glow from the rising sun lit up the coffee shop. Aroma of freshly brewed coffee and baked goods was nearly suffocating. A friendly ambiance of voices hummed throughout the place, packed with people getting their fix before making their way to work---Zoro and Sanji had stopped to grab something on the way to the tailor.

“Wish you had said that before when you were kissing Rona’s ass.”

“Oh, that wasn’t ass kissing.” Waving a playful hand, Sanji snickered, “You should see me when I’m ass kissing.”

Keeping his gaze also on the serving counter, Zoro made an unpleasant face---that was an image he never wanted associated with his sister ever again.

“What I meant--”

“I know what you meant.” Zoro interrupted with a sigh, “Pervert.”

“I’m good at it.” Sanji continued unperturbed, “Is what I’m saying.”

“I wish you weren’t.”

“The key is--”

“Americano with room!”

“Here!” Hand shooting up, Zoro pointedly ignored Sanji and his shit-eating grin. That damn blond and his inappropriate conversations. It was like he enjoyed seeing how debauched he could be in public and still get away with it. Zoro snatched up his coffee with a short, “Thanks.”

As he passed by the blond, he gave him a warning glare that did nothing.

Hurriedly stopping by the condiment station and adding a splash of cream only for Sanji to sidle up next to him with his tea in hand. He still had that pleased smile on his face. Zoro finished capping his coffee and without a word turned to leave with the blond in step with him. Once back out onto the street, Sanji chuckled and spoke up, “I can give you a demonstration if you want?”

“I’ll knock your drink right into the gutter.”

All that earned him was a rewarding snicker from Sanji, sipping at his tea while Zoro wondered when Sanji was going to run out of steam. He’d managed to get Sanji to put his clothes on last night, but there was no guarantee the perverted cook wasn’t going to do it again.

“So, your sister...”

“Yeah…” With a hard look, daring Sanji to continue down their previous line of conversation, Zoro grunted, “what of it?”

“Just…” Shrugging, Sanji gave a hopeless gesture with his hand while pausing to take a sip of his tea. He chuckled, “trying to picture her. Did she get your disposition?”

Zoro snorted, “My disposition to what?”

Sanji smirked devilishly.

With a roll of his eyes, Zoro ignored the jab, “You couldn’t tell we’re related.”

“I certainly hope that’s a compliment to her.”

“It’s not.”

“No,” Sanji chuckled, “I really think it is.”

Zoro just sipped his coffee and refused to rise to the bait.

“By the way, are we going the right way?” Stopping and jerking his thumb towards the street sign just over his shoulder that read Tenth Street, Sanji frowned, “Because I thought it was on Eighth.”

Lips pressing together, Zoro fought a blush.

“What?” Sanji snorted and arched a brow, “You bad with directions or something?”

Not giving Sanji the satisfaction of a response, Zoro turned about and headed back the way they came, keeping a close eye on the street signs in hopes of not messing up a second time. He couldn’t believe he’d gotten lost. And even worse, it was in front of the last guy on earth he’d want it to happen with.

“Oh my god…” Practically singing the words, Sanji caught up to Zoro and his laughter permeated his taunting, “You totally are!”

“Shut up.”

“Hell no, this is hilarious.” Sanji said gleefully, “How often does this happen?”

Zoro refused to reply.

Sanji on the other hand was having a field day.

“This makes _so_ much sense now that I think about it. Is this why you come home at different times? And why you took the long way round to get to the grocery store? And _wait_ …” Stopping in the middle of his gleeful babbling, Sanji held up his hand in a bracing motion and rounded on Zoro with a grin, “Were you lost when you spotted me at the club?"

A beat passed.

“No.”

Spoken a moment too late.

“Holy _shit_!” Cackling with unrestrained glee, Sanji’s smile was a mile wide, “You really are a hopeless, lost child.”

“I’m--” Balking at the embarrassing truth, Zoro realized there was no way to talk himself out of this. It didn’t help that a blush had decided to climb up his neck. Sidestepping Sanji and continuing down the street, he forced out through gritted teeth, “not…”

He got about three strides before Sanji coughed.

Stopping in his tracks, Zoro could already tell he wasn’t going to like what Sanji was going to say, and when he turned nearly recoiled at the smug expression on the annoying blond. With an elegant finger gesturing behind him, Sanji taunted, “That’s the way we came from, chief.”

“Shut it!”

Barking the order, Zoro spun around and strode past Sanji with angry purpose.

They made it the last block with Sanji only teasing him once or twice more, before they came to a stop outside the tailor shop. Both glancing up at the sleek signage that read Galley-La. It was incredibly upscale, sitting between a high end jewelry shop and an expensive looking boutique. Mannequins in the windows were all dressed up in different styles of suits---all of them looked stuffy and far too fancy for Zoro’s taste.

“What’s with the face?”

“I hate suits.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Sanji said dryly.

Ignoring Sanji’s jab, Zoro stepped forward. Grabbing the door to the tailor shop, Zoro pulled it open and held it for Sanji who walked past while eyeing Zoro. He followed closely after letting the door fall shut with another jangle of the overhead bell. Standing for a moment in the entryway as the strong odour of cologne and expensive fabrics wafted over them.

A moment later a rather tall man in a clean cut black button up and stark white tie made his way over. He had a tape measure slung around his neck, and a stuffed bird on his shoulder filled with sewing pins. An odd enough image without the fact that the man sported a curious goatee design.

“Uh, Roronoa.” Stopping himself from staring, Zoro grunted and gestured to Sanji, “Perona wants him fitted.”

“Lucci.”

The man extended a hand.

Each of them taking it in turn, before he was immediately down to business and waved politely towards the selections near the back. Only waiting a moment for Sanji to follow into step beside him before asking, “Do you have any preferences?”

Sanji fell into his element with ease.

“I like a solid black, but I wouldn’t say no to pinstripe.”

“Let’s start with the Givenchy then...”

Already bored, Zoro went off on his own to find somewhere to sit.

Between a large display of mannequins there was a leather sectional set up facing the fitting areas. Just from the look of the stiff leather it wasn’t comfortable, but Zoro decided to make it his home for the next several minutes. Flopping down onto it with a satisfying groan as he continued to sip idly at his coffee while Lucci showed Sanji about the shop.

Once his coffee was empty, he lasted a minute and then he was snoozing.

A while later he was literally kicked awake with a fancy dress shoe when Sanji decided that the best way to break in an oxford was testing it against Zoro’s shin. It stung and Zoro snapped awake. Grumbling through a yawn, cracking open an eye and cursing out the violent cook, “What the hell, shitcook?”

Ignoring Zoro’s question entirely, Sanji stepped back and gestured to the suit he currently wore, “What do you think?”

Scowling, Zoro yawned a final time and then focused on the suit Sanji had picked. It clearly needed to be taken in a little, but still fit the man incredibly well. Despite all the dress shirts and nice clothes he usually wore, Sanji looked particularly good in a suit---like he was meant to wear one. Zoro would never admit it out loud of course, he didn’t need to stroke Sanji’s ego any further.

“Eh.”

Was all Zoro managed.

Rolling his eyes, Sanji snorted and walked away, “You’re helpful.”

Purposefully keeping his gaze elsewhere - pointedly ignoring how Sanji’s ass looked in his slacks - he lazily glanced about the shop as Lucci beckoned Sanji to the pining area on a short platform. Sanji stood still as Lucci went about pinning the suit in a few spots he intended to take in. Their silence lasted all of a minute before Sanji was scoffing in Zoro’s direction.

"I don't understand why you don't like suits."

"I don't understand why you _like_ suits."

"Easy." Sanji scoffed, "They're the outfit of a gentleman; classy, sophisticated, and bougie. A modern day king."

"Yeah," Zoro grunted, leaning back in his seat and fiddling with one of the coats on the mannequin just behind him. "You're royalty alright… of the Kingdom of Idiots."

"Oi!"

Lucci halted, and then muttered, "Please don't move, sir."

"You're lucky this guy has sharp pins near my junk."

"As if you could kick my ass."

Zoro grinned---it was fun teasing Sanji when he couldn’t retaliate.

"You--"

"Sir!"

"Sorry!" Apologizing to the tailor, Sanji threw a dirty look over his shoulder at Zoro, "This isn't over."

" _This isn't over._ " Zoro mouthed childishly.

Pushing himself up and snatching up his empty coffee cup, Zoro caught Sanji’s narrowed glare in the fitting mirror and returned it with a disgruntled face of his own. He wandered off to find a trash can. Ditching the cup in a bin near the front desk before meandering about the store in an effort to pass the time.

Wandering past a display case of cufflinks and a table of fancy pocket squares, he feigned interest as he glanced over them. Occasionally touching displays that he knew he wasn’t supposed to out of spite. He made his way past a display of ties, Zoro idly running his hand over the expensive silks, and was about to move away when one caught his eye.

A sharp blue one.

Reminiscent of a clear day in winter when the fleeting sun made the sky bold and bright. Or a glacial lake in early spring---a stark, breathtaking azure. A colour he’d become painfully familiar with as it was the same colour of Sanji’s eyes.

Picking it up, Zoro turned it over in his hand and watched as the light caught on the fine silk stitching. A simple pattern of waves was embroidered throughout it. It was stunningly beautiful, but you could only see it if you took the time to look...

"Okay shithead, now that my dick's not in a fabric iron maiden, you wanna run that by me again?" Back in his clothes, Sanji came to a stop in front of Zoro; he was initially hostile but the wind seemed to fall from his sails when Zoro didn’t rise to his bait. He glanced at Zoro with child-like indignation at being ignored and snapped, “What?”

Zoro held up the tie.

It just confused Sanji more, and he tried again, “Huh?”

“It matches--” Cutting himself short, Zoro refused to say something so honest and sappy when he’d promised himself he’d keep his distance. He placed the tie in Sanj’s hand. Keeping himself aloof as he explained, “It’ll go good with the suit.”

“Huh.” This time the word was said with a laugh and pleasant smile. Sanji inspected the tie shortly, pausing when he noticed the waves just as Zoro had, before looking back up. He laughed, “Wow, mosshead. You actually have some taste.”

Zoro scowled.

“Mr. Roronoa.” Both glanced up at the arriving tailor, a different suit already in a dry cleaning bag in his arms as he extended it to Zoro. He was momentarily confused, until Lucci explained with a polite nod, "Miss Perona had this set aside for you."

Draping the suit under his arm, Zoro pointedly ignored both the scandalized look from Sanji, and the raised brow from Lucci at his manhandling of the suit. He didn’t want to think about whatever stupid amount of money Perona had thrown about with asking him. Zoro grunted in thanks, “Hm.”

Scowling at Zoro, Sanji glanced at Lucci with a smile, "That means thank you.”

Lucci seemed indifferent.

“Your suit will be ready by the end of the day.” He muttered tiredly, sharp eyes finding the tie Sanji held and offered, “Would you like that set aside with your suit?”

“Sure.”

Without another word, Lucci turned and headed back to the tailoring area set up off the side of the store, not even bothering to say farewell to either. Sanji watched him go until he was out of ear shot and then turned to Zoro with an admonishing tone, “I think you insulted him.”

“Whatever.” Zoro rolled his eyes. “Let’s go.”

~X~

Shuffling into the apartment with Sanji’s suit tucked under his arm, Zoro kicked off his shoes as the distractions from work faded and the impending doom of this evening approached. He was trying not to think about it, but he still couldn’t believe that a month ago his life had been relatively easy---and now he was passing off a rentboy as his boyfriend to his family.

With a muted groan, Zoro tried not to think about it too much.

Pausing in the open doorway of Sanji’s room, he politely stuck his head in and cast a look around to confirm Sanji wasn’t there before making his way over to the closet to hang up his new suit. He then made for his room to get ready. Shucking off his jacket and tossing it on his bed, Zoro cracked his neck and then stretched. He shuffled his way into the ensuite bathroom while stifling a yawn which turned into a yelp when he realized he wasn’t alone, “AaahHG!”

“Hey, Mossy.”

Giving a short wave, Sanji greeted Zoro from his place currently naked in the jet tub. Thankfully, the bubbles hid anything interesting, but Zoro hadn’t exactly been mentally prepared for this. Scowling in response to Sanji gleaming proudly from his place in Zoro's bath.

Back to this game already...

Zoro growled, "What are you doing?"

“You’re kidding right? The main bathroom only has a shower.” Sanji hummed happily, making a show of resting his arms along the top of the tub and letting his head fall back. He let out an absolute _filthy_ moan, “This lower jet is doing wonders for my lower back.”

Zoro just nodded stupidly in response.

Lifting a foot out of the tub, Sanji dangled his leg along the edge of the bath with inviting carelessness, “Wanna join?”

“Best not.”

Mouth dry and throat tightening, Zoro couldn’t tear his eyes away from the blond’s soapy ankle and could feel his hands itching to reach out to grab it. Denying himself was already a hard enough challenge, he was certain the second he put his hands on the man he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. His eyes flicked up to meet Sanji’s dancing gaze.

“Pity.” The corner of Sanji’s lip pulled down, and he sighed, slipping his leg back under the bubbly surface and returning a bit of Zoro’s sanity to him. He trailed a hand about the water’s surface and then cocked his head and asked, “What’s stopping you?”

“Self-preservation.”

“Sounds a lot more like self-destruction to me.”

“Same thing really.” Zoro choked out. It was becoming harder to hold himself back, and he could feel an ache starting in his joints that was frustrating to ignore. Fighting the temptation truly was just as hard on him as it would be if he just gave in and took Sanji there and then---the guilt alone couldn’t burn as bad as this.

Zoro turned to leave and caught himself.

Running would be the same as admitting defeat to the blond, truly letting him know that these things he did really got under Zoro’s skin. Not reacting was the best way to get the blond to give up. Anyway, this was his bathroom so there was absolutely no reason he should be the one that had to leave.

And he still had to shave.

Deciding ignoring Sanji was the best bet. Zoro started filling the sink while pulling out his shaving supplies, making a point to not look at Sanji in the mirror. Lathering shaving cream on his face and silently cursing whoever designed this bathroom to have the mirrors angled directly towards the corner bath. It was impossible not to notice the blond in his peripheral, but Zoro did his darndest as he picked up his razor and set to work.

Studiously focusing on the task at hand, Zoro worked at his cheeks and jaw; every once in a while his eyes would flick up, and he’d see Sanji watching him. He wasn’t doing anything, just watching. So, Zoro would continue with his task and pointedly try to come off as aloof. After what felt like an intense battle of wills, Zoro finally finished shaving.

Setting the razor down, Zoro stroked his hand over his jaw a few times to feel for any missed stubbled and paused when his gaze finally landed on Sanji who was still watching him from the tub. At Zoro’s attention Sanji’s lax expression jumped into a quick smile. It was a devilish look that was accompanied by a heated gaze. Lifting a hand from the water, Sanji traced a long finger down the underside of his jaw.

“Missed a spot.”

Scowling at the man’s reflection, Zoro brought his hand around to rub at the spot Sanji was implying and felt a mixture of stubble and shaving cream. He looked away quickly and grabbed his razor, fixing the spot with a few passes and then rinsed it. Glancing up again, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he found Sanji no longer in the tub, but standing behind him naked while still grabbing a towel.

Zoro fumbled his razor and it fell to the floor with a clatter.

Bracing his hands on the counter, Zoro didn’t dare move to pick it up as Sanji finished tying off the towel around his hips and made his way over to Zoro. Sanji stopped a few feet shy, and Zoro kept a hard glare in place to make sure the blond didn’t come any closer. There was playfulness dancing across Sanji’s face, looking Zoro over in the mirror before meeting his gaze.

Sanji smirked, “Looks good.”

And then left.

Before he was even out of the room, Zoro knew his ears were already a vibrant red and he silently cursed the man for knowing precisely how to get under his skin and embarrass him. Just a look and perverted thought sent his way, and Zoro was flustered.

Stupid cook...

Irritated, Zoro put away his shaving supplies and took a quick shower. He then was back in his room pulling on the suit that had been selected for him. Trying not to scowl too much as he had to unbutton his shirt since he did it up incorrectly the first time.

There were only two occasions when Zoro wore a suit.

The first was for court cases, and even then he spent most of his time in just a shirt and tie. And the second, was at the behest of his father---and only in extreme circumstances. Despite this being only a casual dinner, it seemed his luck had run out, and he’d put money on it being all Perona’s fault---Mihawk probably didn’t even care.

Attempting his tie for the third time, he let out a breath of relief to find he had finally managed to get it to the right length. It was so infrequent that he wore one, that the first few tries always ended with it too short or too long. With that done, he tucked it neatly into his waist coat and then snatched up the jacket and pulled it on as he made his way out of the bedroom. Shifting about in an attempt to get the jacket to sit right, Zoro growled under his breath, "I hate this."

In the living room, he went digging through several drawers until he located the cufflinks Perona had gotten him for his last birthday. She knew he’d never wear them, but had gotten them anyway. Zoro figured it might keep some of her nagging at bay if he at least wore them. He’d gotten the last one done up when Sanji walked into the living room all ready to go---looking even better than he had earlier that day in the store.

Zoro forgot himself at the sight.

“Remind me to thank your sister. And your father. I haven’t worn a suit this nice since--” Stopping in his tracks, Sanji looked at Zoro wide-eyed and a shocked word slipped out, "Wow."

Brain restarting, Zoro grunted, "What?”

"No, it's just…" Coming back to himself with a bodily jerk, Sanji paused and frowned. He seemed genuinely shocked as he gestured Zoro bodily over and said, "you look good."

Now Zoro was just confused, “What?”

"You fill out a suit well, is all I'm saying..." Waiting on a response, when Sanji didn’t get one he rolled his eyes and made a noise as he gestured to the door. It seemed Zoro’s blank reactions were causing him to be flustered, “Nevermind. Ready to go?”

“Did you just compliment me?”

A smirk was tugging at the corner of Zoro’s mouth---he’d never seen Sanji get this riled about saying something nice before...

“You gonna make a thing about it?” Sanji sneered to cover up an obvious blush, “I just meant you look like less of a brute when you’re not in your stained shirts and sweatpants.”

That was more like it...

“Thanks, Curly.” Scoffing out a laugh, Zoro decided to stop teasing and jerked his head towards the door, "C'mon. If we're late, Rona'll have a cow."

Walking past the blond, he almost made it to the door when a hand hooked his elbow and halted him. He glanced back and Sanji was looking up at him with a much heavier expression than before. There was a weird moment of silence as Sanji just stared.

Arching a brow, Zoro glanced at Sanji's hold and then back up with a short, “What?”

"It’s just… I’m meeting your _family_ …" Eyes darting away as though trying to emphasize how weird this all was, Sanji eventually levelled an incredulous look on Zoro and he implored, "I don’t-- How long do you intend to keep this up?"

Lips thinning, Zoro refrained from groaning as Sanji brought up the exact thing he’d been avoiding thinking about all day---all week. However, as much as Zoro tried to avoid it, Sanji seemed to always want to pick a fight about it. And this was the absolute worst time for him to do it.

A little incredulous, Zoro scoffed, "This whole thing was your idea."

"Yeah,” Sanji drawled, "As if having a guy from the gym for a roommate wouldn't have been immediately suspicious. And if you really wanna play that game; this whole 'paying for my celibacy' thing was _your_ idea."

Zoro didn’t want to have this conversation, so he didn’t.

Shaking off Sanji’s hand, Zoro turned to once more try to exit the apartment, only for Sanji to dart forward and block his escape. Raising his hands, Sanji reasoned, “Just… wait."

Zoro waited. Disgruntled.

"Look…" Once more gearing up for some sort of argument, Sanji extended a hand towards Zoro with an impatient wave, "Why waste time with this fake dating charade at all?”

Zoro frowned.

“Don’t you get it?" Laughing as though it were obvious, Sanji gestured between them enthusiastically, "You already like me, and I think it's pretty obvious I enjoy your company. We get along, and we both find the other attractive; why not just give it a go?"

It made Zoro feel a little ill that Sanji could so easily suggest something that had taken him months to get the gall to ask---and even then he hadn’t managed to do it right. Not that it mattered, despite how much he should have been thrilled by Sanji’s admission, it was an empty offer when given the context of their arrangement.

“You going to stop selling yourself?”

That made Sanji pull away.

After a moment he muttered, “I can’t.”

Zoro scowled and gave his response, “Then you already know my answer.”

"So… what?” Shaking his head and frowning, Sanji was baffled by Zoro’s response, and it irritated Zoro a little that the blond didn’t seem to get it by this point. “You're just going to pay for me to pretend to be your boyfriend forever?"

"I guess so." Zoro grumbled, still really not interested in talking about this right now. He sidestepped the blond as politely as the narrow hallway would allow and grabbed the doorknob when Sanji spoke up again---he sounded increasingly frustrated.

"I don't get it." Sanji scoffed, "You won't touch me _because_ of the money, but money aside I’m telling you I wouldn’t mind dating you and you still say no? Are you touched in the head, because I can't figure you out.”

Zoro stopped and stared at his hand.

In a perfect world, Sanji would love him back just… because. Not because of the money, not because Zoro had helped him, but just because Zoro was Zoro. However, it was pointless to say, and even more useless to hope; Sanji didn’t love him, and that made everything else pretty simple.

Throwing open the door, Zoro paused with a step out into the hallway. Casting a quick glance back to Sanji, who was watching him with this soft, befuddled look like Zoro had just told him a riddle. He could see why this would confuse the blond, and he could also see what Sanji was trying to do - it was a misplaced, but nice gesture - and Zoro could at least appreciate it.

Forcing a sharp smile, Zoro reassured him, "Don't worry about it."

Sanji looked skeptical.

"I'm the moron that fell in love, remember?” Holding open the door, Zoro waited for Sanji to step out into the hallway before clapping a hand to the blond’s shoulder to reassure him, “I own the problem."

Subject dropped, Sanji still seemed a little thrown, but didn’t attempt to bring it up again. They made their way down to the lobby, and when they stepped outside Zoro froze at the sight of a familiar limousine, and an even more familiar man standing beside the passenger door all puffed up and excited. His noticeably pink hair sticking out from under his hat, and his classically round glasses sliding down his nose when he jumped at their arrival.

“Coby.”

“Zoro, sir!” Pushing his glasses back into place, Coby grinned ecstatically, “It’s been too long.”

“Yeah.” Returning the sentiment with a short nod and a stiff smile. Sanji glanced between the two of them, and then to the limo with muted confusion. Trying not to sound rude, Zoro arched a brow, “Why are you here?”

“Ah.” Coby nodded, remembering himself and gave a formal bow before straightening, “Your father assumed you would be drinking this evening and wanted to ensure you had a ride home.”

“He’s right about that.” Zoro muttered to himself.

“Sir?”

Forcing a grateful smile, Zoro nodded, “Thanks, Coby.”

With an exhaustive sigh, Zoro motioned for Sanji to go first, and waited until Sanji was inside before clamouring in after. Falling onto the cushioned seat next to Sanji. Waiting until after Coby had shut the door before immediately groaning at what a headache this evening was going to be.

~X~

Ornate lamps illuminated the limousine as they pulled in through the gothic gates onto the massive estate. Mansion not quite visible from the road. Thick trees and exotic vegetation bordered the sleek driveway that guided them across the extensive grounds---Zoro looking out the window in distaste as he forgot how sumptuous the place was.

“How… uh…” Sanji muttered with clear confusion, looking away from a nearby tree that currently had a monkey hanging from it. He seemed more fearful than anything else, “Exactly how rich is your family?”

“Too rich.”

“Yeah…” Casting a quick glance back out his window, Sanji’s normal swagger began to return with a scoffed, “I figured that out myself strangely enough.”

A moment later they were pulling out of the forest, and the baroque monster of a mansion came into view---still looking as haunted and gloomy as Zoro remembered it. He was glad he didn’t visit often. The limousine pulled its way onto the large roundabout that encircled an all too extravagant fountain, and finally stopped just shy of the extravagant staircase entrance.

They had barely stopped before Zoro was throwing open his door - not wanting to give Coby the excuse to open the door for him - and he was jumping out. Making his way up the first few steps, he paused when he didn’t hear Sanji following. He paused with a foot on a higher step and glanced back.

Still only half out of the limo, Sanji’s hand was braced on the top of the door as he stared up at the mansion intently---there was a stern set to his brow, and his lips were pressed together in a tight line. He finished rising and stepped away from the vehicle as Coby politely shut the door behind him, but he still couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the building.

A look of reminiscence warped his features.

Taking a step back towards Sanji, the motion grabbed his attention and snapped his gaze to Zoro with the hurriedness that bordered on concerning. Zoro arched a brow in question. With a hasty shake of his head, Sanji replaced everything with a flawless grin and shake of his head.

Something about it wasn’t right, but Zoro deigned to ask.

Gesturing absently up the stairs, Sanji strode quickly to catch up with Zoro, and then maintained step with him as they made their way up the grandiose marble staircase to the large wooden doors that opened readily once they neared. A butler stood on the other side, and gave a small incline of his head in greeting, “Good to see you, Master Zoro.”

“Yeah, yeah. Out of the way, Kumashi!” Perona’s shrill voice could be heard before a moment later an arm appeared to shove the poor man out of the way so she could flounce into frame. She was dressed in the gaudiest black and pink dress Zoro had ever seen. Her eyes went wide at the sight of Sanji, “Oh my god, he’s real.”

“And you must be the lovely Perona.” Completely unperturbed, Sanji stepped forward and extended a gracious hand, “You’re even cuter in person.”

Zoro wanted to turn around and leave.

Still watching the blond with wide eyes, Perona placed her hand in Sanji’s and stared as he bowed low to press a kiss. It was kind of incredible to see her so stunned and silent---Zoro might have considered it a record. Sanji straightened and released her hand, and she was silent a moment longer before turning a narrowed gaze to Zoro, “How much are you paying him?”

Years of dealing with her kept Zoro from instinctively flinching, but it did nothing to stop Sanji from barking with uproarious glee. Face hardening, Zoro wondered what he’d done in a past life to deserve this. Sanji clearly had tears in his eyes by the time he recovered enough to elbow Zoro playfully in the side.

“Yeah, Zoro.” Sanji cackled, “Tell her how much you’re paying me.”

Turning an absolutely murderous look onto Sanji, the blond just grinned even wider like he was having the time of his life. Zoro gave a warning glare that spoke volumes about how Sanji better behave himself or there would be consequences, but like always was ineffective. He was already back to looking dopily at Perona.

“Nevermind.” Perona made a face, “No amount of money would make anyone tolerate his bullcrap.”

“Well, jeez,” Sanji huffed, “now I feel like I sold myself short.”

“Oh, you have.” Perona assured.

“Perona, let them in.”

All three turned to see Mihawk making his way into the foyer with a dramatic stride and haughty aura. He was still fond of those billowing white shirts and Zoro suppressed a shudder at the memory of Sanji’s romance novel covers that sported the same type of clothing. That was a horrible comparison he was going to have to actively force himself to forget.

“Huh.” Leaning in close to Zoro, Sanji murmured softly enough that Perona wouldn’t hear, “You never told me your dad was Dracula.”

Zoro made a face, but didn’t have a chance to respond.

“Sanji, was it?” Mihawk stopped in front of them and extended a hand, Sanji took it with a firm shake and a nod before returning it to his side. He studied Sanji astutely, and then said, “It’s a pleasure to have you.”

“Pleasure’s all mine.” Sanji returned just as quick and graciously.

“Come,” Mihawk motioned after himself, and without waiting began walking off into the huge mansion, “We have some wine decanting in the parlour.”

Sanji once more had that unfiltered look of glee.

It pained Zoro to realize that it had never quite occurred to him how much his father and Sanji might get on, and suddenly felt like this whole night was a massive mistake. He should’ve faked being ill, or told Perona he and Sanj had in fact broken up, anything would have been better. Maybe he could still haul the blond over his shoulder and make a run for it...

Watching the two already walking off together, Zoro knew he was far too late. He spared a glance to Perona who had hung back to bask in Zoro’s clear discomfort with a smug smile. Flicking the door shut with a dramatic hand, Perona waited until Zoro narrowed his eyes suspiciously before finally breaking out in an uproarious and annoying cackle.

“You’re intolerable.”

“Squirm, worm.” Perona stuck out her tongue, dodging Zoro’s aggressively thrown hand and skipping off after their father and Sanji. Her shrill laugh echoing through the foyer, “This going to be _fun_ ~”

“I hate you.”

Shoving his hands in his slacks pockets, Zoro trudged after.

By the time they reached the parlour, Sanji was already being handed a glass of wine and Mihawk was swilling one of his own. They were near the bar, chatting about something when Zoro and Perona made their way over. With a final conniving look, Perona skipped up to Mihawk’s side and took a glass of wine offered by him as Zoro just caught the end of their conversation.

“How do you feel about guns?”

Mid-sip, Sanji stilled, and Zoro could’ve sworn he saw a flicker of panic on his face, before a careful mask slipped into place and he finished swallowing. A moment later a smile was on Sanji’s face, so obviously forced as he asked, “Guns, sir?”

“Are you _threatening_ him?” Zoro looked shrewdly at Mihawk.

Mihawk gave Zoro an exhausted look, “No.”

Sanji still looked mildly uncomfortable.

“I only ask because you look like a man I did business with once---arms dealer.” Turning back to Sanji, Mihawk waved a lazy hand but explained himself with a placating tone, “Can’t recall the name.”

“Sorry, sir.” There was less exuberance coming off the blond now, and for the second time that evening Zoro felt something off about Sanji’s behaviour. With a polite shake of his head, Sanji denied, “No relation.”

“Ah, coincidence then.” Mihawk shrugged, “Apologies.”

“So, Sanji~” Perona sang the word and Zoro felt a horrible chill go down his spine. “How’d you and Zoro meet?”

Even though Zoro knew he could trust Sanji at this point, it still didn’t stop his heart from jumping in panic. He came to a stop at Sanji’s side. Taking the offered glass of wine numbly as he waited for the eventual charade the rentboy was about to lay on his family.

“At work.”

Perona arched a brow.

Mihawk tilted his head, matching Perona’s confusion, “You’re from the law firm?”

“Oh, no.” Sanji corrected, “My work.”

Zoro took a large gulp of wine.

At this Perona laughed, tittering for several moments before barking, “Where?! He’s a hermit: he goes like two places!”

“I own a restaurant near his place.” Sanji divulged with a modest motion of his wine, and unlike with Ace he seemed a little more withdrawn and less theatrical this time. He even spared a short glance Zoro’s way. When he turned back to Perona, he was smiling, “He came by a few times.”

That was tastefully understated, but Zoro wasn’t about to correct it.

“You’re a chef?”

Mihawk actually sounded interested, and Zoro felt like he was in a parallel universe.

“Yes, sir.”

“Well, then I suppose our cooks are going to have their work cut out for them.”

“No, no, I’m sure it’ll be fantastic; I’m looking forward to it.” As always, Sanji had a confident and seamless way with people, and even though he was much more polite this time around---it was flawless as usual. Sanji held up his glass of wine and inclined it to Mihawk politely, "This is a lovely Kuriagana by the way."

Mihawk's brows actually lifted at that, Zoro was pretty sure it was one of the few times in his life he'd seen the man that surprised. Zoro watched in muted confusion as the stoic man leaned back and looked at Sanji though seeing him in an entirely new light, "You can tell?"

"I know my wines."

"Hm. I'm impressed." Mihawk noted, and Zoro came to the conclusion that he wasn’t nearly drunk enough to deal with his father and Sanji actually getting alone. Having just downed his entire glass---cheeks still full of wine as a soft cough grabbed his attention. Swallowing the obscene amount of booze as Mihawk watched him with a flat look. "Zoro grew up on it and he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between this and a five dollar bottle of swill."

"That’s a shame." Sanji chuckled, and held up his glass, "Because normally I can't afford a Chardonnay this nice."

"Well, we own the vineyard.”

"One of the many things he owns." Zoro muttered disinterestedly.

“So when you mentioned you were in business...” Sanji alluded.

“Exactly.” Mihawk glanced at Zoro, "Zoro has no interest in my affairs, as you've probably noticed. I would leave him the vineyard in my will, but I worry he'd drink himself to death."

"Har. Har."

"I'm pretty fond of him." Laughing, Sanji grinned, "I'd make sure he didn't."

Zoro was more than used to his heart backflipping whenever Sanji told such a nice lie.

What he wasn’t used to was the calculating look from Mihawk as he glanced between them like he was searching for something in particular. He’d like to think Mihawk wouldn’t figure it out, but he wouldn’t put it past him. Already Zoro’s pulse was racing a bit faster, and he took an intense interest in his wine as he waited for the moment to pass itself by.

“We’re very grateful for that… Now, I’m going to check on dinner.” Turning back to Sanji once more, Mihawk informed, “Please make yourself comfortable in the meantime. We’ll be dining al fresco, so I suggest having Perona show you there.”

Sanji inclined his politely.

Without another word Mihawk left, and Zoro released a breath he had been holding for the past minute as it seemed that whatever weird game Mihawk had been playing was over. Quickly gulping down some of his wine in relief, Zoro glanced over at Sanji who waited until Mihawk was out of the room before turning Zoro’s way.

“He doesn’t trust you not to get lost.” Sanji snorted.

“You try not getting lost in this place.” Zoro snapped, “It’s fucking massive.”

“I’m sure I could manage.” Sanji grinned, "Looks like even your family knows you're a lost child."

“Tell me about it, it’s so annoying.” Perona huffed, crossing her arms while stalking past the boys, “When he was little we got one of those full body leashes that you use for a dog, and when he grew out of that we just clipped it to his belt.”

Sanji cackled.

“Perona!” Zoro snarled and lunged.

“Don’t worry, Perona, darling~ I won’t let him touch you.” Getting directly in Zoro’s way, Sanji crooned his declaration to Perona over his shoulder. Zoro attempted to dodge Sanji to get at Perona, but he kept blocking his path until Zoro got fed up and simply wrapped his arms around Sanji’s shoulders and picked up the annoying bastard. Which just caused Sanji to yelp indignantly, “Oi! You’re gonna spill my wine, you heathen!”

Setting Sanji down, but refusing to let go, Zoro growled, “Then don’t get in my way, shitcook!”

“I’m going to go change.” Perona announced loudly. “Finish your stupid flirting before I get back.”

Both froze their squabbling, watching her leave and waited until she was definitely out of earshot before Sanji coughed and Zoro quickly released him. Silently cursing Perona for making it weird by bringing flirting into the conversation. Stalking over to where he had set down his wine, Zoro knocked it back and refilled it in an attempt to drown his embarrassment.

"So, how am I doing so far?" With a quick glance about to ensure they weren’t being overheard, Sanji turned back to Zoro with a mutter, "Surprisingly, your father is less expressive than you---if that's possible."

"Well, you got a double eyebrow raise,” Muttering against his wine glass, Zoro tried to think of any other time he’d seen Mihawk that surprised and came up woefully blank. Shrugging, he surmised, “so you've basically knocked his socks off."

"It's because I have something called class.”

“And I don’t?”

“Say that to me when you’re not hamhanding a glass of wine.”

Gifting Sanji a sarcastic smile, he swirled his glass once or twice to feign sincerity and gave a haughty sniff even though it smelled like every other wine had even drank. He then gulped it down with gusto and burped happily as he set aside the empty wine glass and turned back to Sanji.

Face utterly deadpan, Sanji drawled flatly, "God, you're so attractive right now."

Zoro flipped him off.

Deciding he’d had enough wine for the evening and wanted something a bit stronger, he headed behind the bar and began looting the liquor cabinet. He wasn’t really certain what he was feeling tonight. Mixing a few of the stronger spirits was sure to come up with something to get him through dinner. Pulling open the fridge, he grabbed a chilled glass and set it on the counter before searching for the icebox.

“By the way,” Throwing a few ice cubes into a glass, Zoro snatched up the first bottle in the lineup on the shelf and twisted off the cap. He glanced at Sanji and tried his best attempt at sincere, “sorry about the weird gun interrogation.”

Swilling his wine, Sanji seemed distracted, but muttered, “It’s fine, I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it…”

“You sure?” Zoro scoffed, “Cause it sounded like a threat. I’ve never seen him do anything like that before---he’s never even batted an eye at Perona’s horrible parade of zombie boyfriends.”

"Zombies?"

"She dates these brain-dead jocks that are only after her for her money."

"What does that make me?"

"Annoying."

Sanji smiled.

Zoro chuckled.

“Actually?”

"It doesn’t matter; neither of us are getting an inheritance. Which is why Mihawk doesn’t give crap about what we get up to." Grabbing another bottle, Zoro began portioning out another few ounces of liquor before muttering, “So most of Rona’s boyfriends bail when they find out---luckily she usually gets bored with them first.”

“So what about you?” Snickering, Sanji was already becoming infinitely more laid back now that it was just the two of them again. Coming to rest his arms against the bar, he had that playful air about him when he goaded, "How many boyfriends do you bring home to meet your family?”

“You’re definitely the last.”

“Aw, I’m touched.”

“Yeah, in the head.”

“Eat shit.”

Zoro grinned.

Focusing on his glass once more, Zoro finished topping off his horrid concoction with a splash of whiskey before picking up his glass and happily gulping it back. Sharper and stronger than the dry white wine, Zoro felt infinitely better.

“Don’t take this the wrong way--” Sanji started.

“Like you’ve ever been polite to me before?”

Sanji rolled his eyes, but at Zoro’s short motion to continue, said, “None of you look related.”

“Yeah… That’s because we’re not.” Pausing, Zoro debated telling Sanji for a moment before deciding it hardly mattered. There was no point to keeping it to himself. “Adopted.”

"So how did you end up here?"

“It’s complicated.”

“No, it’s not. Tell him.”

They both turned to see Perona sweeping into the room with a lofty ease that never failed to remind Zoro of a ghost. Sanji’s face lit up dopily at her arrival, and Zoro took a long gulp from his drink. When she came to a stop beside them, Zoro looked down at her and drawled, “Hello eavesdropper.”

She made a face at him.

“Ignore the vegetable.” Dismissively waving Zoro off, Sanji lit up and gestured to the even more extravagant dress that Perona had changed into. It was like a tiered cake of black and pink frosting. When Sanji started gushing Zoro wondered if the blond’s bangs were blocking his vision, “It’s wonderful to see you; your dress is stunning. You’re as captivating as the first star at dusk~”

Zoro made a gagging noise.

Rounding on Zoro, Sanji arched a brow, “You wanna speak up for the class?”

“Just clearing my throat...”

“That’s what I thought.”

Finishing his muttering against the rim of his tumbler, “...of your bullshit.”

“You unromantic dong.”

“Bite me.” Zoro snapped and then graced a look to Perona who was watching them with a quizzical expression. He was still irritated at her for getting him into this whole mess from the very beginning, “What?!”

“Nothing.” Crossing her arms and sticking up her nose at Zoro’s tone, Perona huffed, “I’m just starting to realize why you’re dating each other.”

“I--”

Strangely, there was a blush on Sanji’s cheeks.

“ _Anyway_ ,” With a pointed huff, she turned back to Sanji, "He was adopted on a prodigious scholarship."

That seemed to just confuse Sanji more, and after first looking at Perona for explanation, he then rounded on Zoro who really wasn’t enjoying this line of conversation. Sanji scoffed playfully, "What on earth are you possibly prodigious at?"

"Fencing."

"Fencing?” Sanji snorted in disbelief. He arched a brow at Zoro and then laughed, “I suppose that’d explain the umbrella.”

“Umbrella?”

Eyeing Perona, Zoro muttered, “Don’t worry about it.”

Again, Sanji glanced between them before ending on Perona this time, “ _Really_?”

"Really.” Perona sounded just as disbelieving, crossing her arms wearily. “He was winning national titles by nine - if you can believe that - Mihawk adopted him shortly after. Got his world title at sixteen.”

This time, when Sanji glanced at Zoro there wasn’t any jest in his expression. Something close to awe, that _definitely_ wasn’t awe---but it was something. All Zoro knew what that he’d do anything to get out of this weird situation, and was thankfully saved by Perona’s short attention span...

“Anyway, c’mon!” Perona beckoned after her, “It’s time for dinner!”

Flouncing out of the parlour with a happy twirl, Zoro and Sanji shared a glance before following after. Each with their drink in hand. She stayed a fair distance ahead of them humming to herself, which allowed Sanji to lean over and mutter, “So, what about her?”

Zoro took a sip of his whiskey and muttered flatly, “Chess.”

Sanji blinked, "Pardon?"

“You’d never guess what with all the…” Waving his hand about to gesture to her vaguely, it was hard for Zoro to put into words the gothic lolita phase she had going on. Or the fact that she acted like a child despite being older than him, “but she’s something of a strategic genius.”

“You’re kidding…”

Sighing, Zoro took a drink, “I wish I was joking.”

“So what?” Sanji guffawed, “Your father’s a collector of goth child prodigies?”

“What?”

“C’mon.” With a pointed look and goading smile, Sanji gestured between them before chuckling, “You’re one white haired sibling away from a dango stick.”

Zoro made a face.

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Sanji scoffed, “I’m the weird one here.”

“I’m glad you’re finally catching on.”

“Screw you, _Mister_ Master Swordsman.” Unable to get through the snide insult without breaking out into laughter, Sanji snickered to himself for several moments. And when Zoro gave him a concerned look, Sanji wiped away a tear from his eye and sighed on a chuckle, “I’m just thinking of you with the stupid umbrella.”

It shouldn’t have been funny, but Sanji’s smile did what it always did and forced Zoro to smile. Soon his own chuckles were shaking his shoulders at how ridiculous it had been---most of the hilarity dying down by the time they reached the outdoor dining area.

They took their seats, and soon started the first course. Mihawk continued with his polite conversation with Sanji as he had earlier, and despite his better judgement, Zoro found himself enjoying himself. And when Perona shot him a smug look across the table, he couldn’t help but return it with a reluctant smile.

~X~

On the third try to get the key into the lock, Zoro finally managed to get the door to the apartment open when he realized he was probably more than a little drunk. Already very grateful for Mihawk’s thoughtful limo ride home. He shouldered into the apartment and kicked off his shoes with Sanji close behind him. After the initially rocky start to the evening, dinner and the rest had been wonderful---effortless even.

“It’s interesting finally seeing you drunk.”

“I’m not that drunk.” Zoro groused as he shut the door, “This is just a good buzz.”

“You smell like a bar floor.”

“It’s intentional.”

Making it into the living room, Zoro managed to wrestle off his restricting jacket, and then slumped to the couch with a drunken moan of satisfaction. After an evening of being harassed by his family, and the stress of having to parade around his fake boyfriend in front of them, it was just wonderful to come home to his couch and collapse into it. The one constant, stable, and reliable thing in his life.

A moment later Sanji was following Zoro’s example, tossing his jacket aside on the nearby chair, and dropping onto the couch next to him. They sat in silence. Zoro already felt himself contentedly drifting off even though he knew he should just crawl the final few feet to his bed and pass out there.

“That was nice.” Sanji commented softly. He was oddly quiet, “You have a great family.”

Forcing open his eyes, Zoro lolled his head to the side to see Sanji staring up at the ceiling with his own drunken state flushing his cheeks an adorable pink. Even in the dark of the living room it was noticeable. Trailing down his neck until it was hidden by his rumpled collar, and even stretching along his jaw until it was lost in blond hair---hair that was attractively falling back to expose his angular, attractive features.

Eventually, Zoro’s gaze drifted down to the tie Sanji had sported all evening, and despite his normally sober reservations, reached out to grab the end. He fiddled with it for a moment fondly. Until Sanji glanced over with a confused look, and Zoro stupidly met his gaze.

Liquor loosened his tongue.

“It really does match your eyes…”

A blink and a slight quirk to his head was all of Sanji’s response.

Something seemed to click in Sanji’s head and he slowly pushed himself up---tie pulled from Zoro’s grip as his hand fell limply to his side. Sanji stared, and Zoro knew he’d probably ruined the moment. A moment later Sanji was pushing himself up and bracketing Zoro against the couch, his tie hanging between them and an excited breath on his lips.

Tipsily turning to cast a glance at the hand currently propped on the back of his couch, Zoro turned an equally incredulous look up at Sanji for coming so boldly into his space. However, everything was a bit more shaky with half a bottle of whiskey in him, and when he turned back Sanji was leaning in close with that sultry look on his face that _did_ things to Zoro even when he was sober.

Grazing the bottom of the bottle… Zoro didn’t stand a chance.

Face flushing a brillant maroon, Zoro felt even his ears burn at how much of an effect the blond managed to have on him. A second later Sanji’s knee was falling to the couch and his leg was brushing against Zoro’s. There was nothing Zoro could do but stare up frozen, while his body began to radiate heat from the two points of contact it currently had with the blond.

Dropping his other knee to the couch, Sanji practically fell into Zoro’s lap and short circuited anything he might’ve had to say. Being more than a little drunk didn’t help things as he felt himself react almost immediately to Sanji’s weight, and his hips bucked involuntarily. It wouldn’t take much to notice he was hard through the thin, pliant fabric of his slacks.

Rolling his hips down, Sanji grinned proudly, “Would you look at that~”

A gasp was the most articulate thing Zoro could come up with.

Continuing the mindblowing, expert roll of his hips, Sanji grabbed the back of the couch with both hands and leaned in to pant readily against Zoro’s lips. His breath was hot and moist. A tang of liquor was still noticeable, and Zoro was thrown back to a memory from weeks ago when Sanji had hovered just as tantalizingly against his lips; the closeness just begging for a kiss.

Every fiber of his body wanted to lean in and taste. Combined with the delicious way Sanji was grinding on him, Zoro considered just tangling his hands in Sanji’s hair and kissing him. Taking him right there on the couch. But it seemed even liquor wasn’t able to erase the fact that it wasn’t the kiss he wanted. And if it was the one he got, Zoro was pretty certain it’d be tainted forever.

One of Sanji’s hands curled behind Zoro’s neck, fingers teasing the short hair there, before leaning forward right as Zoro twisted his head viciously to the side. Sanji’s lips grazed Zoro’s cheek and trailed across his jaw. There was an obvious huff of annoyance from the blond, but Zoro felt his breath of relief gush out of him at making the choice when he had.

It didn’t stop Sanji from nipping playfully at Zoro’s ear and sucking an earring into his mouth.

Biting his lip, Zoro tried to fight down a whimper at the sensation, and urged his hands to move from where they remained fisted at his sides on the couch. He knew he needed to stop Sanji before it got any worse, but the drunk touch starved half of him just kept begging for a few more moments before he ended it. Just a few more moments where he could pretend this was actually real, and not--

“Here,” Releasing Zoro’s earring with a final suck, Sanji dropped his mouth to tease kisses at Zoro’s neck while speaking. Sanji moved his hands from the back of the couch and lowered one to grab the waistband of Zoro’s pants. His other palming Zoro expertly as he licked along Zoro’s neck readily, “let me help.”

"I--” Zoro gasped, “you--"

"Shh." Shushing Zoro and working his button and fly open, Zoro was worried he was going to cut the palms of his hands with how hard he was gripping them, but despite his desire to stop this, the drunk part of his brain was eager to see where it was going to go. As he pulled Zoro’s pants down to expose his steadily hardening length straining against his boxers, Sanji looked back up happily, “You don’t disappoint.”

Zoro didn’t think he could string two words together.

Those hands that Zoro had fantasized about endlessly were suddenly on him, and Zoro knew now was the time to draw the line. Now was the time to tell him to stop. Now was when the joke had run too far and Zoro had to tell the blond to knock it off. Because this wasn’t real to Sanji; this was a joke, a goodwill gesture---a job.

Sanji just felt obligated.

This didn’t mean anything to him. Not like it did for Zoro. To Sanji it was the least he felt was owed considering how much of his time Zoro was paying for, and that on its own should’ve been enough for him to shove Sanji away and tell him no. But it had been weeks of painful restraint, and a part of him was foolish enough to feel like Sanji’s insistence was somehow genuine.

“If you want me to stop,” Hand slowly working Zoro through his boxers, Sanji whispered the words against the shell of Zoro’s ear. The smirk on his words audible, and the curl of his lips noticeable as they grazed his ear, “just say something.”

And Zoro, hating himself for what he did next, let his eyes fall shut and bit his tongue.

Damn it… he was the worst.

Giving in and letting his head fall back on the couch, Zoro could feel his own rumble of approval thrum through his chest with startling desperation. Sanji’s hand on him making him see stars. With each sinful motion Zoro felt the edges of his resolve blur, and he reached out to thread in hand into soft, blond hair that he had longed to touch for months.

Hand shaking, his fingers brushed against silky blond hair and felt his heart jump happily at how wonderful it felt under his palm. Zoro's hand tightened, Sanji moaned breathily against his neck, and all at once it was sickeningly real.

"No!"

Shoving away from the man as hard as he could, Zoro managed to separate them and get to his feet after he dumped Sanji to the couch. Sanji lay sprawled; mouth open, face flushed, hair a gorgeously tugged mess. It was one hell of a look and Zoro had to use everything in him to look away. He could hear laboured panting, and realized after a few jilted moments that it was him; much to his embarrassment.

Tucking himself away hastily, Zoro practically threw himself away from the couch and sprinted across the room to get away. He was already so damned ashamed he had let it get this far, he couldn't be in the same room as the blond until he’d gotten himself under control. And maybe spent several hours sitting in a spiral of self-loathing over being weak enough to give in.

"You were serious, huh?"

Voice like a spell, Zoro froze in place with his hand gripping the edge of the archway in a crushing grip at the sound of Sanji’s silky timbre. His body felt like a taut wire. Joints aching. Casting an incredulous look back at Sanji, Zoro couldn't find any words so he just stared openingly confused at the other man.

Back on his feet, Sanji looked remarkably put together for someone who had been on his knees moments before with a cock in his hand. Even his hair was neat. Walking around the couch, and coming to a stop, Sanji clarified, "About being in love with me."

Confusion, anger, _indignation_.

Zoro didn't know what to react with first, but as he struggled to get out _anything_ the choice was thankfully taken from him as Sanji spoke.

"I didn't believe you." Crossing his arms and leaning against the couch, Sanji had the grace to look away as he was clearly a bit ashamed at his admission, "I figured you were one of those sexually pent up dudes that was misplacing his feelings, but you actually don't want… this."

It took a moment for Zoro to get his voice to work, but soon he croaked, "Not if it's not real."

Despite them being words Zoro had said many times at this point, Sanji’s face softened in a way Zoro had never seen before.

"I'm sorry.” It was the most sincere Zoro had ever heard Sanji’s husky voice, and he looked truly regretful as he looked at Zoro like he was seeing him clearly for the first time. There was an apologetic moue to the blond’s face, and he added with a short nod, “I'll stop."

Not trusting himself to speak, Zoro simply returned the nod and left.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> Also, just a heads up there won't be an update next week, or the week after as I am pausing to write a oneshot for the ZoSan Secret Santa event :) Thank you in advance for understanding!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your patience and understanding for the two week hiatus!!! You guys are awesome <333
> 
> And I'm suuuuper excited to start posting this again.
> 
> As always, unbetaed!

Sprawled on his back and staring balefully up at the ceiling, Zoro lay in much the same position he had for the past twenty minutes. He’d had a fitful night of sleep given everything that had happened last night. And now that Zoro was faced with the prospect of having to face Sanji in the daytime, Zoro wasn’t exactly looking forward to getting out of bed---it was hard to focus on anything serious when the phantom brush of Sanji’s lips on his neck kept _haunting_ him.

At least Sanji’s behaviour made a lot more sense now...

Knowing he couldn’t avoid Sanji forever, Zoro sat up with a groan, blanks pooling in his lap as he ran a hand through his hair. He gave himself another moment of solace and then forced himself out of bed. Dressing and then leaving his room, Zoro paused at the sight of Sanji’s closed bedroom door that usually sat ajar since the blond was so apt to rise before Zoro.

It came to Zoro’s attention that he didn’t smell any coffee. Or breakfast.

With an abashed blush, Zoro realized he had begun to take for granted Sanji cooking for him, and that their morning routine was something he had not only come to expect, but look forward to. He scrubbed a hand down his face in an attempt to stave off a blush. Even when they were at odds, Zoro had it bad for the guy.

Moving quietly past Sanji’s room, Zoro arrived in the empty kitchen and stood there feeling like a useless moron---it was Sanji’s kitchen now in his mind and he wasn’t even certain if he was allowed to touch anything. But perhaps a gesture of goodwill might take the awkward edge off...

Zoro debated what to do for a solid minute before setting to work with determined purpose. He got the coffee prepped, and then started making some eggs. Trying his best to remember exactly how Sanji had done it the first night he had stayed over.

“Low heat.” Zoro murmured to himself as he lazily stirred the eggs about in the pan. Already getting a little impatient with how slow they were cooking. “Low heat, and then…”

And then what?

Sanji had added something to it right before he had finished cooking.

“Argh.” Ruffling his hair with some frustrated muttering, Zoro stared down at the pan, “What the hell did he--”

A ding announced the coffee was finished and Zoro instantly remembered the cream.

Adding a splash, Zoro cut the element and then held the pan aloft while continuing to work the cream about the pan until it blended seamlessly with the eggs and gave them a fluffy golden texture. He set down the pan and then stared at his work. It still wasn’t nearly as nice as the eggs Sanji had made, but they were a remarkable step above the horrible, nearly-burnt rubber he used to make.

“Huh.”

Throwing a cork out on the island and then moving the pan over, Zoro then grabbed a mug and began pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee while staring at the eggs. He had trouble boiling water without it frothing over. Certainly it would just inflate Sanji’s ego to know he’d managed to actually teach Zoro something that he’d previously thought he was useless at.

And why was it making Zoro feel all fuzzy inside---it was just eggs.

About to take a sip of his coffee, Zoro paused as Sanji rounded the corner into the kitchen and despite looking put together, had a haggard expression that belied it. It became apparent Sanji was hungover. Suddenly all of Zoro’s concerns vanished, and a smile spread across his face---he couldn’t resist.

“Wow.” Zoro jeered, “You’re a lightweight.”

Having grabbed an empty mug, Sanji stopped and Zoro’s side---hand lashing out in a stern motion. Shoving two fingers rather sloppily against Zoro’s lips, Sanji looked up through his hair and gifted Zoro with a silencing glance, “Shhh.”

Glancing down at the freshly made cup he’d been about to drink, Zoro instead offered it to Sanji with a grin, “Coffee?”

“Your voice is like cannonfire.” Taking the cup, Sanji shuffled away with a murmur so quiet Zoro barely caught it, “Please cease and desist.”

“This is my normal speaking voice.”

“I hate you.”

It was kind of hilarious finding out Sanji was a wine-drunk.

“You’re the one that drank all that wine.” Pouring himself a fresh cup, Zoro added a splash of cream and stirred it slowly, basking in the sight of Sanji nursing a headache. Zoro purposely tapped his spoon on the edge of his mug---enjoying the way the sharp noise caused Sanji to flinch. When Sanji sent a loathsome glare his way, Zoro picked up his coffee and smirked, “I should’ve mentioned I got my tolerance by growing up on that stuff.”

Sanji just lamented with a pained groan.

Zoro just chuckled.

“Do you even have a liver anymore?”

“Yeah, and it works great.” Zoro took a smug sip of his coffee, “Unlike yours."

Sanji made a face, “Don’t you have work, or something?”

“Working from home today.”

Sanji’s response was a muttered jumble against the rim of his cup.

After getting through half of his cup of coffee in one large gulp, Sanji finally looked up and noticed the pan of eggs placed between them on the island. He seemed unnerved. Blinking suspiciously as he glanced to the stove, and then down at his hands, and then back to the pan again like he was trying to figure something out. Finally, Sanji turned a skeptical eye on Zoro.

Pointing to the eggs, Sanji was clearly dubious, “ _You_ made these?”

Zoro nodded.

“Huh.” Echoing Zoro’s earlier sentiment with nearly the exact same tone, Sanji sat captivated by his plate like it was something foreign and magical. He looked up. Confusion laced his concerned brow when he said, “I didn’t think you were paying attention.”

"Neither did I."

Sanji instantly became sheepish.

Tapping the side of his mug in a timid motion, Sanji avoided looking up at Zoro as his other hand came up to tug nervously at a few of his longer bangs. Twisting and twirling. After a while Sanji squared his shoulders and looked up at Zoro, and it was almost unnatural to see the man actually look genuinely guilty when he muttered, "About last night--

“It’s fine.” Zoro had been dreading this all morning, but frankly they both knew where the other stood on this matter, and he didn’t want to torture himself and more than he had to. "Let's just forget about it."

“But--”

Zoro arched a challenging brow.

Sanji immediately opened his mouth to argue.

However, a second later Sanji was deflating and he shut his mouth with a click. Settling back in his seat and once more cradling his coffee with a small mutter, “Forget it, I’m too hungover to argue right now.”

“You know what’s fantastic for a hangover?”

Wide eyed and bewildered, Sanji stared at Zoro, and it took Zoro a second to realize his own innuendo.

"Not that, you pervert." Zoro rolled his eyes. It was unbelievable how constantly perverted the blond could be, however Sanji was still looking at him like he had no clue what Zoro was talking about. So he clarified with a scoff, "A workout."

Sanji made a hurling motion.

"We can go in the afternoon." It was far too easy to trick the man into doing certain things, especially at the behest of a challenge. Zoro paused before goading, "Unless you're too hungover?"

Venomous and disdainful, Sanji glared at Zoro through his scowl and promised, "I could be half dead and still kick your ass."

"Good,” Zoro chuckled, “because you keep saying that and I don’t believe you.”

Standing up and grabbing his coffee, Zoro left Sanji slumped in the kitchen nursing his own cup of caffeine and pointedly ignored the heated glare that followed him out of the room.

~X~

“Zoro!”

Before the door to Rayliegh’s gym had even finished swinging shut, Zoro’s name was being bellowed across modest dojo and Luffy was waving his arms in excitement as he sprinted over. Everyone here was accustomed to Luffy, so no one even glanced up. However, a few people did jump out of his path lest they get barrelled over by the overzealous man.

Skidding to a stop just a foot shy of Zoro, Luffy turned and grinned, “And you brought Sanji!”

“Yup.” Smirking, Zoro drawled, “Says he wants to kick my ass, and I figured I’d humour him.”

“Keep talking shit.” After three cups of coffee, and an hour in bed where Zoro assumed he was taking a nap - but could’ve been doing something else for all Zoro knew - Sanji was back to his normal smarmy self. He chuckled and elbowed Zoro hard in the ribs, “You’re going to eat those words.”

Luffy snickered.

“Speaking of eating,” Sanji turned to Luffy while grabbing the strap of the gym bag Zoro had lent him for the afternoon. Holding it up and smiling at Luffy, “I brought you some of those pastries you liked from last week.”

“You serious?!” Luffy’s eyes bugged.

“Yeah, I have them in my bag.” Sanji winked, “I’ll leave them in your locker.”

“Awesome!” A moment later Luffy was zipping forward and hauling Sanji into a rib-crushing hug, squeezing tight despite Sanji’s embarrassed attempts to free himself. “You’re the best, Sanji!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Waving Luffy off with his feeble and embarrassed words, it was clear Sanji was no match for Luffy’s charm and had fallen victim to the guy just like everyone else did. It wasn’t surprising. Zoro should’ve known the second Luffy found out that Sanji could cook that the blond would become one of his new favourite people.

“Alright, Luffy, let him go.” Zoro finally decided to set Sanji free, “He has a scheduled ass-kicking you’re holding up.”

On command, Luffy let Sanji go, but still had an ecstatic smile, “Alright, I’ll finish hugging him later.”

“Please don’t.” Sanji wheezed out, rubbing at his ribs.

It was such an obvious act.

Rolling his eyes, Zoro began to make his way towards the locker rooms with Sanji in tow, Luffy waving them off before heading back to whatever he had been in the middle of before they arrived. Sanji fell into step beside Zoro, and then glanced back to Luffy and called out, “Oi, Luffy. Which locker?”

“0556!”

“Thank you!”

Once Luffy was for sure out of earshot, Zoro gruned, “Do you just win everyone over with food?”

“Just now catching on, huh?”

Zoro scoffed.

“Hey, worked on you.”

That shut Zoro up.

They made their way into the changerooms, and Zoro started to strip out of his civvies as Sanji went off to locate Luffy’s gear. He got his shorts on first. Dragging his shirt over his head and hucking it into his locker, Zoro rooted around for his compression shit when Sanji finally returned a yelped.

“Holy shit!”

Head shooting up, Zoro found Sanji looking at him wide eyed and in mild horror. He froze with his shirt in his hands and cast a dumb look around himself, confirming they were alone before realizing Sanji directing the comment his way---even then Zoro just stared back confused.

“What happened to you?!” Gesturing to Zoro, Sanji threw down his gym bag and snorted, “Were you a contestant on Saw?”

Zoro blinked, looked down, and then clued in.

“Ah.” Sighing softly and dropping his own hand to the scar bisecting his chest, he pressed at the old wound that still felt stiff in some spots that had never quite healed correctly. Despite the tight scar tissue, Zoro quite often forgot about the injury, and realized that this was likely Sanji’s first time seeing it. "Training accident."

"How?" Rooting around in his bag, Sanji pulled out the shorts and shirt he’d borrowed from Zoro and then began to strip with that casual carelessness he was so apt to do. He stripped off his shirt and neatly hung it while directing to Zoro shrewdly, "I thought the tips were blunted?"

"Yeah…” Finishing tugging on his compression shirt, Zoro concealed the scar and admitted, “we weren't using those."

"Who’s we?"

"Mihawk." As an afterthought, he added, “But it was my idea.”

"Your family dynamic just keeps getting weirder."

Zoro couldn’t deny that.

Once Sanji was finished changing, he dropped to a bench and began studiously taping his ankles while Zoro shoved everything into his locker.

“What about those?” Gesturing to Zoro's legs, and the prominent scars transecting each ankle, Sanji teased, “Another fun family roughhousing?”

Crossing his arms, Zoro heavily debated reliving that memory when he knew it was just something Sanji was going to find hilarious. As the blond finished an ankle, and then started on the next, he sent Zoro expectant look and Zoro floundered around a lie before giving in and sighing, “...you’re gonna laugh.”

“Of course I am.” With a laugh, Sanji urged, “Now spill.”

“Well, Luffy--”

“No, nevermind.” Holding up a hand, Sanji cut Zoro’s explanation short with a chuckle. “It already all makes sense.”

Zoro levelled an annoyed look on the blond, “Do you want the story or not?”

“Yes, god.”

“I fell off the roof and broke both my ankles." Before Sanji could ask how Zoro had managed to pull off that stellar maneuver, Zoro elaborated, “Luffy and I were TPing this shitty professor we had in third year.”

“That’s so dumb.”

“You weren’t there.” Dropping his arms and clasping his hands, he stretched his arms high above his head in a final long pull to get any remaining kinks from his back and shoulders. When he dropped them back to his sides he felt remarkably looser, and propped his hands on his hips to assert, “You don’t have all the facts.”

“Which are?”

“He was an asshole. And his T.A. was really annoying.”

That earned a wry smile from the blond.

Having just finished taping up his feet, Sanji now sat on the bench trying to work out the pattern on his hands. Zoro watched Sanji continue with the wrong pattern for a bit, but held his tongue. He was standing his with dick at punching height and wasn't in the mood to get wacked for a snide comment.

“It’s been a while.” Sanji admitted, moving to cross the tape over the back of his hand before frowning and doubling back. “Forget how this goes.”

“Here.” Zoro held out his hand.

“You’re just trying to embarrass me.”

Flatly, Zoro asked, “Is it working?”

“I’m always embarrassed when I’m with you.”

“Shitcook.”

“Mosshead.”

Zoro refused to yield.

“Fine.” Slapping down the tape in Zoro’s hand, Sanji continued to glare at Zoro but held his hand out regardless. “Just do it already---this is time wasted where I could be kicking your ass.”

Biting back a grin, Zoro failed largely and got a kick in his shin for his troubles, but Sanji still held out his hand despite the unimpressed look he was sending Zoro’s way. Dropping to the bench, Zoro straddled it and reached out to take up Sanji’s hand in his, Zoro was grateful that he managed to keep his hand from shaking.

Focusing on the task at hand, Zoro started off by removing the old tape and throwing the balled up attempt into the trash. He started new, taping Sanji’s wrist before working his way over to the man’s knuckles while trying not to notice the feel of Sanji’s hand resting in his, but it was impossible.

Many a time he had watched Sanji’s hands as they worked, but being able to hold them this close was a whole new experience. He was able to see each scar and polk marked burn that had built up on the pale skin, and feel the callouses Sanji had amassed from years of working over hot stoves. Each mark he wanted to brush with his thumb and then trace again with his lips.

Instead, he kept wrapping expertly. Slowly covering up Sanji’s hands until all that was exposed were his scarred fingers. They were thin - compared to Zoro’s - but longer. And Zoro was suddenly accosted by the distant memory of them tracing his jaw when they met...

Lifting Sanji’s hand delicately, he turned it to expose the blond’s thumb where three fairly pronounced scars glistened. They were clearly old, but had been deep enough to remain for many years. He didn’t ask - he never did - but he looked at them for a moment before finally letting go.

“Learning to peel potatoes when I was younger.” Lifting up his hand and flexing it a few times to get a feel for the tape, Sanji then dropped it to rest in his lap and extended his other hand to Zoro as he explained, “Slipped the first few times.”

"So you sucked, is what you’re saying?”

Zoro didn’t comment on the fact that Sanji could probably do his other hand now, and took the excuse to hold Sanji’s other hand in his. He was surprised Sanji laughed at the remark instead of snatching his hand away and shoving Zoro off the bench.

Laughing while Zoro started a new wrap on Sanji’s other wrist, the blond chuckled, “You’re such a jerk.”

“Mhm.”

“I’m starting to figure out why you’re single.”

“It’s probably my weird preferences.” Eyes darting to Sanji, Zoro couldn’t hide his smirk, “I only like blonds with fucked up eyebrows…”

“In that case I know a guy who works downtown that you’d probably get along with.”

“Setting me up on dates, Curly?” Chuckling, Zoro finished the final wrap and ripped the tape. Smoothing it over with a final caress to Sanji’s hand before letting go. He tried to stay playful as he met Sanji’s gaze, “Careful who might hear; we’re supposed to be dating.”

“No, no. You’d like him.” Sanji cajoled. Inspecting Zoro’s tape job with an impressed hum, “He’s really into leather though; hope that’s not a problem?”

“Not really my type.”

“Shoot.” Snapping his fingers, Sanji huffed, “Looks like you’re stuck with me.”

“Just my luck…” Laughing fondly, Zoro hadn’t intended it to come out as soft as it had, but their playful bickering always got the best of him---and it was only when Sanji blinked owlishly that Zoro realized his folly. He quickly looked away. Fidgeting with the roll of tape in his hands as he desperately tried to think of anything to play this whole thing off, “I mean…”

Zoro wanted to smack himself in the face.

“It’s okay.” Stiffening at Sanji’s voice - that silky timbre strangely low and kind - Zoro chanced a glance up to find the man watching him with a gentle smile. It wasn’t pitying, more sympathetic, but it still felt horrible to be on the receiving end of. Especially when Sanji said, “I know what you meant…”

Sanji was being overly kind, but it made sense given that he now believed Zoro’s feelings.

Zoro didn’t like it---he’d prefer the teasing.

“So…” Desperately trying to get away from this awkward conversation, Zoro grunted the first thing that popped into his head, “anymore scars?”

“Not nearly as interesting as yours.” There was an odd way Sanji laughed and deflected his answer, but Zoro let it slide. Watching as Sanji eagerly vaulted off the bench and gestured towards the door, “Now, I’m going to go warm up, let me know when you’re ready to lose.”

“Big words.”

Zoro tossed the tape into his locker and followed.

"What're you gonna do?” Sanji drawled, “Fence me to death?"

"I'm thinking about it."

Sanji cackled, and then he was heading off on his own.

Joining Luffy over by the punching bags, Zoro surreptitiously watched out of the corner of his eye as Sanji made his way over to the ring where two men were currently sparring, but paused upon Sanji’s approach. They were guys Zoro had seen around the place before. Not exactly pushovers---Zoro wondered what kinda game Sanji was playing.

“Need a warm up.” Sanji explained, “Either of you game?”

From the few times Zoro had come to Luffy’s gym, he knew that the beefier looking one was Kuroobi, and the other had a ridiculous name like Ah-choo or something. Kuorobi glanced at his buddy, scoffed, and then turned back to Sanji, clearly humouring him, “Yeah, alright.”

Popping up at Zoro’s side, Luffy followed Zoro’s attention to the mats where one of the men was currently climbing down, and Sanji was grabbing the ropes to hop in.

"Oohh." Luffy gushed excitedly, “Wanna watch?”

Nodding, Zoro followed after Luffy over to the ring.

Zoro was honestly unsure how to judge Sanji’s skill level---Sanji had taped his ankles expertly enough, but he’d forgotten how to do his hands which was little concerning. He had an air of confidence about him at least. However, Zoro had known his fair share of guys that came around the gym full of confidence but without a shred of ability and willingness to learn.

Hopping into the ring, Sanji bound up and down a few times on the mats to get a feel for them before stilling and placing his hands on his hips. He seemed at ease. Which Zoro was going to count as a good thing, but Sanji was still about half Kuroobi’s size and Zoro wasn’t eager to see the annoying blond get decked despite what he regularly said out loud.

"Relax, pretty boy.” Kuurobi smirked, “I'll go easy on you."

"Gee. Thanks."

Tone scathing and eyes rolling, Sanji immediately ticked off Kuroobi and Zoro refrained from groaning. He dropped onto one of the nearby benches and readied himself for something brutal. Kuurobi had a bad temper at the best of times, and Sanji wasn’t exactly helping it---this seemed a habit for the blond.

They squared off at opposite corners of the ring, and then a call from Sneeze - or whatever his name was - had them starting.

Instantly Kuroobi’s guard was up, arms low in more of a martial arts style than boxers, and he edged forward carefully with a watchful gaze pinned on Sanji. In contrast, arms still comfortably at his sides, Sanji walked forward with a casual air that was borderline cocky, and a calm expression that was almost lazy. Either Sanji knew exactly what he was doing, or he was about to get his ass kicked.

And Zoro still couldn’t tell which.

While watching the blond’s movements, Zoro tried to get a feel for any sort of fighting style or martial art, but he really was an enigma. Just the fact that he didn’t even bother raising a guard was odd. Zoro would’ve assumed the man incompetent if not for the particular way he placed his feet---there was artful way he carried himself across the mats, and he always kept his left leg poised purposeful ahead of his right.

Covering his mouth with his hand, Zoro leaned forward as he waited for the inevitable knock out---he knew it was going to be quick, but he still wasn’t certain who it was going to be. Either Sanji was so calm because he had this in the bag, or he was a cocky shithead about to have his brains rattled.

Kuroobi feigned a strike and Sanji jerked back---earning a mocking chuckle from the bigger man.

A moment later Kuroobi was attacking for real. There was a bit of scuffling of feet sliding across the mats as both men moved simultaneously---Kuroobi ducking low with a fist coming up fast and hard, and Sanji darting to the side with an almost effortless hop followed by a blindingly fast kick. There was an audible smack of Sanji striking flesh - with the _heel_ of his foot of all things - as he managed to get Kuroobi square in the jaw, followed shortly after by a thud of Kuroobi hitting the mat.

Zoro felt his jaw drop open at the same time Kuroobi landed on the floor.

Walking away with a bored roll of his neck, Sanji paused and cast a quick glance in Zoro and Luffy’s direction. Winking at Zoro, Sanji sent him a cheeky grin and mouthed while jerking his chin over his shoulder at Kuroobi, “ _That’s gonna be you_.”

If Zoro hadn’t been in love before… he was certain that would’ve done him in.

Luffy snickered, "Hey, he's pretty good."

“Yeah…” Zoro admitted a tad reluctantly, already regretting underestimating the man. He really wished his heart would stop pounding as hard as it was, "he is…"

Leaning against the ropes and bearing down on Kuroobi’s buddy, Sanji jerked a thumb over his shoulder, “Sorry ‘bout that. Thought he knew what he was doing.”

Without another word, Sanji grabbed the ropes and vaulted between them to effortlessly land on the ground below. Making his way over to Zoro and Luffy. Hands on his hips and beaming happily, “I think I’m good to go. Ready to eat mat, Mosshead?”

Zoro really wished his heart would stop hammering against his rib cage.

Not trusting himself to speak and not say something utterly love-struck and stupid, Zoro just gestured for Sanji to follow him and led Sanji over to a free sparring area off to the side. He wasn’t intimidated, but he also didn’t think this fight was going to be as easy as he thought it was. However, if Sanji knocked anyone else out there might not be a fight to have because Zoro was certain he’d die of a heart attack on the spot.

Feigning casual, Zoro stopped on the mats and turned to Sanji, "So, how'd you wanna do this?"

"Well I'm thinking I hit you, and you go down." Waving a congenial hand, Sanji simpered, "But I'll still accept a forfeit now if you want."

Zoro countered, "First to tap out."

"Sounds like fun." Sanji smirked.

Taking a spot center mat, a few feet away from the blond, Zoro gave a short bow and then straightened, "How's your grappling?"

"Probably better than yours."

Sanji returned the bow.

"Do you always need to have the last word?"

"Yes." At Zoro’s exhausted look, Sanji grinned and then beckoned, "Now c'mon, sword boy. Let's see you fend me off without your umbrella."

With that, Zoro raised his guard.

What Zoro realized almost immediately was that Sanji was very quick---frustratingly so. And he seemed aware that if he let Zoro get a grip then in a contest of strength he'd lose. Which meant Sanji played a fast and vicious game, but never lingered long enough for his strikes to get him hauled into a clinch.

Always dancing away at the last moment with a cheeky grin.

After a few minutes messing around, Zoro managed to get a couple decent hits in, but nothing that put Sanji out. He decided to switch up his game to something more defensive. And the next time Sanji went in for a knee - concerningly aimed at Zoro's head - Zoro sidestepped it, braced an arm across Sanji's chest, and swept his leg clean out from underneath him.

Sanji started to fall, but retaliated instantly.

Latching onto the arm Zoro had left out, Sanji clutched it to his chest as he swung down and used the momentum of his fall to kick his leg over Zoro's chest and bring them both down. Setting up the rest of his armbar by getting his other leg over Zoro's neck, and locking his feet together.

Back slamming against the mats, Zoro was momentarily stunned at being taken down and barely recovered in time to reach over and grab his other wrist to keep Sanji from completing his arm lock. There were several minutes of struggling as Zoro kept a desperate hold on his own wrist to keep the elbow from being totally locked out, and Sanji kept readjusting his grip in an attempt to break Zoro's hold and complete the lock.

Eventually - and Zoro would argue Sanji gave up first but even he was a little unsure - they both caved from exhaustion and Sanji relaxed his legs the same moment Zoro let go of his wrist. They lay panting together on the mats for a bit until both managed to tiredly push themselves up and shared a small laugh.

With a chuckle, Sanji asked, “Again?”

“Yeah.”

They spent the next hour sparring. Zoro managed to get some decent hits and throws in on the blond, but no matter how hard Sanji hit the mats he never conceded---in return he gave Zoro a fair share of well planted strikes that left him breathless. And attempting to wrestle the annoying blond into submission didn’t work either. Turned out that man was kinda bendy, and a lot of locks were pointless on him---a chokehold nearly got him but not before Sanji managed to knee Zoro in the face.

Zoro had the loose teeth to prove it.

Later, in the showers, Zoro was mulling over their fight and was already reevaluating his assumptions about the blond. He hadn’t really believed all that bravado before, and he felt a little guilty now. Cutting the tap, Zoro stood in the shower for a moment staring at the last of the water circling the drain at his feet and letting the rest trail down his body.

On his hip, there was actually a bruise forming where Sanji had managed to clip him hard, and Zoro wondered what on earth was wrong with him that made him like it. There was already a sort of charged energy when fighting, but Zoro must've been really at the end of his rope if a bit of sparring was turning him on...

Nabbing his towel and slinging it around his waist, Zoro absently tied it off while shuffling back into the changing rooms. Desperately trying not to think about other types of wrestling involving the blond. Especially when he returned to the lockers to find Sanji had finished his shower as well, and sat on a bench meticulously drying his hair with a smaller towel.

Rooting around in his locker, Zoro tried to think of something to distract himself from the nearly naked blond sitting a few feet away. He pulled out his water bottle and took a large gulp. Wracking his brain and largely failing in that task, he turned to Sanji and decided to let his earlier curiosity finally get the better of him.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"My dad was an ex-con; he picked a lot of fights in the joint.” It was a little shocking how readily Sanji offered up the information, but Zoro wasn’t complaining. Finishing drying his hair, Sanji lowered the towel and shrugged, “He showed me a few things so I ‘Wouldn't get my ass handed to me for my smart mouth.'."

That earned a bark from Zoro.

"Sounds like he knew what he was talking about."

Tossing the smaller towel aside, Sanji watched Zoro through narrowed eyes. He was hamming it up however, and it was apparent when he let a smile slip as he demanded, "You calling me a smartass?"

"Sure ain't calling you tolerable."

"Eat shit." Smirking through his own curse, Sanji pushed himself to his feet and began to get dressed as well. Throwing Zoro a dirty look as he defended, "I'm a delight."

Zoro snorted softly, and then continued getting dressed---it was much easier dealing with his feelings for Sanji when they bantered like this...

Waiting until after he’d shimmied his boxers and jeans back on, Zoro finished doing up his front before grabbing a clean shirt from his bag. Pulling it on as he threw the question casually in Sanji’s direction, “So, when do I get to meet him?”

“What?”

“Well, you got to meet mine.” Finishing jerking the hem of his shirt down, Zoro snatched his jacket and shoved his hand in one of the sleeves while turning to tease the blond. He grinned, “When do I get to meet yours?”

In the middle of buttoning up his shirt, Sanji had paused and was watching Zoro with an incredibly cryptic expression which had Zoro freezing as well. Jacket half on. They stared at each other for a moment, that only seemed to stretch longer and added to the echo of the empty changing room. And Zoro was suddenly very aware of how odd the request was given that they weren’t actually dating.

“Nevermind.” Wrestling his arm into the other sleeve, and jerking the jacket comfortably into place, Zoro awkwardly looked away, “That was a bad joke.”

Sanji didn’t have anything to add.

They finished getting changed in silence, and then headed back out onto the main floor to bid goodbye to Luffy who waved them off enthusiastically. Making their way out of the gym with Sanji trailing quietly behind, still a little uncharacteristically withdrawn while digging out a cigarette.

Stopping a few feet from the entrance, Sanji cupped a hand while carefully lighting his cigarette---his shoulders more tense than usual. He tucked the lighter way. Blowing out a stream of smoke on an aggravated breath as he glanced about, eventually ending with a conflicted look on Zoro. With a few more puffs, he reached his hand out to flick some ash off the end and spoke.

“You really want to meet my dad?”

There was something to Sanji’s tone that said it wasn’t up for discussion.

“Uh…” Gaze falling to Sanji’s hand, he watched as the blond twiddled the dart in an agitated grip---there was a foreign nervousness about him. Glancing back up, Sanji was watching him with a steady look and all Zoro could manage was, “sure?”

With a nod, Sanji took a final puff and then flicked the cigarette into the gutter. Hands already falling into his jacket pockets as he began striding towards Zoro’s truck, and muttered over his shoulder, “C’mon, I’ll give you directions.”

~X~

Following Sanji's instructions, they headed out of the downtown area and up the hillside that was sprawling with suburban neighbourhoods and quaint outlet malls. It was a pleasant drive, however overcast skies drowned the day in placid greys. Sanji sprawled out in his seat and cracked a window---enjoying another smoke.

For his part, Zoro was confused.

They’d had this arrangement for a few weeks now, and Sanji had been pretty adamant about his silence concerning himself and everything from his past. He’d mentioned his father once, and even then it was with jilted reluctance. And now, on a whim, Sanji had decided to take Zoro to meet the man despite the fact that they weren’t even actually dating.

Zoro’s mind was a whirlwind of questions.

Lost in his thoughts about how he was going to handle this encounter, he only barely caught Sanji’s next instructions. He gave a numb nod. And at the next stop sign, Zoro took a right.

"Oi Mossy, I said left."

"Shut it!"

Pulling a rather aggressive U-turn, Zoro corrected their route. Heading back the way they came, flicking on the left blinker when they got to the intersection, only for Sanji to mutter, "That's the way we came; just go straight through."

With an even brighter blush, Zoro killed the blinker and then slammed on the gas. Getting through the intersection as fast as possible to leave the whole embarrassing thing behind them. This wouldn’t be so damned confusing if he wasn’t so distracted!

"Seeing you in action is incredible." Extending the tip of his cigarette out the window, Sanji flicked off the excess ash and glanced at Zoro with a smirk, "Have you considered getting 'Left' and 'Right' tattooed on the back of your hands?"

Zoro remained suspiciously silent.

"Oh?" Sanji perked up, "You have?"

"No!" Zoro snapped quickly, and realized how incriminating the admission sounded by the way Sanji scoffed. He flexed his hands on the wheel. Refusing to look over at the cook, Zoro muttered, "A few people may have already mentioned it…"

"Shocking." Sanji drawled on a laugh. “Who?”

“Nami mostly…” Zoro divulged, “and a few people from work.”

“Who’s Nami?”

“She’s a partner at the firm Luffy works at.”

“Sounds like the lady knows what she’s talking about; I’d love to meet her.” Chuckling, Sanji vaguely gestured at a side street up ahead, “Right here.”

“I’m sure you would.” Zoro muttered under his breath.

They pulled down the side street that was bordered by overbearing oaks, and had very limited traffic. Sanji directed Zoro to pull into a free parking spot along the side of the street, and when Zoro cut the engine, he glanced out the window to inspect the row of humble houses to their right and idly wondered which one was his---it was pretty nice neighbourhood and Zoro just felt his confusion over Sanji’s situation mounting further.

Without a word to Zoro, Sanji stepped out of the truck and began crossing the street. His hands found their way to the pockets of his coat, and his shoulders rose to push up his collar against the cool breeze. As he reached the other side, Zoro noticed for the first time the modest cemetery nestled into the hillside. Side stepping the half closed gate, Sanji walked along the well kept path with a familiarity that let Zoro know this wasn’t the first time the blond had been here.

A cold stone of understanding dropped painfully into Zoro’s gut.

Everything about Sanji's reluctance and behaviour regarding his father was viscerally clear, and if this is where his father was, then there was no telling about the rest of his family---at the very least - from what Sanji had divulged - it seemed like this man was the only person Sanji actually considered important.

After a while debating it, Zoro threw open his door and followed after.

Taking much longer to make his way across the street, Zoro wanted to give Sanji the time he needed before he caught up to him. When he reached the gate, Zoro paused and looked down at the worn sign on the wrought iron gate---the name Whiskey Peak weathered and flaking. It was an older cemetery, a less maintained one.

Stepping around the gate as Sanji had, Zoro made his way up the gravel path that was overgrown with grass along its edges and had leaves from past seasons mulched between the rocks. He reached the third row up, and carefully made his way across the dew slick grass and down the rows to where Sanji stood in front of a gravestone.

Silhouetted by the grey skies behind him, even his hair seemed pale and lifeless in the flat daylight. His black jacket and pants made him look like a shadow standing in a field of green. Zoro couldn’t see Sanji’s eyes, but he was certain even that blue would seem dim.

As Zoro neared, the dreary demeanour on Sanji’s face was reflected in the overcast skies. Clouds a roiling mixture of blacks and greys that threatened rain, but hadn’t yet committed to drenching the city---whatever pain Sanji was keeping, he held it back as steadfast as the sky.

Coming to stop beside the blond, he kept quiet and turned to look at the headstone that was keeping the blond’s attention. It was old and weathered. Stonework mottled from years spent in the elements, and the carved words had a decent amount of discolouring from moss and dirt. Dates confirmed that the person here had been gone for several years, and the name brought Zoro to pause.

_Zeff Akaashi_

Noting the last name, a lot of things suddenly clicked together.

There was still a lot to Sanji that was largely a mystery, but with his only family six feet under and just a restaurant left to the name---whatever had happened to him only started when he was alone. It begged a lot of questions, but Zoro held his tongue. As always, Zoro knew it wasn’t his place to pry, but he couldn’t help but wonder what had gone wrong.

"As you can see he's not really much of a talker." There was a forced humour to Sanji’s voice, the normal jeering quality to his words empty and thin, "But even when he could, it was mostly just slurs---you're not missing out on much."

With a short huff, Sanji began rooting around in his pockets and dug out his pack of smokes. Tapping it on the back of his hand before flicking the top open, pulling one free, and placing it between his lips. He lit it and then tucked all his effects back away into his pockets. Puffing quietly for a minute as they both stood silently over the deceased man’s grave.

“Anyway, Mosshead.” Taking a quick drag and then waving his cigarette towards the headstone, Sanji adopted a teasing, yet formal tone, “This is Jiji.”

Zoro had no clue what to say, so he didn’t.

“Jiji, this is Zoro. He’s pretty pigheaded about things he believes in. But he always cleans his plate after every meal...” Flicking his cigarette, Sanji paused for a long moment and the jest fell from his voice. He sounded reluctantly sincere as he admitted on a timid exhale, “You’d like him.”

After that, Sanji’s jaw tightened, the playful humour draining out of him. While he kept his one hand busy with his smoke, the other hung at his side agitated and tense. Sanji was usually good at putting up an act, but with how uncomfortable he looked, Zoro could only wonder how long it had been since he had been here last...

Slowly turning to look over at Sanji, Zoro held his tongue as he watched the way Sanji stared down at the headstone with a torn expression that it confirmed everything Zoro was thinking. There was so much that could be said, but nothing Zoro felt Sanji wanted to hear. He couldn't offer solace for an old wound like this. It was the final scar Sanji had elected to expose, and unlike Zoro's, the story clearly held far more pain. All Zoro could do was silently respect what he was being shown.

Words weren’t his strong point, so instead he lifted a hand and offered it out.

There was visible confusion on Sanji’s face, and Zoro could only guess at what the man could be thinking, but eventually he lifted a hand. Wary at first, Sanji let it hover above Zoro’s like he really had to think about what he was doing---Zoro lifted his hand a fraction further to help the stubborn blond along.

It was slight, but Zoro could've sworn he saw Sanji fight a smile.

Then Sanji’s hand lowered, and his fingers threaded seamlessly with Zoro's. Long and thin, but warm. His palm was a sharp brand against Zoro's own. Despite how boney Sanji’s fingers were, there was something about the way they fit between Zoro’s.

It was nice.

They stood there for several minutes with Sanji nursing his cigarette and holding Zoro's hand in a slack grip. There was no urgency or pain, just reassurance. And after a while, nearly imperceptible, Sanji's hand began to tremble in Zoro's, but he kept his gaze respectfully down until a soft sound broke their silence. Starting as a muffled snort, before Sanji finally broke.

All at once Sanji started laughing.

It wasn’t a cruel laugh, or even a sad one---it was just a laugh. Pure and happy and healing. Bubbling up from deep in his chest; shaking his shoulders, shutting his eyes, and tightening his hold on Zoro’s hand. Soon he was all but howling with laughter as Zoro stood next to him a little confused. Alone with Sanji’s laughter echoing throughout the empty graveyard.

It was as infectious as it was insane, and Zoro couldn't fight the incredulous smile that worked its way onto his face, “What?”

“Ah…” Sighing as his laughter tapered off into humble chuckles that forced a grin to his face, Sanji lifted his free hand and carefully used his thumb to wipe away some of the tears from his laughter. He then took a quick drag and shook his head, “Naw, it’s just…”

Now Sanji was looking at the grave with fondness.

“If he saw me sulking here, needing my hand held…” Another bark of laughter was pulled out of him, and Sanji couldn’t stop his shoulders from bouncing as he chuckled, “Well, he’d probably smack me up the side of the head.”

“I can hit you if you think it’d help?” Zoro offered.

Finally Sanji turned to look at him, and Zoro could tell that the smile on his face was genuine once more. He had a sincerity to it that was open and unguarded. Giving Zoro’s hand a short squeeze before letting go, and saying, “Thanks, Mosshead.”

“Any time.”

They turned back to the grave in unison, and for the first time Zoro realized he finally knew Sanji's full name. He had never asked, but as with everything with Sanji, Zoro had decided that he only needed to know whatever Sanji deemed important enough to tell him. However, it still felt nice to know this.

“So that’s your last name?” Aiming for tactfulness, Zoro asked and then waited. When Sanji didn’t say anything, Zoro looked up, expecting Sanji to not have heard, not for him to be looking at Zoro like he was insane. Politely gesturing to the headstone, Zoro clarified, “‘Akaashi’?”

That didn’t change Sanji’s confusion.

“You…” Looking increasingly baffled, Sanji murmured, “don’t know my last name?”

“No.” Zoro gave a simple shake, “You never told me.”

A look of clarity washed over Sanji’s face with a single, confused blink. He then looked away as a smile tightened his lips, which eventually transformed into poorly stifled snickering. Sighing on a laughed exhale, Sanji was still chuckling to himself as he shook his head fondly, “I uh… I hadn’t realized.”

“It’s not that important.”

“No, I suppose not...” Sanji shrugged, and then looked over at Zoro with a smug grin, “but considering you’re in love with me, I feel like that’s something you should know.”

Zoro mimicked Sanji’s shrug.

“If it’s important it’ll be shared.”

“I guess, huh?”

“So… Sanji Akaashi?”

For some reason, Sanji was looking at Zoro with the most peculiar expression---an almost fond exasperation that accompanied his wry smile. Zoro didn’t understand the joke. However, Sanji seemed pleased about it nonetheless as he chanced a final glance at Zeff’s grave.

An incredibly soft smile lit up Sanji’s face, “Yeah…”

~X~

"Two Five's with the works."

Nodding in gratitude to the vendor, Zoro took the two foil wrapped burgers from the food truck and quickly wove his way out of the crowd awaiting their orders. Down the bustling sidewalk and over to the bench facing the waterfront Sanji was waiting at. When he dropped into his seat, he offered one of the burgers to Sanji who took it and began curiously unwrapping it as Zoro tore into his with much less tact.

Zoro was grateful for the distraction as he wasn't one for conversation, and Sanji had been uncharacteristically silent for most of the drive to the shore. He hadn’t noticed how much levity Sanji provided until it was on him to do it. With Ace and Luffy, Zoro had really taken for granted not having to talk to fill a silence...

A moment later Sanji spoke up.

"You're rich and you take me out for burgers?"

"Street vendors have the best food.” Mouth full, Zoro shrugged and spoke while chewing, “Besides, nothing we could get from a fancy place would be better than what you make anyway."

Sanji’s motion faltered for a moment.

Catching Sanji’s hesitation, Zoro glanced at Sanji, and then down to the burger he hadn't taken a bite of yet. Sanji hadn’t requested anything specific so Zoro had just gotten him what he always did. Feeling a tad guilty, Zoro grunted, “Do you want something else?”

“No, it’s fine.”

Sanji still seemed off, but he left no room for Zoro to argue---digging into his food a moment later.

Taking a few more bites himself, Zoro chanced a glance back to the blond and found the blond seemed to be enjoying his food despite his weird behaviour. Zoro decided to take a crack at getting the man talking. Hoping he wasn’t about to make things worse.

“So.”

Already Zoro hated himself.

Sanji glanced over with a curious look.

“How-- uh…” Zoro coughed to clear his throat and then tried again, “how does an ex-con go from prison to owning such a fancy restaurant?”

Not expecting that, Sanji blinked, but then he smiled and divulged, “Not entirely savoury.”

Zoro arched a brow.

“Back in the day he was part of this biker gang---from what he used to tell me they got into a lot of trouble. ‘Course he eventually got caught.” A wry chuckle shook Sanji at that, and he took a moment to take a bite of his food before continuing with an airy hand, “So before going to prison, he stashed away a decent savings pile. When he got out, he decided to go clean and open the restaurant.”

This guy was sounding like more and more of a badass.

“A lot of felons can’t get work, but Jiji always hired them.” Sanji continued on unprovoked, “Kept them in line, but made sure they didn’t fall back on old habits. It became a sort of half-way house. Everyone was always fed and had a place to stay---he was a really kind man.”

Zoro tried to stifle it, but couldn’t fight the small scoff.

“What?”

“Nothing…” Zoro lost his battle against a smile, “Just sounds like you’re a lot like him is all.”

Again, Sanji stilled---and when he spoke, his voice was oddly tight, "You need to stop saying shit like that."

"Why?"

"'Cause every time you do I wanna kiss you."

Zoro blinked.

Over the weeks Zoro had gotten fairly used to Sanji’s playful antics, but there was a mesmerizing sincerity to the way Sanji made the threat. Zoro felt his heart jump at the words and he accidentally swallowed his food much to his regret. A pained expression twisted his face as he struggled not to break out in a coughing fit and hack half-chewed burger up all over the blond.

Unaware of Zoro’s struggles, Sanji looked away.

“Sorry,” Picking at his wrappings - their crinkling horribly loud in the stillness between them - Sanji turned back to look out at the ocean while quietly munching on the remainder of his burger. After swallowing a bite Sanji muttered, “I promised I’d stop doing that…”

With a relieved wheeze at finally swallowing his food, Zoro just waved Sanji off, “It’s okay.”

Judging from the concern on Sanji’s face, he didn’t seem convinced, but there was no way Zoro was going to explain that he almost needed the heimlich in a very public place. His embarrassment over Sanji’s kiss comment was long forgotten. Zoro decided to deflect and asked, “What was it like working with Zeff?”

Sanji still seemed highly skeptical, but then caved.

They gazed out at the coast as Sanji continued to tell him about Zeff and how the restaurant was like back when he ran the place. He talked about learning to cook, and how terrible he used to be at it. About customers and coworkers that had passed through. There were certain memories Sanji was clearly steering clear of, but Zoro never asked, and listened happily.

Those horrible black clouds had moved on to shroud the nearby mountains and cover them in a dreary downpour, pulling the overcast away with it and allowing some sun to break through for a warmer afternoon. There was still a crispness to the breeze, but it felt much more like summer now---Sanji’s hair had gotten some of its golden glow back in the afternoon light.

A pleasantness hung between them.

They finished their food, and continued to enjoy the view as Sanji lit up a cigarette. Pocketing his lighter and muttering around the dart, “I never thanked you by the way.”

“Hm?”

“For this.”

Zoro was confused.

“It was just a burger.” He grunted a moment later.

Face falling flat, Sanji turned an exhausted expression onto Zoro and then he was flicking his wrapper at him so it pinged off Zoro’s forehead. He huffed out a cloud of smoke. Plucking the cigarette from his lips and drawling, “Not that, you moron… Everything that you’ve done for me.”

Picking up Sanji's wrapper, Zoro fought down a blush---he didn’t know what to say to that.

“I probably haven’t been as gracious as I should…” Leaning back on the bench, Sanji took a pensive drag on his cigarette and murmured, "Having somewhere safe to sleep every night, and not living off my own leftovers is nice…”

Sanji paused.

“Not having to…” Examining the cherry of his cigarette with rapt attention, Sanji finished the thought with a muttered, “...y’know.”

It was interesting seeing Sanji being more withdrawn with his words. He’d never really held back before when flaunting his other occupation, but time had softened Sanji’s brazen nature---whether it was because he didn’t want to tease Zoro anymore remained to be seen. However, if it wasn’t… if Sanji was letting his walls start to crumble, then that left the much more insidious notion that Sanji wasn’t selling himself of his own volition.

Something Zoro had suspected for some time, but had no real proof to back up.

"I can't take much credit…" Zoro admitted, "They were selfish reasons."

“Still…” A soft laugh accompanied Sanji’s contradiction, and he threw up a foot to prop comfortably on his knee. He placed an arm along the back of the bench for good measure. Once more enamoured by his cigarette until he gathered up the courage to say, “Can I say something weird?”

“Hm?”

“You’re the first friend I’ve had in a long time…” Placing his cigarette between his lips, Sanji sucked harshly and then reached to flick away some of the ash. He followed it closely after with a sharp exhale of smoke. Not giving Zoro time to respond to the confession before speaking up again, “By the way, don’t ruin the moment by saying something awkward---just take the shitty compliment and let it go.”

Zoro shut his mouth with a click.

Following Sanji’s gaze, Zoro turned back to look at the coast that was adorned in a dazzling afternoon light, and the faint shadows of people walking speckled the waterfront. A faint smell of sea salt kept reaching them on the breeze. Above the hubbub of city traffic and pedestrians, you could occasionally hear the crashing of waves, and Zoro took it all in while trying not let Sanji’s admission get to him.

They sat watching the seagulls playing on the wind until Sanji called it.

Bracing a hand to his knee, Sanji rose to his feet and into a languid stretch that ended with him placing his cigarette back in his mouth and shoving his hands into his pockets. He forced a smile. Grinning down at Zoro as he chuckled, “Enough with the sappy shit---I need to get to work. Give me a ride?”

A little thrown by Sanji’s emotional shift, Zoro just nodded and stood to follow. He tossed his and Sanji’s wrappings into the garbage and followed after the cook who began to hum merrily to himself---all the while feeling like he was still missing something.

~X~

After dropping Sanji off at the restaurant, Zoro returned home and attempted to get some work done. It was a hopeless endeavour. He managed to get through several old indictments that hadn't stuck, and got through twice as many beers, before inevitably calling it a night---he couldn't get his head on straight enough to actually focus.

He didn't know how to process the day.

Tumbling into bed, Zoro sprawled on his back while gazing up at the ceiling in the same fashion in which he had started the day. It felt like it was ages ago---when things hadn’t been quite so complicated and Zoro was foolish enough to think paying a rentboy to live with you wouldn’t come back to bite you in the ass. It had been a hell of a lot easier on Zoro’s conscience to pay Sanji when the man had been indifferent, but now Sanji considered him a _friend_ …

Zoro hadn’t been lying when he told Sanji this had all started for selfish reasons.

With a groan, Zoro rolled over and closed his eyes. He was far too tired and drunk to think about this right now---given he hadn’t gotten much sleep last night either. It took some time, but eventually Zoro managed to drift off into a short sleep.

It lasted maybe a couple hours before a soft noise that had Zoro stirring.

Jerking awake and braced on an elbow, Zoro glanced about the dark room in muted confusion over what had awoke him. He glanced at the door, but saw no light coming from underneath---it felt far too late for it to be Sanji coming back from work anyway. A quick glance at his phone showed it was well past three in the morning.

With a small groan, Zoro lay back down with the intention to pass out when there was another sound---it was a single, soft clink, but Zoro caught it for certain and clamoured out of bed. His foot got tangled in the sheets and he nearly brained himself on his night table, but eventually managed to find his footing and stumble through his dimly lit room.

Opening the door, Zoro was greeted by the dark hallway that was barely illuminated by the light stretching across the floorboards from the kitchen. He frowned, knowing he hadn’t left the lights on. Stepping out into the hallway, he began to make his way quietly towards the kitchen---once more hearing that soft clack of a glass being set down. As he rounded the corner he was greeted by a still awake Sanji sitting at the island with a bottle of whiskey.

Fighting back a yawn, and ultimately failing, Zoro mumbled through it, “Curly?”

"Shit," Scoffing at Zoro's arrival, Sanji looked mildly ashamed at being caught up drinking so late, but still gifted Zoro with a scathing tone, "do you sniff booze out like a truffle pig or something?"

Sarcastic, and without missing a beat, Zoro grunted, "Yes."

"'Course." Rolling his eyes and raising the glass, Sanji knocked back the remaining dregs before setting it down and immediately poured himself another modest helping. Zoro noticed the bottle was nearly half empty. Picking up his glass, Sanji dropped the snide attitude and asked, “Did I wake you?”

Zoro shook his head---a lie.

Upon stopping at his usual place across the island from Sanji, Zoro now noticed just how dishevelled the cook actually was. Still in his work clothes, a faint smell of fish and spices wafted off him---his well kept hair was erratic, and actually had some frizzy ends. There was also an invisible weight that kept Sanji’s shoulders hung slack and defeated.

Zoro didn’t comment, and instead grabbed his own glass.

Taking up the bottle Sanji was masterfully working his way through, Zoro poured himself a decent portion while Sanji watched. Nursing a cigarette close to his lips. When Zoro began to drink, Sanji let out a long stream of smoke before picking up his glass as well and knocked it back with almost spiteful commitment.

He set the glass down with a bit more force this time.

There was a jilted silence between them as Zoro sipped at his whiskey and watched while Sanji snatched up the bottle and poured himself yet _another_ glass. It was obvious what was eating at the man, but when Zoro spoke, he tactfully avoided saying anything explicit.

"Is this how you usually cope?"

A drunken grumble that was the shadow of a laugh bubbled out of Sanji.

" _Usually_ I find someone to distract me for the evening." Holding up his glass with the accompanied smoke clasped between his fingers, Sanji gestured towards them to a nod and then muttered, "Figured I'd give these a try instead."

“How’s that working out for you?”

“Spectacular.” Sanji drawled dryly.

“Uh-huh…”

Zoro felt useless.

Another long silence carried between them as Sanji worked his way through his glass, and even lit up a fresh cigarette. His motions were remarkably smooth and controlled for someone who had imbued so much liquor. And the long Zoro stood there and watched, the more he felt like he should just leave---being a spectator to Sanji’s suffering wasn’t helping either of them.

Just as Zoro was about to leave, Sanji spoke up, “Hey, Mosshead.”

“Hm?”

“Can I--” Eyes closing, Sanji struggled for a moment over the words he was trying to get out, before eventually giving up. He opened his eyes. Peering down at his drink, swilling the dregs of amber liquid with a resigned shake of his head, “Forget it.”

Zoro wasn’t having it.

Reaching out, Zoro plucked the glass from Sanji’s grasp. He set it down pointedly. And before Sanji had a chance to protest, Zoro ordered, “What.”

Sanji was clearly reluctant.

“Tell me.”

“Can--” Again Sanji tried to get out the words, and he looked ready to bite his tongue rather than finish his question, but an expectant look from Zoro did him in. He practically grimaced while muttering the words, “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

It wasn’t what Zoro had been expecting, and he froze.

“I won’t do anyth--”

“Sure.” Blurting out the response before he really had any chance to think it over, Zoro nodded to attest to the spontaneous answer. Sanji seemed surprised, but so was Zoro---this was probably a bad idea. Ignoring his better judgement, Zoro knocked back the rest of his drink for a bit of liquid courage and then set it aside. “Let’s go.”

“...now?”

“Yeah, I’m tired.”

Snatching up and capping the bottle, Zoro set it aside and ignored how pointedly he could feel Sanji watching his movements. He began to leave the kitchen, and made it to the archway, but stopped when he didn’t hear Sanji following. Upon glancing back he found Sanji still sitting where he had left him. He held his nearly finished cigarette in lax fingers. A confused expression was still pinching his features, but it eased when Zoro's gaze landed on him.

With a look and a jerk of his head, Zoro gestured wordlessly.

Unconsciously, Sanji's tongue darted out to drag across his lower lip, and then he was pressing his lips together in what was a tick that Sanji had when he was thinking something through. He clearly hadn't thought he'd get this far. Cigarette momentarily twitching in Sanji’s grip, he then sprung into motion a second later.

A final drag and aggressive puff of smoke had Sanji on his feet, and then he was flicking the butt into the empty glass while walking towards Zoro. That nervousness was gone in a second; that cocky, self-assured man was back in an instant---and Zoro was relieved to see him.

Trying not to think too much about what Zoro was getting himself into, he led the way.

Back in his room, Zoro purposefully kept himself aloof, and his gaze averted as he made his way over to his side of the bed and climbed in. He stared at the suddenly _fascinating_ wall ahead while listening to the sounds of Sanji undressing behind him. A moment later Zoro felt the bed dip and the blankets shift a bit, before everything fell still once more. Only this time the room was filled with the familiar sound of Sanji’s soft exhales.

It was hard to tell how long they lay there.

With how tired he had been moments before, Zoro had been certain the second his head hit the pillow he would pass out, but he was wrong. Sleep eluded him in favour of thoughts of Sanji. Even as far apart as they were, Zoro couldn’t help but notice the heat radiating off the other man, and how suddenly full the room felt with Sanji’s presence---and how it was obvious Sanji was just as awake as he was.

Slowly rolling over, Zoro tried to remain inconspicuous even as he observed Sanji’s figure and confirmed that despite his attempt to appear asleep there was still a tension running the length of his body that made it obvious he wasn’t. His bare shoulders were riddled with rigid lines. With the blanket slung low over his hips due to the summer heat, Sanji’s back was also exposed and Zoro noted a faded scar that sat cradled on his lower back.

Sanji hadn’t mentioned it earlier...

Eyes tracking up once more, Zoro watched as a particularly laden sigh caused Sanji to slouch further into the bedding. It was clear Sanji was still stuck in his own head, and Zoro couldn’t help but feel mildly responsible for forcing Sanji to reopen that wound.

Reaching out a cautious hand, Zoro paused as it hovered over Sanji’s shoulder. He tested the waters by tapping first with his middle finger and when Sanji didn’t initially lash out, he then lowered his whole hand to rest on the blond’s arm. Sanji stiffened initially, before a soft exhale shifted through him and then his whole body seemed to melt all at once.

They stayed like that for a while, until Zoro felt something bump against his fingers. A bit of fidgeting and he soon realized it was Sanji’s hand as the blond threaded his fingers with Zoro’s and held tight. It was as perfect and warm as that afternoon, only this time there was trembling that Sanji was unable to hide.

All day Sanji had existed in a hectic vicissitude of emotions.

Clearly his pride, and his stubbornness, wanted to brush this all off as something laughable---projecting a self that was strong, and capable, and _whole_. But that thin veneer kept cracking. That facade he waltzed around with protected him from others, but not himself---because it was a wound he’d never allowed himself to let heal.

It was something Zoro was familiar with.

Making the fast decision before he could overthink it, Zoro reached out and wrapped his arm fully around Sanji and hauled him back to him. Shock stopped Sanji from protesting, and he lay deadly still in Zoro's arms for several breathless seconds. Then he breathed out, and was leaning back into Zoro's embrace like he was falling apart and Zoro was the only thing keeping him from going to pieces.

No tears, no sobbing, not even a stifled whimper of pain. It was just a raw vulnerability that made Zoro feel like he was holding something incredibly important and fragile---a delicate thing that if he wasn’t careful would break and never go back together. It was the weight of Sanji’s trust.

Zoro hadn’t expected it to be this heavy.

With each passing second Zoro could feel Sanji gradually drifting off in his arms as his body slowly lost wave after wave of tension, and the control the man kept so steadfast over even his own breathing faded---becoming timid exhales that held a certain softness to them. It was a comforting rhythm that Zoro found himself matching with his own breaths.

Even when Zoro had found himself falling for the man, he’d never stopped to consider what it might be like to sleep so tender and close. He’d never particularly liked to cuddle. Always with the hair in the face, and the arm falling asleep, and the weird positions---give him space to sprawl and sleep any day.

But Sanji felt right.

Slotted against him as closely as he was, it was as if Sanji was meant to be there, and that just felt like salt in the wound. Everything about this was flirting with danger. He knew it would just end up hurting him the most, but for some reason he kept willingly putting himself in the firing line.

Laying there with Sanji held so perfectly against him, feeling the steady pound of Sanji's heart under his hand, Zoro knew this was only a fleeting moment that wouldn't last. It wasn't real. All of this was just a peculiar set of circumstances put into motion by a tactless question and now Zoro was paying recompense---and if the trade off was that Sanji didn't have to find comfort in a stranger, then it was an effortless act.

Closing his eyes and tucking his face comfortably against the soft hair that curled at the back of Sanji’s neck, Zoro forced his mind to stop wandering. He waited long after he was certain Sanji had finally managed to doze, and then let himself drift off as well.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! A little late :D
> 
> Had a bit of a crazy weekend so this chapter took a little bit longer to wrap up than I planned.
> 
> Either way, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday!!!

Warm sunlight dappled the bed through fluttering curtains. A pleasant breeze drifted in and slowly woke Zoro from where he’d been drooling absently on a pillow - remnants of a dream taunting him - his eyes fluttered open to find himself alone. Memories of waking up next to Sanji fresh in his mind...

That was weeks ago---they hadn't spoken about it.

And Zoro had spent every night since trying to forget it.

For days the scent of cigarette smoke and seafood lingered on the sheets, and every night Zoro lay staring at that side of the bed as though hoping, miraculously, Sanji would appear. He never did. Zoro knew he was only making it worse on himself by reliving that night in his head, but it was hard to run away from dreams.

Reaching out a hand to touch the bed where Sanji had lain, Zoro found the sheets cool to the touch---like a phantom memory. Everything about that day felt like a dream. Even Sanji in his arms felt hauntingly distant. Confessions and pain divulged---Zoro was still in awe of Sanji’s willingness to share, and that intimacy plagued Zoro incessantly.

But despite Zoro’s dreams, things were better.

After that day they had transitioned into an easy friendship that consisted of fond heckling and affectionate teasing; a balance was created where the initial constraints of their contract finally loosened and things began to normalize. They still regularly joked about their situation, but Sanji never made a move towards Zoro since making his promise, and Zoro would admit that it was a lot easier to have this pretend relationship without Sanji’s advances.

When neither of them worked, Sanji regularly invited Ace and Luffy over for food and boardgames - which Zoro always struggled to play - and Zoro spent more time in the kitchen learning how to properly make smaller dishes and help Sanji with other meals for their guests. He could make a decent pasta dish now. And Sanji even regularly tagged along with Zoro to the gym.

There was a domesticity to them.

Most of the time, Zoro even forgot they were in a pretend relationship; this close friendship they had fostered was almost enough to make Zoro forget he wanted more. His desires only coming to chase him at night. Pushing himself out of bed, Zoro slowly got dressed and once more forced himself to forget his dreams---forced himself to forget his feelings.

~X~

Flicking through a few slides, Ace settled on a collection of mugshots that he had compiled of several known accomplices to O’Lin Charlotte. Some family, and some underlings. Many of whom had been arrested on minor charges, but had always gotten off on complications, bail, or other miscarriages of justice---these gangsters never managed to stay caught for long.

“We should probably focus on these three.” Ace gestured to the three men along the top left. A gaunt man with a long face, a younger fellow with eccentric pink hair, and an older man with large jowls. They were some of O’Lin’s most prominent underbosses, “Perospero is a bit of a financier---he handles a lot of O’Lin’s business investments. He’s really good at keeping her books clean, so if we can discredit him---makes it easier to cast some reasonable doubt onto her.”

Shuffling some papers around, Zoro located the folder he needed.

“Phone records from the Doflamingo bust.” Holding up the folder with a jerk, Zoro placed it aside on a pile of documents he’d been building throughout the day. Already he knew he was going to be pulling a few all nighters to get through and compile it all, “Puts him in contact with the Donquixote gang.”

“Not bad,” Ace scratched his jaw, “Anything else?”

“Haven’t found anything on Katakuri yet.” Zoro grunted.

“Well, start with Peros and go from there.” Running a hand through his hair, Ace huffed, “I’ll--”

There was a knock and both men paused.

“Moment!” Ace called, hitting a key on his laptop to minimize the overhead. He closed a few folders as well and tucked them away before glancing at Zoro. Waiting until he got a nod from him that anything important was put away, before calling out, “Yeah, come in.”

A moment later the door was opened.

Sleek dress shoes leading the way, Sanji rounded the corner with a bright smile and cheerful wave. His golden hair coiffed as perfectly as always. A white button up and ridiculous pink bowtie gave the man a boyish charm, and a jacket was tucked under his arm.

“Sanji!” Ace lit up. “What’s the occasion?”

“I had a free afternoon.” Hands falling casually into his slack pockets, Sanji shrugged with a sharp smile. When he spoke, a gruffness trickled across his words as he chuckled, “Figured I’d stop by and see if Mosshead here would wanna grab lunch.”

“Well, it’s fantastic timing.” Ace noted, “I was just thinking of grabbing some grub.”

“You want to join us?”

“No, no.” Ace waved them off with a cheeky grin, “I wouldn’t want to intrude on your lunch date. Besides, I actually packed one for myself for once.”

“Oh!” Perking up immediately, Sanji prodded, "You tried out the slow-cooked pork recipe I sent you?"

“I did. Probably didn’t turn out nearly as good as yours, but--”

“I’m sure it’s delicious.”

Completely forgotten, Zoro stood off to the side while watching the two interact, and realized how much Sanji really had become friends with Ace and Luffy over the past few weeks. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised with how often they came by the apartment nowadays, but it was still incredible to see. Before Zoro could properly appreciate it, his musings were cut short by another arrival.

With a bang the conference door was thrown open dramatically, and Nami came striding into the room. Her voice a demanding shrill, “Zoro, I need--”

“To knock?” Zoro grunted drily.

“No, I-- Oh...” Stopping in her tracks with a sharp clip of her heels, Nami finished wrapping her blazer over her arm as she looked Sanji up and down. Taking a step back to properly take him all in. Eventually, greeting him with a somewhat surprised, “Hello?”

“Pleasures all mine,” A dopey smile lit up Sanji’s face, and he goaded with a, “Mademoiselle…?”

“Nami.” She introduced.

A gasp echoed through the boardroom.

“Are you _the_ Nami I’ve heard so much about?” Offering a quick and dramatic hand, Sanji waited until Nami placed hers in his grasp before twirling her about with extravagant glee. He paused to look her over and then gushed, “Darling, you’re more gorgeous than described---Zoro did not do you justice.”

“‘Course I am.” Already basking in the adoration being showered over her, Nami flicked a lock of hair over her shoulder proudly. She was like a duck to water with acclaim. However, a moment later she turned a snide look at Zoro, “I’m suing you for libel.”

Ace snickered.

“Suck my dick, you witch.”

“And assault.”

“Oh my _god_.” All but crooning, Sanji spun Nami once more before coming to her side and clutching her hands excitedly. Then he was looking at Zoro with a devilish grin, “Can I _keep_ her?”

“Get a room for all I care.” Zoro grunted.

“It’d be _me_ keeping you, sweetie.” Tracing a playful finger along Sanji’s jaw, Nami corrected the statement, but was clearly loving the attention. She winked playfully. Dopey grin and lovestruck eyes, Sanji was all but putty in her hands as she crooned, “But I’ll think about it.”

Zoro scowled.

“It’d be an honour.” Sanji cooed. “I’m already at your service.”

In hindsight, Zoro should’ve expected this when the two eventually met, and already he could sense this was going to be a trying friendship. They were going to be intolerable together. But he hadn’t expected the pang of jealousy that came with it. Sanji wasn’t even his. Not really. However, Nami didn’t know that, and the way she was flirting with him made Zoro want to throw Sanji over his shoulder and storm out the room.

A hand fell to Zoro’s shoulder, snapping him out of _that_ ridiculous fantasy, and he tore his gaze away from Sanji and Nami, to Ace. He had finished packing up his things, and had his laptop bag thrown over his shoulder as he grinned, “I’ll see you back here around one?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.” Ace grinned, and glanced at the other two before chuckling “Have fun.”

Zoro barely refrained from flipping him off.

“Luffy has told me all about you---you’re his new favourite person.” Adding the last bit on a whisper, Nami gave a conspiratorial wink Sanji’s way before laughing it off. She placed a hand fondly to her chest and sighed, “I’m only kinda joking; if you gave that man a meal he’d follow you to the ends of the earth.”

“If only that worked with everyone.” Sanji winked.

Nami smirked.

Conference room door shutting behind Ace, Zoro immediately rounded on Nami, “ _Why_ are you here?”

“Uh,” Interrupting before Nami even had a chance to respond, Sanji gifted Zoro with an incredulous look and held up a brazen finger. Practically looking down his nose on Zoro when he corrected, “I think you mean, ‘Why are you lucky enough to have her here?’”

“Ooh~” Smirking, Nami turned back to Sanji and poked him in the chest with a finely manicured nail. Red polish standing out starkly against Sanji’s clean, white button up. She purred, “I _am_ keeping you~”

Sanji made a meeping noise and looked ready to faint.

Ignoring the moron, Zoro continued to stare at Nami until she once more glanced his way, and when she grinned it was all the confirmation Zoro needed to know she was _thriving_ off how much this was irritating Zoro. He scowled harder, but it did nothing. Sanji was too busy cooing over the red-head to notice the intense glaring matching going on.

"What do you want?"

“We were planning on going to a club tonight.” Nami finally divulged, “It’s been a while, and since you didn’t make it last time; you owe me.”

“What’s the occasion?”

“We’re celebrating.” Nami grinned, “I landed the Ceasar case.”

That… was actually impressive.

Reluctantly, Zoro grunted, “Congrats.”

“Thank you. And Sanji,” Turning back to the blond, Nami simpered, “you’re _obviously_ invited.”

Rolling his eyes, Zoro barely muffled a grumble at Nami's antics and turned back to the paper work he'd left spread out on the table. He quickly shoved it all away. Grabbing his half finished coffee and taking a sip as he decided to wait out whatever silly conversation Nami wanted to bludgeon Sanji with.

“I’d love to! Haven’t been to one since--” Pausing, Sanji frowned and glanced at Zoro, “When’d you ask me out?”

Zoro choked on his coffee.

“Great!” Pulling out her phone, Nami ignored Zoro's coughing fit and kept her attention on Sanji as she ordered, “Give me your number and I’ll send you the time and address; it’ll be nice with Zoro finally having an escort. He’s the _worst_ with directions.”

“It’s what he pays me for.” Sanji winked at Zoro, "Right, Mosshead?"

Zoro stilled in wiping up his coffee---gaze flicking to Sanji.

As Nami pulled up her contacts, Sanji and Zoro proceeded to have an entire heated conversation through looks alone. Even while telling her his number Sanji never stopped grinning mischievously. Eyes dancing with mirth, while Zoro's promised pain---Sanji’s penchant for devious honesty was nothing short of panic inducing.

“So," Tucking her phone away in her blazer once more, Nami glanced between the two men before settling on Sanji, "what are you doing here anyway?”

“I was going to take the Mosshead here for lunch.”

“Oh!" Nami perked up immediately. Batting a playful hand against Sanji's arm and imploring, "You should totally go to Robin’s!”

Sanji smiled and arched a curious brow.

“Robin and her husband Franky own this amazing little cafe down the street by Sabaody Park.” Nami gushed, "Tea there is _amazing_ , and the pastries are to die for. Plus the view of the park is gorgeous."

"Well, I guess it's decided then." Sanji chuckled.

“You won’t regret it.” Nami grinned, and then took a polite step back, “Anyway, I do need to run, so I’ll leave you to it. See you tonight?”

“I’ll be counting the seconds.”

With a spritely wave, Nami spun on a heel and left the boardroom in the same confident fashion in which she arrived. Her hips swaying sharply under her tight pencil skirt. Sanji leaned back to appreciate the view, until long after the door had shut and the final wisps of her auburn hair were out of sight---his smile cheeky and perverted.

“Gorgeous, _and_ she makes fun of you?” Sanji rounded on Zoro with a hand placed over his chest, “I think I’m in love.”

Zoro tried not to let the expression sting.

“You’re the worst.”

“I’m hilarious.”

Eyes flicking up to Sanji’s eyebrow, Zoro muttered, “Not for the reasons you think.”

“Jerk.”

That fond, genuine smile was back on Sanji’s face, and Zoro knew it was ridiculous to treat this as a competition, but he felt like he’d won. This was just for him. No amount of silly cooing could compare to when Sanji smiled like that---it was real.

“C’mon.” Tilting his head towards the door, Sanji grinned, “You’re buying me lunch.”

“Oi, I thought you came by to treat me?”

“I don’t recall saying that…” An innocent hum accompanied the denial, but the laughter in Sanji's voice gave him away. He waited at the door for Zoro to finish putting away his things before adding, "By the way, bring your umbrella; it might rain."

~X~

Out on the street, Sanji’s prediction proved correct as a light summer rain had picked up. Droplets highlighted by the high afternoon sun---an illuminated mist falling on the busy traffic. Sanji lit up a cigarette while Zoro opened his umbrella, holding it aloft and waiting for Sanji to step under it---when he did, Zoro was momentarily reminded of that night he’d taken Sanji home...

Blowing out a stream of smoke to the side, Sanji arched brow, “Ready?”

Zoro stared.

“Yeah...:”

Giving an expectant tilt of his head, Sanji began heading down the street, and Zoro fell in a seamless step beside him while keeping the umbrella held between them. Occasionally their shoulders would bump against each other. With Sanji leading them, they got to the cafe twice as fast as Zoro would normally take to get there---and via a much less scenic route.

At the corner of O'hara and West Seventh - cradled between an antique record store and a boutique - was a modest little cafe of ornate grating and creeping ivy. A rustic sign above read _Robin's_ in neat cursive. Large bay windows gave patrons a spectacular view to the park across the way.

Upon stepping inside, they were greeted by the welcoming aroma of freshly baked bread, sweet pastries, and strong, rich espresso. Air heavy with delicious flavours, and the smell of books. Between the multitude of windows were walls stacked to the ceiling with all sorts of books and academia. Some brand new, and others with spines creased by age. Any remaining free wall space was adorned with maps, or gorgeous artwork from local painters.

"Nami wasn't kidding." Murmuring the comment more to himself than anybody else, Sanji finished glancing about the cafe and taking in the homey aesthetic offered by the immaculate woodwork. His gaze ultimately turning to pastry counter and the visible bakery behind it, "This place is cut--"

A gasp of glee slipped from Sanji.

Brilliant smile on his face as he gazed lovingly at the stone fireplace visible behind the counter where several loaves of bread were being carefully stacked in. He was adorable when geeking out. Zoro let Sanji get his fill before their standing was blocking other patrons, and Zoro grabbed Sanji by the elbow to politely pull him away.

"C'mon." Zoro muttered through a smile. “I’ll get Robin to give you a tour later.”

“Really?!”

Sanji’s ecstatic smile was blinding.

“‘Course.” Zoro grunted, and turned away to hide his blush.

“Thanks, Mosshead.”

Leading the way to a free table, Zoro would never admit it, but he was sort of excited to spend a lunch break with Sanji. Between both of them working, Ace and Luffy’s visits, and their time at the gym; their actual time spent alone was rather limited. Zoro found it was easier to deal with his feelings that way. However, Zoro would be a liar if he said he didn’t miss their alone time. Choosing a table in an alcove near one of the windows, Zoro waited until Sanji was seated before asking, “What do you want?”

“Get me whatever you usually have, and a chai tea latte.”

Zoro nodded.

At the counter, Zoro ordered a couple sandwiches he was partial to---unconsciously adding hot sauce to Sanji’s order. He only realized he’d done it when the barista repeated it back. Hoping his blush wasn’t noticeable, Zoro paid as he began to wonder what other things about Sanji he knew that he hadn’t consciously noticed---he’d memorized how Sanji liked his coffee embarrassingly fast.

Lost in his thoughts, Zoro was brought back by the call of his name. He glanced up to see Robin at the serving counter with the sandwiches and drinks ready to go. She smiled when Zoro looked up, “It’s great to see you again.”

“You too.” Zoro nodded, making his way to the counter and asking politely, “How’s Franky doing?”

“Busy as usual.” Her sharp eyes flickered over to the table, “So that’s him?”

“Lemme guess.” Zoro sighed, “Nami texted you?”

Robin nodded with a sweet smile.

“Gossipy, little--” Zoro muttered, “Can’t have any secrets with you people…”

“Why would you want to?"

Ignoring Robin’s rhetorical teasing, Zoro cast a glance over the table where Sanji sat staring up at a painting with a whimsical look on his face. Chin in his hands, fingers playing absently with his bangs. There was a content smile on his face, and Zoro had to tear his gaze away to face Robin and mutter, “Yeah, that’s him.”

“I heard he’s already moved in.”

“N--” Zoro paused, unsure how that information got to her. He hadn’t recalled Sanji mentioning that to Nami---unless the two were already texting. It was also just as likely that Luffy told Nami that. All of this occurred to Zoro as he stumbled through his lie, “No... He just stays over a lot.”

“Oh. Okay.” Robin’s knowing look and smile meant she didn’t believe him. “Well, he seems really nice.”

Scowling, Zoro muttered, “He’s alright.”

“It’s nice seeing you so happy.”

There was a beat as the two stared at each other.

Tone flat and firm, Zoro grunted, “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not.” Robin smiled, “I saw you talking with him---you’re pretty smitten.”

Zoro blushed.

“Go enjoy your date.”

“It’s not a--” Cutting himself short, Zoro scowled. To everyone else it was a date. However, to him and Sanji, it was friends having lunch---but that wasn’t something anyone was allowed to know. Sighing, Zoro just muttered, “Whatever.”

Turning on his heel, Zoro moved to return to their table.

“Zoro.”

Stopping in his tracks, Zoro muscled down an annoyed growl and glanced back at Robin with an expectant look. She hadn’t moved---still smiling. Raising a hand, she pointed down and Zoro followed the motion to see the food he’d forgotten still sitting on the counter.

Zoro rushed back, his ears red.

“It was good seeing you again.”

“Yeah, yeah, you too.”

Gathering up everything into his arms, he balanced the drinks in a precarious grip and quickly made his escape from Robin’s perceptive teasing. He wouldn't put it past Nami having planned this. If he had known how intolerable his friends would be once they found out he was in a relationship, he would've tried harder to keep this whole thing a secret---there were only so many congratulations for a pretend relationship he could handle.

“Here.”

Placing Sanji’s tea and sandwich down in front of the blond, Zoro fell into his seat a moment later and began to unwrap his own sandwich. He paused when Sanji didn’t move, and glanced up. Sanji was still gazing up at the painting next to their table pensively.

“What?”

“I don’t know why…” Sanji murmured, “but it makes me sad.”

Setting down his sandwich and picking up his coffee, Zoro glanced up at the painting that was holding the blond’s gaze with such rapt attention. He took a sip while inspecting it. It was a massive painting in a polished, hand hewn frame; oil on canvas---layers upon layers of incredibly detailed brush strokes that made it almost look like a photograph.

A majestic galleon sat upon still water. She was engulfed in flames that ate away at her hull, masts, and sails. Sky billowed with black clouds, and ashen flakes fell around the slowly sinking ship like haunting snowflakes. There was a somber beauty to it.

“What about you?”

Zoro didn't have the words---he never did.

“I dunno.” Zoro muttered, “It’s a ship.”

Picking up his tea, Sanji murmured thoughtfully against the brim before taking a sip, "It's your poetic side I like the most, I think…"

"Punch rocks."

Sanji laughed, and it was a million times more beautiful than any painting.

~X~

Body glitter was on Zoro’s arm.

They’d been inside Punk Hazard for all of five minutes, but already Zoro had someone’s makeup smeared on him, and several different overpowering colognes on his clothes from all the people he had bumped into. He hated this club---Nami loved it. Which meant that this was the club they always went to, and Zoro always got to suffer for several hours in their booth. Except for this time, that was remarkably the least of his concerns.

Because Sanji looked incredible.

All the way to the club, standing in line, and even weaving their way through the crowds, Zoro had been preoccupied with his task of not letting Sanji catch him staring. It was nearly impossible. He’d gotten fairly used to not thinking about Sanji that way, but when Sanji had stepped out of his room dressed like _that_ \---Zoro knew he was doomed. Thankfully, once meeting up with Luffy, Nami, Usopp, and Kaya it became a lot easier for Zoro to properly take in the view without anyone noticing.

Sinful lines and sharp angles---black shirt and pants complimenting Sanji's tall figure perfectly. He had on these fitted jeans that made his already perfect legs seem ridiculously long, and a loose button up which was tucked in intentionally messy. Sleeves rolled up to reveal his corded forearms, and a button undone at the top to give the faintest peak at the creamy skin of his collarbone---and to tie it all together he was wearing that _fucking_ tie.

Blue standing out brightly against the canvas of black---it popped in the dark club lighting. His hair even brighter by comparison. And whenever Sanji turned a glance Zoro’s way it only confirmed to Zoro that the tie indeed was exactly Sanji’s eye colour.

Zoro wasn’t going to last the night.

“Zoro!” Luffy bellowed with an excited wave. Judging from his red cheeks, he was clearly already well on his way to getting sloshed, “You made it this time! You should always let Sanji bring you!”

Laughter bubbled in agreement from the booth.

“That’s for sure! C’mere.” Jumping out of the booth, Nami and Sanji exchanged hugs like old friends; Nami was great with people, but it never failed to utterly baffle Zoro how easily Sanji made friends. He plucked her off the ground and spun her before setting her back down. Nami pulled away and gushed, “Oh, Sanji, I love the tie.”

“Thanks,” Sanji grinned, “The Mosshead got it for me.”

“Zoro?” Skeptical, and somewhat outraged, Nami scoffed, “How? He doesn’t have any taste.”

“Well,” Pushing himself out of his place in the booth, Usopp moved to greet Sanji and Zoro while snickering, “Even a broken clock is right two times a day.”

“Shut up, Usopp.” Zoro grunted.

Sanji however, barked a laugh and extended a hand to him.

“Sanji.” He introduced, and upon giving Usopp’s hand a firm shake, added, “Pleasure to meet you.”

“You too.” Usopp grinned, and then gestured to Kaya. “This is my girlfriend Kaya.”

“And it is _definitely_ a pleasure to meet you.” Capturing Kaya’s hand in his, Sanji dipped down to press a kiss to the back before his gaze flicked admonishingly to Zoro. Zoro was thankful the dim lighting hid his blush. Straightening, Sanji turned back to Kaya and smiled, “Zoro neglected to mention he had such gorgeous friends.”

Kaya blushed brilliantly.

And Sanji’s smile turned golden.

With introductions done, they eventually got settled within the circular booth. Zoro ended up wedged at the far side between Usopp and Sanji. They kept affection to a bare minimum in front of the group, but Sanji’s thigh was still pressed against Zoros. Hot and hard. It was impossible to ignore, but Zoro tried his damnedest to pay attention as Nami explained how everyone knew each other at the table for Sanji's sake. After that, there was some light conversation as they waited for their drinks, and once everyone had one in hand, Nami was pushing herself to her feet and commanding their attention.

“First off, I just wanted to thank you all for making it out---especially you Zoro." A needling look was sent Zoro's way, and he ignored it with a swig of beer. She turned back to the group, "As you know I’ve been trying to get my hands on this case for several months now, so this is a big night. Also probably my last one out in a while once I get started on it."

Under his breath, Zoro muttered, “Good.”

Sanji’s heel found Zoro’s shin.

Zoro muffled a grunt of pain.

"Since you probably won’t see me again for several months...” Nami held up her glass, "I can think of no better way to celebrate than for you all to pick up my tab.”

Met with collective groans, Nami inclined her head with a devilish smile and sipped happily at her drink. She dropped back into her seat with a flawless toss of her hair. Despite all the unwillingness, Zoro knew she'd be getting what she wanted regardless.

“So Sanji," Usopp leaned around Zoro, and jerked a thumb in the green-haired man's direction while chuckling, "how did a grump like Zoro get someone like you?”

“I’ve been asking myself the same question since this afternoon.” Nami huffed, taking a sip from her drink, “I think he’s paying him.”

Zoro refused to respond to that.

Sanji had no such qualms.

“You’re not the first.” Divulging that tidbit of information with a wicked smile, Sanji clearly enjoyed the multiple cries and laughs of shock at that news. He chuckled, and Zoro was tempted to reach under the table to punch Sanji in the thigh when he added, "His sister thought so too."

“Ha!”

Zoro needed out of this conversation.

Considering he’d be tasked with watching the booth soon enough, it was probably no better time than now to go take his bathroom break. He started to plan his escape. Tempted to just crawl right under the table to get away---Nami might use it as an excuse to kick him though.

“For real though…” Leaning forward, Nami tilted her martini glass invitingly towards the blond, “how’d it happen?”

Knowing Sanji was about to start waxing a similar tale to the one he’d told Ace and Luffy, Zoro decided now was the best time to take his leave. He didn’t need to hear it a second time. And considering the first time had been painful enough, he wasn’t exactly eager to sit through it again---even just remembering the sincere way Sanji had spoken about them…

Pushing himself up, Zoro motioned for Usopp to let him out.

Nami perked up, “Where’re you going?”

“A piss.” Zoro grunted, “Wanna help?”

“Gross.”

Sipping his drink, Sanji waited until Zoro had managed to squeeze past Usopp and get out of the booth before scoffing loudly. Zoro turned quickly back to meet Sanji’s teasing smile. With an admonishing shake of his head, Sanji scolded, “I can’t believe you speak to women like that.”

“Like a human?”

“Like a caveman.”

Zoro flipped him off.

Sanji gave a playful salute.

Luffy snickered.

“Nevermind…” They all rounded on Usopp who watched the entire exchange, and then laughed, “I can actually see how that would work. Who knew all Zoro needed was someone that wouldn’t put up with his shit?”

Zoro turned to leave---he wasn’t tolerating this.

“I don’t know how you do it.” Nami huffed, “I wouldn’t be able to.”

“I dunno…” Throughout all the laughter, Zoro just barely caught Sanji’s response, and the softness to the blond’s silky timbre went straight through Zoro like a blade. And when Sanji spoke again, it felt like the knife got twisted even deeper, “I kinda like it.”

Choking on a painful swallow, Zoro shouldered his way through the crowd and away from the crew---already feeling like this was a horrible reenactment of that first meeting with Ace and Luffy. He hated it affected him so easily. Perfectly constructed walls rattling under the force of Sanji’s harmless performance to convince their friends of a relationship that didn’t exist.

It was a good enough act that it got Zoro…

Making it to the bathroom after getting turned around twice, he relieved himself and then went to wash his hands. He took his time. Upon looking up, he found his reflection not nearly as resolute as it should be---Sanji's words cutting oddly deep for something so flippant.

Shutting his eyes, Zoro tried to stave off the ache in his chest. He needed to stop allowing himself to get dragged in by this act. They were _friends_ , and this little arrangement was just a minor hiccup within that relationship, nothing Zoro felt mattered.

Eyes flicking open, Zoro met his gaze in the mirror and his scowl reformed twice as stern.

Determined not to let any of this get to him, Zoro shoved away from the sink and made his way back to the booth. He accidently ended up at the bar. Ordering another drink before returning to his quest to locate their booth, and when he returned it was to Usopp regaling Sanji with some extravagant tale that was likely all a lie. Nami was currently hopping out of the booth.

“Good timing, Zoro.” Nami grinned, “We were just about to go dancing.”

Zoro refrained from commenting that he had planned it this way.

Falling into the booth with his beer, along with everyone’s jackets, bags, and half-finished drinks, Zoro was surprised to find Sanji remaining where he was. Nami waited for the others to head off, before glancing back at the blond, “You coming, Sanji?”

“Oh, Zoro doesn’t dance so I think I’ll keep him company.” Sanji teased, and then held up his drink, “But as soon as I’m done I’ll come out for a bit.”

Nami shrugged, and then left.

“How’d you know that?”

“You don’t exactly look the type.” Smirking as he took a sip from his beer, Sanji chuckled. Zoro wanted to be offended, but it wasn’t like any of it wasn’t true---he settled for grouchily pouting while sipping on his beer. But Sanji was undeterred, “You already don’t know your right from your left, expecting you to be able to follow a two step is--”

Trailing off mid-insult, Sanji’s gaze was drawn by something over Zoro’s shoulder and effectively cut their conversation short. His glass returned to the table with a sharp clunk. There was dazed disbelief on his face, keeping his mouth hanging open.

Zoro arched a brow.

“Oh… _shit_.” Looking away and raising a hand to subtly try to hide his face, Sanji’s face morphed into one of wide eyed terror. He was pale as a ghost. Proverbially sweating while glancing about nervously, before motioning to Zoro urgently, “Pretend we’re talking!”

Confused, Zoro scowled, “...what?”

“Sanji!” An exhilarated and booming voice cut through the music, originating from an approaching man with vibrant purple hair and an eccentric matching pantsuit. His arms were spread wide as he sauntered forward, and it was clear he was making a beeline for Sanji as he cheered, “Darling!”

Defeated, Sanji stopped trying to hide his face. With an ill look to Zoro, Sanji arrested his emotions and turned to face the extravagantly dressed man who had come to stop in front of their table. A hand propped on a stylish hip, and a charming smile on his flawless purple lips---Zoro was picking up on a trend with this dude.

“Iva…” Greeting practically dragged out of Sanji with a painful looking smile, “How ya been?”

“Splendid!” Iva crowed loud enough that people nearby glanced over, before returning to their conversations. He was clearly ecstatic over seeing Sanji, and asked with a teasing hand batted Sanji’s way, “What have you been up to?”

“Oh, you know...” Sanji paused before alluding, “Working.”

“Oh!” Eyelashes fluttering dramatically, Iva turned a wary glance onto Zoro - which Zoro returned monotonously - then back to Sanji. Seemed this guy knew about Sanji’s other line of work. With an apologetic pout, Iva whispered conspiratorially, “Are you working right now?”

“No!”

Quick as a whip, but then he paused.

“No, actually...” A dawning exhilaration to his voice, Sanji grinned and wrapped an arm around Zoro. Thankfully, Zoro was used to it by now so he didn’t jump. He just gave an awkward smile - which might’ve been worse - as Sanji gestured to Zoro proudly, “This is Zoro. My boyfriend.”

Iva’s eyes bulged.

“Oh, my my my. Pardon my mistake.” Iva’s gaze flickered between them, “Have I--”

“He knows.” Sanji grimaced, then motioned to the purple diva while turning to Zoro, “Iva--”

“I own the burlesque down on Impel---Level 5.5.” Cutting Sanji off, Iva boasted with a proud little shimmy. He sent a teasing smile Zoro’s direction, “Perhaps you’ve been?”

“Uh…” Grunting out a confused noise, Zoro glanced to Sanji and then back to Iva, “No?”

“Well, that’s a shame.” Sincere disappointment rang in Iva’s voice. His pout was extraordinary. Waving a hand at the two, Iva winked, “You should come by sometime---free show of course! For old time’s sake.”

“What?”

Zoro felt like he was missing something.

A dramatic hand was slapped to Iva’s chest to accompany a devastated gasp, and suddenly Zoro was starting to understand why they knew each other. Their flair for the loud and dramatic was evident. With a scandalized look to Sanji, Iva then looked back at Zoro and practically demanded, “Sanji-Boy never told you?”

“Tell me--” Stopping short, Zoro had to bite his tongue and wrestle down a grunt. Sanji’s hand tightened painfully on his waist. There was a desperate, and hostile, look in Sanji’s eye as he all but ordered Zoro to shut up---so Zoro ignored him. Glancing back at Iva, “Tell me what?”

“Back in the day Sanji did a few shows for me to make some extra cash.” With a wink at Zoro, Iva grinned, “Taught him everything he knows.”

Sanji looked like he wanted to die.

“How does a guy do burlesq--” Zoro stopped mid-sentence and looked at Iva who was watching him with a humorous - if a bit pitying - smile, before glancing at Sanji who’s face looked bright enough to stop traffic. He looked back up at Iva and nodded with a small, “Oh.”

“Sanji-Boy was quite good at it too.” Iva praised proudly. Reaching out a gloved hand, Iva pinched Sanji’s cheek and gave a quick wiggle as he cooed, “But still he gets so embarrassed.”

“Leave me alone!” Smacking Iva’s hand away with a couple childish slaps, Sanji’s face was beet red as his clenched hands came to rest on the table in front of him. There was a bit of hostility to Sanji’s breathing. At Iva’s amused chuckles, Sanji barked, “I only did it a couple times!”

"So modest.” Iva tutted, and went to poke Sanji’s nose only for the blond to lean away with a murderous growl, “It was a bit more than that.”

Sanji snarled.

Iva cackled.

Zoro stared.

Every time Zoro thought he couldn’t be surprised by the escapade that was Sanji’s life, he always managed to get proven wrong. Sanji truly was an enigma. Another layer to the mystery revealed just left Zoro with more questions than answers---like always.

"It’s been a while, but I bet you could still put on one hell of a show.” Iva quickly turned to Zoro and gushed, "He fit wonderfully into this black, leather bustier I had. Drove 'em wild, if you know what I mean?"

Honestly, Zoro didn’t---he had no clue what a bustier even was.

“We called him, 'The Legs', and...” Placing a gloved finger to his purple lips, Iva hummed thoughtfully for a moment before gasping in excitement. He pointed a finger at Zoro, “Oh, or 'Black Leg' cause he favored these adorable thigh-high boot--"

Fists coming down hard on the table. Several bottles and glasses rattled dangerously, and Sanji snapped, "Alright! That's enough!"

"Always with the fiery temper, Sanji darling." Iva admonished with a playful giggle, "That was what the crowds loved about you."

Sanji’s blush had reached the tips of his ears.

"Had a thing for kicking the men that got too grabby, but I'm pretty sure they liked it." With a flirtatious gesture to Zoro, Iva chuckled, "But I'm sure you're more than aware what a privilege it is." Zoro refrained from saying he honestly had no clue.

There was thud as Sanji's forehead found the table.

A fond smile graced Iva’s face, and Zoro had to wonder how much of the teasing was just to get Sanji all riled up and embarrassed. None of it seemed malicious. This Iva character actually did genuinely like Sanji, and Zoro had to wonder what the full story was there.

“That’s probably enough reminiscing for one day.” Iva chuckled, “But I just _had_ to stop by to say hello.”

Sanji grunted into the table.

“Wonderful meeting you, Zoro dear.” Taking up Zoro’s hand in a firm shake, Zoro returned it a tad dazed over everything that had just occurred. Iva glanced at Sanji who still had his head on the table and was trying to hide his blush, before back to Zoro with an actual sincere smile, “It’s nice to see Sanji so happy.”

“Uh, yeah.” Zoro nodded stupidly, “Nice meeting you too.”

“Bye, Sanji darling.” Iva blew a kiss to Sanji. Already strutting away, “It was a treat seeing you again~”

Response muffled by the table, Sanji either said, “You too.” or “Fuck you.”

Sitting together as Iva walked off, Zoro took a long swig from his beer while processing the whole incident. Of all the people from Sanji’s past to meet, he had not been expecting someone like that. Once Iva was out of sight, Zoro turned to Sanji with a wide grin, “Thought you said you didn’t have any friends?”

“Co-workers.” Pushing himself up and hissing the word at Zoro, his tone completely undercut by the bright blush. It was incredible. To see the usually so put together man this flustered and tongue-tied was a sight to behold, “They were co-workers and nothing more!”

Zoro highly doubted that.

“Did you really do it?” Zoro chuckled, “The whole drag thing?”

“What?” A wall of hostility protecting him, Sanji jeered, “You into that sort of thing?”

“Not really.” Thinking about it honestly for a few moments, Zoro tried to imagine the man in anything other than button up shirts and high waisted slacks. He was pretty fond of that look, but Sanji also looked good in rumpled pajamas too. If the man wanted to make a pair of boots work to his advantage, he probably could---Zoro hummed, “but you probably look good in just about anything.”

Sanji sputtered.

“What was that you wore?” Zoro grinned. He was enjoying how embarrassed this was making the blond, “A booster?”

“It’s called a-- I’ll never tell you!” Choking on a few flustered words, Sanji slammed his hands down on the table as he pushed himself up. He narrowed his eyes at Zoro with a final hissed, “ _Never_.”

“Alright.”

Complying with a shrug, Zoro just stared up at the man while tipping his beer back and taking a long swig. He could see the suspicion in Sanji’s eyes. It was clear he knew he hadn’t heard the last of this, and Zoro was kind of enjoying having a bit of the power for once.

Hands still planted on the table, Sanji floundered for a moment before huffing, “Alright.”

Zoro grinned.

“I’m going dancing.” Sanji informed on a haughty sniff, “Watch the booth.”

Cheeks still ruddy with an infuriated blush, Sanji strode away with Zoro's teasing chuckles following after him. A smile on his face even when Sanji flipped him off over his shoulder. He took a swig of beer and watched as Sanji made his way through the crowds and over to where their friends were.

Luffy all but tackled Sanji, while Usopp and Kaya both lit up at Sanji’s arrival, and Nami giggled happily when Sanji managed to escape Luffy to give an overtly dramatic bow while offering her his hand. She took him up on his offer, and - despite Iva's insinuations - began to dance with her with all the sexuality of a highschooler; hands politely on her hips and wide smile lighting up his face.

Zoro watched the whole thing while drinking happily from their booth.

~X~

Several drinks later, Zoro was a bit more bold, and definitely a little more dumb. He had a good buzz going. Everyone was enjoying themselves on the dancefloor, and Zoro was particularly happy sprawled in the booth with his tenth - no, eleventh? - beer of the evening in his hands. Normally, he'd be pretty fed up with the loud music and expensive, watered-down beer, but he supposed Sanji hadn't been here those other times.

It was hard to stay sullen watching Sanji.

After spending several songs dancing with Nami, he’d moved on to chase a couple other girls and dance with them as well. Zoro couldn’t tell if it was because their friends were watching, but Sanji was on his best behaviour. He never made a move, and only danced with them for a few songs each before moving along. And for the past several minutes he’d been _attempting_ to teach Luffy a basic dance step that was going horribly.

Having just returned with his fresh beer, Zoro cast a glance out to the dance floor and froze when he no longer spotted that bright blond hair amongst their friends. His eyes darted about, wondering if Sanji had gone outside for a smoke. Just about to give up his search when he caught sight of Sanji at the bar having a conversation with some man that Zoro didn’t recognize.

Taking a sip of his beer, Zoro watched curiously.

There was a familiarity between them that made Zoro wonder if they were old friends, but through the throng of moving bodies he was able to catch the way the man’s hand crooked the front of Sanji’s pants and the other gestured for them to leave. Even as Sanji smirked playfully and shook his head, Zoro found himself shocked at the flare of hot red jealousy that speared through him and had him sitting up straight before he even knew what had happened.

Only thing keeping him in his seat was the obviously exasperated expression on Sanji’s face as he brushed the guy off. Zoro knew Sanji could handle himself---he had the bruises from their last spar at the gym to prove it. But a moment later the man was tangling a hand around Sanji's tie and hauling him forward and Zoro felt something snap. Before Zoro could stop himself he was on his feet, his thighs hitted the table and knocked over several empty bottles. It was only luck that had Usopp returning to the table as Zoro was leaving.

“Zoro--”

“Watch the booth.”

Without any other explanation, Zoro was storming off towards where he could see the man who clearly had a death wish. His hand was still gripped in Sanji’s tie - the tie _Zoro_ had gotten him - and he was sneering something at the blond, but for his part at least Sanji still seemed pretty calm. Zoro couldn’t speak for himself. Working his way through the crowded bar with unrestrained frustration and shouldering a few people before he even got close.

“Seriously, shithead, get lost.” Sanji’s annoyed drawl was just barely discernible over the music as Zoro neared, “I’m able to stay polite for about ten seconds tops before--”

“What’s your problem?” The guy sneered, “You were so ready for it a few months ag--”

Bursting through the throng of people, Zoro’s hand clamped down on the man’s shoulder before he could stop himself. Zoro found himself irrationally calm given his fury moments ago as he wheeled the man around to face him. His face impassive even as his fingers ground painfully into the tendons under his palm. Scowling when the man began to squirm, Zoro cut him off before he could curse Zoro out and seethed through gritted teeth, “He said fuck off.”

After a moment where the guy was clearly sizing Zoro up, he scowled and shrugged off Zoro's hand. Storming away with a few quietly muttered choice words. Zoro waited to make sure he wasn't going to come back, but had his attention drawn as Sanji moved closer.

Stepping forward, Sanji was clearly on the verge of laughter as he crossed his arms and drawled, “My hero~"

Narrowing his eyes, Zoro wasn’t in the mood for teasing.

With a huff he turned to go back to their booth, already extremely embarrassed over what he had just done. He should’ve just let Sanji deal with it. It wasn’t his place to come storming over like some jealous boyfriend, even if for all intents and purposes that’s what they were---he should’ve just minded his own business.

“Hold up, Mosshead.” Making it a few feet through the mass of grinding bodies before a hand on his elbow stopped him. He was tugged back. Wedged between a large group of girls dancing together, and a couple that were practically having intercourse on the dance floor, Sanji forcibly pressed up against Zoro’s front with no room to step away, “I-- WOAH!”

Zoro’s lips thinned, and Sanji’s eyes widened.

“Uh…”

“What?”

It probably came out far more irritable than it should have, but Zoro was currently putting up with some dude’s elbow digging into his spine. Not to mention a very hot Sanji pressed against his front. And it really didn’t help that the general movement of the crowd kept shoving the blond closer---it was times like this Zoro was certain the universe hated him.

"I know what I said, but…" Biting his lip, Sanji asked, "One dance?"

Zoro should say no. A smart and sober Zoro would have. But Zoro wasn’t sober, and he wasn’t smart around Sanji at the best of times. And then Sanji was giving him that hopeful smile and Zoro knew he had lost.

“Fine.” Zoro grunted, “One dance.”

Before Zoro could rethink his decision, Sanji’s arms were looping around Zoro’s neck and even though neither of them were dancing, the general movement on the dance floor had Sanji riding up on his thigh regardless. Leaning in close, Zoro had to suppress a shudder as Sanji’s lips grazed his ear and his hot breath ghosted across the shell intimately. A smile on Sanji's lips audible, and a laugh tingeing his voice.

“It’s just dancing.” Sanji laughed against Zoro’s jaw, “Relax.”

Lips pressing together uncomfortably, Zoro let Sanji turn and press his back against Zoro’s chest. Watching in a daze as Sanji guided his hands to the blonds hips and he latched on with a possessive grip that was mainly out of fear than anything else. It got a grin out of Sanji at least. Next thing Zoro knew Sanji was starting to move his hips to the music, and if Zoro had been frozen before, then the sensation of Sanji moving under his hands was enough to root him to the spot permanently.

This wasn’t like he had danced with the girls at _all_.

Drunk and lightheaded, Zoro found himself actually starting to move to the music with Sanji's guidance and it wasn't long before an aroused heat started to light up his skin. A pressure in his chest made breathing difficult. Struggling to keep down a needy grumble, Zoro buried his face in Sanji's shoulder and scrunched his eyes shut in an effort to get some control.

It was _just_ dancing…

So why did Zoro feel like he was dying?

At some point Sanji's shirt had come untucked and Zoro's hand slipped under to rest on a bare hip---skin akin to fire with how hot Sanji was running. That burn the only thing keeping Zoro grounded. Everything else was a haze of sensation; a deafening ring in his ears blocked out the music, Sanji's cologne suffocating him with each gasp, and the liquor had left his mouth feeling numb and dry.

Reaching back, Sanji tangled a hand in Zoro's hair and he knew he was done for. Zoro was reminded of how Sanji felt in his lap all those weeks ago. Grabbing his hair in that same needy way. Lips on his jaw whispering sinful promises that had led to so much more...

Any second now Sanji was going to grind back on him, and there would be no way to brush it off as just being his belt buckle. He could already feel his jeans becoming tighter. And even if they'd gone farther than this before, Zoro needed to put a stop to this before it went any further.

"I… I need air." Zoro all but gasped.

Releasing Sanji a tad ungracefully, Zoro tore himself from the man and ran for the exit of the bar---bumping into a few people on the way out and shouting apologies over his shoulder. Up the stairs and past the bouncers. Zoro stumbled out into the crisp night air with a gasp of relief, his body still singing in arousal and the sensation of Sanji’s bare hip searing his hand.

Walking away from the entrance, Zoro shuffled down the sidewalk until he was out of sight from the bouncers and then slumped against a nearby wall with a heavy breath. Eyes falling shut, he took a few deep breaths to get himself under control. It was getting ridiculous how easily Sanji could affect him, and something like what had just occurred was enough to scramble his brains.

Turning and leaning his back against the wall, Zoro glared across the street with a laborious sigh. Really, he had no one to blame for himself for all of this. He’d been the one to fall for the man, and he’d been the one to invite Sanji into his life, and he’d been the one to fall harder every single day. All of this had been made worse by his own stupid decisions.

“Hey!” Glancing up, Zoro was still lost in his thoughts as he watched the stranger approach, “Yeah, you.”

It took a moment for Zoro to recognize the man as the obnoxious stranger from the bar, and once he did his scowl became rigid and he pushed off the wall. Without another word, Zoro began to walk back down the street and towards the bar---he had no interest in dealing with the guy.

“Just so you know, your boyfriend’s a fucking whore!” He called after Zoro, words causing Zoro halt in his tracks as a primal, burning rage began to spread through him. Hands closing into fists to keep them from shaking as he tried to get some of his anger under control. For his part, the man jeered proudly at getting under Zoro’s skin and continued with his damning taunting, “That’s right. A bit of money and he’s on his knees like a two cent slu--”

Anything else the guy was about to say was cut short as Zoro was spinning around and lunging at the man; fist connecting squarely with his jaw and the spatter of blood on asphalt echoed through the dark alley. It was followed by a thud of leather hitting the ground and then a groan of pain as the man fell to the ground holding his face while Zoro stood over him murderous and shaking.

“F-Fuck you.” Through a blood filled mouth, he managed, “Hittin’ me don’ make it less true.”

Tangling a hand in the man’s blood stained shirt, Zoro hauled the limp man upright as he readied his fist for another blow. The man shied away and raised his hands in an attempt to protect his face. Zoro knew he’d already messed up, but his hand was shaking and it was taking all his strength not to lay into the guy. His own breathing was remarkably unsteady, and the longer he held himself back, the more horribly apparent it became that he was ultimately just angry at himself.

With a tired grunt, Zoro released the guy and let him fall back to the ground. Straightening and turning away, Zoro stood resolute. He listened to the man stumble to his feet, and the shuffling of his shoes as he retreated down the street. When it was certain he wouldn't return, Zoro made his way back to the bar.

Shoulders slumping as his earlier concerns returned, Zoro began to realize just what a toll these past months had taken on him. He hadn’t thought he’d been this affected. However, it seemed rage had miraculously cleared his head, and for the first time he could see just how ludicrous his life had become.

This was bad.

Everything was spiraling out of control. Sanji was getting to know so many of his friends, and Zoro was beginning to see that in the long run it was going to be difficult to keep this whole thing under wraps. There was only so long Zoro could pretend before he broke. This tenuous agreement was going to all fall apart---the question was simply where and when.

Sanji was right---this was such a horrible idea.

Obviously, the first solution was to end it, but that thought alone made him feel sick to his stomach. He wasn't certain how much longer he could put himself through this, but there was no way he could back out of it now. Not when he'd be condemning Sanji back to his old life. Relationship or no, Zoro couldn’t let that happen. However, that left Zoro with the predicament of what he could possibly do so nobody got hurt.

A few weeks ago - when Sanji had been in his bed - he had been certain he could handle it...

Now, he was unsure.

It took a strangely long time to find the bar once more, and Zoro returned just in time to find Sanji exiting the bar and spotting him. He was still no closer to a solution. Stopping in his tracks, Zoro simply watched Sanji approach and tried not to think about his tormented musings---it was something to deal with tomorrow, and sober.

"About what happened in there, I'm sor--" Apology already spilling out, Sanji paused when he came to a stop in front of Zoro. Eyes widening as they skittered over Zoro's shirt, Sanji's head shot back up in surprise, "Whose blood is that?"

"Not mine." Zoro grunted, and brushed past Sanji. There was no way Zoro was explaining why he'd been fighting. Not when he’d have to repeat what that man had said. "Don't worry about it."

"Moss--"

"Let's just go."

“Zoro.”

Stopping in his tracks, Zoro had to close his eyes to handle the sound of his name on Sanji’s lips. He was making all of this so much harder than he had wanted it to be. Right now he just wanted to go home and sleep---forget about all of this.

“You could lose your job over something stupid like this.” Sanji sighed, and he sounded genuinely disappointed in Zoro as he shook his head. Silently cursing how perceptive Sanji was, “Whatever he did. Whatever he said; I’m not worth it.”

Zoro started violently.

Rounding on Sanji with a snarl already in place, ready to vehemently deny Sanji's words before meeting Sanji's resigned, defeated stare and freezing. His words died on his barred teeth. Mouth falling shut as he looked at Sanji and how readily that man was to just accept whatever horrible things were said and done to him.

It made Zoro realize something very crucial.

No matter the reason Sanji had to sell himself, no matter why he needed the money, no matter if one day Sanji got tired and left him---as long as Sanji would allow him, Zoro would pay to keep Sanji safe. He’d do whatever needed to make sure that Sanji _never_ had to go back there.

That _was_ his plan.

For weeks now Zoro had kept himself in denial about their reality---both his own unrequited feelings, and Sanji's complicated predicament. He'd convinced himself that this wouldn’t last, and that this stupid whim was nothing more than that, but as the tension drained from his body he knew that wasn’t the case. He’d messed up. He’d gotten too close. They had come too far now to undo this convoluted mess of a relationship that had dragged friends, and family, and themselves in.

It had been easy to think he was in love, but that was before he was _in_ it.

And now it was too late.

Hands unfurling, Zoro partially turned to face Sanji, but kept his gaze along the filthy sidewalk between them. He’d stopped being honest about the complexity of his feelings towards the blond to spare himself---he’d turned it all into a joke, but it would be a disservice to them both to lie.

“You’ll always be worth it.”

Zoro’s gaze flicked up.

A distressingly skeptical smile graced Sanji’s lips---tight and demur. It was clear Sanji was touched by the words, but Zoro could also see that he didn’t believe them. Sanji was humouring him. With a patronizing shake of his head, Sanji walked over until he stood in front of Zoro---when he met Zoro’s resolute gaze it was with an almost insulting fondness.

Zoro wanted to argue.

Sanji held out his hand.

They stared each other down, neither refusing to budge, but Sanji moved first. He reached out and snagged Zoro’s wrist. A huff of impatience accompanying the motion. Only then tearing his gaze away from Zoro to inspect the bloody knuckles for any sign of injury.

It was embarrassing, but Zoro didn’t pull away.

Standing on the sidewalk under the horribly dim luminescence of a street lamp, Zoro just watched as Sanji wiped away some of the blood to get a better look. He wouldn’t find much besides some swelling, but Zoro didn’t dare say otherwise. There was a tenderness to the way Sanji held his hand as his fingers trailed across Zoro’s knuckles that captivated him.

“You--” Sighing softly and looking up with a fond exasperation, Sanji lowered Zoro’s hand but didn’t let go, “Moron.”

_That_ Zoro wouldn’t deny.

“Let’s get you home, and out of that bloody shirt.” Sanji chuckled, “Before someone thinks you _murdered_ somebody.”

“You already think that.”

“True. C’mon.” Sanji laughed, and then he gently threaded his hand with Zoro’s. He cast a cautious glance at Zoro to make sure it was okay, and when Zoro nodded Sanji held a little bit tighter. He chuckled, “So you don’t wander off on me.”

Without another word, Zoro let Sanji guide him home with their hands clasped together. A peaceful midsummer night walk. If this was how it was going to be from now on… then Zoro would take every little thing he could get.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

The rain had finally broken.

After weeks of downpour with only intermittent days of sparse overcast, it was finally gorgeous out - blue skies and scorching sun - and Zoro planned to enjoy it. He already had everything he’d need shoved into a bag and he had even spent the time to program the trip into his GPS---there was no way for him to get lost.

Slipping on a pair of flip flops, Zoro finished wrestling on a stringer and black ball cap as he made his way out of his room. Sanji had the day off work, and Zoro intended to drag him along. Things hadn’t changed much since the night at the bar, but Zoro hadn’t expected it to.

He hadn’t told Sanji of his decision---and he never would.

Finding the blond in the kitchen, Sanji was dressed modestly in a pair of light khaki shorts and a white dress shirt, enjoying a cup of tea as he flipped through that morning's paper. He raised a polite hand in greeting, but otherwise remained undisturbed. Zoro quickly bustled about grabbing the food and drinks he'd prepared the night before and shoved them into a cooler before coming around the island to pester the blond.

Setting down his tea, Sanji made sure to meticulously place it in the saucer before looking over at Zoro and taking him in. Gaze pausing for a long moment. Then Sanji's hand was curling away as if offended, and his nose turned up in disgust, "Nice shorts."

Looking down, Zoro inspected his favourite - albeit worn - shorts, and then back up at Sanji and asked, "What's wrong with 'em?"

"Well, they're _cargo_ shorts, for one." Propping his chin in his hand, Sanji watched Zoro with a mirthful stare, "Second, they’re _camo_. And third, they have more holes in them than Swiss cheese."

Crossing his arms, Zoro scowled at Sanji, "They're well loved."

“ _Ho_ -kay.” Breathing out the response with a judgemental laugh, Sanji scoffed and picked up his tea once more. Taking a sip as he glanced Zoro over and noted with only a moderately scathing tone, "Why are you dressed like a safari guide anyway?"

"I wanted to go do something today."

"Right." Turning back to the paper laid out in front of him, Sanji haughtily flipped a page and returned to browsing the articles with a muttered, "Well, have fun."

"I want you to come with me."

Sanji turned a suspicious look onto Zoro.

Zoro returned it with a stubborn one of his own.

"In this heat?" Setting his tea down, Sanji looked at Zoro incredulously, and when he nodded Sanji scoffed. Extending his arm and dramatically pulling back his sleeve, Sanji exposed his pale forearm and demanded, “Do you _not_ see this? I burn like a wicker chair in a house fire.”

Frowning at the comment, Zoro refrained from saying anything and instead walked over to the nearby hall closet, digging around in it until he found what he was looking for. Walking back over to Sanji - who was watching him curiously as he once more propped his chin haughtily in his hand - as Zoro held the offending object aloft and announced proudly, “I have an umbrella.”

“That’d be a parasol.” Sanji noted through his fingers.

Turning it over and glancing at it, Zoro frowned before looking back up, “Pretty sure it’s an umbrella.”

“No, I was being patroniz--” Cutting himself off, Sanji’s hand slid up until he palmed his eyes and heaved a small sigh. After a moment or two, he let his hand fall to the table and levelled on Zoro, “Aren’t you supposed to be learned and rich?”

“It doesn’t take a genius to know what an umbrella is.”

“Yeah,” Sanji sneered, “but apparently it takes one to know that when used for shade it’s called a parasol.”

That tripped Zoro up, “Is it?”

“Who knows?” Laboriously rolling his eyes, Sanji drawled, “I’m just a peon, remember?”

“You’re infuriating.”

Picking up his tea, Sanji gave a proud smile.

Feeling his eye beginning to twitch, Zoro stormed over until he stood across the kitchen island from Sanji and held out the umbrella. He glared at Sanji who looked at him over the top of his mug that was currently raised to his lips. A curled brow arched.

Zoro asked, “So do you want to use the parasol, or not?”

“I mean,” With a snobbish look, Sanji glanced over the umbrella and then back to Zoro skeptically, “isn’t that technically an umbrella?”

“It’s going to be technically broken over your fucking head is what it is!”

“Are you threatening me?” Laughing, Sanji casually sipped at his tea before setting it down, his grin was positively devilish when he admonished, “How _dare_ you.”

With a flat look, Zoro dropped the umbrella on the counter and turned to leave. Sanji watched him go silently for several moments, but when Zoro committed to putting on his boots, there was a scrape of the kitchen chair and the sound of feet on the floor. When Zoro glanced up, Sanji had just finished downing his tea, setting the cup aside, and was marching over to Zoro.

“Fine. Fine. Fine.” Rolling his eyes, Sanji huffed fondly as he approached Zoro. Umbrella in hand and his hands raised in defeat, “Where do you wanna go?”

Zoro grinned.

~X~

“I _knew_ it.”

Zoro rolled his eyes.

Arms crossed and shoulders laden, Sanji sighed while glancing forlornly out the passenger side window. Thick forest dabbled in sunlight whipping past the vehicle as they sped through the humid countryside. A pleasant breeze coming in through the open window to ruffle Sanji’s hair as the blond huffed, “You’re finally taking me out into the woods to kill me; I should’ve known.”

After the past hour of jokes and snide comments about Zoro getting them lost, and now the serial killer jokes, Zoro finally grunted, “Would you shut up?”

“Would I?" Humming thoughtfully, Sanji raised a hand and drummed his fingers against his chin, he pretended to genuinely contemplate it before smirking. Playful eyes were turned onto Zoro, and Zoro glanced away from the road long enough to see Sanji simper, “No, I don’t think I will.”

"Are you wearing your seatbelt?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just thinking about crashing the truck to get you away from me as fast as possible." Zoro muttered, looking back out the window and focusing on the road. Snidely adding, "But I don't need you smarmy _and_ injured next to me."

Jaw dropping, Sanji actually seemed momentarily offended---before recovering and snorting.

"I mean, I can unbuckle myself if you want?" Sanji jokingly pretended to reach for his seatbelt clip, "I'm willing to go through the windshield if it means getting away from you and those ugly ass shorts. Seriously, somewhere Tan France is sobbing.”

"I don't know who that is."

"Oh, I _know_ you don't know who that is."

"I'm starting to like the sound of this whole murder in the woods thing." Zoro drawled and his eyes flickered to Sanji. He asked sincerely, "Do you prefer stabbing, or drowning?"

Their banter effectively ended with a screeching halt.

Sanji frowned, "Drowning?"

“You’ll see.”

There was a long silence where the only sound was the roar of the truck engine and the wind whistling over the vehicle. Zoro gazing happily out the windshield and Sanji staring at Zoro sternly. Eventually, Sanji said, “You know, I was joking up until now; you do realize how murdery that comment is right?”

Zoro didn’t say anything.

He did shrug with a poorly hid smile though.

“You’re not funny, you’re just--”

Unfortunately, Zoro didn’t get to hear the rest of what Sanji thought he was because they rounded the final bend on the desolate service road, and took a turn down a driveway to a quaint cabin nestled amongst the towering redwoods. Lakefront coming into view. Warm sunlight dappled through the canopy above, casting the entire area in a welcoming glow, and effectively distracting the blond completely.

Zoro pulled the truck to a stop.

Sanji let slip, "Oh, wow."

Conversation forgotten, Sanji waited long enough for Zoro to cut the engine before throwing open his door and stepping out to get a better look at the crystalline lake just visible through the trees. It's dark water sparkling with diamonds of sunlight. Birds distantly calling out and their trills echoing across the lake that spread out far enough that the other side was only a distant outline.

A smile of pure delight lit up Sanji’s face. Zoro knew he should have been looking at the lake, but it was so rare that Sanji didn't have that sarcastic, smug expression on his face, and Zoro had to enjoy this while it lasted. Those blue eyes - that were normally lidded and critical - were wide with excitement---Zoro wished he could always make Sanji look like that.

Still lost in his own world, Zoro inhaled sharply when Sanji turned to look at him and still had that elated smile on his face. He felt the air evaporate in his chest. Forgetting himself as Sanji made his way around the truck and a flicker of sunlight turned his hair to sun gold.

Wordlessly staring as Sanji asked, “This your place?”

"Uh..."

A feeble croak was all Zoro managed to get out, before shaking himself and coughing. Sanji arched a brow and Zoro grunted, “It's Mihawks.” Busying himself with getting the bags from the back seat, he vaguely gestured towards the forest, and the house just visible through the sun spattered undergrowth, “Shank’s owned a place too. We spent most of our summers here.”

"It's gorgeous."

Hauling a bag over his shoulder, and grasping the other one in a free hand, Zoro chanced a final glance up right as a breeze caught Sanji's hair and ruffled it. That beautiful expression still on his face. And Zoro couldn't stop himself from breathing out softly, "Yeah."

"Well, c'mon." Completely unaware, Sanji waved towards the lake, "Show me around."

Wrestling down his smile, Zoro jerked his head and motioned for Sanji to follow him.

Taking a well worn path around the edge of the cabin, they darted under and around thick brush and untrimmed shrubbery that hadn’t been maintained in years. Eventually finding the beaten trail that went from the porch front all the way to the dock nestled against the edge of the massive lake. Its wooden slats grey and waterlogged from years on the water, but still as sturdy as when he was a teenager.

Tossing the bags down, Zoro stripped off his stringer and took a moment to step out to the edge of the dock and enjoy the view. Letting the weight of the past couple months slip away and fall into the dark water below; for a few minutes just staring out across the modest lake that held so many childhood memories. It was hard to feel put upon when looking at something so melancholic.

Closing his eyes, Zoro basked in the sun beating down on his bare skin, warm and soothing, and the gentle wind rustling his hair. A soft chiming singing on the breeze as his earrings jingled against one another. Peace finding him in that serene moment of solitude, and lasting until he let out a happy sigh and opened his eyes for one last look before turning back to the shoreline.

Sanji was watching him with an odd look.

Still standing where Zoro had discarded their bags, and the parasol tucked under his arm, Sanji had an unlit cigarette in his mouth, and a lighter raised in motionless hands. Zoro raised a brow before the blond seemed to startle himself into motion. Returning to lighting his cigarette with quick shake and a dismissive noise, eyes darting down to his task hurriedly.

Zoro frowned.

Making his way back down the dock, Zoro watched as Sanji swiftly shoved his lighter away and pointedly puffed on his cigarette while looking about the lake. Sanji was acting strange. It took a moment for Zoro to remember that Sanji didn’t typically see Zoro’s chest scar---he always forgot how much it unnerved other people.

“C’mon.” Zoro grunted, scooping up the bags. Hoping to distract the man, “I brought lunch.”

Sanji turned back to him with a curious brow.

Zoro repressed a smile.

Out on the end of the dock, Sanji popped open the parasol and wedged the handle between two of the planks before comfortably sitting cross-legged under it. It was kind of cute, but Zoro refrained from saying as much. A comment like that would probably end up with Sanji whacking him with the parasol, or attempting to shove him into the lake---and Zoro would rather enjoy the sight than ruin it.

Dropping down to sit across from Sanji, Zoro began digging through the cooler bag and found the sandwiches he had packed along with a couple beers. Holding out one of each to the blond before grabbing his own, immediately cracking open a beer and downing half of it. It had been a hot drive, and he’d been waiting patiently for when they arrived so he could properly get a little toasted.

“Aww.” With the most fake, and scathing of drawls, Sanji turned over the sandwich in his hands and crooned, “You got me a gas station sandwich; how did you know my favourite thing for lunch is salmonella?”

Setting his beer down, Zoro scowled, " _I_ made it."

"Oh…" Trailing off, Sanji plucked his mostly finished cigarette and ground it out on the deck. He pocketed it and actually sounded regretful about his earlier joke, before he managed to unwrap it and then added flatly, "You drowned it in mayo."

"I _know_." Zoro growled through his embarrassment, "I confused the teaspoon and the tablespoon."

"They're labelled."

"Yeah, I realized that after.” Unwrapping his own, Zoro grumbled, “Thanks."

Zoro was so busy wrestling with his embarrassment, that he nearly missed the soft smile that crooked the corner of Sanji's mouth, but he certainly didn't miss when Sanji picked up his sandwich and began eating it without a fuss. His flustered grumbling ceased and in its place was a tumultuous concoction of flattery that threatened to light his face up with a blush.

Ducking his head to hide his flushed cheeks, Zoro took a few bites from his sandwich quietly. Eating his own sandwich, he didn’t find it all that bad, but knew Sanji had a much finer palette, and swallowed his most recent bite before looking up at Sanji.

"You, uh…” Scratching the back of his neck, Zoro muttered, “You don't have to eat it if it's bad."

"It's fine." After taking another bite and chewing, Sanji smiled, "it's actually pretty decent… For a dumbass."

Ignoring the jab, Zoro noted, "You don't like wasting food, do ya?"

Sanji quieted for a long moment, before lowering his sandwich and swiping his thumb at the corner of his mouth to get a stray bit of mayo. He struggled for a moment before saying rather offhandedly, "I was homeless for a bit; I don't take food for granted."

Not expecting an explanation at all, Zoro nodded at the revelation from the normally secretive blond. He'd meant the comment to be rhetorical. However, it certainly complimented the interesting puzzle that was the growing picture of Sanji’s life---though how it fit in was another matter entirely.

"Go ahead," Sanji huffed, "ask."

Pulled from his thoughts, Zoro frowned, "Ask what?"

"Ask why I was homeless."

"Why would I?" Zoro frowned.

"Don't you want to know?"

Zoro didn’t have to think about it. He announced simply, “No."

"Wow, jerk.” Huffing and rolling his eyes, Sanji snagged his beer and took a quick swig. He watched Zoro with a critical look. Setting the bottle back down, he scoffed, “Isn't that the whole thing when you love someone, aren't you supposed to want to know more about them?"

"Not if they don't want to share it."

Sanji stared for a beat.

"And if I do?" He countered.

Zoro lifted a shoulder in a half shrug, "Then I'll listen."

Silence, and a blink were his response. Sanji seemed a little confused, but didn’t press further as he picked his sandwich back up and continued to eat quietly. Zoro could see the gears working quietly in the blond’s head, and he wondered what exactly was going on in there; Sanji had never come across so willing to share before---always reluctant and a tad hostile.

Now though....

Cramming the rest of the sandwich into his mouth, Zoro pushed to his feet and decided it was best to distract them both. He made his way back down the dock, and busied himself with hauling down the canoe kept on the rack by the shore. It was a pretty isolated lake, so there was no risk to leaving their boats and belongings near the shores of their cabins.

Dusting off the layer of mulch and dirt that had collected over the past few years since it had been used, Zoro hefted it up and carried it back down to the shore. Carefully maneuvering across the dock until he was far enough out that he could flip it over and drop it into the water. He then dragged it along until it was near their stuff and roped it off so it wouldn’t float away.

Emptying his pockets of anything important, Zoro shoved his wallet, keys, and phone into his pack before grabbing the cooler of beers and clamoured into the canoe. He took a few minutes to tie off the cooler so it wouldn’t go anywhere if they flipped and then went about untying the oar from the thwarts as Sanji quietly watched from his place on the dock. Once Zoro was satisfied with everything, he glanced over to Sanji expectantly.

Shoving the final bite of his sandwich into his mouth, Sanji took a sip of his beer and swallowed before saying, "You were serious about the drowning thing, huh?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright.” With a put upon sigh - like it was a huge inconvenience to have to be killed - Sanji knocked back the rest of his beer. He then got to his feet and brushed himself off, “Let's get this over with."

Following Zoro’s example, Sanji put everything important into the pack and then grabbed his parasol before clamouring into the canoe after Zoro. He took a moment to get it set up on the bow so that it would cover him and then looked at Zoro expectantly.

Grinning, Zoro untied the canoe and used the oar to push off from the dock. He paddled them away from the shore with a few powerful strokes, and then took a moment to redirect their course more towards the middle of the lake. Paddling casually enough, but still breaking a sweat under the hot summer sun---Zoro paused in his work to flick the brim of his cap up and swipe some sweat from his brow as he glanced at Sanji.

Legs kicked up on the thwart, Sanji sprawled out with the parasol still cradled carefully at his side and was casually lighting up a cigarette. He was the picture of relaxation. Once lit, Sanji pocketed his lighter and blew out a leisurely stream of smoke to the high blue sky with a happy sigh.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself."

"I feel like a nineteenth century dowager." Sanji drawled. "Being rowed around on my estate’s massive lake."

"You could help."

Cracking open an eye, Sanji glanced across the canoe where Zoro sat at the stern, sweaty and under the glare of afternoon sun. He was quiet for several moments. Yawning and tilting his head back, Sanji made a noise of declination, and huffed with a lazily waved hand, "Nah. Now row faster, Jeeves. I'm going to be late for afternoon tea."

Grabbing the edges of the canoe, Zoro narrowed his eyes at the blond.

Pushing himself a little more upright, Sanji narrowed his eyes in return and challenged, "You wouldn't _dare_."

"Try me."

Grinning, Zoro gave a solid jerk that had Sanji flailing in his seat, before letting the canoe balance itself out once more. Sanji braced himself, and watched Zoro with a tense glare. They kept the stand off for a few moments before Zoro motioned to jerk the canoe again and Sanji bolted upright with a shout.

“ _Don’t_.” Sanji squawked, “Fine.”

Zoro chuckled.

“You’re a jerk.” Extending a hand, Sanji huffed, “Give me the shitty oar.”

“Can’t.” Shrugging, Zoro continued his casual paddling, and when Sanji frowned, Zoro laughed and held up his oar, “There’s only one.”

“Then _why_ did you ask for my help?!”

“You were getting too comfy.”

“Well, excuse me.” Dropping a hand into the water beside him, Sanji slapped a handful of water up into Zoro’s face. It was only a few drops, but enough to startle him. Laughing as Zoro wiped the water away with an added snicker, “Mosshead.”

While Sanji laughed, Zoro dipped his oar back into the water and jerked quickly to send a wave of water up into the boat and all over the blond. It effectively put out Sanji’s cigarette. His pristine white shirt now clung to his frame, and his hair was plastered to his face. Sitting wet and disgruntled under his parasol, Sanji glared at Zoro, “This is why you’re single.”

“Bite me.”

“Not if you paid me.” Sanji sneered back.

Zoro pretended to pout.

Closing the parasol and tucking it into the canoe, Sanji lifted the shirt from off his body and shook it in an effort to air it out. He spat his ruined cigarette into the hull. Even soaked, Sanji still managed to look gorgeous, but Zoro couldn’t stop himself from laughing anyway at how annoyed the blond was.

Sharp eyes glared at Zoro, “If I get a sunburn I’m hiring Ace to sue you.”

“Good luck with that.” Zoro scoffed.

Tucking the oar safely along the bottom of the canoe, Zoro then unzipped the cooler and pulled out two more beers before shutting it. He handed one to Sanji who took it reluctantly---still sporting one hell of a glare. Cracking his beer open against gunwale, only then did Zoro mimic Sanji and kick his feet up along one of the thwarts and properly enjoy his beer.

Glancing at his drink, Sanji arched a brow at Zoro, “Isn’t boating while intoxicated illegal?”

“Who ya going to tell?”

“Aren’t you a lawyer?”

“I debate the law,” Zoro tilted his bottle back and took a large swig. “I don’t enforce it.”

“Oh, pardon me.” Rolling his eyes, Sanji drawled and followed Zoro’s example of popping the cap off along the edge of the canoe. He took a swig. Getting himself comfy once more sans parasol in an attempt to let his shirt dry. His brow knitted and then he asked, “How’s that going anyway? You’ve seemed stressed."

Zoro froze.

“Just… overworked.” Correcting with frown, Zoro thought back to the endless files he and Ace had been pouring through every day. Mountains of circumstantial evidence, hundreds of hours of videos tapes and audio files, not to mention dozens of evidence packets of multiple murders. Dealing with a mob boss that knew how to keep her fingerprints out of her dirty work made for one hell of a frustrating prosecution, “Ace and I went into this knowing it was a longshot.”

“Uh-huh.” With a thoughtful hum, Sanji looked at Zoro, “What’s the catch?”

“Circumstantial bullshit.” After another long pull on his beer, Zoro burped and enjoyed the deadpan look of disgust it got from Sanji. He grinned. Balancing his beer on his hip as he explained, “Trouble dealing with mobsters; they always have fall guys.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Sanji scoffed.

Zoro arched a brow.

“There’s a lot of unsavoury people in my line of work.” Implication being that it was his _other_ line of work was clear. Sanji paused before inclining his head along with a tilt of his beer bottle, and granted, “Which I suppose we have in common.”

Zoro lifted his bottle in a half-heart, and sarcastic motion for a toast.

A fond smile crested Sanji’s face, and he reciprocated it---inclining his beer, and then taking a modest sip. Upon lowering the bottle, his gaze was pulled wistfully across the lake, and he sat propped up by an elbow. That soft expression still in place as a breeze caught up his slowly drying hair, and caused blond curls to dance happily against his cheeks.

Bottle frozen at his lips, Zoro found himself entranced by the sight---he needed a distraction.

Gulping down the last of his beer, Zoro tucked away the empty bottle, and then carefully pushed himself to his feet while making sure to keep the canoe steady. Sanji raised his head and just watched with a frown. Shedding his hat and flip flops, Zoro then placed his hands along the gunwales while putting a foot up beside his hand.

" _What_ are you doing?"

Getting his other foot up on the adjacent gunwale, Zoro took a moment to steady himself before slowly letting go and standing as he got used to the feel of the canoe bobbing beneath his feet. He glanced down at Sanji from where he now stood along the edges of the canoe.

"It's a game Luffy and I used to play."

"What?” Snickering, Sanji knocked back a swig of beer, “Who has fewer brain cells?'"

"Oi."

Sanji just winked.

When Zoro continued to scowl, Sanji chuckled and waved him on, "Alright, what's the game?"

“You stand there.” Pointing to the other end of the canoe, Zoro grinned down at Sanji and could already tell the man was not going to be a fan of the game. However, it was the best distraction he had, and he liked that look Sanji got on his face when he was given a challenge. “Then we try to knock the other off.”

“That’s stupid.”

“It’s fun. What...” Taunting Sanji was so easy, it was like the blond wanted an excuse to get into a fight, or he had something to prove. Either way, it was too predictable getting Sanji riled when he grinned, “afraid to get a little wet?”

“Are you saying I’d lose?”

“I know you’ll lose.” Zoro smirked.

Face shrinking in distaste, Sanji squinted angrily up at Zoro for several moments before huffing in aggravation and starting to aggressively undo the buttons of his shirt. He was about halfway done, and had already kicked off his shoes when he grumbled, “I hate you.”

Zoro laughed.

Tying his shoelaces to one of the thwarts along with his shirt, Sanji tucked the parasol away and was soon on his feet clamouring up onto the gunwales to mirror Zoro. Finding his balance and gifting Zoro a fiery glare. He was a sight. Khaki shorts slung low on narrow hips, revealing a sliver of his black briefs, but the rest of his perfect body bare to the dazzling afternoon sun---he looked even better than the last time Zoro had seen him.

This wasn’t going to be a fair game---Zoro had an unfair distraction. And he was a little drunk.

“Alright.” Sanji sighed, “Now what?”

“Now we start.”

“Great...”

Sanji sounded remarkably unenthused.

Zoro grinned, and bent his knees.

“By the way, I should warn you…” A cocky grin lit up Sanji’s face. One hand slipping into his khaki pocket, and the other flipping Zoro off. Stepping over to place both feet along one of the narrow gunwales, Sanji effortlessly kept his balance before chuckling, “I took gymnastics as a kid.”

“Wha--”

Under Sanji’s weight, the canoe began to tip to one side and Zoro attempted to compensate by forcing his leg down on the opposite gunwale. Sanji expected this and hopped to the other side to help Zoro unbalance the boat. With both their weight pulling it down Zoro tried to recover, but already found his footing beginning to slip.

Zoro desperately tried to keep his other foot still planted. Sanji jumped as the canoe bobbed under him and just as his end began to go back down, slammed both his feet on the gunwales to buck Zoro’s end higher and kick him off. He got sent sailing, and for a moment everything was disconcerting before he hit the cold water of the lake and was submerged.

Thankfully, the cold water was at least good for clearing his head.

Surfacing and sputtering out a mouthful of water, Zoro shook out of his hair and dragged a hand over his face before swimming back over to where the canoe had drifted once he had fallen out. He was a little peeved at losing, but it wasn’t like Sanji had cheated---damned blond had tricked him though. Treading water beside the canoe, he grabbed the edge with a hand.

Sanji announced with a bright smile, “I win.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Ducking low into the water, Zoro blew a few petulant bubbles before resurfacing and muttering, "Luffy always used to beat me too."

"It's 'cause you're too rooted." Bracing his elbow on the gunwale, Sanji rested his cheek in his hand and gazed down where Zoro bobbed in the water. He pointed airily, "You try to keep your feet planted and the boat bucks you off. You need to be light on your feet."

"Played it once and now you think you're the master, huh Curly?"

"Oh, I know I am." Leaning back at the bow, Sanji rested his hands behind his head and smirked down at Zoro, "Your hair looks like pond scum by the way."

Narrowing his eyes, Zoro reached up and grabbed the edge of the canoe, giving it a sharp jerk down.

Eyes bugging as he realized what Zoro was trying to do, Sanji hissed, “Don’t you _fucking_ dare.”

With a wicked smirk, Zoro kicked out of the water while keeping his hands braced on the edge of the canoe, forcing it down as hard as he could, while Sanji desperately tried to scramble up the other side to keep it down. However, once a bit of water started to trickle over the gunwales, Sanji's body weight did nothing to counter it and in an instant the canoe flipped and Sanji was sent tumbling into the lake with an unflattering shriek.

“ARGH!!! You fucking--”

Flipping the canoe back over immediately, there was a decent amount of water along the bottom, but nothing that couldn’t be bucketed out once they climbed back in. Holding onto the edge, Zoro glanced over as Sanji eventually surfaced with an annoyed noise. Sputtering up some water, Sanji managed to get his sopping wet hair out of his face and glared at Zoro, “You’re a jerk.”

Zoro smirked.

Kicking a wave of water right into Zoro’s face, Sanji jeered, “Ha!”

Waiting to make sure Sanji wasn’t going to do it a second time, Zoro spat out his mouthful of water and then proceeded to slowly wipe off his face before opening his eyes. Sanji was preening. Zoro pointedly flickered his gaze to blond’s adorably exposed eyebrows, then back to match Sanji’s heated glare with one of his own. Taunting with a grin, “You’re going down, Curlicue.”

“Bring it.” Sanji narrowed his eyes, “Shitty swamp monster.”

At that, Zoro released the canoe and launched himself at Sanji with a growl---Sanji kicked another wave of water at him. It was pretty useless. Zoro managed to get an arm around Sanji despite his attempt to swim away, and tried not to think too much about how Sanji’s body ran scalding hot even in the cold water. Instead, keeping his focus on not letting Sanji push his head under water; thus beginning a pointless, and slippery fight to drown one another.

They wrestled for a short while. Zoro trying his best to keep a hold of the wiggly blond and drag him under, and Sanji doing his utmost to use Zoro’s head as a step ladder and trying to keep him under. Eventually it just became a childish match of splashing and shoving---until Sanji nearly took Zoro out with a knee to the head.

“ARGHH!!!” Practically leaping onto Zoro in an effort to get back to the canoe, Sanji yelped, “Something _fucking_ touched me!”

“Relax, Curly…” Rubbing his jaw where Sanji had clipped him, Zoro glanced over at something bobbing in the water. He swam over to it and then reached out to grab it, “It’s just a-- fuck.”

Clinging to the side of the canoe, Sanji snapped, “What?!”

Shaking out the wet ball cap, Zoro plopped it on his head with a wet smack.

“Oh shit--” Sanji barely smothered his laugh. “That’s shitty.”

Continuing to tread water, Zoro cast a look about the dark water around him and tried to spot anything else bobbing amongst the rippling surface. Sun reflecting off the small crests not helping. He began to swim back over to Sanji as he called out, “Anything missing from the canoe?”

“No, not that I can--” Hauling himself up along the gunwale, Sanji glanced about the boat before muttering, “Uh oh.”

“What?”

Zoro floated up beside Sanji.

Dipping back into the water, Sanji held onto the canoe with one hand and glanced about the dark water. He waved his hand through it in a sweeping motion, “I think we lost your umbrella.”

“Isn’t it a parasol?” Zoro chuckled.

Laughing, Sanji punched the water and sent a wave right into Zoro’s face. “Smartass.”

~X~

They spent a little longer out on the water goofing around, drinking, and enjoying the glorious afternoon---only calling it when Sanji could tell he had gotten a bit too much sun. By the time they headed ashore, the sun was beginning to crest its way below the treeline, and the silhouettes of the pins were like black streaks of ink upon a pink canvas; Zoro took advantage of the waning daylight and started a modest fire on the beach for them to dry off before heading home.

“You lost, Mosshead.” Working at drying his hair with the towel Zoro had given him, Sanji stood barefoot in the sand next to the campfire. He watched as Zoro lay out his own towel and sat. Waiting until Zoro glanced up before smirking, “Just accept your defeat and give me my well deserved plaudits for my athletic prowess.”

“Whatever,” Zoro scoffed, “We’re still thirty-seven to thirty-four---my favour.”

“Thirty-six.” Shaking out his damp hair, Sanji followed Zoro’s lead and dropped his towel down on the sand. He paused. Waving a dismissive hand as Zoro and correcting, “That one fight didn’t count---I was distracted by that babe that walked by.”

“A win’s a win, Curly.” Zoro smirked, “You don’t see me complaining that you got me with some fancy balance trick.”

“That wasn’t a _trick_.” Scooping up his shirt, Sanji tested to see how dry it was while snapping, “I’m better at you at something, so I won.”

“And I’m better at not getting distracted during a fight, so I won.”

Mouth opening, Sanji halted in his rebuttal---his hand frozen while making it’s point. Gears working in Sanji’s head. He realized he’d argued himself into a corner, so he huffed dramatically and turned away. Shaking out his shirt before beginning to pull it on, “Whatever, fine.”

Zoro grinned at the win.

Shorts slipping low on Sanji’s hips, Zoro’s gaze was drawn to the glassy skin illuminated by the flickering fire---a nasty and misshapen scar. Either a burn or an abrasion. It was difficult to tell, but it was far too jagged to be surgical. As Sanji finished pulling on his dry button up, the old wound was hidden, and so Zoro pushed his curiosity from his mind.

Buttons down up and sleeves once more perfectly rolled, Sanji made his way over and plopped down on his towel next to Zoro. He reached out to inspect the pack of cigarettes he’d left to dry by the fire. A noise of disappointment proved they were still damp. He then leaned back on a hand, and lounged comfortably in front of the fire.

Zoro had to ask.

“So.” Zoro chuckled. “Gymnastics, huh?”

Sanji’s gaze flicked to Zoro---there was something off there.

“Among other things.” A challenging look sparked in Sanji’s eye, but he didn’t waver. He gave an innocent shrug. Lifting an airy hand to accompany his lazy boasting, “Got put into all kinds of crap when I was a kid. Tennis, crew, lacrosse, polo, fencing. You name it.”

There was no need to explicitly state his skepticism to Sanji’s story---his silence spoke volumes. Zoro wasn’t an expert, but this didn’t sound like the type of childhood you’d get from an ex-con. More and more Zoro had been noticing inconsistencies with Sanji’s past, and it was hard not to wonder how the blond could’ve gone from such a lavish childhood to homeless... to here.

At Zoro’s visible confusion, Sanji arched an expectant brow.

There was an unspoken challenge there.

Zoro stayed resolute.

“You’ll never ask…” That ardor in his eyes waned, and despite his stoic form Sanji deflated in defeat. He was now the one that looked confused. When he murmured, there was a tinge of awe to his voice, “will you?”

Zoro shook his head.

Sanji’s lips twisted in frustration.

Sighing heavily, Sanji tucked his legs under himself so he could sit comfortably cross-legged. Hands clasping in his lap---he pressed his thumbs together in a nervous gesture. A restlessness riddled his frame. He was clearly choosing his words carefully before he spoke this time. There was a rare vulnerability to Sanji in this moment that Zoro had only ever seen a few other occasions.

“You said if I wanted to tell you; you’d listen.” Sanji spoke to his hands, “Right?”

“Mhm.” Zoro nodded.

“Well, I--” Cutting himself short, Sanji’s hands tightened inexplicably---telling only by the whiteness of his knuckles. He struggled with his words, which was rare. Almost wrestling with himself, until eventually he turned to Zoro, bold and resolute, “I lied. My name’s not Akaashi---it’s Vinsmoke.”

Zoro paused, unsure he had heard that right.

"Vinsmoke?" Repeating the name skeptically---a name he’d heard used for every rifle, pistol, and shotgun to ever grace the big screen. Used by everyone from the military to local huntsman. A brand so well known, you’d be harder pressed to find someone that hadn’t heard of them. Zoro frowned, “As in Germa & Vinsmoke. Like the guns?”

“Exactly like that.” Disgust riddled Sanji’s drawl, and a sneer accompanied his words. He raised a hand with a sarcastic flourish, “A noble family heritage steeped in genocide and murder; so proud.”

For a moment Zoro thought Sanji might be joking, but he seemed too serious---and the more Zoro thought about it, the more it began to make sense.

“So Mihawk was right?” Thinking back to Sanji’s behaviour that evening, suddenly a lot of things were starting to coalesce. Even Sanji’s weird reaction to Mihawk’s mansion was explained---it probably resembled whatever bougie place Sanji had grown up in. Still reeling with the information, Zoro muttered absently, “Sort of.”

“Yeah.”

Zoro sat with that for a bit---coming to terms with it a lot faster than he had expected. It certainly explained some of Sanji’s mannerisms, and even a bit of his education; his derision towards Zoro’s money also held a whole new perspective.

Sanji sighed heavily, and continued unprompted.

"Ji-- Zeff wasn't always my dad… My _father_ …" Word acrid and vile on Sanji's tongue, he stopped short. There was a tension in Sanji's shoulders that Zoro had only seen one other time, but it radiated anger, and resentment. Not pain and sorrow. Muscle working in Sanji’s jaw, he practically chewed on his words before muttering, "He was a piece of shit."

Nabbing up his pack of smokes that he’d left to dry by the fire, Sanji flicked it open and fingered through them impatiently. He selected one and quickly lit it. Setting the pack down a safe distance from the coals to continue drying, and relishing in finally having a fresh cigarette between his lips.

“All he cared about was the family business; carrying on the legacy, but I didn’t want to.” Once Sanji had started talking, he seemed reluctant to stop, although it didn’t seem like he was telling all of this entirely for Zoro’s benefit. Nursing his cigarette and staring into the fire---he was distant. “Things were already bad enough with that, but when he found out I wasn’t as straightlaced as my brothers that was the final straw. So I left. I was legally disowned, and that was it.”

Sanji blew out a cloud of smoke.

“I was fifteen.”

Zoro just stared.

“After a few weeks on my own, Iva and his queens took me in - watched out for me - but they had their own shit to deal with---it wasn’t like they were my babysitters.” Extending his hand towards the fire, Sanji flicked the butt of his cigarette sharply to knock off some of the ash. He strove for calm. Bringing the dart back to his lips and muttering into his hand before taking a drag, “I spiralled.”

Zoro’s hand yearned to reach out, but found himself rooted to the spot.

A spell had been cast over them by Sanji’s capricious honesty. These truths that Zoro had no control over, and no way to fix---there was no mending any of what had already happened. He had said he would listen, but had no idea how much it would break his heart. All the while Sanji continued to speak, and Zoro sat helpless beside the man---unable to do anything.

“Drugs and shit---can’t remember most of it. Everything for a few years is kind of a blur.” Picking up a stick out of the sand, Sanji twirled it absently in his hand as he strove for indifference, “Worked for Iva, and a few peeler joints on the Red Line. Only a matter of time before I ended up in debt to this guy Vach and started…”

Sanji didn't finish the sentence, he didn't need to.

“I was digging in the dumpster out behind the Akaashi---pretty much starving.” Taking up the other end of the stick, Sanji began bending it in his hands consciously as a derisive laugh shook him. He gave a wry grin, “Which was fucking pointless ‘cause Jiji didn't throw out anything.”

Flexing the stick a few times, Sanji sat lost in the memory.

“He caught me.”

Sanji murmured almost hypnotically.

“Grabbed me by the ear and dragged me inside.” Hands stilling, that gentle smile returned to Sanji’s face and a fondness turned his voice to rich liqueur---smooth and warm. “Cleaned me up, gave me a job: got me straightened out---even got me out of my debt.”

Zoro's confusion was tangible, but he didn’t dare ask what had happened to cause Sanji to have to go back.

“Then he died, and I...” There was a haunted look in Sanji’s eyes, bitter and defeated. A crack echoed across the lake as the stick finally snapped---it brought Sanji back to the present. Sighing, Sanji threw the pieces into the fire with a shrug, “Old habits and all that…”

Once more Zoro could tell Sanji was reticent with the truth.

Nevertheless, Zoro didn’t feel owed an explanation---all that mattered was what Sanji wanted to share, but that left Zoro in a frustrating predicament. He had no clue what to do to make it better. Useless at the best of times when it came to emotions, Zoro felt inert and incompetent under the weight of everything Sanji had just revealed. He wanted to reach out to Sanji - hold him - but that didn’t feel appropriate.

“Oi, Mosshead.”

“Hm?”

Zoro grunted, looking up.

“Thanks for bringing me here.” Flicking his finished cigarette butt into the campfire, Sanji was pulling out a fresh smoke and sticking the end against one of the embers in the sand to light it. Once the paper ignited, he quickly brought it to his lips---puffing until he got a decent cherry going. Then Sanji turned a dopey grin to Zoro, “This was pretty fun.”

Zoro blushed.

He stared back at Sanji knowing he was hiding nothing; not his feelings, not his sympathy, not even his desire to reach out and pull the blond into an embrace---hold him until long after the fire would go out and the sun would have fully set. All of it was there. And yet, he was still unsure of how to respond; nothing seemed right.

Forcing a smile, Zoro eventually decided on a foundation of normalcy.

“How much water did you swallow?”

Zoro endeavoured for playfulness, but failed---his voice soft and fond.

“Shut _up_.”

Sanji laughed through the insult---losing all of its venom. He then proceeded to plop his head down on Zoro’s shoulder. All other complaints were cut short, and Zoro sat frozen as Sanji casually puffed on his cigarette---they sat quietly with Sanji’s warmth pressing against Zoro as he stared into the dwindling fire as darkness continued to creep over the lake. Deciding for the moment to pretend that this was something different.

~X~

A pleasant rumbling rocked the truck as Zoro guided them down the dark service road. Heat blasted from the dashboard keeping them both warm, and a medley of static local radio filled the cab as they made their way home. Sanji dozed absently in the passenger seat, and Zoro kept a watchful eye through the pouring rain---his thoughts wandering.

Zoro hadn’t expected Sanji to open up like that.

Over the weeks little bits of Sanji’s past had been exposed, but never so much that Zoro would have guessed the road that had led him here. He had been prepared for the worst. Yet, Zoro still felt hopelessly inadequate for how to deal with all of this, but now more than ever felt he had made the right choice to keep paying for Sanji’s safety. Even if--

Jolted out of his musings by a sudden thump throughout the vehicle, followed by a strong vibration that rattled the wheel as Zoro quickly pulled the truck over to the side of the road. Leaving it idling as he took a second to compose himself as Sanji glanced over through a sleepy frown, "Did you hit something?"

“I don’t think so.” Frowning, Zoro unbelted himself and placed a hand on the door before glancing at Sanji, “Probably a flat. I’ll be right back.”

Before Sanji could say anything else, Zoro hopped out and made his way around the truck. Through the dark and the torrential rain, it was difficult to see anything and Zoro had to brace his arm over his head to even begin to shelter himself. Getting to the rear wheel on his side, he found with some relief that it was only a flat, but still cursed that he'd have to swap it in this weather. He made his way back to the front of the truck.

Clamouring back in, Zoro took a moment to slick his wet hair back and get the water off his face before glancing at Sanji. The blond was watching him intently when he explained, "It's just a flat, but it's going to take a few minutes."

"That's fine."

Pulling everything from his pockets, Zoro tossed his wallet, phone, and anything else he didn't want getting wet up onto the dash. Sanji watched quietly and asked, "Want some help?"

Shaking his head, Zoro flicked on the cab lights before taking the keys out. He then engaged the parking brake and threw open the door, howling wind nearly drowning out his voice, "No point in both of us getting wet."

Then he was hoping out and closing the door behind him.

After wrestling the jack, tools, and spare tire from the back of the truck, Zoro got to work getting everything set up. It was wet and dirty work, but the summer heat thankfully kept him from getting cold despite the lack of sun. He got the truck lifted easily enough and then went to work breaking each of the bolts loose and pulling them free one by one. He was about halfway done when he felt the truck shake slightly, and then a figure appeared beside him

Pausing, Zoro glanced up at Sanji worriedly. He couldn’t see well through the dark, and had to practically shout over the storm, "What’s wrong?"

"Just…" Sanji trailed off, struggling to come up with an explanation and muttering, "shut up and keep working."

Instinctively, Zoro wanted to snap back, but caught himself as the oddly sweet gesture from the blond sunk in. He ducked his head to hide his smile and returned to breaking the rest of the bolts loose. When he got all the bolts off, he then started to jostle the wheel loose. Chuckling, Zoro glanced up at Sanji and grinned, "Bet you wish you had the parasol right now, huh?"

"You know very well it'd be an umbrella." Sanji drawled, drumming his fingers on his crossed arms, "You're just trying to rile me up."

Zoro grinned.

"There has to be a better name to call it." It came out as a grunt as Zoro hauled the wheel off the vehicle and set it down on the muddy ground. He braced an arm on it and muttered, "Otherwise it's just permanently confusing."

"Well, the French call it an En Tout Cas."

"En Tout Cas?"

"Your French is shit."

"Merci."

"Just…” Closing his eyes as though in great pain, Sanji held out a bracing hand, “stop."

Snickering to himself, Zoro rolled the wheel to the side and leaned it up against the truck before grabbing the spare and dragging it over. He was just starting to line it up with the axle when he spotted Sanji reaching for the flat and said, "You don't have to--"

"I got it."

With a pointed look, Sanji reiterated himself and then rolled the wheel around to the back. Leaving Zoro to throw on the spare and toss the bolts back on before tightening them evenly. It went on remarkably faster than when removing it and when Sanji came back around the vehicle, Zoro had just finished tossing the jack into the truck bed, and was appraising the work with a relieved sigh.

Zoro was filthy, but as he glanced over he found Sanji nearly as dirty from hauling the wheel into the back of the truck. Hands and shirt a muddy mess. Sopping wet from coming to stand out in the rain with Zoro---he was the picture of perfection. Thunder clapped, and the rain continued to pound, but Zoro could only gaze fondly at Sanji.

Without thinking, he laughed, "You're perfect."

Something horrible and raw twisted Sanji's face, a well of emotions that Zoro hadn't been prepared to deal with were suddenly laid bare. He floundered for what to do. But Sanji recovered first. His lips tightening into a determined line and then he was storming through the downpour and backing Zoro up against the wheel well of his truck.

A moment later, Sanji was tangling his hands in the front of Zoro’s shirt, and they were being hauled together into a desperate kiss. Zoro blinked stupidly. Overwhelmed by the warmth of Sanji in his arms, and the exhilarating touch of Sanji's lips against his. Cold from the rain, but scalding beneath. Even the discomfort of the storm was eradicated next to the sensation of Sanji humming desperately against his lips.

He hadn't meant for what he had said to cause anything.

It was just that he was getting tired of not saying what he wanted to, and it was becoming easier to just speak his mind and let the pieces fall where they may, but it probably wasn’t a good thing if this was the result. Zoro knew he shouldn't give in, knew he should keep resolute, but all Zoro could think was how long he'd wanted this, and how perfect it felt to finally hold Sanji in his arms.

And he couldn’t help but feel like this wasn’t like the other times.

There didn’t feel like there were any ulterior motives or any conniving on the blond’s part; the way his hands were shaking where they held Zoro, and how Sanji’s lips quivered against his didn’t exactly lend itself to someone that had everything under control. It seemed more like the actions of someone who was close to breaking...

It felt earnest and true.

With each passing second Zoro found himself succumbing to his wants, and when his hands tentatively found Sanji’s waist he knew he was in trouble. Skin hot and soft under his palms. Zoro’s hand retracted instinctively and he clung to Sanji desperately, the man’s burning aura pushing aside the cold and wet of the rain. And the way Sanji gasped and leaned into the touch with a greedy moan was all Zoro needed to have his whole body to begin burning.

Before Zoro had time to think anything else over, his hands were roughly dragging Sanji’s shirt up and he was sliding his hands over Sanji’s wet body with aggressive, frantic urgency. Hauling Sanji close until the man was practically straddling him and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Sanji’s hands slid up to tangle in damp green hair, gripping painfully as he all but climbed Zoro to kiss him back.

A jolt of arousal punched through him so hard and fast, it both knocked the wind out of him, and was jarring enough to bring him back to himself as he realized where this was all headed ---and how he really couldn’t let it happen. Not just for himself, but for Sanji. Especially Sanji. This vulnerability leeching off him was hauntingly familiar to that night he’d let the man share his bed.

Zoro all but groaned with his decision.

Forcing the kiss to slow took an incredible amount of restraint, but Zoro managed to ease Sanji's urgency back until it was almost tender. He slid his hands up - taking one last indulgent caress up the man's perfect body - before cradling Sanji's face and earnestly putting all his desire into an innocent kiss. Holding the timid press of lips for longer than was prudent, before pulling away.

Hands tightening against his will, Zoro clung to Sanji and pressed his forehead insistently against the blond's while shutting his eyes. Listening to the soft exhales that were so intimately unique, and basking in the heat radiating off the pale, perfect skin. He cherished the next few moments like they were an eternity, and when he pulled away… it still didn't feel like enough.

Fiery blue eyes met Zoro’s when he had the fortitude to open his once more, and through the rain dripping down between them there was an honesty there he hadn’t seen before. Always wrapped up in layers of sarcasm and snarls. Now, he looked so open and confused---Zoro cursed his stubborn pride.

Zoro let go.

Pushing himself away and avoiding Sanji's confused stare, Zoro gently excused himself and made his way to the front of the truck. It took everything he had not to look back. He clamoured inside the eerily quiet vehicle despite the still blaring music, and the click of his door shutting resounded so loudly in his ears he was certain he was now deaf if not for the audible pounding of his heart.

A few moments later, Sanji was getting into the passenger side, and once Zoro was certain he was buckled, started the truck and pulled back onto the road. He turned up the heat and radio to hopefully drown out the jilted silence. It was unnecessary since they spent the remainder of the drive without a word spoken between them.

~X~

Stepping into the apartment, the awkward silence followed the still two soaking wet men as they quietly toed off their shoes. Zoro still didn’t know what to say about what had happened, and Sanji seemed to remain quiet on the issue. Making their way inside, Zoro gestured quietly towards the bathroom and murmured, "You should probably shower so you don't catch something."

Sanji looked like he wanted to say something, but then thought better of it and nodded.

Standing in the archway between kitchen and living room, Zoro stared blankly at the refrigerator as he listened to Sanji’s retreating footsteps. His mind was static. Unable to shake the sensation of Sanji’s lips against his own---and more than that, unable to shake the weight of his desires that he’d kept so carefully guarded.

Once he could hear the shower, Zoro allowed some of that weight he'd been carrying to properly sit and his shoulders visibly slumped. Falling into a seat at the kitchen island, Zoro threaded his exhausted hands into his hair and tugged in frustration. It'd be so much easier to deny himself these desires if Sanji didn't keep offering him these glimpses into what he truly wanted.

All of this, their arrangement, everything---Zoro could handle it if only he didn't keep getting a taste. They had made it weeks without anything, and it had made it easier for Zoro to let his feelings take a back seat, but after this; Sanji had effectively brought them slamming back to the front of Zoro’s mind like a car crash.

There was no way for Sanji to know that a simple thank you kiss made Zoro feel so raw he wanted to die. That kiss kept replaying over and over in his head, and as it filled him with such inexplicable joy, it soured just as fast at the thought that had always held him back---the money. Because of the stupid fucking money!

He wanted… _fuck!_ He wanted it so god damn badly he _wished_ he could forget.

Allowing his hands to thread further, Zoro clutched at the hair at the nape of his neck and cursed softly, “Fuck.”

A soft padding of feet alerted Zoro to Sanji’s approach and he jolted up, but it was too late. He could see in the worried expression on Sanji’s face that he had seen Zoro slumping, and Zoro’s hasty attempt to brush it off only cemented the concern. He made his way over and for the first time Zoro honestly considered just jumping up and fleeing.

There was no point denying anything. Sanji had seen enough to know what was currently vexing Zoro, and they'd had this conversation enough times before that it was clear as to why. All Zoro could do was stare up at Sanji hopelessly.

This time though, Sanji looked just as hapless.

"I think I'm falling in love with you…"

It echoed through the quiet kitchen.

Zoro felt his heart stop.

"And I don't…” Sanji took a step closer and reached out a hand for Zoro’s where it rested tense and fisted on the counter, before thinking better of it and retracting it. He stood with it hovering awkwardly, and then lowered to rest beside Zoro’s. Hand steady, but voice quiet, “I don’t know what I'm supposed to do."

Heart restarting it's frantic pounding, Zoro was surprised Sanji couldn't hear it for how loud it resounded in his own ears. These were words he’d long since ever hoped to hear from Sanji, and now they had stunned him into place. By all accounts this should have been good news, but Zoro couldn't - in good conscience - respond when he’d long ago accepted that he couldn’t---not with money involved.

But Zoro hadn’t calculated for this...

Again Sanji tried, mouth opening and hand extending to Zoro, but halted for a second time and this time his arm retreated until it was back at his side. He stood conflicted for a moment, before ducking his head and turning away. Making his way slowly out of the kitchen.

Quietly leaving Zoro alone in the kitchen, that felt even emptier without Sanji’s warm presence.

Once he heard Sanji’s bedroom door close, Zoro collapsed forward on the counter and clasped his hands on the back of his head as the emotional exhaustion slammed through him hard enough to twist his lips and cause his eyes to sting. Laying defeated on the counter, he silently wished for the correct answer to his confusing emotions---drifting off to sleep long before then.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shiiiit...
> 
> also Zoro needs to stop being so dramatic, huh? lmao


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna post this last night, but wanted to give it a final read through this morning just in case lol hope you enjoy  
> tags are gonna be changed cuz the fic is now smutty lol

Waking with a start, Zoro slid off his chair and landed with a thud on the kitchen floor. He cracked open an eye through a groan. Early morning light bathed the room in a golden glow, and it took him a solid minute to remember he had fallen asleep at the counter and not in his bed. After that, the events of last night came rushing back and so too did his unsettling feelings.

His mouth turned down unhappily.

Everything still felt surreal---and he was just at a loss for answers as he had been last night. He hadn’t planned for any of this; he hadn’t planned to fall in love with Sanji, or for his feelings to get them into this mess, or to wind up paying for Sanji’s sanctuary. And he most _certainly_ hadn’t planned for all of this to cause Sanji to fall in love with him---Zoro was starting to suspect that his penchant for winging things wasn’t always the best solution....

But Sanji _loved_ him.

That should’ve been a good thing; so why did Zoro feel worse?

Why did it feel like it just made everything more complicated?

Pushing himself up and rubbing absently at the back of his head, Zoro paused in his sulking as the blanket that had been wrapped across his shoulders slipped. Pooling to the floor around him. Zoro didn’t recall having a blanket when he passed out last night, which meant…

Zoro reached out a hand to touch the fabric fondly, and felt a gentle smile crest his lips at the thoughtful motion. He was on his feet a moment later. Tossing the blanket over the back of the couch and making his way down the hallway to Sanji’s room.

Screw a plan---he needed to talk to Sanji.

Pausing at Sanji’s door, he raised a hand to knock before thinking better of it. His hand remained halted above the wood. Winging it was one thing, but he needed _something_ to say to the man when he opened the door. A ‘Hi.” seemed woefully anti-climatic, but an ‘I love you too.’ made no sense given how torn up Sanji was last night. Even as Zoro began debating just straight up apologizing, he had now stood in front of Sanji’s room for several minutes, and he still had no clue what to say.

An alarming ring screamed from his pocket.

Eyes bulging, Zoro all but sprinted away from Sanji’s door as he wrestled the ringing phone from his pocket and answered the call. He skidded into the safety of his room. Deep breathing his way out of a heart attack while also trying to listen for any sign in the hall that he had woken Sanji---only when he was certain that he couldn’t hear any sign of movement did Zoro raise the phone and whisper into the receiver, “Yeah, what?!”

“Hey, man…” There was a second where Zoro had to register that it was Ace---luckily Ace paused at Zoro’s panicked tone. He hummed for a moment. And when he spoke there was a bit of a smile tingeing his voice, “Uh… where ya at?”

Frowning, Zoro muttered, “Home.”

“Slept in?”

Zoro was confused.

“...no.”

“Alright.” Chuckles causing a bit of static through the line. “Just get here already.”

Seconds ticked by---Zoro’s sleep-addled brain was really having trouble understanding what Ace was talking about. Considering everything with Sanji, Zoro had bigger concerns. Just as Zoro was about to ask what Ace wanted he realized it was _morning_ and he was _very much_ late to work.

“Oh, fu--” This was _not_ Zoro’s day. “I’m on my way.”

Ending the call before Ace had a chance to respond. Zoro began rushing about his room---quickly shedding his clothes from the previous evening and hectically pulling on something acceptable to wear to the office. He nearly tripped getting his pants on. Twice. Also, he was pretty certain that he’d done up the buttons on his shirt incorrectly---he didn’t really care.

Ace was already waiting, and he had more important things on his mind anyway.

Making his way out of his room, Zoro passed by Sanji’s room---the door still closed. Already regretting that he had to leave before getting a chance to say anything. However, he knew now was definitely a bad time to stop and talk to Sanji---anything they started was likely to turn into a much bigger conversation that he didn’t have time for. After kicking on his shoes, Zoro spared a final wistful glance at Sanji’s bedroom door, and then made his way reluctantly out of the apartment.

He could only hope that Sanji didn’t think he was avoiding him.

~X~

Zoro had been staring down at the same piece of paper for about twenty minutes now.

They had been working for a couple hours at this point---Zoro procrastinating his way through most of it. He shuffled some papers occasionally. Opened a new file here and there. But mostly just pretended to read. Hands braced at his temples -- propping his head up -- eyes on the page, but his thoughts on Sanji---he couldn’t help but feel torn.

With Sanji’s confession, Zoro wanted to be happy… but there was a problem.

Actually there were three.

First, was the money. Which stood as the foundation of their entire relationship---an ever present reminder that no matter their feelings this whole situation would always remain needlessly complicated.

Second, was their friendship---something Zoro had grown quite fond of over the months. And something he was reticent to jeopardize. Not only for his sake, but for Sanji’s as well.

And third…

Third was a thought he’d always bitterly harboured, but never given any real consideration---a situation he’d never assumed he would have to face. It was the terrifying thought that perhaps Sanji didn’t really love him at all---that over the months Sanji would come to mistake his gratitude for something more. And would offer it to Zoro out of some misguided sense of appreciation...

It was a horrible, arrogant thought, but one he couldn't entirely escape.

Finding the way to put all of this into words felt impossible, which was an impressive reality given he was literally paid to do that for a living. However, his apartment wasn’t a courtroom, and Sanji wasn’t some jury. Zoro wasn’t going to be giving facts---Zoro was going to have to admit truths he’d rather just keep hidden. Suddenly he was incredibly sympathetic to every witness he’d ever interrogated on the stand---this was a horrible feeling.

Door to the conference room opening, Ace returned with the coffees he’d left to get a little while ago. Zoro continued to pretend to work. Ace made his way over, leaning against the edge of the table next to Zoro’s elbow. He held up the coffee with a small wiggle---setting it down in front of Zoro.

After taking a sip of his own cup, Ace asked, “You doing okay, man?”

“Yeah.” Zoro grunted, “Why?”

“Just haven’t seen you _this_ out of it since before…” Ace gave a small shrug, “ya know. Sanji.”

Zoro had _hoped_ he’d been subtle---apparently not.

Sitting back in his chair, Zoro picked up his coffee, took a sip, and considered his options. Lying was a rather appealing one. However, he'd been going around his head in circles all day, so perhaps a bit of outside opinion could help. Zoro set his coffee down, and muttered, “Sanji told me he loved me.”

Which was true, in a way.

“Well, I should hope so.” A bark of a laugh shook Ace and he slapped a hand to Zoro’s shoulder, “With how he looks at you. I’d be worried if he didn’t.”

Using Zoro's shoulder for support, Ace pushed himself up and walked back to his work area. Not before giving Zoro a few patronizing pats for good measure. Zoro watched him go; confused. Waiting until he was back in front of all his work, and had set his coffee down before grunting.

“What?”

Ace perked up, “What 'what?'"

"You _knew_?"

“Gosh, it’s been obvious for weeks.” Ace chuckled, but stopped to scratch at his chin thoughtfully. “He clearly liked you, but there was that one time we were playing that stupid pirate boardgame Luffy brought, and I dunno. Just how he laughed at you. That’s when _I_ noticed at least.”

Zoro dropped his head into his hands with a groan.

That hadn’t been what he’d been hoping to hear at all---the last thing he needed was it thrown in his face that he’d been oblivious to this coming storm. This just made him feel worse. Knowing that whatever had been going on with Sanji had been happening in front of him all this time and he’d been too stupid to notice.

“Why?” Jest leaving his voice, Ace asked, “There a problem?”

“No…” Growling into his palms, Zoro wished he had the words for all of this. “It’s just…”

After _everything,_ Zoro still didn’t know what to say. He never did. And now more than ever he needed to say _something_ to reassure Sanji, but nothing came to mind. It was all jumbled. His feelings, his concerns, his heartache---where to begin was an impossible task.

"Wait...” Muttering softly at first, Ace spoke up warily, “What did you say to _him_?"

"Nothing."

Zoro grumbled the word into his hands.

"Nothing?!" Ace barked, “What the hell, dude?”

"Huh?” Lifting his head, Zoro glanced over to where Ace was looking at him like he was about ready to spit fire. It took a second longer to realize why the man was pissed. Rolling his eyes and waving a placating hand, “No, I mean… he already knows how I feel."

“He does?”

Ace’s fire waned.

“Yeah.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“It just--” Cutting himself short, Zoro sighed. He had to watch what he said to make sure he didn’t give too much away. It was only a matter of time before Zoro could slip up and the wrong thing might make Ace suspicious. Glancing away, Zoro muttered vaguely, “complicates things.”

"No, it doesn't.” Ace’s laugh was incredulous, “This is actually super uncomplicated. Only _you_ would make this into some weird thing."

Zoro continued to glare off to the side.

"Are you drunk?"

_That_ got Zoro’s attention.

Snapping back to Ace, Zoro snarled, "No!"

"Cause I thought the rumpled clothes were a bit…” Fighting back a laugh and failing, Ace gestured to Zoro with a teasing finger, “more slept in than usual."

"No, I--"

Crossing his arms, Ace gave a fond look, "Go home."

"What?"

"Go. I don't need you here.” Ace chuckled, “Go fix your mess."

That was the last place he wanted to be right now. Not only did he not have a plan yet, but Sanji wouldn’t even be there. Zoro would be forced to just sit with his thoughts. He’d likely just overthink this whole mess and end up worse off than he was now---not that this was much better, but he was at least somewhat distracted.

"He's not even home.” Zoro argued, “He'll be at work."

"I don't care.” Coming around the table, Ace was practically singsonging his words now. He gave Zoro an impatient wave to get up. Zoro refused. Bearing down on Zoro, Ace made a shooing motion, “Don't wanna see you."

"But--"

“Go away!” Grabbing the back of Zoro’s chair, Ace all but dumped Zoro onto the floor after a few moments of childish struggling. Ace victorious with the chair, and Zoro once more found himself on the floor for the second time that day. By the time he had gotten to his feet, Ace was already standing in front of him with a large box of file folders extended happily in his hands, “And take these with you."

Reluctantly, Zoro took them, "What are they?"

"Files I managed to dig up on Perospero---criminal history, family and relations, banking statements. All the boring stuff.” Ace smirked, and then patted the top for good measure, “You can start sorting while you wait for Sanji to get home.”

Ace’s teasing was unnecessary.

Scowling, Zoro finally caved. He huffed, “Fine.”

“Good.” Ace ushered him with a little wave, “Off you go.”

Biting his tongue to a rude comment, Zoro readjusted his hold on the massive box and made to leave the conference room. He kicked open the door and stepped out just as Nami rounded the corner. Jumping out of the way of the door at the last second.

"Oh, Zoro!” Nami perked up at his sudden appearance. “How's Sanji--"

"Argh!” With a frustrated yell, Zoro stormed past her. It was like the universe was trying to mess with him today---he was already distraught enough without the constant reminders of Sanji’s existence. And it wasn’t like he needed a reminder how beloved the man was by all his friends. “Fuck off!!"

"Jerk!" Nami huffed, her voice distant as she turned to Ace and asked, "What's his problem?"

"He's in love." Ace chuckled. 

Striding down the hall, Zoro got away from the two of them before he had a chance to hear whatever snide comment Nami no doubt would make. He didn’t need the added aggravation. Making it out of the offices without getting lost, Zoro almost made it to his truck before his phone started ringing---he came to a halt with a groan.

This day was really ragging on him.

Balancing the box best he could, Zoro wrestled his phone free and answered the call irritably, “What?”

“ERR!” Perona blared, “Try again! It’s ‘Hello.’ Jerk…”

"Hello, jerk."

"You're such an asshole!"

“Tell me something new.” Finding his truck, Zoro propped the phone up with his shoulder and dug out his keys. Unlocking and opening the rear cab. Shoving the box in the back, Zoro then clamoured into the driver’s seat and stared balefully out the window, “What do you want?”

“Well, _you_ never reach out so I have to do it." Perona drawled, "And daddy says you guys should head up to lake country and visit the vineyard before the season ends.”

“Yeah… you know,” Zoro shoved the keys into the ignition, and then grunted, “now's _really_ not a good tim--”

“Luxury cabin is free for use.”

Zoro just sighed.

“ _Fine_! I don’t care, you don’t have to.” Listening to Perona’s huffing, Zoro’s lips twisted as she had adopted that tone she always took when upset, but not trying to show it. She even added in some extra blubbering this time. "But if you don’t go now you might as well not go until next year.”

Right now that was the _least_ of Zoro’s concerns.

“I’ll… make sure to pass it along.”

“What’s wrong?” Astute as ever, Perona huffed. “You sound whiny; I hate whiny.”

“That’s ironic…”

“Haa?!” Perona shrieked down the line. There was a bit of crackle, and then she snapped, “What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re such a jerk.”

“Yeah.” Zoro heaved a sigh, “I’ve been told that a lot lately.”

“Well, _whatever_.” Huffing dramatically, Perona drawled, “Just tell Sanji that we’d love to see him again. He’s cute... And Mihawk likes him.”

“‘Course he does.” Zoro muttered under his breath. Seemed that everyone lately was ludicrously charmed by the charismatic blond. "I'll tell him. Later."

Ending the call and tossing the phone into the passenger's seat, Zoro slumped against the wheel with a groan. He absently muttered out to the universe to see if anyone else would like to call him today to remind him how _beloved_ the shitty cook was. Just to drive the point home---really make Zoro feel extra stupid.

~X~

It was late when the sound of the door woke Zoro from his nap on the couch. He bolted upright and was already bracing to push himself to his feet when Sanji finished removing his shoes and emerged from the hall. Zoro’s initial burst of energy waned---he slumped back onto the couch and gazed up at the blond. This was the first time seeing Sanji since last night, and Zoro couldn’t help but think he looked better than he remembered.

Even in his dirty work clothes…

Especially then.

Standing in the archway, Sanji returned Zoro’s stare as it seemed neither was prepared to speak first. Sanji’s lips tightened a fraction, and then he was looking away. He thumbed awkwardly at the tupperware in his hands, and Zoro knew this was when he was supposed to say something. Afterall the last time they talked Sanji had put himself out there.

But Zoro still didn’t know what to say.

Keeping his gaze averted, Sanji made his way around the living room until he was standing near the couch and Zoro was forced to look up at him. His gaze darted down to where Sanji’s hands were tightening reflexively on what he was holding. All at once a determinedness fell over the blond and he reached out to set down the tupperware on the coffee table, Sanji straightened and looked at Zoro with a moue of uncertainty.

Zoro kept screaming at himself to speak, but nothing happened.

Sanji nodded stiffly and then left.

Sprawled on the couch in a daze, Zoro could only stare at the place Sanji had stood minutes before and try to figure out what had gone wrong. He couldn’t believe himself. Finally, the spray of water echoing in the bathroom cut through the stillness of the apartment, and only then did Zoro flop back on the couch and slap his hands over his face with an aggravated groan.

What was wrong with him?!

That had been his opportunity to explain himself to Sanji, and for them to reconcile after everything that had happened last night, but of course Zoro had to overthink it. Ace was right. Smacking his palms lightly against his forehead, Zoro cursed softly to himself for making all of this more difficult than it had to be.

With a sigh Zoro’s eyes flitted open and he glared through his fingers at the ceiling, reminding himself why he was so reticent with this all to begin with. Fear. Uncertainty. Guilt. He just needed to stop being such a coward and be honest with the man...

Kicking his legs off the couch, Zoro sat up and kept his head buried in his hands---muffling a sigh. He rubbed at his eyes for good measure. Hating himself more than anything for being unable to just get the words out. Ultimately, he knew it was just his own cowardice over what was going to happen once everything was out in the open---he wasn’t certain he was strong enough.

Hands sliding down, Zoro let out a tired sigh.

Eyes flicking down to the tupperware still sitting on the coffee table. He wasn’t particularly hungry, but it would be polite to have a few bites by the time Sanji returned from his shower. Maybe something to eat would also make him feel a little better as well.

Pushing himself off the couch, he snatched up the container and went to the kitchen to grab a utensil to eat whatever Sanji had brought him. Tossing it casually onto the island, Zoro dug lazily through the cutlery draw for a fork before turning back. He set the fork down next to the tupperware, and then reached out to pop the lid off.

Zoro froze.

Everything going muted at the sight of the neatly packed onigiri and teriyaki---it was the same thing he had ordered every time he’d gone to the Akaashi. All those nights after work, all those lonely weekend evenings, all those hours spent falling in love with the stupid chef. It was the _exact_ same order...

Zoro dropped the lid with a clatter---he reached out to snag a rice ball.

Taking a bite and chewing softly, Zoro slowly put the onigiri back down as he enjoyed the miso beef that he’d always ordered. It was perfect. Rice an impeccable balance of fluffy and sticky---paired flawlessly with the savoury umami and salty nori. Zoro had loved them, but it was only since spending so much time in the kitchen with Sanji that he had actually grown to appreciate the taste.

Zoro swallowed and stared at the container.

They really were the _exact_ same onigiri. And Sanji had remembered. Sanji hadn’t been lying to Ace when he said he had remembered him from all those times at the restaurant---Sanji had remembered his order and likely even those stupid tips Zoro had left him. Even though Zoro was probably one of many regulars that Sanji had memorized, something welled up in him at the knowledge that Sanji had taken the time to notice him when he needn’t have.

With each passing second Zoro stared at the container, the more the implications of Sanji’s offering began settling in; it was just a bit of food, but this was Sanji’s way of saying everything that was too difficult to put into words…

That he cared.

It threw into stark relief thoughts that had been haunting Zoro all day. Concerns over the reality of Sanji's feelings; whether true, or potentially misguided appreciation for all Zoro had done for him. And how Zoro maybe hadn't been giving Sanii enough credit.

Zoro took another bite of the onigiri before setting it back down.

Glancing up sharply at the sound of footsteps, Zoro swallowed painfully as Sanji rounded the corner into the room and came to a stop. His hair was still wet and leaving dark blotches on the shoulders of his orange button up. Sanji looked from Zoro to the food and then back again, this time watching Zoro with a hopeful, yet wary expression. It was so rare that the man looked that expectant---in an instant Zoro knew his suspicions were correct.

“You remembered.”

It should’ve been a question, but it wasn’t.

“Of course.” Lips pulling down in a tight smile, Sanji fought back a blush as his gaze darted everywhere except up to meet Zoro’s. He even spent a while staring at the food. Sanji glared off to the side as his embarrassment began to pain him. “ _Look_ . I know it’s _stupid_ , but--”

It pained Zoro to see Sanji so torn up, but Zoro was pretty sure he had the words now---he opened his mouth, only for Sanji to cut him off. 

“I know what you’re thinking."

Zoro blinked.

“It’s the same thing I’ve been telling myself for weeks, but--” Sanji trailed off with a grimace. His hand fell to his chest -- patting for a pack of smokes that wasn't there -- glancing back towards his room when he realized his mistake. Hand flexing in agitation, a stressful look contorted his face and his hand came to clasp his neck nervously, “I can’t--”

Sanji’s eyes found Zoro’s---distraught.

“I can’t pretend anymore.” Sanji murmured, “I can’t pretend that what I feel isn’t real. And I can’t pretend that it’s just me being grateful for all that you’ve done for me… I can’t--”

Again Sanji cut himself short.

There was a tangible vexation hanging in the room---Zoro’s lungs feeling full and heavy with every breath. He could hear Sanji’s words -- in the hush of the kitchen they were deafening -- but they still felt faint for the pounding of his heart. These were things he hadn’t ever expected to hear from Sanji until last night, and even now it didn’t feel real.

“I’m--” A hollow laugh shook Sanji, his own disbelief ringing out. “I’m not...”

His hand fell to his side.

“I’m not grateful---I’m selfish.” Shaking his head forlornly---a horrible combination of resolution and resignation on Sanji's face. His sincerity palpable. Despite the vulnerability, Sanji’s jaw remained set in determination, “I want you all to myself. And it kills me that I can't have you. That you--”

Zoro willed himself to move.

"That we can't--" A hand came up to clutch at his arm, Sanji’s steadfast gaze wavering---darting away momentarily before finding Zoro’s once more. That blue feeling unnaturally piercing, as Sanji managed, "That because of the money you think I--"

_Say something._

"I want…”

_Speak_!

"I just wish things could be different…" Trailing off, Sanji's lips twisted bitterly and the grip on his arm turned whiteknuckled. This time his gaze did break---he looked away as something caught in Sanji’s voice, "And I don’t know what to do to make you believe me other than a shitty--”

With a wave Sanji gestured hopelessly at the onigiri.

“A shitty meal.”

Something broke.

Whatever spell that had been hanging in this room since last night finally fell away and Zoro felt like he could breathe clearly for the first time. In fact, Zoro felt impossibly light. Like a weight he had been carrying had finally slumped off his back and he was standing free and tall---the shackles had melted away entirely.

“Shit--” Turning away, Sanji threaded a hand through his hair. He growled, “I need a fucking cigarette.”

Zoro just stared.

A surreal elation filling his chest at Sanji’s words---and a hilarity at his own stupidity causing a smile to break out across his face. All along he’d been taking it for granted. So caught up in his resignation, that he’d never stopped to consider how things might’ve changed for the man over the months---even being arrogant enough to think Sanji wouldn’t have the same concerns as him.

All of it felt ridiculous now.

Zoro chuckled.

It seemed he wouldn’t need those words after all---Sanji had said everything.

Walking over to the blond, Zoro’s heart ached ruefully the way Sanji flinched at his approach, and the way his hand froze tangled in his hair. He stopped in front of Sanji, and Sanji refused to move. Lips twisting sheepishly, Zoro reached out to gently snag Sanji’s wrist and pull his hand away so he could get a good look at the man---Sanji’s face was awash in embarrassment.

“You really do love me,” Tightening his hold a fraction, Zoro murmured, “don’tcha Curly?”

Cheeks red, Sanji grimaced, “Don’t make me repeat it.”

Zoro tugged on Sanji’s hand affectionately.

Gentle, but enough to command him to look up and take a step closer. Sanji barely had time to be indignant at being manhandled before Zoro’s hand was slinking up to cup Sanji’s face and he was slanting his lips across Sanji’s. There was a moment where Sanji stood stock still -- eyes wide in surprise -- and then he practically slumped into the kiss with a relieved sigh that rattled Zoro’s bones.

They fell into each other; Sanji’s hands slid up to tangle in Zoro's hair with fervor, and Zoro’s came to wrap around Sanji’s waist. Shirt bunching up in Zoro’s ardent clutches. There was a faint tremble Zoro could feel where his hand rested between Sanji’s shoulder blades. A moment later Sanji broke the kiss. Eyes awash in confusion, Sanji still seemed unsure---holding Zoro close despite the trepidation clear on his face.

“Wh--” Panting against Zoro’s mouth, Sanji gasped, “what about--?”

Zoro only tightened his hold by way of explanation.

“It’s okay.”

And it was---Zoro had never been more certain of anything in his life.

A breathless groan slipped from Sanji---Zoro was scooping the man up into a tight embrace. Hoisting him completely off his feet. Sanji responded readily as his arms slid down to wrap instinctively around Zoro's shoulders and his lips returned to Zoro's in a delightful kiss---kitchen fading away as it became just the two of them.

Pressing a hard kiss to Sanji’s lips, Zoro relished in it before hefting Sanji a bit higher into his arms and then began to carry him down the hall. Zoro shouldered his way into his bedroom, and managed about three paces before the reality of what was about to happen started to settle in. His hands were buzzing in anticipation where they rested---supporting Sanji’s thighs. But a part of him was uncertain.

Sanji seemed to sense it and pulled back.

Even in the poor lighting of the room Sanji’s eyes were still unbelievably bright, and a softness was lingering in his gaze. A reassuring smile quirked his lips, and his hands gentled in Zoro’s hair. At Sanji’s behest, Zoro slowly lowered the man back to his feet, but kept his hands riveted nervously on Sanji’s hips. He watched -- captivated -- as Sanji began to unbutton his shirt---gifting Zoro with an expectant look.

Reluctantly, Zoro let go long enough to tug his shirt off---he glanced up and froze.

This certainly wasn’t the first time he had seen the blond strip, but there was something intensely heavy about being able to watch it unabashed. Truly revel in it. Watch unguarded as Sanji shouldered his shirt off with a sinful shrug -- toss it to the side carelessly -- turn back to Zoro with the dim lighting from the hallway making his alabaster skin reminiscent of a marble statue.

Zoro was _allowed_ to look.

Allowed to appreciate every impeccably cut line that defined Sanji’s torso---sharp and dramatic. He had always been gorgeously fit, but now Zoro could really stare. Note the way Sanji’s hips moved with the shift of his feet, and how his chest tightened with each deep inhale. Every tense line of his body bared---perfect and beautiful. And Zoro could feel Sanji staring at him in the same way.

A charged silence hung in the room---Zoro still wary to take that final leap.

Sanji moved first.

Stepping in close, Sanji reached out to graze the tips of his fingers along the scar sitting prominently across Zoro’s chest. A delicate and reverent touch. Eyes cast down, fingering the tight flesh and slowly sliding his touch up as his other hand came to caress where the scar started on his hip---skin knitted particularly stiff from where it healed over the bone.

“Always wanted to know what it felt like…” Sanji murmured, “It’s… surprisingly smooth.”

Touch travelling a bit higher, Sanji caressed a bit where the nerves were damaged---the tingle causing Zoro to inhale sharply. His chest expanding and Sanji’s hands stilling. Holding his breath until Sanji’s gaze darted up to meet him as he realized it was less where he was being touched, but more, by whom.

"Sensitive?" A smirk pulled at Sanji's lips, "Or nervous?"

Zoro's brow twitched at Sanji's teasing, "Sensitive."

Sanji didn't buy it.

Laughing broadly, Sanji stepped forward and pressed a kiss against Zoro's lips that was more snicker than anything else. Still, it was heavy and Zoro instinctively closed his eyes to revel in it. A second or two, but feeling so much longer, and when he opened his eyes he found Sanji doing the same as his lips gently fell away from Zoro's---his hands still resting tentatively on Zoro’s chest.

There was loaded silence between them, and Sanji's gaze flicked down to Zoro's mouth and then back up. His face was burdened with the weight of what he wanted---jest draining from the room to be replaced by a dense arousal. And then he was leaning in again. Lips pressing insistently against Zoro's and backing Zoro up as he stepped into the kiss.

Zoro groaned blissfully.

A hand fell to Zoro’s hip, Sanji pressing a third sucking kiss to his lips, then a fourth, and after that he lingered desperately. Zoro felt his restraint slip and his hand snapped up before the blond could pull away. Gripping the back of Sanji’s neck and slanting his mouth over the blond’s---deepening the kiss. Not wanting to give him the chance to pull away again.

It was the reaction Sanji was clearly waiting for, and he sprung into motion, hands flying up to thread into Zoro's hair. They were insistent and eager---clutching desperately. Heavenly sensation mixed with the feel of Sanji in his arms blinded his awareness as he stepped backwards and tripped, sending them both tumbling backwards into the rumpled bedding.

Landing with a slight bounce, Zoro’s hand wrapped intimately around the blond’s waist to keep him close. Sanji straddled Zoro---there was no way for Sanji to miss his growing arousal any longer. Pressing a hard kiss to Zoro's lips, Sanji wasted no more time and his hands slinked down to busy themselves with Zoro's pants.

Dexterously working Zoro’s fly open, Sanji dragged Zoro’s boxers down until his length was completely exposed and then took hold. Gritting his teeth against a needy gasp---Zoro’s hips bucked. Long, perfect fingers wrapped around his length so delightfully. Sanji’s hand was hot and calloused---he worked Zoro with a breathy chuckle.

“Sh _it_.” An appreciative rumble purred from Sanji’s lips, pausing to nip at one of Zoro’s earrings. He gave a small tug. Then groaned into Zoro’s ear with a playful twist of his hand and an affectionate squeeze, “I’ve been dying to have you back in my hand.”

Zoro kept his mouth shut against anything embarrassing that might slip out.

Propped up on his elbows, Zoro watched in a near daze as Sanji slipped out of Zoro’s hold and dropped down to kneel on the floor between Zoro’s legs. His hand was still stroking exquisitely. Working Zoro’s pants the rest of way down his thighs, Zoro felt suddenly bashful over what Sanji was about to do---given everything it seemed a little...

“Uh, you don’t hav--”

“Shut up.” Words cut short by a sharp smack, Sanji’s hand clamped over Zoro’s mouth and the man gave him a heated look, “I’ve fantasized about this ever since I got my hands on your dick---you are not stopping me from choking on it.”

With a blink, Zoro nodded.

After properly ditching both their pants, Sanji was back between Zoro’s legs and dipping down to swallow Zoro’s erection in one swift motion. Shocking an embarrassing and choked cry from Zoro---he hadn’t expected Sanji to get at it so soon. Zoro had tried his best not to fantasize about this too much, but feeling Sanji’s smart mouth on him was even better than he had expected.

Thin lips so smooth and pliant---stretched delightfully over Zoro’s swiftly swelling length. It was already hard, but Sanji’s mouth was obscenely wet, and Zoro could feel like skin on his cock getting uncomfortably tight. Sanji’s velvety smooth tongue cradling gently. Normally reserved for biting comments and fiery wit, now it flicked teasingly along the underside of Zoro’s arousal as Sanji slid all the way down until the head bumped against the back of his throat.

Then Sanji started up a delightful pace.

With each extraordinary stroke of his mouth, Sanji made the most _indecent_ sounds. Every time the head of Zoro’s cock pressed against the back of Sanji’s throat---a moan of pleasure would vibrate on the head and send shivers rocketing up Zoro’s spine. Sanji was groaning as though Zoro were the one doing _him_ the favour. It was embarrassing how quickly Zoro could feel himself reaching the end of his restraint.

Reaching out a hand -- Zoro kept the other fisted in the sheets -- he tentatively brushed against Sanji’s bangs before sliding his hand a bit further into the blond’s gorgeous hair. Soft, and still slightly damp from his shower---it was cool silk beneath his coarse palm. After so long of fantasizing about what it’d be like to card his hands through Sanji’s hair, Zoro could easily say this trumped any dream.

Threading his hand a bit further, Zoro came to rest it atop Sanji’s head---keeping the bangs out of Sanji’s face and letting his hand rise and fall with each bob. Never tightening, never forcing---just matching the pace. Feeling every motion Sanji made -- each groan of pleasure -- letting Sanji do as he pleased as he could feel his climax creeping up on him.

“Oi.” Tightening his hand a fraction, Zoro hummed and beckoned Sanji to pull off, “Curly, I’m close.”

Sanji gave a hum in approval.

Ducking down quickly, Sanji pressed Zoro’s length as deep as he could get it, and then worked his throat open with a quick swallow. Sinking down the final few inches. Lips kissing the base of Zoro’s erection, and his nose nestled in a mound of musky curls. With a wanton moan, Sanji tightened his throat around the extra few inches and finished Zoro off.

“Oh f _uck_ , San--” It caught in his throat. “Sa--”

Head thudding against the bedding, Zoro ground it back as he bit his lip through the dazzling pleasure rocketing through his body. A hand stayed firmly planted on Zoro’s hip, the other splayed over Zoro’s abdomen and kept him pinned to the bed with a commanding hand. Zoro jerked under the hold. His sudden climax slamming through him, and knocking the breath clean out of him.

And Sanji swallowed everything.

Every single pulse of cum, Sanji stayed on him and milked every drop until Zoro had nothing left him in. Sanji gave a final, teasing swallow before lifting up and letting Zoro's length slide from Sanji's throat to drop heavily onto Sanji's waiting tongue---an apropos choked groan accompanying the motion.

Pulling off with a wet slurp and absolutely _filthy_ gurgle of saliva and cum, Sanji gasped in a glorious breath before moaning happily. His lips abused and red---chin slick in a frothy drool. Spent, yet still rigid, cock smacking against Zoro’s stomach with a wet slap. Even with his eyes a little watery, Sanji was eager and grinning heatedly; thumb coming up to run across a lower lip to swipe up some of the mess as he turned a predatory look onto Zoro.

“Fuck.” It was all Zoro could manage on a rough exhale, before trying again. “Cur--”

Crawling up the bed, Sanji grabbed Zoro’s jaw in a commanding grip and pressed him back into the bedding as he slanted his mouth over Zoro’s. Bitter taste of himself on Sanji’s tongue. An arousal rocking through him and his spent cock already twitching eagerly at the thought of what was to come.

Licking his way out of Zoro’s mouth, Sanji braced himself over Zoro with his hand still firmly clasped on the green-haired man’s jaw. He was grinning, eyes fire. His other hand snaked down and palmed Zoro’s still rock hard erection, “Ready for round two?”

“Just…” Zoro trailed off with a heavy gasp, “need a minute.”

Eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of Sanji’s hand on him---just as amazing as before. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of Sanji’s fingers wrapped around his cock. There was an excited heat that rushed through him at the mere thought of those fingers he’d watched for months finally being on him.

Zoro forced his eyes open.

Met with a heated grin, Zoro found Sanji kneeling over him with an excited look. His gaze eventually fell to Sanji’s length hanging between them---hard and wanting. Pale and full. Swollen head a dusty shade darker as a bit of precum was beginning to leak from the tip---Zoro felt his mouth water at the sight.

“C’mere.”

Zoro reached out to drag Sanji forward.

At Zoro’s guiding hand, they moved up the bed until Sanji straddled Zoro’s chest and could rest a hand on the headboard for added support. His gaze dropped down. Straining erection bobbing hypnotically in front of Zoro’s face---an impressive, perfect length, and a girth that Zoro itched wrap his fingers around. Which he didn’t hesitate to do.

Giving a few light strokes---watching as Sanji’s hips immediately jerked forward at the touch. His hand tightening its grip on the headboard. Zoro was pleased with the reaction, he lifted his head and tentatively guided Sanji’s cock into his mouth.

Tip achingly soft against Zoro’s lips, he took a moment to suck at the head and tongue along the taut foreskin underneath. Sanji’s fluttering breaths of approval music to his ears. After a bit more teasing, Zoro slid an appreciative hand up Sanji’s perfect rear, and then guided his hips forward as he opened his mouth to take as much of Sanji’s length as he could.

Sanji was hot, and heavy, on his tongue.

A salty tang of precum dripped down the back of Zoro’s throat. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning at the taste. Forcing out a harsh exhale through his nose, Zoro got accustomed to breathing with his mouth full and then dragged Sanji in deeper, milking him with a thick swallow. Sanji’s guttural groan of approval spurred Zoro on, and he could already feel his dick tightening as it swelled once more.

“Shit…” Sanji moaned happily, his voice rough as bark, “Yeah, that’s good.”

Long fingers threaded into Zoro’s hair---a sinful, needy caress. Before grabbing tight, Sanji was holding Zoro in place as he began thrusting his hips slowly into Zoro’s mouth with a hum of approval. Gentle and slow, but deep. Keeping Zoro at the perfect angle as he tested just how much Zoro could handle---it had been a while but Zoro was so blindingly aroused he’d take anything Sanji would offer.

“Fuck~” Hand pausing to give a short, affectionate tug, Sanji readjusted his grip and murmured, “Let’s see how much you can take, yeah?”

Zoro moaned happily.

Reaching up to trail a tender hand down Sanji’s rippling back, Zoro gave a short squeeze of ascension and then Sanji was moving. Rolling his hips expertly. Every thrust Sanji forced himself a little deeper, and every time Zoro moaned readily as he did; hands gripping Sanji’s thighs so he could feel every flex and movement of his strong legs as he fucked himself into Zoro’s mouth.

“Ahn...” Sanji hummed happily, “Good~ You're doing so good…"

They kept up this pace for a bit until Sanji’s croons of praise had petered off into indistinguishable moans and babbling. His movements getting a tad unsteady. It was clear Sanji was getting close to his limit, but Zoro found himself growing restless---he wanted more.

Pulling his mouth off Sanji’s erection with a wet pop, Zoro took a grateful gasp of air and then glanced up to appreciate Sanji’s blissed out expression---albeit a little confused at the interruption. He had a hand propped on the headboard, and a dazed look as he glanced at Zoro questioningly. A grin lit up Zoro’s face, and he pressed an apologetic kiss to the base of Sanji’s dripping erection before moving.

Hands finding Sanji’s lean waist, Zoro gripped tight and lifted the slighter man up---hauling him higher up the bed until Sanji was forced to brace himself along the headboard. Thumbs biting possessively in sharp hip bones. Zoro pulled Sanji down as he dragged his tongue eagerly over the blond’s quivering opening.

“Fuuuck…”

He tasted faintly of salt and soap.

“Holy shit, Zoro, you--” Slumping down onto Zoro’s tongue, Sanji let out a shuddering breath as Zoro licked into him this time with a greedy hum. He loved the way Sanji’s hips trembled under his hands. Pulling Sanji a little further down to thrust his tongue deeper and Sanji babbled, “Anh, fuck, yes~ Oh my _god…_ ”

Zoro had suspected Sanji was a talker, but he liked the confirmation anyway.

A hand dropped back to Zoro’s chest, dragging through the sweat with a needy pull of nails and desperation before settling on his abs. There was an appreciative squeeze. Once Sanji had his hand braced, his other returned to its favourite spot in Zoro’s hair and tangled in it with vicious authority---holding tight as he began rolling his hips and riding Zoro’s tongue with a delicious moan.

Tight squeeze of Sanji on his tongue had Zoro’s cock leaking eagerly.

Releasing one of Sanji’s hips, Zoro kept the other in place to keep some control of the blond and dropped his free hand down to grasp his length. He gave a few tugs with a shuddering groan. Already so sensitive. He thumbed just under the head with a slow stroke as Sanji pushed himself down onto Zoro’s waiting mouth---hips arching into his hand as he thrust his tongue deep with a sloppy lick.

With each greedy roll of Sanji’s hips, Zoro tugged at his engorged erection---matching Sanji’s rhythm. He was already so _fucking_ hard. However, the thought of his cock stretching Sanji open like his tongue was doing---it made his balls ache readily.

Zoro could feel himself getting close again.

Releasing his weeping arousal, Zoro brought his arm up to wrap securely around the writhing blond’s waist, and used the other to push himself up to his knees. Flipping them suddenly, Sanj thudded against the bed with a grunt as Zoro slid between Sanji’s parted legs and hauled the surprised blond into his lap. His legs draped over Zoro’s shoulders. Exposed and flushed. Hair haloed out on the dark bedspread beneath, you’d have mistaken him for an angelic being if not for the heated irritation on his face.

“You jerk.”

A smirk tugged at Zoro’s lips, and Sanji’s startled expression fell away in place of an excited smile.

Adjusting his grip, Zoro hauled Sanji up once more to eat him out, only this time able to properly enjoy the view of Sanji’s blissed out face. Loving the way Sanji’s mouth hung open. And the way he urged Zoro on with a sharp heel between the shoulder blades. And, _especially,_ the way Sanji dropped a hand and began working his own swollen length with a desperate urgency.

Zoro pulled his tongue out and placed an impatient bite to the inside of Sanji’s thigh.

Relishing how Sanji jerked at the press of teeth before immediately melting into his arms when Zoro followed it up with a reverent kiss. He lowered Sanji into his lap. Keeping Sanji’s legs wrapped around his waist and dropping a hand to grab the man’s straining erection with a tender grip---working the length in a few lazy strokes that had precum leaking from the tip and catching on his fingers.

Pausing to lick some of it off, before continuing his stroking.

Other hand trailing along Sanji’s tense thigh, Zoro caressed the taut flesh and basked in the strength he could feel shuddering under his fingertips. A blazing heat radiated from Sanji’s skin. He continued his gentle touches, but kept his eyes pinned on Sanji and the gorgeous picture he made.

Sprawled across Zoro’s lap, his arms thrown back upon the bedspread and his toned body heaving with each pull of Zoro’s hand. Blue eyes lidded and dazed---Sanji’s blissed out smile was perfect...

“Fuck.” Zoro really couldn’t hold his tongue anymore, “You’re beautiful.”

In a flash, Sanji was sitting up in Zoro’s lap---hands gripping painfully in his hair and an almost brutal kiss being crushed against his mouth. More of a punishment than anything else. Regardless, Zoro enjoyed it---even when Sanji all but bit his lower lip before ultimately pulling away.

“I told you you gotta stop _saying_ shit like that.” Sanji growled against Zoro’s lips, “Or I’m gonna kiss you.”

“That’s okay with me.” Zoro murmured back, “I won’t stop you.”

Leaning back in, Zoro returned Sanji’s kiss with a much gentler suckle and grinned when Sanji caved into it with a passionate moan. His hands loosening their grip, and his legs relaxing their crushing hold. Everything turning into a slow, intimate play of tongues---Sanji melting into their embrace as his initial fire tapered off to a warm kindle. Breaking the kiss with a harsh gasp, Sanji kept Zoro close as he murmured against his lips, “I need you in me _now_.”

Zoro nodded with a grunt of agreement.

Releasing Sani, but still keeping him in his lap, Zoro leaned over to jerk open his bedside drawer with perhaps a bit more force than necessary. He dug around blindly. Eventually finding the bottle of lube and the few spare condoms floating around. Zoro set the lube down and began fiddling with one of the condoms after checking that they were still good---trying not to think too hard about how it’d been ages since he’d last had sex.

He managed to tear open the wrapper when Sanji spoke up.

“I’m clean, by the way.” Leaning back on his hands, Sanji was suddenly remarkably timid. His hair was falling a bit more into his eyes than usual. They flicked from the condom in Zoro’s hand, back up to meet Zoro’s questioning gaze, and it became clear what he was offering even though he didn’t say. Sanji bit his lip before adding, “Kinda have to be really paranoid about that.”

Glancing at the condom in his hand, Zoro tried to focus on their situation beyond the fog of arousal clouding his judgement. He couldn’t deny the offer was appealing---disastrously so. However, his brain was lacking a significant amount of blood, and he was doubting whether or not he understood Sanji correctly.

“You sure?”

“It’s fine. You’re--” Sanji actually blushed a little, “...but I’ll understand if you don’t want--”

Hucking the condom aside without another thought, Zoro swallowed thickly around the insanely intimate offer. Zoro didn’t need to be told twice---it was easy to trust Sanji. Snatching up the lube, he uncapped it with one hand while scooping Sanji back up into his lap with the other.

“Need any fingers?”

Zoro didn’t recognize his own voice.

“Fuck no.” A relieved chuckle accompanied Sanji’s raspy growl. Once more wrapping an arm around Zoro’s shoulders and hauling him close, “At this point that’d just be rude.”

“Good.” Zoro groaned, squeezing out a generous amount of lube into his palm, “‘Cause I don’t think I can last.”

After stroking his own length a few times to get it coated, Zoro added a bit more to his hand before practically tossing the bottle away. He hauled Sanji a bit higher into his lap. Getting the blond to straddle his thighs as he reached down to quickly prep him.

Sanji’s opening was still wet with saliva.

Palming it anyway to spread the lube around, Zoro even slipped a finger inside for good measure and felt his brain short circuit at how tight he was. And how a moment later Sanji relaxed and opened up beautifully for him. Zoro bit his lip to stifle a groan, and failed. Pressing in a second finger and slipping them both as deep as he could get his hand given the angle.

"Fuck."

“Ahn~ You _fucking_ bastard--” Arching into Zoro’s hand, Sanji gripped Zoro’s shoulders in a punishing hold and panted through gritted teeth, “You said-- mnh~”

“I _know_ , but…” Nudging his head apologetically against Sanji’s jaw, Zoro groaned as he pulled his hand out a bit before sliding back in. A welcoming heat around his fingers blindingly arousing. He gave a few more teasing thrusts while turning to nip at Sanji’s ear, “Fuck, you’re just so fucking _perfect_ …”

“You--”

“You’re so tight and--” Breaking off with a growl, Zoro dumped Sanji back onto the bed and loomed over him---driving his fingers a bit deeper. Basking in the keen moan it drew out of Sanji. So sharp and needy, it was like Zoro could feel the man coming undone on his hand---it was an addicting sensation. “ _Fuck…_ hot…”

“That’s enough-- _Ahh…_ ” Sanji bit down on a moan, “Fucking tease.”

“Feels good though, right?” Zoro chuckled. His free hand dropped to stroke Sanji’s cock and pull a whine from the man. Crooking his fingers, Zoro rubbed insistently against Sanji’s prostate while giving another rewarding stroke, “You feel like you’re enjoying it.”

Panting a few times, Sanji cracked open an eye, “I hate you.”

Zoro chuckled.

“No you don’t.”

Words ridiculously fond given their positions, but Zoro couldn’t help it. He was stupidly happy. With everything they had been through, Zoro felt justified indulging a bit of his euphoria---Sanji _loved_ him. 

“Well,” Sanji huffed, his haughtiness losing some of its poignancy with a breathy gasp, “I’m rethinking it."

Shifting a bit so Sanji was better seated in his lap, Zoro continued teasing Sanji with his fingers and his other hand grabbed the base of his cock and lined himself up. He couldn’t stop himself from grinning. Loving Sanji’s stubborn playfulness till the very end.

“Sure you are.”

And then Zoro was replacing his fingers with his cock.

“Shitty, smug--ANH!” Breath stuttering out of Sanji with Zoro’s sharp thrust, his eyes fell shut with a pleased hum, “stupid… Moss…”

Fully seated in Sanji, Zoro felt his vision blur and black spots dance in his peripheral. He let his eyes roll back for a moment as he tried to get a grip. Everything a blinding light of _tight_ , hot sensation that was threatening to have him spill his load right there---it took a few meditative breaths and hard bite to his own tongue to ground him once more. At least when he opened his eyes, Sanji was just as fargone.

Sanji looked drunk.

Face flushed a rosy pink, and a blissed out smile on his face. His eyes were lidded rings of mercurial blue around blown pupils. Perfect blond hair, an attractive mess that fell into his eyes and brightly contrasted the blush climbing up his cheeks, and spreading down his jaw---a smattering of stubble lining the bone.

Every time Zoro looked at the man he got more gorgeous.

Shakily bracing a hand beside Sanji, Zoro leaned in close for a kiss. Breathless, messy, perfect. More of a confirmation of the others presence than an actual kiss---an exchange of desperate moans and half-choked words. Sanji’s breath was a stuttering of smoke-laced curses and praise, and Zoro leaned into it reverently.

“I’m going to move now.”

Shaking hands found Zoro’s hair once more, and Sanji groaned, “About damn time, shithead.”

Pulling out was a travesty. He wanted to stay buried in Sanji’s velvety heat forever, but the euphoric look on Sanji’s face was enough of a reward to keep up the motion. And every time he slid into the hilt Sanji would tighten around him and his hands would clutch Zoro’s hair even tighter. It was an enchanting vicissitude of pleasurable relaxation and tense ecstasy that Zoro could watch it play out on Sanji’s face over and over again---with every thrust.

“F-fuck, Zoro, that’s perfect…” Sanji gasped out, “Don’t-- Don’t stop.”

Keeping up his pace, Zoro sat back a bit on his haunches where he could get a better view. He reached out to gently swipe some of the sweaty bangs from Sanji’s forehead. Fingers trailing fondly across the man’s eyebrows before dropping lower. He caressed Sanji’s cheek until he cradled the man’s jaw and he was able to press his thumb against a swollen lip---so pink and bright against his tan hand.

“Don’t worry.” Zoro purred, slipping his hand a bit higher and teasing his thumb into Sanji’s mouth, “I won’t. Not ‘till you come.”

Sanji whimpered.

A breathy, guttural, and _divine_ sound---Zoro could feel himself swell. Sanji tightened greedily on Zoro with each thrust. Leaning desperately into Zoro’s hand, Sanji’s tongue darted out to drag over Zoro’s thumb with a happy moan and then sucked it in further. With a hand braced on Sanji’s jaw -- thumb hooked in his mouth -- Zoro began putting a bit more force into his thrusts.

“Zo-- _shitshitshit_!”

Zoro grinned.

Grabbing one of Sanji's legs, Zoro hooked it over his shoulder and gripped tight, using it to help bend the obscenely flexible man over. Snapping his hips hard. Drinking in the sight of Sanji writhing below him. Using any leverage he could ride back and meet Zoro's thrusts with a desperate whine---he could feel Sanji's body growing tighter.

Every stroke Sanji grew more erratic.

Zoro pulled his hand from Sanji’s mouth---running an apologetic finger across Sanji’s panting lips. He then dropped it to grab up Sanji’s swollen length. Stroking hard and fast in time with the slam of his hips. Sanji's cock was leaking over his fingers---he was right on the edge.

“Yeah, c’mon Curly.” Zoro growled, “I wanna feel you come.”

“ _Fuuuck_!”

Tension snapped through Sanji’s body like a cord being pulled taut. His body arched, and his heel dug into Zoro’s back. A _tortured_ groan ringing out through the bedroom---long, and loud, and blissed. 

Slipping an arm under Sanji’s bowed body, Zoro hauled the quivering blond into his lap. He kept a hand braced on Sanji’s back. Thrusting slow and deep. Matching the pace of his hand, stroking Sanji’s twitching cock as he milked every last shudder out of Sanji---pulling him through his orgasm.

Head thrown back, Sanji wordlessly gasped through his climax---gulping for air. His hair fell in perfect curls around his shoulders. Line of Sanji’s throat strained. With a final, choked groan Sanji’s hand dug fiercely into Zoro’s arm, the other clawing at Zoro’s back.

“That’s it…” Pressing a tender kiss along Sanji’s exposed neck, Zoro murmured with a thick groan, “ _Good._ "

Sanji shuddered, then stilled.

All at once that built up rigidity finally snapped. Slumping into Zoro dramatically, Sanji handed his body to Zoro while exhaling a sated breath---an odd flair of victory ringing in it. Judging from the smug grin against his shoulder, Zoro could tell Sanji was in good spirits---not to mention the hands threading into his hair that began pulling with affectionate tugs.

“ _Shiiit_ .” Sanji moaned and lifted his head. He was charmingly dazed. Hair a frazzled mess, and a honeyed glow on his sweaty cheeks. He chuckled, “That was _fucking_ good.”

As Sanji came down from his high, Zoro leaned down to press an earnest kiss to Sanji’s slack lips which was returned with a lazy suck. Sanji was still panting breathlessly. And they continued the leisurely kiss until Sanji finally pulled away long enough to ask.

“How close are you?”

Swallowing down a groan, Zoro grumbled against Sanji’s lips, “Close.”

“Mm~ Good.” Despite his sated relaxation, Sanji smirked and that devilish glint was back in his eye. His hand slinked down from Zoro’s hair to his chest. A light push was all it took to get Zoro flopping back onto the bed with Sanji still seated on top of him---giving a teasing squeeze as he chuckled, “Cause I didn’t wanna miss your face when you come.”

An embarrassing noise wheezed out of Zoro.

Not only was Sanji impossibly tight around his length, but the sight of him cumstained and flushed sitting on him was a sight Zoro wouldn’t soon forget. He was gorgeous, and sated, and still looked a little out of it, but that grin was cocksure. He started to ride Zoro with a sinful roll of his body, and when Zoro moved buck his hips Sanji held up a taunting finger

“Nuh-uh.” A tisk. A teasing shake of his head---Sanji put a stop to that thought immediately. He hooked his feet over Zoro’s thighs and pinned him down. Smirking down at Zoro, Sanji placed a hand on Zoro’s chest for good measure, “No you don’t. You’re gonna sit still.”

Either way, it didn’t matter---Sanji managed a few lascivious rolls of his hips and Zoro was done.

Hands sliding up Sanji’s legs with a feverish tremble, Zoro gripped the blond’s waist in a fierce grip and pinned Sanji down as his orgasm slammed through him. Head thrown back, teeth bared---a broken growl forcefully punched out of him. Body trembling as he could feel himself emptying into Sanji with each shuddering pulse of his cock---his entire universe pinpointed to the head of his dick for the span of a minute.

When he came back to himself, it took conscious effort to detach his hands from where they had locked in place on Sanji’s waist. And when he released the breath he’d been holding it felt like his whole body deflated. Zoro blinked blearily at the ceiling. He wasn’t certain if he’d be able to move again.

Zoro moaned weakly.

“Heh.” Sanji chuckled, “Cute.”

A kiss was placed to his slack lips.

Even with no energy to respond, Zoro tried to chase after that smoky kiss with a feeble movement and dissatisfied groan. He was punchdrunk, not dead. Distantly, he could hear Sanji’s amused chuckles, and then he felt Sanji getting off of him. Zoro winced momentarily at the cool air on his dick---a tad disappointed by the loss of heat.

Falling back to the bed with a satisfied groan, Sanji ended up relatively adjacent, but with a leg thrown affectionately over Zoro’s lap. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Each catching their breath---Zoro soon getting enough blood back to his head to form a coherent thought beyond _fuck, good,_ and, _damn_.

“Shit…” Sanji sighed---a dopey smile clear on his voice, “I could go for a smoke.”

Zoro’s stomach growled.

“I could use that meal.”

They lay quietly for a few more moments.

Despite what he had said, Zoro could already feel himself drifting off, and the notion of climbing under the blankets with Sanji was incredibly inviting. He was moments from feeling around for one of the blankets that had fallen off the bed. However, another hungry grumble had Zoro sitting up with a sigh, and he glanced at Sanji, “Where’re your smokes?”

“Shirt pocket in my room.” Sanji murmured, eyes shut, “On the floor.”

Nodding, Zoro reluctantly moved Sanji’s leg and hopped out of bed.

Getting back on his feet was disorientating. He felt akin to newborn deer, and the head rush that accompanied it wasn’t too pleasant either. Rubbing at his head with a groan, Zoro shuffled from the room and tried not to think too much about the comfy bed and the perfect blond he was leaving behind---already hating how empty his hands felt without Sanji’s touch underneath them.

After stopping in the kitchen for his ongiri, and then Sanji’s room to locate his smokes and a lighter---Zoro made his way back. Returning to the bedroom, Zoro found Sanji exactly where he had left him and couldn’t stop himself from pausing to take in the sight.

Sprawled happily across the dark sheets.

Making his way over, Zoro set aside the tupperware and dropped down on the bed beside the blond. He could feel Sanji’s gaze on him. Flicking open the package, Zoro selected a cigarette and carefully placed it between Sanji’s slack lips. He set the pack aside, and then struck the lighter to life. Angling it as best he could, and watching as Sanji pursed his lips to press the tip of the cigarette against the flame.

A cherry sparked to life, and Zoro finally glanced down.

Not once had Sanji’s gaze wavered.

Even now, still staring up at Zoro so openly, he was beginning to realize just how blind he’d been to Sanji’s feelings---he could see them plain as day now. Maybe Sanji wasn’t even conscious he was exposing himself. Either way, Zoro was never going to tire of those blue eyes staring at him like that.

Plucking the cigarette away, Sanji crooked his fingers and Zoro responded without being told. He dipped down for a quick kiss. Chaste, and sweet. Smoke curled from between Sanji's lips, trickling up to the ceiling as he smiled into the kiss.

Months of Sanji’s smoking had caused Zoro to grow fond of the particular smoke that hung around the man, and tasting it was even more intoxicating. Every kiss was a battle within himself. Addicted to his desires, and also hopelessly melancholic over the feelings and memories that smoke awoke in him. That scent of Sanji was going to haunt him forever.

Only when his stomach growled again, did Zoro finally pull away with a reluctant noise.

Cigarette returning to Sanji's lips, the blond watched fondly as Zoro reached over to grab the onigiri he'd been eating previously. It was no longer warm, but Zoro didn't care. Flopping back on the bed Zoro finished cramming the last few bites into his mouth---following up with a sated burp. Then grabbed another one. Eating it in much the same fashion.

Bed shifting a bit, Zoro glanced up with half an onigiri in his mouth to find Sanji propping himself up. Still smoking, but watching Zoro. He drawled with a sarcastic smirk, “There’s something so sexy about a grown man eating in bed.”

Zoro flipped him off.

Sanji chuckled.

Smiling around a final drag, Sanji set his nearly finished cigarette aside on the night table and blew a stream of smoke off to the side. Pushing himself up. Sanji crawled up the bed as Zoro managed to stuff the rest of the onigiri in his mouth, chewing his food as Sanji came to lean over him.

Fond lips pressed against Zoro's forehead.

"I love you, Mosshead."

Zoro knew that, but he still blushed anyway. 

Swallowing his embarrassment, and his partially chewed food, Zoro ended up choking on the massive lump of food---and hacking up some rice. Onto Sanji. Who grimaced. It was horribly unromantic, but Zoro couldn't stop grinning the whole time he helped pick rice out of Sanji's hair---it was too late.

Sanji loved _him_.

TBC...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did not /intend/ to write so much smut, but oh well. it was fun lmao


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so late XD
> 
> but we got a lot of snow this week, and i spent all my spare evenings snowboarding so no regrets lol
> 
> thank you all for waiting for the next chapter :)

Early morning light pulled Zoro from a content sleep. Warmth from the body next to him made him want to drift off once more, but when he rolled over to get closer he found it impossible to shut his eyes. Sprawled over his pillow and snoozing with his mouth just barely open, Sanji looked so peaceful and Zoro felt himself fall all over again---it was the morning together they never had all those weeks ago when Sanji first slept in his bed.

Golden hair bathed in sunlight was splayed across Sanji’s face, and a few strands trembled with each soft exhale of the man’s timid snores. Zoro’s hand itched to reach out and brush them away, but he didn’t want to risk waking him. So he settled for resting his cheek on his arm and enjoying the few precious minutes where Sanji could sleep undisturbed.

Time passed with only the dappled rays of sunlight on Sanji’s face as any indication, and when Sanji finally awoke it was barely noticeable beyond the slightest shift in his breathing. Without opening his eyes, the barest of smiles crooked Sanji's lips as he murmured, "Watching me sleep, pervert?"

"You aren't sleeping." Zoro pointed out. He leaned forward with a chuckle, "And you're the pervert."

Blue eyes flicked open, “Take that back.”

“Make me.” Zoro grunted.

A second later Sanji had flung his pillow and smacked Zoro in the face, before following up by tackling Zoro back onto the bed in a tangle of blankets. There was a moment of genuine struggle between them. However, it very quickly ended once Sanji managed to get on top and slant his mouth over Zoro’s in a heated kiss---pressing Zoro’s head back into the bedspread.

It was eager and deep---far more than Zoro expected first thing in the morning, but his body reacted to Sanji readily. Hands coming up to grip Sanji’s hips, and basking in the kiss for a minute before grunting, “What kind of tactic is this?”

“Mm.” Sanji hummed pleasantly against Zoro’s lips, pulling him close for another kiss, “Distraction.”

“For wha--” Zoro gasped as Sanji hand slid down to wrap around his growing length, “That’s all?”

“I dunno…” Rolling his eyes, Sanji had that charming smile in place as he ran a hand through that gorgeously silky mane of hair and ruffled it attractively. Other still worked Zoro’s length perfectly while he teased, “Seemed to work pretty well.”

Zoro didn’t have anything smart to say to that.

One hand worked Zoro’s length with perfect strokes, and the other fell to tap two fingers to Zoro’s lips playfully. Zoro was skeptical, but complied. Sucking on Sanji’s fingers while blond continued to jerk him off with a skillful hand, bringing him closer and closer to climax. When Sanji pulled his hand away, there were several moments where Zoro just had to focus on fighting down a blush---he was too close to think about how embarrassing that had just been.

“Good mornin’, by the way.” Sanji crooned.

“ _Fuck_ …”

“Yeah…” Sanji’s hand slipped lower, and he smirked, “That’s the plan…”

Smearing some of the saliva on his fingers, Sanji slid a finger over Zoro’s entrance and gave a teasing press---Zoro’s breath caught. He never typically did this sort of thing. However, Sanji was looking at him with his _hungry_ look that was unravelling Zoro at the seams. His eyes were smoldering blue embers -- it undid him -- Zoro liked to think himself a strong man, but under that gaze he was rooted and helpless---eager for anything Sanji wanted from him.

And Sanji knew it.

Perfect fingers teased at Zoro for a moment longer before Sanji pressed the tip of one into the first knuckle---Zoro choked on a gasp. A sharp stretch and pleasurable burn accompanying the motion. Everything still slick with spit, Sanji gave an attentive stroke at Zoro’s straining length, and then was slipping his finger the rest of the way in. Kneeling over Zoro with a proud grin as he arched into the motion.

Quirking the digit with an expertly timed curl---Zoro came.

Completely unravelling on Sanji's hands, Zoro would be embarrassed at how fast it happened if not for the encouraging words Sanji kept murmuring and the ecstatic grin on his face. Zoro gripped the sheets and grit his teeth through it. Head swimming as he came back to his senses, and finding Sanji still leaning over him with a reassuring hand stroking the last shudders out of him.

With a breathy chuckle, Sanji raised his hand to his mouth to lick away the spare traces of spunk currently dripping down his fingers. Zoro watched in dazed, but committed, attention as Sanji’s tongue trailed down to his wrist and flicked to get another blob. He smirked and moved to lower himself to clean up what was on Zoro’s stomach next.

Another lick, and then Sanji glanced up, “You like my hands, huh?”

Zoro blushed---through his bodily flush it was hardly noticeable.

“Something like that…”

Dropping his hand back down, Sanji curled his fingers around Zoro’s still rigid length and stroked it with an approving hum. He was spent, and a little foggy headed, but still pretty ready to go again. Another few tugs and Sanji had Zoro’s full attention---his fingers working magic.

Choking back a moan, Zoro asked, “Wanna finish this in the shower?”

Sanji arched a questioning brow.

“Sure.” Sanji chuckled, “I’ve been imagining you fucking me in the shower for weeks now.”

It was an intriguing thought -- one that Zoro was definitely into -- and his dick happily twitched in Sanji’s hand to let the blond know just how eager he was about it. Sanji grinned happily. And while it was tempting, Zoro had other ideas.

“I was thinking more…” Trailing off, Zoro vaguely motioned between himself and Sanji. His eyes flicked down to Sanji’s erection to help get the point across. This wasn’t how Zoro had intended to spend his morning, but Sanji’s hands made a compelling argument, “Y’know…”

Sanji blinked slowly---a second later he was launching off the bed

“C’mon, Mosshead!” Pausing in the doorway to the ensuite bathroom, Sanji gestured eagerly towards his erection, “I need to get my dick wet.”

Zoro made a face.

“And bring the lube.”

Accompanying the order with a commanding finger pointed at Zoro, Sanji then disappeared into the bathroom and got the shower started. Zoro rolled his eyes fondly. Crawling out of bed -- spending a decent minute searching under their discarded clothes for the bottle of lube -- before making his way into the bathroom and joining Sanji in the shower.

~X~

Stepping out of the shower with a happy glow, Zoro towelled off his hair while basking in the bliss currently running through him. A satisfying ache where Sanji had been inside him earlier. Pressing him up against the cool tiles of the shower, thrusting into Zoro at a delicious pace before bringing him to completion for the second time that morning---reaching his own greedy release with a possessive mark sucked onto Zoro’s shoulder.

It was something Zoro was learning rather quickly, but Sanji was incredibly tactile. Good with his hands, and infinitely bold---he refused to take his hands off Zoro once he got them there. Not that Zoro was complaining. And only after getting distracted for another time midway through soaping up -- where it was Zoro’s turn to lift Sanji up and fuck him into the shower wall -- did they finally call it for the morning---Sanji getting out first and leaving Zoro to finish washing.

Lazily getting dressed, Zoro was in his own little world as he left his room and made his way down the hall. He hadn’t expected to enjoy receiving that much, but Sanji knew what he was doing---Zoro couldn’t stop thinking about that first stretch when he pressed in--

Zoro paused when entering the kitchen---train of thought derailed.

Seeing Sanji at his usual place at the stove filled Zoro with a unique sense of melancholy that brought him pause---remembering so many mornings with the same scenario, but a far more painful longing always punched through him. He’d thought about hugging the cook from behind a million times but would have never acted on it. This time there really was no excuse to stop himself. So as Sanji quietly worked on a pan of eggs, Zoro made his way over and cautiously reached out.

Fingers finding Sanji’s jeans, he fiddled with the denim for a moment before looping a finger through a belt loop and giving the barest of tugs to alert Sanji. He wanted to move closer, but leaning against the island and holding on gently to Sanji was all he needed at the moment---everything still felt too good to be true.

And in a way… it was.

Zoro’s brow twitched---conflicted.

Rationally, he shouldn’t be as happy as was given everything that had happened between them. Zoro knew things were still complicated---their deal was a hovering omen. He could no longer deny Sanji, but that didn’t change their dubious predicament. Zoro was still giving Sanji a fair amount of money, and Sanji was still bound by whatever debts he had to pay. This situation was less than ideal, but Zoro was done making decisions without Sanji’s input---he trusted Sanji.

“What you doing, Mosshead?”

“Mh.”

An innocuous grunt was all Zoro really had in him.

Glancing over his shoulder, Sanji looked from Zoro’s hand to Zoro’s wary gaze, and then raised a critical brow, before turning back to the stove, “You need something?”

Zoro made another indifferent sound.

“Just thinking.”

“About?”

“Last night…” Zoro paused, before adding, “And this morning.”

Sanji was carefully silent---astute as ever. He caught Zoro’s nervous tone and continued to work quietly for a moment before asking, “Good, or bad?”

“Happy....” Zoro corrected on a murmur, “ _Really_ happy, but--”

There was a resounding click as Sanji shut off the element---setting the pan aside.

“Listen,” Snatching up his pack of cigarettes, Sanji turned while leisurely lighting up a dart and Zoro’s hand was forced to release its hold. Zoro let it fall to his side. He watched as Sanji set aside his lighter with a graceful hand. Proceeding to puff a few times on the fresh smoke for good measure before addressing Zoro. “I’m not an idiot---I know we just made things a million times more complicated...”

Zoro met Sanji’s sincere gaze with his own---both in agreement.

“And the money thing is still an issue, but...” A rueful sigh accompanied that notion. Scratching at the back of his neck, Sanji glanced away guiltily. His hand raised to the cigarette between his lips and fiddled it anxiously. Blue eyes eventually flickered up to meet Zoro’s and he managed, “Can we just enjoy this for a day? And then tomorrow we can discuss this whole fucked up mess?”

Without hesitation Zoro nodded---if that was what Sanji wanted.

Nervousness easing from Sanji’s body, a relieved grin lit up his face -- bright and brilliant -- and he slinked up to Zoro with a hand coming to slip around his waist. Playful fingers teasing at Zoro’s shirt. Plucking away the cigarette, Sanji was still smiling as he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Zoro’s lips---smoky flavour lingering.

“Thanks, Mosshead.”

Zoro nodded again---dumbly.

Kiss lingering for a moment longer, Zoro had just begun to raise his arms to pull Sanji closer when the blond moved away. Out of Zoro's reach and back to the stove to finish what he had been working on. Letting Sanji go with a reluctant pout, Zoro leaned against the kitchen island and watched him putter. It couldn’t hurt to let things go for a day...

Sanji worked quietly, before asking, “What’re you doing today?”

“Catching up on work…” Zoro muttered, and then admitted, “I… didn’t get much done yesterday.”

Flipping a pancake onto a growing stack, Sanji snickered but didn’t comment. He threw a few slabs of bacon into the pan and let them sit. Grabbing the french press and plate of pancakes, Sanji turned and shooed Zoro out of the way as he placed them down on the island.

“I should be home from work fairly early.”

Sanji’s unspoken intentions were _very_ clear.

“I’ll uh--” Pausing, Zoro was unsure how this banter was supposed to go. His eyebrows knitted, and he guessed, rather than asked, “make dinner?"

A wry smile quirked Sanji’s face, “How romantic.”

Rolling his eyes at the teasing, Zoro made his way around the island and took a seat. Pouring a cup of coffee, and simply enjoying his morning with Sanji the same as he always had---desperately ignoring the feeling that Sanji was putting off dropping a proverbial bomb.

~X~

Zoro’s day passed in a blur.

Working from home, Zoro had set up residence at the kitchen island while flipping through the first few files from Perospero and looking for anything they could use. He spent a couple hours on that before heading to the den. Finishing up some other filing he needed done on the Doflamingo drug bust and their connections to Lin’s gang---managing to get through a surprising amount given how distracted he was at the moment.

In the evening Zoro started on dinner. Trying his best to remember everything Sanji had shown him over the past several months to make sure he would make something Sanji actually liked---not that the blond ever turned down a meal.

He ended up making seafood pasta.

Thirty minutes after Sanji usually came home Zoro called his phone, but it went straight to voicemail. After an hour, Zoro packed up the food and returned it to the fridge. And two hours past when Sanji was supposed to have gotten home Zoro finally decided he wasn’t being paranoid---he was pushing himself up off the couch when the lock on the front door clicked.

Zoro fought down a relieved sigh.

“Oi, Curly.” Making his way out over to the entryway to greet the man, Zoro rounded the corner while attempting to humour him, “Did you get los--”

Zoro froze at the sight.

A nasty blackeye stood stark against tousled blond hair---dried blood crusted to his brow and bangs. Other marks and bruises littering Sanji’s face and neck. His clothing was muddled and torn---a mixture of dirt and blood staining the fabric. Judging from the state of him, it looked like he’d just gotten in a fight and lost horribly.

Easing his way through the doorway, Sanji braced a hand on the wall and limped into the apartment---shutting the door weakly behind himself. His movements were stiff. Sanji managed to get out of the foyer, and slumped against the archway into the kitchen before glancing up at Zoro.

“Hey, Mosshead.” With a weak smile Sanji started to slide down the wall, his legs shaking under him and a sickly pallor washing over his face. He practically wheezed a chuckle. Even on the verge of passing out, trying for smarmy, "Guess I'm a little late for dinner…"

One of Sanji’s legs buckled, and he started to fall.

Zoro lunged forward.

Propping Sanji up with a quick arm thrown around his waist, Zoro grabbed Sanji’s wrist and hauled the man’s arm across his shoulders to keep him from falling any further. He could feel Sanji go slack in his hold. A groan of pain slipped from Sanji’s lips, slumping into Zoro’s embrace as the last bastion of his strength collapsed and all he could do was lean into Zoro desperately.

“What the hell, Curly?” Adjusting his grip, Zoro righted Sanji a bit better, and finally got a good look at the bruising to Sanji’s face through his dishevelled bangs. He looked a mess. A pear in a washing machine would’ve been in better condition than the blond currently was---Zoro found himself barking, “I thought you could hold your own in a fight!”

“You--” Sanji grimaced. His hand came up to weakly squeeze at the one Zoro currently had on his waist, “Hand.”

Panicking a little, Zoro loosened his hold but still kept a bracing arm around Sanji’s waist. He wasn’t certain what to do. Trying to get Sanji to take a step to at least get him out of the foyer was pointless, and when he attempted to heft him back to his feet another pained grunt wheezed from the bloody man.

Zoro gave a determined snort.

Keeping Sanji’s arm around his shoulders, Zoro released Sanji’s waist and squatted down. Carefully scooping Sanji up into his arms. He made sure to be a bit more gentle this time as his arms rested under Sanji’s back and legs. Checking Sanji’s face for any sign of pain, but the blond had just let his head loll back and eyes slid shut---he seemed relieved to not be on his feet anymore.

“Better?”

“Other than my wounded ego?” Sanji muttered to the ceiling, “Great.”

Zoro took the continued sass as a good sign.

For a moment, Zoro debated what to do. Sanji obviously needed medical attention, but if Sanji came here then he probably didn’t want to go to a hospital---Zoro could only imagine what could’ve happened to the man for him to avoid going there. Which meant it was up to Zoro. So, without another thought, Zoro carried Sanji down the hall and to his bathroom---they needed to get Sanji cleaned up.

Taking extra care not to catch Sanji’s head on any of the doorways, Zoro got them through his room and to the ensuite bathroom. Kicking the toilet seat down, Zoro carefully set Sanji down. There was some struggle; Sanji had gone fairly limp once Zoro had taken his weight, and trying to maneuver the man without aggravating his injuries was a bit of a challenge.

Eventually they got Sanji propped up---his head resting against the wall and a weary expression creasing his face. Once Zoro was sure the addled blond wouldn’t topple over, he moved to get the bath started. Running hot water and a bunch of suds. Then returning to Sanji who remained slumped where Zoro had left him.

Under the sharp lighting of the bathroom, Zoro could really see for the first time how rough Sanji looked, and he began to second guess his decision not to go to the hospital. He was uncertain he was fit for this job. Despite himself, Zoro asked, “Anything broken?”

“Naw.” Shaking his head, Sanji’s eyes slid open heavily and he forced a weak smile, “But a cigarette would be great. Lost my pack.”

“Any extra kicking around?”

“There’s a few packs in the bedside drawer.”

“I’ll be right back.” Pushing himself up, Zoro glanced over Sanji and tried for light despite the situation, “Not gonna get anymore fucked up while I’m gone, right?”

“I’ll try.” Sanji grinned wryly.

Zoro returned it weakly, and then left.

In Sanji’s room, Zoro found the cigarettes exactly where Sanji said they’d be. He then rooted around in the closet for some clean clothes. The suit that Perona had gotten him was in a dry cleaning back in the back, and the rest of the hangers were littered with dress shirts in assorted colours and designs. Finding a pair of soft sweatpants and a blue hoodie---Zoro bundled them up along with the cigarettes.

Stopping by the kitchen for some painkillers and some water, Zoro made his way back to the bathroom---setting everything down on the counter. He helped Sanji take the pills and then handed off the cigarettes and lighter---Sanji stiffly going about lighting one up as Zoro began to help Sanji out of his clothes.

Dropping to a knee, Zoro quietly set to work unlacing Sanji’s dress shoes and peeling off his socks---setting them aside neatly. He then moved forward to start on Sanji’s shirt. Quickly, but gently, Zoro worked his way through the buttons and found most of them had been ripped off in whatever altercation Sanji had been involved in. As more skin was revealed, the worse Sanji’s condition became apparent. By the time Zoro got the shirt completely undone, he was frozen in place at the horrible sight.

Zoro was amazed Sanji was still conscious.

Pale skin was a mottled patchwork of horrendous bruises and bloody lacerations. His breathing was tight, and restricted. Even if Sanji didn’t have any broken bones, it was clear that the wounds to his ribs were causing him a lot of distress with each breath that he took---his fingers were tense around his cigarette.

“C’mon.” It was going to be painful, but they needed to get the rest of Sanji’s clothes off and get his wounds tended to. Zoro reluctantly pointed to Sanji’s shirt, “Let’s get this off.”

Sanji nodded, and placed the cigarette between his lips---freeing up his hands.

With a gentle hand, Zoro braced Sanji as he helped him sit upright and began working the shirt off his shoulders. It was slow work. Keeping Sanji from falling over while also being mindful not to aggravate any of his wounds was a tricky task---by the time Zoro could toss the shirt aside and let Sanji sit back a pained grimace had returned. He leaned back against the toilet tank with a groan.

They should get started on Sanji’s pants next, but Zoro was distracted by Sanji’s injuries.

A lot of the contusions were located heavily around the ribs, however there were injuries all over Sanji’s body, and it didn’t look like he had even tried to protect himself. Defensive wounds made Sanji’s arms a disgusting mess of blood and raw flesh.

Except his hands---they were remarkably unscathed.

When Zoro reached out his own hand, he found it shaking. And he couldn’t tell if it was from horror or anger. Taking up Sanji’s precious hand in his, Zoro held tight in an effort to stop his own trembling and slowly turned it over. Inspecting it carefully. Glancing up sharply when Sanji explained, “I can’t work with injured hands.”

Zoro’s gut twisted.

Many of Sanji’s injuries -- and lack thereof -- were explained. If Sanji had been guarding his hands, and hadn’t been fighting back then all the bruising to his body made sense. And Zoro’s shock was once more replaced with a burning fury---whoever had done this had taken advantage of Sanji’s priorities.

That was unforgivable.

“Wha--” Words coming out as a growl, Zoro had to bite down on his rage. Now wasn’t the time for explanations---he needed to focus on getting Sanji fixed up. He forced out a livid snort and then tried once more, “Pants next.”

Sanji was carefully quiet.

As with the shirt, it was a bit of a struggle. Getting Sanji to lift his hips to get his pants off required a bit more lifting on Zoro’s part, and ignoring Sanji’s hisses of pain was even harder. But soon Sanji was free of his bloody clothes, and Zoro was at least mildly relieved there wasn't much damage to Sanji's legs---a small consolation.

“Alright, let’s move you to the tub.”

Sanji grunted in agreement.

A stiff arm raised to snag his mostly finished cigarette. He took a last inhale, and then flicked it into the sink. Tired eyes flicked back to Zoro, and Sanji gave a reluctant nod---hand turning to extend to Zoro. It was bypassed as Zoro ducked down to once more lift the blond into his arms and carry him across the bathroom. This time Sanji was able to hold his head up, and he eyed Zoro with a humorous regard.

“This gonna become a thing with you, Mosshead?” Sanji teased.

Zoro didn’t say anything---he didn’t feel much like joking.

Bracing a knee on the edge of the huge tub, Zoro carefully guided Sanji in. A line of discomfort creased his brow---eyes scrunching shut. Hissing painfully as the hot water touched his wounds, Sanji eased himself into the large tub with a twisted grimace before eventually settling. Water sloshing around his clavicle. He released a tense sigh once he was fully submerged and his wounds accustomed to the heat.

“You good?” Zoro asked, hovering.

Without moving, Sanji murmured, “Can I get another smoke?”

Zoro paused, before nodding.

Quickly gathering Sanji’s effects, Zoro returned to sit at the edge of the tub while digging a new cigarette from the pack. Placing it between Sanji’s lips, Zoro struck the lighter and held it out for Sanji to lean forward and place the tip to the flame. A cherry slowly sparking to life. Then Sanji was falling back to rest against the tub, his head lolling back as he smoked happily. Long trail of winding smoke leaching from the cigarette and twisting high into the steamy air.

Zoro was reluctant to leave.

“You gonna actually clean up, or fall asleep and drown?”

Eyes still shut, Sanji’s response was an indecisive grunt. He took a long inhale -- mouthing a bit at his cigarette in the process -- and then blew a stream of smoke high above him. Jaw going slack and body slumping further into the water, Sanji let the cigarette balance precariously on his lower lip---a lethargy causing his breathing to laden.

Zoro couldn’t leave him like this.

“Fine.”

Sanji cracked an eye open.

A dazed blue peering over to watch Zoro grab the collar of his shirt, and proceed to wrestle it over his head with an urgent tug. Eye tracking the journey of Zoro’s shirt from hand to floor. His gaze flickered up when Zoro’s hands found his belt and he began to take his pants off as well---Sanji had already seen him naked multiple times now, but the intensity still made Zoro blush.

"This isn't exactly how I thought I'd be getting you into this tub…" Sanji commented, “I was hoping for something sexier.”

Kicking off his jeans, Zoro glanced up, “You almost got me last time.”

“I know.” Chuckling, Sanji let his head loll back against the edge of the tub. His eyes lidded upon meeting Zoro’s. There was a mirthful smile tugging at his lips while watching Zoro shed the last of his clothes and move to clamour in, “You were tense.”

“Thought I was always tense?”

“More than usual.”

Slipping into the massive tub, Zoro took a seat on one of the ledges encircling the inside---snagging a fresh cloth and some soap to deal with Sanji’s wounds. It was going to be unpleasant no matter what, but it needed to be done. Working the soap into the cloth until he’d managed to build up a thick lather, Zoro could only hope the sting wouldn’t be too bad.

Turning to Sanji, Zoro motioned, “C’mere.”

“Love to.” Motionless and sardonic, Sanji drawled. He gave a weak chuckle. Tonguing his cigarette to the corner of his mouth and adding a bit clearer, “Can’t move.”

Setting the cloth aside, Zoro slipped an arm around Sanji’s waist and hauled him into his lap. He guided Sanji’s head back to rest on his shoulder. Even in the hot water Sanji’s body temperature was running incredibly high due to all his wounds, and his back burned where it pressed against Zoro’s chest---feverish and clammy.

His breathing had at least relaxed somewhat.

“I got it.” Snatching up the cloth, Zoro murmured, “Just relax.”

A soft grunt of permission was all Sanji could manage, and then Zoro set to work. He started with an arm. With Sanji’s wrist held in a tender grip -- hand dangling, fingers grazing the water -- Zoro began tending to the more gruesome wounds along his forearm first. Some of the abrasions were particularly rough -- dirt and debris in the hamburgered flesh -- Zoro had to scrub harder than he would’ve liked to make sure they were properly cleaned.

Sanji tensed, arched, and bit on his cigarette---stifling a grunt.

“Sorry.” Zoro murmured. He paused his scouring, “Need to clean them.”

On a tight exhale, Sanj managed, “It’s fine.”

Pained grunts echoing off the bathroom tiles resounded horribly loud in Zoro’s ears---they made time drag slower. He worked diligently, but was haunted. They finished with Sanji’s arms, before starting on Sanji’s chest, and then his back---thankfully there were less open wounds on his body than his arms.

It was becoming harder for Zoro to hold his tongue, but he did.

It wasn’t long before Zoro was finished, and Sanji’s breathing had tapered off to something much more normal, but the agony was still evident. Zoro dropped the cloth to wrap his arms around Sanji. Pressing a reverent kiss to Sanji’s neck, Zoro lingered with an apologetic sigh and a short nuzzle---he hated hearing Sanji in pain.

Sanji leaned his head weakly into the motion, “Thanks, Mosshead.”

Zoro just grunted---weary.

Idleness allowed Zoro’s thoughts to wander. Unable to figure out precisely what could have happened to Sanji for him to end up like this; Sanji knew how to hold his own in a fight---even while protecting his hands. Nothing good could have caused this, and it made Zoro even more agitated...

Opening his eyes, Zoro glanced down where Sanji’s head rested. There was a lot of blood caked into Sanji’s hair, but it appeared to only come from one head wound which was a relief. Hopefully the wound wasn’t too serious. Zoro murmured, “Just your hair now.”

At Zoro’s word, Sanji gave a small nod of agreement before moving.

Slipping down with the assistance of a guiding hand from Zoro, Sanji managed to get low enough to dip his bloody hair back into the water. A relieved sigh fell from Sanji’s slack lips once his hair was fully submerged. He was far more relaxed than earlier, but the bruising to his face had gotten worse---swelling over his right eye starting to force it closed.

Zoro forced his gaze away---jaw clenching shut.

Cradling Sanji’s neck in one hand, Zoro gently carded the other through the matted locks. Vibrant ruby leached into the water from Sanji’s hair---each cleansing stroke through his golden locks worked out more and more of the dried blood. By the time Sanji was slowly sitting back up, all the blood and dirt was gone, his wet hair falling like threads of spun sunlight.

However, the wound near Sanji’s hairline continued to slowly ooze. With how much Sanji’s other wounds were still bleeding -- tinging the nearby surface suds a light pink -- they’d need a quick rinse in the shower before tending to Sanji’s wounds. And the sooner they got Sanji’s injuries bandaged the better.

“Let me know when you’re ready to get out.”

“Just…” Settling back against Zoro’s chest, Sanji’s eyes slipped shut and sighed. “Give me a few more minutes.”

Sanji dozed for much longer than that.

~X~

Once the water began to cool, Zoro reluctantly forced Sanji out and got him showered. After Zoro got his jeans back on, he helped Sanji into a pair of sweatpants before returning him to his spot on the toilet. Then they started treating Sanji’s wounds.

After the long soak Sanji was able to support himself, but range of motion was minimal. Still, he helped where he could. Dipping into the salve Zoro provided and touching up his wounds. Zoro let him work at his own pace---helping where he could. He had already caused enough pain with helping cleaning, and the wounds no doubt felt even more sensitive now.

When Sanji was finished with an arm, Zoro then offered his assistance wrapping the bandages before repeating the process. He couldn’t help but think back on when he had wrapped Sanji’s hands at the gym---that was weeks ago, and felt even longer since. Soon Sanji’s arms were fully dressed, and they started on the more innocuous wounds; a bandage here, some liquid stitches there. There was little they could do for the bruises for now, but Zoro had some ice packs he could grab later.

As Sanji started to pull on his hoodie, Zoro went about quickly cleaning up the spread out first aid supplies and wiping up some of the blood that had dripped onto the floor. He wasn’t too concerned---it could be cleaned properly later. He finished tossing out a dirty rag and glanced over to find Sanji struggling in the mirror to treat the wound to his head that had been hidden under his bangs.

Zoro made his way over.

“Here.” Dipping his thumb into the salve, Zoro motioned Sanji to face him, “Let me.”

Sanji blinked, but acceded anyway.

Brushing Sanji’s bangs back, Zoro thumbed the salve across the worst of the abrasion on his temple. He then grabbed a small bandage. Sticking it over the wound without getting any of Sanji’s hair caught -- taking a moment to gently smooth it over -- glancing down just as he finished.

His hands stilled.

Meeting Sanji’s tender gaze was enough to get his breath to catch---so open and loving. And frankly a far cry different from the grimaces of pain he’d been sporting the past hour. Zoro didn’t know what to say, so he just returned the smile with a tight, apologetic one of his own.

Sanji’s hand slinked up to Zoro’s neck---pulling him down.

Fingers on his skin feather light -- the guiding touch just as soft -- Sanji pulled Zoro to him with a look rather than force. And Zoro fell readily. His lips found Sanji’s---expecting the placid press, but not the regretful sigh nor the way Sanji’s mouth quirked down in a tight moue. When they parted, Zoro found Sanji looking up at him.

A contrite scowl caused the bandage on Sanji’s forehead to wrinkle, “I’m sorry to put you through this.”

Zoro’s brow ticked, “You’re beat to shit---and apologizing to me?”

“You should see your face.” Forcing a weak smile, Sanji lifted a stiff hand to gesture weakly to himself, “You look more torn up than _I_ am.”

That cemented Zoro’s scowl.

Sanji sighed as his teasing fell flat.

“It’s okay…” Hand on Zoro’s neck gave a short squeeze, and Sanji implored, "I’m okay."

Arguing that would be a waste of time, and it was clear Sanji already knew Zoro’s thoughts on the matter---they were at an impasse. Zoro returned Sanji’s squeeze, but much softer. He stared into Sanji’s stubborn gaze for a moment longer, and then straightened---offering Sanji his hand, “Ready?”

“I can manage.” Sanji gave a short nod towards the door, “Give me a minute?”

With a reluctant nod, Zoro followed the order.

Giving Sanji a moment of privacy, Zoro finished toweling off his hair and then dug through his closet for a shirt. He tugged it on and then moved to the bed. Dropping down on it and waiting, thoughts whirring and questions piling. He had begun to spiral when the door to the ensuite bathroom opened and Zoro looked up---freezing at the sight.

Sanji had changed his hair.

Bangs parted to the right, they covered a remarkable amount of the bruising Sanji had sustained to that side of his face---hiding the black eye tastefully. While it wasn’t all that different from the way Sanji normally wore his hair---it added a bit of maturity to his face. It suited the man. Trying for playful, Sanji gestured to his hair and chuckled, “What’d’ya think?”

Zoro wanted to respond---tease the blond as normal. But he couldn’t.

Not when the reason he had changed his hair was so horrible. Not when it clearly wasn’t the first time Sanji had done this. Not when Zoro began to wonder if Sanji kept his hair long for this exact reason.

Sanji’s smile fell, “Stop making that face.”

“What face?”

“That angry look.”

“I can’t.” Zoro grunted, “I’m angry.”

Padding across the soft carpet, Zoro noted the limp Sanji was sporting despite his best efforts. Lips tightening in displeasure. Sanji came to stop between Zoro’s legs and pressed a finger to his forehead---giving a short poke, “Your face might get stuck like that if you keep it up.”

“There’s worse things.”

Sanji sighed.

Holding Sanji as gently as he could, Zoro made a point to avoid all of Sanji’s injuries as he pressed his forehead against the blond’s stomach. His hands resting on the back of Sanji’s thighs. Their touch was feather light, even if Sanji didn’t have any injuries there---Zoro couldn’t help but treat Sanji like he was breakable. When all the evidence was to the contrary---he’d been through something horrible tonight and was still standing.

“What happened?”

Sanji didn’t respond.

A hand came up to rest atop Zoro’s head, and then played with the hair affectionately for a few minutes---Sanji reticent, and Zoro patient. He eventually stopped his fidgeting and let his hand come to rest. Heaving a heavy sigh, Sanji’s body relaxed even further into Zoro’s tender embrace, and then he was murmuring.

“At the lake… I didn’t tell you everything.”

Zoro lifted his head.

Sanji’s hand followed the motion, sliding through Zoro’s hair to cradle the back of his head. Fingers twitching nervously. He was clearly reluctant -- lips pressed together in a thin line -- but there was a softness in his gaze that spoke volumes---rather than fearful, he seemed apologetic about his next words.

Sighing, Sanji untangled himself from Zoro and stepped away. He grabbed the hem of his hoodie, lifting the back and turning away to reveal the scar prominently on his lower back. Zoro had never seen it so close before. True to his suspicions it was mottled burn. It was pretty old judging from the healing, and Zoro had a sickening feeling that it wasn’t some sort of accident.

“Did someone do that to you?”

Zoro almost didn’t want to know the answer.

“No, I did.” Tugging the hoodie back into place to hide the burn, Sanji moved to take a seat on the edge of the bed and turned to Zoro---meeting Zoro’s visible confusion with a resigned sigh. He propped a foot on his knee. Hands busying themselves with a pack of cigarettes he pulled from his pocket, “That was where Vach branded me. I couldn’t afford to get it removed, so I burnt it off---I never told Jiji about it.”

Zoro’s gut lurched.

While he had never worked such cases, Zoro knew what Sanji was talking about. Over the years he’d seen many incidents involving sex workers and trafficked victims with all sorts of tattoos of ownership. Typically initials, gang signs, and barcodes. He’d never thought Sanji had been marked -- with how open the man had been about his body -- and the thought of him burning it off himself was horrifying.

“What…” Schooling his emotions, Zoro strove for unperturbed despite the unsettling feeling in his gut. He tried once more, “What does it have to do with now?”

Sanji pulled a cigarette and his lighter from the pack.

“After Jiji died Vach came around.” Placing the smoke between his lips, Sanji sparked his lighter to life with a casual flick. He lit the cigarette with an ease that belied his tense words. Setting the pack and lighter aside, Sanji murmured around the cigarette, “He offered me a deal.”

Sanji turned back to Zoro.

“I work for him again or I end up in a ditch somewhere." Sanji plucked the cigarette from his mouth and blew out a stream of smoke, “Turns out a lot of Jiji’s old gang connections were gone and whatever he’d done to get me out wasn’t a threat anymore. As a show of good faith; Vach didn’t rebrand me.”

As Sanji finished speaking, Zoro felt the warmth drain from the room as a horrifying truth settled between them---one he was guilty of never taking into account. It had always been clear Sanji had reasons for selling himself, and why he couldn’t stop, but Zoro hadn’t even _considered_ that Sanji was still being trafficked---and that was exactly the problem.

Without knowing, he could only speculate---and he hadn’t even allowed himself that luxury since it wasn’t his place to pry, but that was his mistake. An arrogant and foolish one. One that opened up a chasm of guilt in his chest at the dichotomy of his intentions versus his actions; respecting Sanji’s privacy -- while well-meaning -- meant that Zoro was complicit in Sanji’s trafficking.

Zoro felt ill.

“I could run…” Sanji elaborated with a casual wave of his hand, “but they'd burn down the Akaashi.”

“Why--” Zoro faltered -- swallowed his guilt -- focused on Sanji---wanting to understand, “Why didn’t you?”

“It was all Jiji had.”

“He had you.” Zoro pointed out softly.

“That’s sweet, Mosshead. But--” Listlessly shaking his head, Sanji looked away, “ _I_ didn't have anything after Jiji died, but I had that restaurant. I had a purpose---keeping up Jiji’s legacy with the ex-con’s meant something. It didn't really seem that big a sacrifice to keep it---and it wasn't like I hadn't done it before. Up until now I suppose I just became numb to it.”

“And now?”

"Now?" Ducking his head to the side and groaning, Sanji placed a hand on the nape of his neck and let the weariness show in his body. His cigarette kept burning a small strand of smoke, and the ember illuminated his blond hair in a rich, orange glow. And when Sanji spoke he sounded broken, "Now, I'm just tired…”

Zoro’s heart ached.

Reaching out, Zoro took the nearly finished cigarette from Sanji’s slack hand and set it aside---Sanji let him without complaint and flopped back on the bed. With a bit of assistance he kicked his legs up as well. Staring up at the ceiling while Zoro still remained poised on the edge of the bed---both of them lost in their thoughts.

Gazing down at his clasped hands, Zoro didn’t know what to do---Sanji’s predicament so thoroughly hopeless. His resolution regarding Sanji hadn’t changed. If Sanji needed money, then Zoro would do what he could -- even if that meant going to Mihawk in the end -- but that did nothing to solve the bigger issue of Sanji’s entrapment---did nothing to get Sanji his freedom...

“I can _hear_ you thinking, Mosshead.” Sanji sighed and pressed his thumb and forefinger to his eyes, rubbing in resignation. “This is why I never told you---there’s nothing you can do to help. And I don’t… I don’t even think if I let them burn it down it would matter.”

Zoro tore his gaze away from his hands, “And if you did?”

“It’s not that easy---it’s never been about the money. It’s about keeping me in line; revenge for getting out. It’s a promise of a threat.” Sanji murmured, his hand falling away and turning a broken look onto Zoro, “You think it’ll stop with my restaurant? They’ll find what’s important to people around me and make it worse for them. I can’t do that to you. Or Luffy and the others. This is why I never had fr--”

Sanji huffed, and looked away---but he had already exposed himself.

“Sanji.” Knowing the lack of moniker would catch the man’s attention, Zoro waited until Sanji’s wary gaze returned to him. He could appreciate where Sanji was coming from. However, he couldn’t let Sanji carry that burden, “It’s not up to you to protect everyone.”

“It’s all I’ve really been good for.”

Sanji lips twisted to accompany his murmur.

It was a look Zoro had seen a few times before, and he knew arguing was pointless---at least right now. Sanji didn’t need Zoro’s berating, but that didn’t stop Zoro from hating that Sanji clearly believed that. He shook his head. Reaching out to gently take Sanji's hand in his, he brushed his thumb across Sanji’s knuckles before giving a short squeeze to deny Sanji’s claims.

All Zoro said was, “One day you’ll realize that’s not true.”

That earned a wry smile.

“Confident.” Sanji chuckled, “And stubborn---that’s why I like you.”

Everytime something about Sanji’s worth came up, the man always had an aptitude for deflecting, but this time the way his hand tightened on Zoro belied his teasing. Zoro took that as progress. Glancing down at Sanji’s hand, Zoro decided to return them to the issue at hand, “So Vach did this?”

Sanji’s eyes flicked away, “More or less.”

"I’m gonna kill him.”

That caused Sanji to laugh, “No, you’re not.”

Zoro brows twitched down.

“You think I wouldn’t kill the bastard if I wanted to?” Sanji scoffed, “Killing him would just get me in more shit. Naw, this was inevitable. He won’t touch me again for a while---he just wanted to make a point.”

“And that was?”

Hand twitching in Zoro’s, Sanji looked away with a wince---he was clearly hesitant. Everything about his body was. Almost as though withdrawing in on himself would keep him safe from the direction their conversation was heading, but at this point Zoro didn’t know what Sanji could possibly be terrified to tell him.

“Vach found out about our deal.”

There was a moment of confusion over how Vach could have possibly found out about this. Sanji wouldn't have mentioned it if this was the result, but that meant someone else did. Someone had spotted them, or had complained that Sanji was no longer--

It clicked---this was Zoro’s fault.

“ _No_.” Sanji snapped. His head snapped up and he brandished a finger, “No, don’t you even--”

That ill feeling returned.

“It’s because I--”

“It doesn’t matter.” Sanji shook his head, “That guy would’ve gone to Vach whether you hit him or not. And I still would’ve gotten in shit. Vach normally doesn’t care where the money comes from, but I’ve been kinda doing my own thing for a while---he just wanted to rough me up a bit to remind me of my position. Probably didn’t like how comfortable I was getting.”

Zoro didn’t buy it, but he wasn’t about to let Sanji worry about him.

Masking his guilt, Zoro asked sternly, “They’ve done this before?”

“A few times.” Sanji shrugged, “I have trouble keeping my mouth shut.”

“I’ve noticed.”

Smiling from his spot on the bed, Sanji lifted a leg and lightly kicked Zoro in the side of head---more of a playful tap than anything else. His leg slipped and landed in Zoro’s lap. They stayed like that for a while, Zoro cradling Sanji’s foot in his hands and absently rubbing some of the tension from the arc---he felt spectacularly useless. Given everything that had happened -- and what Sanji was going through -- Zoro really didn’t know what he was supposed to do to help.

“There’s another problem.”

Hands freezing, Zoro glanced up. He watched as Sanji pushed himself up---it was a slow process with his injuries. Zoro offered a hand which Sanji waved off as he shifted until he could lean against the headboard. Grabbing his cigarettes, Sanji struck up another.

Zoro waited.

Tossing his lighter aside, Sanji used a hand to cradle his elbow and keep his injured arm propped up so he could continue to smoke. He was obviously stress smoking. Getting through nearly half the dart before admitting, “Vach wants to meet with you.”

For not the first time that evening, Zoro was completely out of his element. He chose to stick to his plan from this morning and defer to Sanji, “What do you want to do?”

Sanji blinked.

“What?”

“I mean…” Eyes drifting to Sanji’s hands, they tracked up to the blue cuffs that hung around his slender wrists and the bandages peeking out from underneath. Injuries that Zoro had caused by acting without consulting Sanji---he’d made enough impulsive mistakes. Flicking his gaze back up, Zoro found Sanji watching him, “What would help? I don’t want to make things worse for you.”

Sanji’s face grew painfully soft---he motioned Zoro over.

Taking care to lift Sanji’s calf, Zoro slid along the bed until he was slotted comfortably between Sanji’s and one of the man’s long legs still rested in his lap. His hands fell to gently rest on a knee. Being mindful that he didn’t touch or agitate any of Sanji’s wounds, and when he looked up Sanji was extending his hands to Zoro.

At first it appeared Sanji was reaching for Zoro’s face, but then his arms slid past and his hands clasped earnestly on Zoro’s shoulder---tugging him closer. He let himself be moved. There was a tension to Sanji’s face before he ducked low to rest his head against Zoro’s other shoulder; arms tightening a fraction and his bangs mussing with a frustrated grind of his forehead.

“I don’t want to ask.” Sanji hands slid a bit higher. One sliding up Zoro’s neck, fingers slipping into the hair at the nape of his neck, “I _hate_ having to ask. I already don’t know what to do about everything up until now. I don’t--”

Sanji cut himself off.

With a sigh Sanji slumped further into Zoro---an emotional exhaustion weighing him down just as much as his injuries. Zoro understood. These past few days had worn him woefully thin---highlighting just how ignorant he had been to just how complicated Sanji’s situation was. Zoro placed a comforting hand on Sanji's arm, being mindful of his wounds.

“We’ll… figure it out.” Zoro wanted to believe his words, but Sanji’s situation was precarious. Far more than Zoro had anticipated. Everything felt like it was spinning out of control, and Zoro didn’t know what he was supposed to do to fix it, “For now, let’s just deal with this.”

Bold words, but that pit in his stomach wouldn’t go away---Zoro felt like he was standing on the edge of a cliff and the vertigo of their inevitable fall was making him dizzier by the minute.

Sanji’s hands gave a short squeeze.

For a few minutes neither said anything---Sanji leaned heavily on Zoro, and Zoro took all of it. Helping in any way he could, until Sanji moved. Lifting himself off of Zoro, Sanji rested his chin on Zoro’s shoulder and glanced up with a wry smile, "So much for leaving this shit till tomorrow, huh?"

"Technically it is."

Sanji rolled his eyes.

“At least you have your shitty sense of humour back.” Sanji smirked, “So, wha--”

Sanji’s own words were cut short by a growl of his stomach.

"We can discuss it tomorrow. C'mon." Sliding a hand around Sanji’s waist, Zoro was mindful of the injuries on his hips before getting his other arm under Sanji’s legs. Hauling him into his lap with a murmur, "Let's get you something to eat first."

Sanji was momentarily unimpressed at being scooped up once more.

He drawled, “Again?”

Tone exhaustive---it was belied by the smile he couldn't quite arrest. And the arms that looped readily around Zoro's shoulders. Gripping tight as Zoro pushed himself up and cradled Sanji carefully in his arms---he was never going to get tired of the feeling of holding him. He just hoped next time would be under better circumstances.

“Last time.” Zoro promised softly---both knowing it was a lie.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh... guess its time for everything to start catching up with them, huh?


	11. Hiatus

i assume you didn't read my a/n in the summary of this fic, and i also assume you won't read my response to your message. but congrats, you win. no updates.

i wanted to try to finish this fic to keep my life normal, but i can't. my heart's shattered from losing my mom, and thinking of writing when this is the response i get makes me ill.

this fic will be on indefinite hiatus. idk when ill be back. i was going to try to juggle my grief and my responsibilities, but ive decided to be selfish.

to those of you that followed this story and shared such lovely responses, thank you and you truly are wonderful ppl. and im sorry I can't bring myself to finish this for you right now. hopefully someday soon i can come back.

cherish the ppl in your life <3

auspi


End file.
